


Camino a la Perdición

by Altebar



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulthood, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Common enemy, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Eric is not an idiot, Growing Up, M/M, Manipulation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original enemy, Ritual Sex, Sex, Slight Redemption, Venger is evil, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 101,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: La pérdida de la inocencia era inevitable en aquel mundo.El camino del infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, como Eric va descubriendo por una senda corrompida mientras el amo del Calabozo trata de detener la caída y Venger la alientaUn enemigo común acecha al Reino entero, el Destino es el arma más poderosa y una imposible alianza puede salvarlos, o hundirlos para siempre.





	1. El fin de la inocencia

**Capítulo 1. El fin de la inocencia**

_There is blood on my hands, but i'm sure in the end, i will prove i was right..._

Ya os lo dije. Se moría de ganas de decirlo a voz en grito, pero se abstuvo, ahora no tenía sentido proclamar lo evidente.

Estaban rodeados, completamente rodeados, y por si fuera poco habían acabado separados. La emboscada había sido inmediata, apenas había podido interponer su fiel escudo entre él y la horda de atacantes orcos cuando estos habían irrumpido en mitad de la noche con sus escalofriantes gritos de guerra. No sabía donde estaban los demás, en medio de la confusión Presto había usado su gorro, que daba más problemas de los que resolvía, y creado un haz de luz para cegar a los atacantes, cosa que había conseguido. Por desgracia también había hecho que los compañeros se dispersaran al huir por el laberinto de riscos y lagos volcánicos que eran los laberintos de la Perdición.

Eric, el caballero, se parapetó tras su escudo, reculando frente a los golpes de hacha del orco. A su espalda, Presto sacaba de su sombrero todo tipo de cachivaches para frenar el avance de los demás orcos que les acechaban en el estrecho sendero de la ladera casi vertical.

Ya lo había dicho. No vayamos a por la dichosa espada mágica, hay un motivo por el cual está escondida entre los volcanes de la Perdición, ¡con ese nombre es evidente que no son seguros! ¡no vale la pena por una maldita espada!. Pero claro, Hank había dicho que esa espada tenía el poder que señalar el camino del destino de quien la portara y por ende podía indicarles el camino a casa. Y allá habían ido todos según las indicaciones del amo del calabozo. ¡Tenía que haber métodos mas sencillos que llevaran a casa! Uno que a poder ser no estuviera lleno de orcos acechando en estrechos desfiladeros. ¡¿Es qué nadie iba a hacer caso nunca de su sentido común?!

Como para corroborar lo desastroso de la situación un fuerte hachazo retumbó contra su escudo y le hizo trastabilear peligrosamente, si caía al suelo sería presa facil, ¡y Presto quedaría desprotegido!.

\- ¡Eric, mira ahí!

\- ¡Miraré cuando no tenga a un montón de orcos intentando abrirnos la cabeza!

\- ¡La espada!.- Insistió Presto.- ¡Veo la espada!

Eric alzó el escudo, deteniendo el garrotazo de otro orco, y arriesgó un vistazo en la dirección que señalaba Presto, efectivamente, por debajo de ellos, al final de un camino alto rodeado de lava, podía verse una elevación, y sobre ella, clavada como la mítica arma de un rey, una espada rodeada de una luz blanquecina. Sus veinticuatro horas como amo del calabozo, poseyendo temporalmente todos los poderes de este, le había dejado reminiscencias de poder, haciendole sensible a la magia. Y aquella espada tenía un aura mágica visible a sus ojos como un halo plateado.

\- Fabuloso.- Masculló Eric.- ¡¿Me quieres explicar como pretendes llegar a ella?!

Presto tartamudeó nerviosamente y empezó un conjuro mágico sobre el sombrero, Eric bufó, poco esperaba, y devolvió su atención a los orcos que tan intensamente intentaban superar la defensa del escudo y reducirles a papilla. Le temblaron las piernas.

\- ¡Eric, vamos!

El caballero miró atrás, Presto estaba sacando una... hilera de pañuelos de colores atados del sombrero. Eric se ahorró la burla, en situaciones desesperadas aquella era una cuerda tan buena como cualquier otra, el sombrero de Presto tenía sentido del humor. Embistió con el escudo, proyectando su campo de fuerza, haciendo que los orcos se echaran hacia atrás, y dio media vuelta, bajando con Presto por la improvisada cuerda tan rápido como les era posible hasta pisar suelo firme.

La magia de Presto demostró su utilidad cuando los pañuelos se deshicieron tan pronto como los orcos intentaron seguirles, haciendo que cayeran al suelo a plomo en tanto Eric y Presto demostraban que podían correr como el que más incluso con armadura de mallas o túnica larga.

Los orcos restantes no tardaron en buscar otro camino para seguirles.

Presto y Eric corrieron por el estrecho sendero, escalaron el montículo casi sin resuello y se plantaron junto a la espada. Presto aferró el pomo y dio un soberbió estirón esperando fuerte resistencia, en cambio la sacó a la primera y cayó hacia atrás llevado por la inercia, rodando montículo abajo ante la atónita mirada del caballero.

\- ¡Presto!

Eric llegó junto a su amigo y le encontró inconsciente por la caida, le incorporó y le recostó contra una roca, dandole aire con su picudo sombrero a fin de despertarle. ¡No podían permitirse un descanso en aquel desfiladero sin salida!

\- ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta...!

\- ¡Humanos!

Malditos orcos de la puñeta. Eric pegó un grito aterrado, agarró el escudo y se echó a temblar al ver a los orcos correr hacia ellos armas en alto. Iban a hacerles picadillo. Miró a su alrededor, a los senderos de los riscos y senderos abiertos sobre el abismo, y sintió un inmediato alivio al ver a Hank y Bobby en uno de ellos, ¡al fín llegaba la caballeria!. El alivio se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando vió que unas horrendas criaturas voladoras, gárgolas, atacaban al bárbaro y al arquero, aprisionándoles en el risco y haciendo cargas.

¡Se lo había dicho! ¡Les había dicho a todos que era demasiado peligroso! Y ahora estaban atrapados con aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre porque nadie era capaz de comprender la maldita seriedad de las malditas situaciones de aquel maldito... Sus repetitivas reflexiones fueron inmediatamente interrumpidas por el rugido escalofriante de los orcos y la necesidad de cubrirse con el escudo. El primer impacto de la maza le hizo recular hasta ponerse frente al indefenso Presto.

Habían estado en situaciones desesperadas muchas veces, pero Eric sospechaba que esta era una de las peores. Pronto estuvo completamente rodeado, intentado interponer su escudo entre Presto, él mismo y los feroces orcos. El filo de un hacha rozó su armadura, una maza hizo temblar sus brazos bajo el escudo, la magia de este cubría varios flancos, pero los orcos atacaban desde demasiados, ¡y Presto era un blanco facil!

Un grito femenino le hizo levantar la vista. ¡Diana y Sheila! Las dos chicas debían haber acudido en su ayuda con la capa de invisibilidad pero los orcos las habían descubierto y ahora estaban acorraladas entre la lava y unos orcos, Diana estaba manteníendoles a raya con su vara y ataques acrobáticos pero tras ella estaba la muerte segura.

La situación parecía no poder empeorar... Eric sabía que las cosas siempre podían empeorar antes de mejorar. Y así ocurrió, a Eric le temblaron las piernas al ver aparecer una familiar figura montada sobre un diabólico caballo negro, un archimago con ropajes carmesíes y negros con un solo cuerno en el casco de la testa.

Venger. ¡Venger estaba allí!

El archimago se situó en un saliente y comenzó a lanzar rayos de magia negra contra las muchachas.

Eric gritó bajo un fuerte golpe que le hizo hincarse de rodillas en el suelo. Los orcos rieron burlonamente, ya casi le tenían. El caballero tembló violentamente, ¡no podía hacer nada! Su única arma era el escudo, su único poder era la defensa, no podía atacar, no podía si no proteger, ¡pero no podía hacerlo sino podía llegar hasta sus compañeros!. Solo su escudo podía protegerles de la magia de Venger y no podía llegar hasta ellos!

\- ¡Muere, humano!

Eric gritó de nuevo y cayó de culo bajó un hachazo que su escudo detuvo pero cuya vibración le hizo temblar de cuerpo entero, Venger había debido proveer a sus orcos con armas mejoradas mágicamente. Eric abrió los ojos como platos presintiendo la muerte frente a él. El orco levantó el hacha de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes rotos.

Eric buscó desesperadamente en el suelo, quizá si encontraba el sombrero de Presto podría hacer algo que...

Su mano encontró el pomo de la espada. Eric no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos e hizo un barrido a ciegas con la espada. ¡Tenía que quitárselo de encima!

Algo húmedo y caliente le salpicó la cara.

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Eric abrió los ojos tentativamente. Los orcos miraban sorprendidos como el orco al que había atacado se sujetaba el vientre herido, retrocedía, balbuceaba mirando la sangre roja que manaba entre sus dedos, y caía al suelo. Quieto.

Eric no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ¡no podía permitirse pensar!. Los orcos rugieron con rabia y se lanzaron al ataque.

Fue completamente instintivo. Eric se incorporó, cubriéndose con el escudo en una mano y la espada en la otra, se protegía con desesperación de la oleada de orcos y a ratos barría con la espada, poco a poco tomó una dinámica, primero se cubría, dejaba que golpearan el escudo, y luego aprovechaba el efecto repelente de su escudo para atacar con la espada. ¡Tenía que atacar para defender a sus compañeros!

Defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque...

Venger dejó de conjurar al ver al caballero. No daba crédito a sus ojos, sorprendido, el caballero era un mocoso cobarde y molesto, siempre gritaba y se encogía de terror ante su presencia... no podía creer que era ese mismo quien cargaba contra los orcos enarbolando la espada del destino. No se le veía cómodo atacando, era un simple novato, pero lo que no tenía de experiencia lo suplía con las armas mágicas, la espada del destino estaba teñida de sangre, hendiéndo el aire y cortándo con facilidad la carne orca. Venger entrecerró los ojos y una media sonrisa llena de colmillos apareció en su pálido rostro, la visión de uno de los favoritos del amo del calabozo matando... era deliciosa.

Los orcos retrocedieron... Eric siguió avanzando... defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque... No pensaba. Era mecánico. Defensa y ataque. Avanzó aprovechando al máximo la estrechez del terreno, expulsando a los orcos hacia atrás hasta que llegó hasta las jóvenes acorraladas, permitiéndolas librarse del acoso de los orcos y presentar batalla controlando el terreno.

Defensa y ataque.. defensa y ataque... los orcos se batieron en retirada, poco o nada acostumbrados a que los "niños" atacaran de esa manera, sobre todo el caballero, el caballero cuyo único poder era defenderse detrás de su molesto escudo. Pronto los orcos desaparecieron a la carrera, aturdidos y acobardados.

Hank y Bobby se libraron de las gárgolas y corrieron a reunirse con los demás. Sheila se apresuró a atender a Presto, que seguía inconsciente. Diana corrió a abrazar a Bobby y le cubrió los ojos con actitud protectora. Hank corrió hacia Eric y le sujetó por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos, la preocupación crecía en el arquero ante la mirada perdida del caballero.

\- ¿Eric? Eric reacciona por favor... Eric...

Eric parpadeó, miró hacia atrás... cinco cadáveres... cinco orcos estaban en el suelo... muertos. Eric parpadeó de nuevo, aturdido, él los había matado, él los había matado... había levantado el escudo, había dejado que los orcos golpearan, había bajado el escudo y aprovechado el retroceso que ocasionaba su escudo en los atacantes, pasando la espada en arcos... y había usado la espada... y había... había... bajó la vista, estaba... estaba manchado con un líquido rojo oscuro, su túnica, y la espada... Eric volvió a mirar a los orcos... los orcos muertos.

El sonido de palmadas les sobresaltó a todos, Eric alzó la vista, Venger estaba en lo alto, a lomos de su corcel aplaudía con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tu primera sangre, caballero, ha sido un placer estar presente. Mis felicitaciones.

El archimago hizo una reverencia y desapareció al vuelo sobre el caballo.

Eric gritó horrorizado, Hank se apartó sobresaltado, con la piel de gallina. El caballero levantó la espada y la arrojó a la lava con rabia, lanzándola en un arco. Después cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrandose a su escudo con fuerza desesperada, temblando violentamente.

Nadie osó recriminar la pérdida de la espada.

\- Mi escudo...- Murmuró Eric.

\- Si, lo tienes.- Aseguró Hank en voz baja.

\- Mi escudo, solo quiero mi escudo.

Hank se mordió el labio, no sabía que decir. Cuando había visto a Eric cargando contra los orcos se había quedado anonadado, asustado, la sangre salpicaba, sangre de verdad. Había sido demasiado... era como si una barrera se hubiera roto, ahora miraba a Eric y no se atrevía... no sabía que decir o hacer... era el lider, se suponía que tenía que hacer algo... la situación había sido desesperada y... ahora Eric estaba...

\- Solo quiero mi escudo...- Repitió Eric encogiéndose tras su escudo.- No quiero un arma... solo mi escudo.

El chillido agudo de Presto sonó y todos se volvieron, el mago había recuperado la consciencia y estaba asustado mirando a su alrededor.

\- Lo... los orcos... ¡ah! ¿qué ha pasado?

Sheila se apresuró a explicar lo ocurrido, no sin cierto temblor en la voz al contar que Eric les había salvado a todos. No entró en detalles, pero no hacía falta, Presto veía los cadáveres. Eran orcos, pero la sangre que salpicaba de sus heridas era roja, tan roja como la sangre humana. Nunca habían matado. No directamente al menos. Nunca. Eric se dobló y vomitó violentamente, hasta que solo pudo tener arcadas. Se sentía sucio... ¡estaba sucio! Estaba manchado de sangre. La boca le sabía al amargor del vómito...

\- Necesito...

\- Dime.- Hank tragó saliva.

\- La... lavarme... yo... yo... salgamos...

\- Si, vamos, saldremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos.

Eric se levantó solo, pero temblaba, los seis compañeros emprendieron la marcha abandonando la zona volcánica. En silencio. Completo silencio, nadie decía nada. Nadie sabía que decir.

* * *

En la torre oscura, una elevada construcción en medio de una tierra baldía por el efecto desacralizador de la magia negra que allí se practicaba, Venger meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. Ante su trono aun quedaban los restos incinerados del capitán orco de la compañía que había enviado contra los chicos. Los orcos se habían acostumbrado a enfrentarse a unos niños que nunca contraatacaban mortalmente y se habían relajado, la sorpresa de recibir un contraataque no era excusa para ser puestos en retirada por un novato, por muchas armas mágicas que poseyese.

El caballero había matado a cinco orcos. La mayoría de los habitantes del mundo consideraban a los orcos bestias inmundas y matarlas era hacer un favor al universo. Pero los niños, los favoritos del amo del calabozo llevaban su inocencia como una corona a la vista de todos, la horrorizada reacción del caballero al ver la sangre que le cubría había sido reveladora a ese respecto.

La sangre de los orcos era tan roja y espesa como la humana, y en verdad Venger utilizaba a estos como lacayos porque en cierto modo no eran mas que un oscuro reflejo de todos los vicios de los humanos, egoistas, brutales, cobardes, crueles y abusones.

El caballero había matado a cinco orcos... y no lo había hecho mal pese a ser un novato en cuestiones de combate directo. Venger entrelazó los dedos con satisfacción, sangre en la espada que portaba el caballero, sangre salpicando la cota de mallas, era una escena que merecía ser recordada. Digna de ser repetida. Y era tan magnífica la idea de corromper a una de las almas puras elegidas por ese viejo despreciable de amo del calabozo.

* * *

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda!

Los aldeanos agradecieron profusamente la ayuda y les ofrecieron víveres y refugio. Los agotados muchachos habían ido a aquel pueblo siguiendo la pista de una fuente mágica que concedía la respuesta a una única pregunta por persona. Por desgracia la fuente había estado bajo el control de una banda de hombres lagarto que habían esclavizado el pueblo, en el conflicto consecuente se habían visto obligados a renunciar a su pregunta, "¿cómo regresar a casa?", y destruir la fuente cuando esta había empezado a derramar magia caótica al verse sujeta a las preguntas continuas de los hombres lagarto.

Los aldeanos ya no tenían su fuente mágica, pero al final esta había dado más problemas que soluciones, de modo que estaban muy contentos con el resultado. Ahora los seis aventureros disfrutaban de la preciada hospitalidad que les ofrecían. No siempre se podía comer caliente y con un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Los seis compañeros, siete contando a Uni, el pequeño unicornio, se repartieron de dos en dos en las habitaciones después de una copiosa cena. Hank dio las buenas noches a los demás y fue a la habitación que compartía con Eric. Habían pasado dos semanas desde "el suceso", nunca hablaban de ello, en general todos habían decidido, en un pacto no verbal, no mencionar el tema y actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Era mas facil que el silencio incómodo cuando cualquiera había tratado de decirle algo a Eric.

El caballero también parecía haber decidido seguir con aquella pantomima de que no había ocurrido nada, pero era evidente que había ocurrido. Hank, y cualquiera que se molestara en mirar, lo veía. Eric estaba alicaido, sus antes habituales quejas y críticas ya no lo eran tanto, como si ya lo hiciera por costumbre más que por estar realmente en contra.

Y luego la protección. Lo cierto es que, con todos sus defectos, Eric siempre había sido esencial para todos, cuando el peligro era insuperable él siempre estaba ahí con el escudo, deteniendo el peligro que hiciera falta, el fuego de un dragón o la magia de Venger. Cuando alguien caía, Eric estaba allí para cubrirle.

Ahora Eric parecía mirar por todos como un halcón. En cuanto había peligro, lejos de buscar donde esconderse, se ponía en guardia con su escudo en el frente. No era que Hank se quejara, era magnífico saber que podía contar con Eric para protegerles, pero le preocupaba la ansiedad que veía en Eric por protegerles.

En cierto modo casi todos habían cambiado. La muerte de los orcos les hacía ver otra cosa. Los orcos habían sangrado y muerto, y ellos mismos también podían sangrar... y morir.

La percepción de la mortalidad era algo doloroso.

La percepción de poder matar era aún peor.

Hank cerró la puerta a su espalda y dejó su arco junto a la cama, de pie junto a la cama contigua, Eric se quitaba la cota de mallas y las protecciones metálicas de las piernas, era el más acorazado de ellos, algo que tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ponerse tras el escudo en primera linea cuando les atacaban. Eric se estiró y dejó su escudo sobre la cama. Últimamente nunca lo perdía de vista, incluso cuando dormía lo agarraba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Voy a hacer una ronda antes de acostarme.

Eric miró el escudo y después a Hank, que le vió venir.

\- Solo será un momento, descansa.

El caballero asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama con aire cansado, Hank le miró desde la puerta, contemplando el escudo con el símbolo del águila en blanco sobre negro. Eric no podía seguir así, tan tenso, agotado... pero no sabía qué decirle... él era responsable, era el lider, tenía que cuidar de todos... pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Eric. Desesperaba por decirle algo que le ayudara, pero ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, aquello le superaba. Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Eric cogió la palangana de agua caliente con un suspiro de satisfacción, aquel era un placer escaso en este mundo infernal. Se empapó la cara y y se lavó el pelo, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose en paz por un momento. La tensión cedió terreno y Eric se frotó la cabeza con energía, secando el corto cabello negro.

Se frotó las manos con fuerza, últimamente lo hacía mucho, cogió la barra de jabón y empezó a limpiarse con dedicación. Limpiarse. Eric cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía grabado en el cerebro aquella horrible memoria... tras el combate habían ido a un rio, la necesidad de lavarse, de limpiarse la.. la sangre...

Eric gimió y se frotó las manos con mas fuerza, sacando espuma del jabón y limpiandose frenéticamente. El recuerdo de la sangre saliendo de la túnica, de sus guantes... las manchas disolviéndose en el agua, tiñéndola de rosa. Se había sentido tan terriblemente enfermo... tan sucio.

\- Hay sangre en tus manos, caballero.

Eric se sobresaltó salpicando agua por todas partes y tirando la barra de jabón al aire.

\- ¿¡Venger!?

El archimago estaba sentado en la penumbra de una esquina del dormitorio, con las negras alas plegadas, sus duros rasgos eran aun más siniestros por el contraste de luz y sombra, la luz de las velas danzaba sobre la coraza carmesí de su torso. Los iris rojos relucían como rubies, revelando algún tipo de visión nocturna.

\- No es necesario que des la alarma.- Venger sonrió de una manera que quizás pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero no era posible con aquellos blancos colmillos.- No he venido con ánimo de enfrentarme a vosotros, no esta noche al menos.

\- Creo que daré la alarma de todos modos.- Musitó Eric aterrorizado.

\- Eso sería terriblemente descortes.

Venger entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, prometiendo todo tipo de torturas si se atrevía a cumplir con su réplica. Eric, quien tenía profundamente arraigado su instinto de supervivencia, cerró la boca y se abrazó con gesto autoprotector, mirando su escudo sobre la cama con anhelo.

\- Como iba diciendo.- Venger continuó con su aterciopelada voz grave.- Es inutil que sigas frotándote las manos, la sangre seguirá en ellas, siempre.

Eric miró al suelo, incapaz de sostener la dura mirada de Venger. Recordaba bien a Venger aplaudiendo... felicitando su primera sangre. Sintió nauseas.

\- La primera sangre es motivo de celebración en muchos pueblos, una señal de hombría, el desafio que marca dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Deberías celebrarlo, caballero.

\- No.- Eric lo dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería hablar de aquello, quería olvidarlo.

\- ¿No te han felicitado tus compañeros? ¿No han preparado alguna fiesta para ti?

\- ¡Claro que no!.- Eric sacó valor de la indignación y fulminó con la mirada a Venger, no sabía si iba a tener éxito, pero estaba lo bastante enfurecido como para que no le importara.

\- ¿Ah no?.- Venger hizo una mueca de burlona sorpresa.- Oh, por supuesto, deben estar decepcionados con su caballero andante.

Eric palideció, no, eso era mentira. Los demás estaban afectados eso era todo. Venger no era más que un pozo de mentiras, no se podía confiar en nada que saliera de su boca. Se removió en el sitio, mirando su escudo y a Venger alternativamente, calculó sus opciones y se lanzó hacia la cama, cogiendo el escudo de un solo salto y cubríendose.

A Venger no le tembló un solo músculo, lo mismo hubiera podido ser una estatua de gesto severo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Eric se sintió sensiblemente mas seguro con su fiel escudo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

\- Volver a casa.

\- ¡Ja!.- Venger sonrió, sus blanca dentadura casi relució.- Eso jamás ocurrirá, niño.

Eric lo vió todo rojo. ¡Bastardo!. Se lanzó contra él con el escudo por delante como parapeto, ¡aplastaría a ese maldito bastárdo! ¡¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de aquella manera?! ¡Lo mataría!

Su ataque golpeó una barrera invisible, un escudo mágico qué chocó con el suyo, lo que le hizo caer hacia atrás y dar con su osamenta en suelo. Venger se incorporó, alto y terrible, mirándole con condescendencia, haciendo que Eric se encogiera de terror como un ratón que había osado plantar cara a una serpiente y advertido su error demasiado tarde.

Venger suavizó su severidad y volvió a sonreirle.

\- Quería averiguar algo, caballero, ya lo he hecho.

\- Eh... ¿qué?

\- Querías matarme, caballero.- Sonaba complacido.- Has descubierto una manera sencilla de librarte de tus enemigos. Matarlos.

Eric apretó los puños y volvió a alzar el escudo.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

\- Hasta pronto, caballero.

Venger resplandeció con un halo púrpura oscuro y desapareció de la vista, teleportación, a Eric siempre le hacía estremecerse la perturbación mágica que eso producía en el ambiente. Se puso en pie sobre piernas temblorosas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, no confiando en su equilibrio.

_Querías matarme, caballero._

Eric dejó caer el escudo al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos, angustiado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un brusco salto.

\- ¿Eric?

Hank dejó caer su arco y corrió junto a Eric, el caballero tenía dos surcos brillantes de lágrimas en los pómulos y temblaba visiblemente, igual que el día del "suceso".

\- ¡Eric!.- Corrió a su lado y le tomó por los hombros.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo... ah... si, estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Eric parpadeó confuso, ¿qué qué había pasado? Sintió deseos de dar un puñetazo en la perfecta cara del rubio y zarco lider, le apartó las manos con violencia.

\- ¡Es endemoniadamente evidente qué ocurre! ¡Ocurre que tuve que matar y la sangre de mis manos no puede lavarse!

Se ahorró hablar sobre Venger, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, había sido demasiado perturbador. Hank le miró con una expresión de asombro que le repugnó, se la hubiera quitado a golpes.

\- Eric, yo no... no pretendía decir eso.

\- Cállate, Hank, solo cállate, eres muy bueno en eso.

\- Eso no es justo.- El arquero se acercó de nuevo a su compañero.

Eric se apartó de nuevo y empezó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, no quería tener aquella conversación, se acostaría, dormiría y esperaría que todo fuera mejor por la mañana.

\- Por favor, Eric, yo... quiero hablar.

\- Pues yo no quiero hablar. Déjalo estar.

\- Creí que querrías hablar.

\- Ahora no.- Eric terminó de doblar la ropa y la dejó sobre la silla.- Buenas noches, Hank.

Eric le ignoró y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda. Hank se sentó al borde de la cama y se mesó los cabellos rubios, el peso del fracaso era evidente, le estaba fallando a Eric, no ya como lider, sino como amigo. Porque consideraba a Eric un amigo, un buen amigo, por agotador que hubiera sido oir sus quejas y sobervia, eso era algo que resultaba necesario, Hank siempre había agradecido que Eric le considerara un ser falible, a diferencia de los demás.

Ahora Hank no agradecía esa percepción de fabilidad. Ver a Eric llorar, defenderse de él, le hería.

\- Sigh... buenas noches.- Hank suspiró y fue a su propia cama.

Fue una noche muy larga para ambos. Hank perseguido por la culpabilidad, Eric por el mismo motivo... y viendo la sombra de Venger en todas partes. Sonriendo.

* * *

En el centro de un yermo territorio esteril y emponzoñado, se alzaba la torre oscura, y en lo mas alto de esta, en una gran balconada, estaba Venger, archimago oscuro, contemplando la extensión de terreno marcada por su presencia allí.

Debía confesar que no había esperado demasiado de su "visita" al caballero, pero había obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba de aquel niño mimado.

Venger permaneció pensativo un rato y después se miró las manos, pálidas pero fuertes, estaban manchadas con la sangre de miles de enemigos, e incluso de aliados, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo actuaba la corrupción, cómo se sacrificaba la inocencia.

Hubiera preferiro al arquero, el lider, el ejemplo para los demás, tan perfecto que Venger no deseaba otra cosa que hundirle en el más negro fango de su reino. Ese hubiera sido el gran triunfo, corromper, mancillar al inocente, al valeroso, al justo, al epítome de lo que el amo del calabozo valoraba.

Pero se conformaría con el caballero, y por el camino muy bien podría hundir a todos los demás. Valdría la pena vigilar... más de cerca.


	2. La salida más fácil

**Capítulo 2. La salida mas facil**

_Beloved mother, there is no guilt, in what i have done..._

El amo del calabozo apareció, como era su constumbre, de la nada. Bobby le saludó con entusiasmo, al igual que Uni, que corrió a recibir caricias. El pequeño hombre de cabellos blancos, vestido con una túnica marrón rojizo, casi color óxido, acarició al unicornio y se dirigió a los muchachos.

El amo del calabozo les había dado sus armas mágicas, y siempre aparecía con un consejo en un acertijo o una pista de cómo volver a casa envuelto en una adivinanza. Eric no había aprendido a apreciar realmente al viejo hasta el día que había ocupado su lugar como amo del calabozo, demasiado poder para una sola person, demasiada responsabilidad.

Y en este momento, lejos de criticar desesperadamente la búsqueda a la que pretendía enviarlos, algo sobre la ambición y el reflejo de la oscuridad, Eric guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. El amo del calabozo tenía dones que rozaban la onmisciencia, era bastante más que probable que supiera lo que había ocurrido. Eric se cubrió inconscientemente con el escudo, el amo del calabozo lo sabría... se sentiría decepcionado, no...

\- ¿Caballero?

Eric dio un brinco y se puso rojo como la grana, no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado diciendo el amo del calabozo, abstraido como había estado.

\- Eh... ah... ¿nos ponemos en marcha ya?

Bobby soltó una risilla que su hermana se apresuró a acallar de inmediato. El amo del calabozo ignoró la interrupción miró largamente a Eric con unos sabios ojos que habían visto pasar muchos siglos de existencia.

\- A veces, caballero, tomamos decisiones que nos persiguen siempre, pero esas decisiones solo nos condenan si no aprendemos nada de ellas.

Eric devolvió la mirada al anciano y asintió debilmente. El amo del calabozo le dio una reconfortante palmada en la pierna (no alzanzaba mas alto) y se marchó desapareciendo entre los arbustos para desvanecerse por completo fuera de su vista.

El caballero se rascó la cabeza y miró a Diana con aire perdido.

\- Y... ¿a dónde era que tenemos que ir esta vez?

Diana sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Al horizonte, Eric, siempre al horizonte.

El caballero sonrió. Puede que se pudiera seguir hacia delante después de todo. Por supuesto quedaba saber a donde llevaba el horizonte.

Días después los jóvenes aventureros estaban hundidos hasta las rodillas en un cenagal inmundo. Lo cual era desagradable, pero no sorprendente en su línea de viajes.

Eric y Hank iban en primera línea abriendo paso en el lodo para asegurarse de que no hubiera sorpresas desagradables bajo la superficie. Ya se habían encontrado con un enorme gusano del fango y no había sido en absoluto agradable.

\- Aagh, tengo barro en partes de mi cuerpo que no puedo nombrar.- Se quejó Eric lastimosamente.

\- No las nombres por favor.- Rió Diana.

Caminaron durante horas, agotados por el esfuerzo de andar en un terreno tan dificil, hasta alcanzar un terreno más firme, donde prepararon un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche. Hank, haciendo la segunda guardia, la primera la había hecho Bobby, observaba tanto los alrededores como a sus compañeros. Como tantas otras veces, enfrentaban una dificil misión, y muy bien podían estar a punto de encontrar otra manera de volver a casa, al hogar, siguiendo las indicaciones del amo del calabozo.

Debían viajar a un lugar largo tiempo abandonado "a causa del precio de la ambición" y "sepultar la oscuridad sin mirar su reflejo".

La vida parecía una interminable búsqueda llena de dificultades, Hank muy a menudo, y sobre todo ultimamente, pensaba que Eric estaba en lo cierto manifestando sus críticas al guardían del calabozo y al mundo que les rodeaba. Siempre rozaban la salida, solo para ver como esta desaparecía o se veían obligados a renunciar a ella.

¿Valían la pena tantos viajes, luchas y búsquedas? Suspiró y reanudó su vigilancia.

Eric se removió en sueños, desde el "incidente" no dormía bien, tenía pesadillas, soñaba con los orcos muertos clamando venganza, soñaba con sus amigos indefensos, y sobre todo, soñaba con Venger riendo y burlándose de él, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que era un asesino.

Por fortuna los sueños eran cada vez más escasos, menos intensos, Eric se animaba pensando que poco a poco pasarían. La sangre de sus manos podía lavarse, Venger mentía al respecto. Pero ahora mismo, sumido en una pesadilla, no estaba tan seguro de ello.

En sus sueños estaba manchado con la sangre roja de sus enemigos, sus amigos no estaban, su escudo había desaparecido... y una espada brillaba, acusadora, en sus manos. Venger estaba allí aplaudiéndo, felicitándole. Y Eric sabía que acababa de hacer algo horrible.

\- Eric... Eric, despierta...

El caballero logró salir de las garras de la pesadilla con dificultad, pero el alivió al abrir los ojos y ver a Hank valió la pena. Estaba cubierto de sudor frio y le dolían las manos por haber apretado los puños en sueños.

\- Solo era un sueño, ya estás despierto.- Susurró Hank, con gesto preocupado.

\- Si... no era nada.

\- ¿Necesitas...?

\- Estoy bien.

Hank le ponía nervioso, le irritaba, con esa mirada tan preocupada, siempre mirándole como si temiera que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Era algo que le enfurecía. No le gustaba que el arquero le tratara como si fuera... fragil.

\- Solo quería...

\- Estoy bien.- Repitió Eric más cortante aún.

Hank frunció el ceño, dejando claro que no estaba nada convencido al respecto.

Al mañana siguiente los jóvenes aventureros emprendieron el camino siguiendo las indicaciones del amo del calabozo, persiguiendo el amanecer hasta que dieran con el paso entre gigantes.

Alcanzaron finalmente lo que parecía ser el "paso entre gigantes", un enorme desfiladero, a los lados de este alguien, hace años probablemente, había tallado figuras de extraños monstruos, ya erosionadas por el paso del tiempo, lo que era una suerte pues tenían un aspecto grotesco que atestiguaba un pasado de repulsiva representaciín, al final del desfiladero se apreciaban unas antiguas ruinas donde, siempre según los crípticos mensajes del amo del calabozo, aguardaba "una oscuridad que debía ser sepultada sin mirar su reflejo".

Fuera lo que fuera eso.

Lo que antaño parecía haber sido una ciudad élfica, era ahora un enorme cementerio, un osario quemado por el sol y cubierto por la tierra y la arena rojiza. Por todas partes se veían edificios desmoronados sobre si mismos, carretas abandonadas de madera carcomida y esqueletos por doquier, quebrados y dispersos, ya blanqueados por el sol y pulidos por un viento implacable.

Eric dió un grito cuando un esqueleto casi le cayó encima al examinar una vieja bandera desgarrada, los huesos se quebraron como cristal fino, reduciéndose a polvo a sus pies. Aquel lugar estaba completamente muerto, ni siquiera el viento silvaba al atravesarlo, como si los elementos hubieran decidido respetar el duelo por los muertos.

\- ¿Qué creeis que ocurrió?.- Presto se inclinó, examinando los restos de lo que debía haber sido una tienda de utillajes de labranza ya oxidados.

\- ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Una plaga?

Sheila negó tristemente, señalando un esqueleto togado y apolillado, que cubría con su cuerpo el reconocible esqueleto de un niño.

\- No se protege así a un hijo contra la enfermedad o el hambre.

Continuaron examinando el lugar, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que justificara el viaje realizado hasta allí. Sus pasos les llevaron a recorrer una larga calle hasta una gran edificación que asemejaba un templo maya, de hecho no se parecía en absoluto a los demás edificios, contrastando con sus líneas angulosas y rectangulares contra la esbelta arquitectura élfica. Era como si hubiese caido del cielo... o surgido del infierno.

La estructura se elevaba siniestra, sus escalones cubiertos por múltiples esqueletos, muchos más que en la ciudad misma, se diría que habían intentado alcanzar la cima con desesperación, alargando los brazos allí donde no habían podido continuar, los jóvenes caminaban practicamente de puntillas para evitar pisar los restos. Subieron cansinamente, con Eric manifestando con el sarcasmo habitual lo que opinaba sobre aquel ejercicio interminable y Diana sacándoles ventaja a todos.

Caía la noche cuando entraron al interior de la pirámide.

* * *

El amo del calabozo meditaba, en su mente podía ver los flujos de la magia, las idas y venidas de los hilos del destino, movidos y cambiados constantemente por las decisiones de todos los individuos que estaban enredados en aquellos hilos.

Los muchachos ya debían haber alcanzado las ruinas de Tel Avresia, pero no podía verles con claridad.

No era omnisciente, no podía verlo todo, eso era imposible incluso para él, siendo como era una de las fuerzas primordiales de aquel mundo. No se podía ver más allá de las decisiones, y tampoco podía ver más allá de la oscuridad.

Un mal suficientemente poderoso era como una nube negra, un lago de alquitran ahogando los haces del destino, convirtiendo el libre albedrio en caos, el orden en tiranía, como una herida con necrosis, corrompiendolo todo.

En muchas, demasiadas ocasiones, el amo del calabozo lamentaba profundamente las decisiones que tomaba, pero no tenía más remedio que tomarlas. El bien mayor se lo exigía, la necesidad de confiar en quienes debían tomar las decisiones que marcaban el destino. Los elegidos por el azar.

Era una gran responsabilidad la que descansaba sobre sus hombros, llevaba muchos siglos, demasiados cargando con ella, pero no renunciaría, no podía, mucho dependía de las acciones que provocaba. Había cometido errores, había tenido éxitos... cada error cometido le exigía que siguiera intentando enmendarlos.

Muchas veces había enviado a sus muchachos, sus elegidos, a cumplir misiones de las que había dependido muchísimo más de los que los jóvenes sospechaban, y en mas de una ocasión había temido, con el corazón encogido, haberles enviado a una muerte demasiado posible. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr, porque nadie más podía hacerlo, porque aquellas eran las reglas que incluso él, o más bien, sobre todo él, tenía que obedecer.

Como ahora, enviando a los jóvenes a rozar un gran peligro. Había muchos haces del destino en aquel lugar, todos ellos dando opciones que tenían practicamente las mismas posibilidades de ocurrir. En el mejor de los casos, los jóvenes jamás sabrían cuan importantes habían sido sus acciones, en el peor... se desataría un horror.

Calmó sus temores concentrándose en los haces. Confiaba en sus muchachos, sus niños eran muy capaces, eran valientes, debía confiar en ellos. El destino, como tantas otras veces, les sonreiría.

* * *

Venger se cuestionaba en muchas ocasiones si el amo del calabozo no estaría ya sufriendo, en su avanzadísima edad, severos ataques de demencia senil. Claro que a menudo los supuestos arranques de locura resultaban en una habil maniobra.

No obstante no se debía olvidar, como hacían muchos otros, que el amo del calabozo era falible, oh si, muy falible. Capaz de fracasar estrepitosamente y de tomar estúpidas decisiones, basándose siempre en absurdas nociones de confianza, justicia y otros conceptos morales que actuaban como rémoras del pensamiento.

Como ahora, Venger cuestionaba la salud mental de su archienemigo mientras examinaba su esfera vidente. Por fortuna, su interés por la evolución del caballero, enviando al demonio sombra espiarle, le había permitido averiguar a donde habían dirigido sus pasos los mocosos. Pronto la visión se había tornado levemente borrosa.

Las ruinas de Tel Abresia... el amo del calabozo parecía haber decidido tomar cartas en aquel oscuro asunto... ¡imbecil! Nadie se atrevía a pisar aquel lugar maldito, consumido por una magia aún más antigua y oscura por la suya propia, sembrado por el antiguo mal elemental.

Sabía que el amo del calabozo sentía un amor desbocado por el azar y el destino, tal era su naturaleza, pero Venger no compartía esa obsesión, el azar tenía su justa importancia, a Venger no le gustaba dejar cosas al azar. Iba a vigilar los pasos de los mocosos.

El amo del calabozo solía elegir olvidar que el destino no siempre favorecía a los justos.

Muchas veces no favorecía a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

El interior del templo era frio... antinaturalmente frio, era como si les entrara dentro y les congelara de dentro hacia afuera. El olor era repulsivo, hedía como putrefacción, como carne en mal estado, ya seca.

Algo estaba muy mal en aquel lugar, como si ecos de una tragedia pasada aun se aferraran a la piedra. Los jóvenes aventureros caminaban tan juntos que parecían una unidad de varias cabezas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?.- Eric miraba a su alrededor esperando que saltara cualquier cosa desde la oscuridad.

\- Ni idea. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos.

En las paredes se veían extraños grabados que cada vez dejaban más claro que el templo no había sido construido por elfos... casi parecía que la ciudad había sido construida posteriormente, respetando aquel lugar que estaba anteriormente a ellos.

Presto examinó los grabados con curiosidad casi académica y todos se detuvieron, no podían seguir dando vueltas sin más, permitir a Presto intentar discernir algo de los grabados sería mejor que dejarlo a suertes.

\- Creo... creo que podría ser por aquí.

Aunque no hubiera estado de más que Presto dijera con algo más de seguridad que dirección seguir.

\- Espera, iluminaré la pared para que puedas ver mejor.

Hank tensó su arco, produciéndo una flecha mágica que iluminara la estancia... solo que la flecha resultó ser debil y fluctuante.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con temor.

\- No funciona.

Sheila se quitó la capucha y repitió la operación un par de veces, pero sus compañeros siguieron negando con la cabeza, seguían viéndola. No se volvía invisible. Se habían quedado anonadados al ver que podían verla, no era que fuera visible, pero se había vuelto solo translucida. Podía camuflarse, pero no del todo.

\- ¿No tendremos que recargar las armas de nuevo, verdad?.- Cuestionó Diana.

\- Se supone que solo hay que "recargarlas" cada mil años.- Replicó Presto.

Eric miró a su alrededor, había percibido algo raro en el lugar, tanto en el edificio como sus alrededores, como una... quietud más allá de la que tiene un edificio abandonado. Ahora comprendía que su sensibilidad le había advertido, aquello debía ser...

\- Es una zona de magia muerta.- Masculló con angustia.

Aturdidos, los demás pusieron a prueba sus palabras probando sus armas mágicas, solo para descubrir que realmente ninguna funcionaba como debía, estaban debilitadas. Eric se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aquello era sencillamente espantoso.

\- Salgamos de aquí, rápido.- Hank se dirigió a la salida seguido de todos los demás.

E inmediatamente saltó a un lado, esquivando un virote de ballesta mortalmente dirigido. El arquero masculló una maldición y echó un rápido vistazo. ¡Bandidos! Un grupo de rufianes armados se dirigía hacia la abadía.

\- ¡No podemos salir por aquí, hay que buscar otra salida!

Eric gimió y salió corriendo detrás de los demás, internándose en el siniestro edificio. En un lugar donde sus armas mágicas no podrían ayudarles como deberían.

* * *

Reig había sido muchas cosas en su vida, un esclavo, un ladrón, un asesino, y los últimos años un saqueador de tanto éxito que había formado una banda de mercenarios. Y aquel trabajo le iba a reportar mucha riqueza, más dinero del que había visto en toda su vida. Aunque el lugar del trabajo fueran las ruinas malditas de Tel Abresia.

Practicamente ninguna criatura que podía acercarse a aquel lugar sin temblar, hasta los insectos parecían evitarlo. Pero eso también significaba que las riquezas del lugar estarían intactas, listas para ser saqueadas. Además, todo parecía indicar que los peligros no eran más que superstición, Reig incluso se sentía más joven a medida que pasaba el tiempo entre los osarios.

Mientras investigaban la ciudad habían visto a unos recién llegados, maldita fuera su suerte, un sitio al que se suponía que no iba nadie y de pronto se llenaba de gente. Pues Reig no pensaba aceptar competencia en el saqueo, eso y ver que los forasteros estaban bien pertrechados de armas y probablemente llevaban riquezas encima habían bastado para tomar una decisión.

¿Matar a un grupo de aventureros metomentodos? Era un encargo a su medida.

\- Cubrid la entrada, el resto conmigo. Vamos a jugar al ratón y al gato.

Los hombres, brutales mercenarios de los más oscuros orígenes asintieron, todos ellos eran carne de patíbulo. Además eran tres chicos, y había dos chiquillas en el grupo, y a lo lejos habían parecido bonitas. Ooh, el cumpleaños de Reig se había adelantado.

* * *

Presto lanzó el viejo jarrón con una puntería extraordinaria y el bandido cayó escaleras abajo llevandose con él a varios compañeros. Al otro lado Diana demostraba que no necesitaba de su vara para ser una magnífica atleta, de una patada en el plexo alejó a otro bárbaro.

No obstante era evidente que con aquello solo estaban ganando tiempo.

\- ¡Ya está abierta!.- Proclamó Sheila guardando la horquilla con que acababa de forzar la vieja cerradura.

\- ¡Vamos!.

Hank y Eric permanecieron atrás cubriendo la retirada como bien pudieron y todos corrieron por el nuevo camino, poniéndo pies en polvorosa. Los mercenarios, pues no eran bandidos corrientes, les perseguían por toda la abadía y cada vez tenían menos esperanzas de salir de allí sin pelear.

Y pelear sin sus armas mágicas a pleno poder era una opción suicida, como no se había cansado de manifestar Eric. Uni ni siquiera era capaz de teleportarse muy lejos en aquel área sin magia, de modo que esa vía de escape también estaba descartada. Bobby maldecía proclamando su deseo de plantar cara y pelear, pero su hermana tiraba de él con saña para que siguiera corriendo.

Finalmente llegaron a una vieja sala de armas. Todos pararon en seco, armas. Espadas, lanzas, arcos con flechas, hachas... su lustre indicaba su altísima calidad, el tiempo no las había oxidado ni mellado, armas magníficas. Diana se dirigió inmediatamente hacia una lanza de filo centelleante, pero antes de tocarla dudó... en la mente de todos ellos estaba la escena del "incidente".

Eric tembló mirando las espadas. Hank frunció el ceño mirando aquel despliegue de armamento... ¿iban a coger esas armas? Aquellos filos cortaban, herían... eran armas forjadas para matar a otros, si se enfrentaban a los mercenarios con aquellas armas...

* * *

El demonio sombra obsevaba en la oscuridad. Y a través de sus ojos, Venger observaba a su vez. El destino, el azar o lo que fuera, había creado una encrucijada que ni el mismo Venger hubiera podido planear, en aquel lugar, con su magia ensordecida y contra enemigos experimentados, solo tenían una opción, coger aquellas armas y luchar, luchar por sus vidas como nunca antes. Los mercenarios eran lo suficientemente duros como para forzar una batalla seria, pero no tanto como para que resultara imposible derrotarlos, las armas mágicas, aunque debilitadas deberían igualar la situación. Venger se frotó los dedos con impaciencia, aguardando a que los niños, no tan niños ya, empuñaran filos de hierro y acero.

Lo mejor, esta vez, era que los niños vencieran. Las ruinas estaban malditas, devoraban la oscuridad, el mal, consumiendo la oscuridad de los corazones para alimentarse. De hecho, y ahora Venger comprendía, la inocencia de los niños les ofrecía cierta protección contra ellas. Pero los saqueadores eran un factor peligroso en la ecuación, lo mejor era que se libraran de ellos. No deberían estar allí.

Entonces habló el arquero.

"No cojais las armas, no las necesitamos, cuando salgamos de aquí y se activen nuestras armas nos libraremos de los bandidos."

¡Idiotas! Venger golpeó el la mesa haciendo temblar la esfera y blasfemó, espantando a los diablillos de la habitación. Allá ellos, su necia moralidad les acababa de condenar. Estaban muertos, los saqueadores les harían picadillo.

Por proteger la inocencia, el arquero acababa de condenar a sus compañeros. Necio. Venger suspiró y dejó que la insatisfacción se disolviera, los mercenarios humanos sin duda tratarían de quedarse las armas mágicas, o las venderían, aquello era un problema al que debía poner remedio. Y solo los dioses sabían que ocurriría si los saqueadores encontraban "aquello".

La cosas siempre empeoraban. El destino, el azar, o lo que fuera había puesto aquellas piezas sobre el tablero.

* * *

Hank abrió los ojos como platos al doblar un recodo y sonrió.

\- ¡Una corriente de aire! Aquí debe haber una salida. ¡Rápido!

Los aventureros se lanzaron a la carrera y vieron con alivio una vieja salida cubierta de maleza y hiedra. Corrieron por ella... y pararon en seco al encontrar un cerco de siete bandidos armados con ballestas apuntándoles. Eric se puso inmediatamente al frente con el escudo, pero solo provocó risas, de todas formas era evidente que, sin toda su magia, no podía protegerles a todos con un mísero escudo.

Uni baló lastimosamente y se refugió detrás de Eric.

Sheila se volvió para volver sobre sus pasos. Y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de gesto burlón y cabellos grises desgreñados que le puso el filo de una daga en el cuello.

Reig sonrió acariciando el delicado mentón de la muchacha. No había imaginado que las muchachas fuesen tan guapas, suponía que la misión de saqueo podía estirarse un poco. Era su día de suerte sin duda.

\- Aquí hace un poco de frio, niñita.- Ronronéo con burla.- Y es un lugar peligroso.

Sheila no dudó, en un momento Reig gañía horrorosamente, con la rodilla de la muchacha bien hincada en su entrepierna.

\- ¡Huid mientras podáis!.- Ordenó Hank, disparando sus flechas, que, aunque debilitadas mantuvieron a raya unos segundos a los ballesteros.

Sheila se volvió translúcida, lo que desconcertó a los demás bandidos y echó a correr de regreso al templo.

\- ¡No pienso rendirme!.

Bobby salió a la carrera, pero antes de que varias ballestas pudieran perforarle por su estupidez, Eric le agarró casi al vuelo y le levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos!

No le bajó, porque Bobby seguía pataleando, y cubierto con el escudo corrió al interior, dos virotes se rompieron contra el escudo (que en otras ocasiones los hubiera repelido). Uni desapareció, teleportándose.

Antes de que el resto pudiera seguirles, Reig cortó la retirada con una maldición, ordenando a otros mercenarios que fueran tras los fugitivos.

Sheila gritó horrorizada cuando pisó una vieja trampa, inmediatamente unos lazos, como correas, se enredaron en torno a su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo en plancha.

\- ¡No te detengas!.- Exclamó Eric histericamente, antes de lanzarse a tratar de soltarla.

\- ¡Os van a alcanzar!.- Replicó Sheila.- Continuad sin mí.

\- ¿¡Estas loca!

Sheila negó, mirando a Eric a los ojos con tanta seguridad que le enmudeció.

\- No servirá de nada que nos cojan a todos, ¡marcháos!

\- ¡Estoy perfectamente!.- Bramó el pequeño bárbaro.

Sheila estaba serenamente decidida pese a la situación. No cedió.

\- Eric, protege a mi hermano, júrame que no dejarás que le pase nada.

El caballero se quedó sin habla, Sheila hablaba con una autoridad sorprendente y le pedía... le encomendaba lo que ella más amaba.

\- Lo, lo juro.

Sheila sonrió, podía confiar en Eric, siempre les había protegido, y seguiría haciéndolo, no fallaría, Bobby estaría a salvo. Había visto algo muy oscuro en los ojos del hombre al que había dado una patada... algo peligroso de veras.

Eric salió corriendo con Bobby, ignorando las protestas de este. Sheila aguardó y al poco rato dos hombretones la levantaron del suelo de malas maneras y apenas si la soltaron las piernas por no tener que cargar con ella.

* * *

Diana y Presto miraron a Hank, en busca de instrucciones, alguna salida milagrosa. Pero Hank negó con la cabeza, no podían hacer nada contra las ballestas que les apuntaban, no podían arriesgarse.

\- Nos quieren vivos.- Susurró.- Deben querer algo.

\- O trabajar para alguien- Convino Presto.

\- Sed buenos y cerrad la boca.- Rió Reig.- Vamos.

La llegada de los otros dos hombres con Sheila prisionera les descorazonó aún más, pero aun quedaba el consuelo de que Eric y Bobby seguían huidos.

Reig ordenó a otros que salieran a buscar a aquellos dos fugitivos de muy malas maneras, estaba irritado, no le gustaba que le tomaran por idiota. Desde luego iba a matar a estos, pero podía esperar a fin de tener un cebo para los huidos.

Todos se internaron en el antiquísimo templo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación central, una enorme sala con un pequeño zigurat en el centro, sobre el que había una especie de monolito rectangular cubierto por una tela. Les quitaron las armas mágicas y las dejaron en una esquina, los mercenarios les reunieron en círculo en una gran sala y fue entonces cuando empezaron a mirarles y reirse con una mezcla de burla y crueldad que no hizo si no aumentar el nerviosismo de los muchachos.

\- ¿Qué quereis de nosotros?.- Hank dio un paso al frente, encarándose con el que parecía ser el lider.

\- No he dado permiso para hablar.- Rió Reig con una sonrisa llena de dientes mellados con varios ausentes.

\- ¡Dejadnos marchar!.- Exclamó Presto en un ataque de valentía y furia.

La respuesta fue inmediata, antes de que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera reaccionar, el mercenario más cercano, un tipo bajo pero ancho, un auténtico barril, le dio un puñetazo.

\- ¡Presto!

Diana se lanzó a sujetar al mago, que se tambaleó llevandose las manos a la cara, la nariz le sangraba profusamente y también le sangraban las encías. El mundo había estallado en dolor y la sangre corriendo por su barbilla le producía un miedo terrible, Presto se encogió en brazos de Sheila, que usaba un paño para limpiar la sangre desesperadamente y ver si había algún daño importante.

\- ¡Bastardos!.- Hank apretó los puños, impotente.

\- ¡Meteos con alguien de vuestro tamaño!.- Diana se plantó en posición defensiva.

Un par de hombretones rieron a mandíbula batiente, uno de ellos se dirigió al lider.

\- ¿Acabamos con ellos ya, jefe?

Reig asintió, ya les mataría después de divertirse un rato a su costa, se sentía muy bien, pletórico de hecho, y sus hombres parecían sentirse igual. Esperaba que los demás encontrasen a los otros, de pronto, sin darse cuenta de ello, le importaba mucho... muchísimo matarlos.

\- Claro que si. Atadles. Necesitamos un cebo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quereis?.- Insistió Hank, gruñendo y resistíendose a seguir las órdenes incluso bajo la amenaza de las ballestas.

\- Demostración, por favor.

Inmediatamente uno de los hombres agarró a Diana por un brazo y se lo retorció hacía atrás, a punto de rompérselo. Diana gritó de dolor, los hombretones la miraba riéndose.

\- ¡BASTARDOS!

Sheila no lo pensó. Pese a correr contra el bruto que se atrevía a maltratar así a Diana, no llegó ni a acercarse, una zancadilla le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo, donde una patada en el estómago la dejó sin resuello y sin ganas de levantarse.

Hank, se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla, recibiendo un par de patadas en su lugar.

Presto, que había intentado algo similar a Sheila, recibió un empujón en la espalda que le mandó al suelo de igual manera, uno de los hombres aprovechó que se le habían caido las gafas y las cogió, mirándolas con una mezcla de burla y curiosidad. Presto manoteó en busca de sus gafas inutilmente. Sin sus gafas y aún cubierto de sangre seca, tenía un aspecto lamentable.

\- Los otros volverán a "rescataros". Y quiero que los fugitivos oigan gritar a las chicas, quiero que sen prisa en venir.

Sheila gritó cuando la separaron de Hank, pero gritó aún más cuando unas manos callosas empezaron a tirar de sus ropas con burlas. Los chicos se resistieron ferozmente, pero les golpearon y maltrataron hasta arrastarlos a una esquina, donde les ataron de pies y manos sin miramientos. Hank se resistió con tanta ferocidad que uno de los mercenarios le golpeó la cabeza repetidamente contra la pared, hasta dejarle practicamente desmayado. Practicamente ciego sin sus gafas, Presto no pudo hacer nada.

Bien atados, no podían ver nada, pero oían perfectamente los gritos de las chicas, Diana maldiciendo e insultando con ferocidad, Sheila solo gritaba y suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. Los mercenarios las pusieron contra la pared... y empezaron a hacer prácticas de tiro con las ballestas.

Aquellos hombres planeaban matarles. Y no eran orcos, ni dragones, ni bestias del cieno... eran humanos.

* * *

El demonio sombra observó, era un espía nato por su naturaleza, era oscuridad y servía a la oscuridad. Era curioso espiar a la especie humana, ver como podían corromperse hasta el punto de atentar contra sus propios congéneres cuando se tenían por una especie noble. La maldición estaba amplificando la oscuridad de aquellos hombres, cebándose en ella, exacerbándola para poder consumirla.

Muchas bestias y demonios de la corrupción disfrutaban del dolor y el miedo que podía obtenerse con la tortura. Pero el demonio sombra y su amo lo consideraban un método burdo, basto, y falto de verdadero interés, solo si tenía un objetivo era util y nada desdeñable. De modo que no prestó atención a las muchachas y se centró en el verdadero punto de atención.

Los únicos que habían escapado. Justo en el piso inferior, en las catacumbas, el caballero y el bárbaro habían activado una vieja trampa y caido por un abismo que acababa allí. Por un lado eso les había permitido escapar de sus perseguidores... por otro lado no sabían como salir de allí.

Eric maldijo, Bobby golpeaba las paredes con su maza, que debilitada, no lograba apenas nada. Lloraba y llamaba a su hermana con desesperación. Lo más horrible no era estar allí abajo, lo horrible era que la acústica del piso superior les llegaba perfectamente. Lo habían oido todo.

Y seguían oyéndolo. Diana maldecía. Eric golpeó su escudo contra la pared, imitando a Bobby, pero también inutilmente. Les había fallado. No estaba allí para protegerles.

La sombra fue a las catacumbas donde se encontraban y aguardó a que su amo llegara. A través de los ojos del demonio sombra, Venger terminó de tejer el conjuro de teleportación. En un instante desapareció de su torre, y apareció en una zona excavada en roca húmeda y oscura.

Eric sintió la perturbación y se puso en pie inmediatamente, agarró a Bobby y le puso a su espalda, mirando a su alrededor, tenía que haberlo imaginado, no podía ser cierto, era...

\- Saludos, caballero.

Uni, quien se había teleportado allí, y que no había parado de balar aterrado, se quedó callado y se escondió bajo un viejo camastro podrido. Eric hubiese deseado poder hacer lo mismo, hubiese desado quedarse sordo para no oir las risas de los mercenarios y los gritos de las chicas, y ahora deseaba desaparecer en la nada. Se apretó contra la pared desando fervientemente fundirse con ella.

\- Venger...- Musitó aterrado.

\- Parece que he venido en un momento... delicado.- Venger guardó silencio y prestó atención a los gritos y amenazas un instante con ligero disgusto.- Bastante delicado.

Eric no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, ¿qué estaba haciendo Venger allí?.

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!.- Acusó Bobby.

\- Mis tropas son huargos y orcos, no humanos.- Venger sonrió, fingiendo una calma que no sentía, no podía estar mucho tiempo allí, pronto "aquello" intentaría dominarle y consumir su oscuridad.

Eric tragó saliva, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ayudar a las chicas, tenía que...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, caballero? Yo diría que sí.

Si abría más los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas, el caballero guardó silencio, aterrado. Venger meditó sus opciones, valdría la pena hacer lo que iba a hacer. Su propia mágia estaba debilitada en aquel lugar, áun podía dejar que los mercenarios acabaran con los muchachos capturados y tomar al menos el arco, la capa, la vara y el gorro del mago, pero el riesgo de "aquello" forzaba su actuación.

Había cambiado de idea al comprobar cual era la situación exacta, podía hacer una apuesta. Una buena apuesta, y mas tarde podría hallar la oportunidad de hacerse con todas las armas de una sola vez, y recuperar la que estaba a punto de entregar.

No solo no se había perdido nada. Podía sacar mucho más de lo que esperaba. La improvisación era la auténtica baza ganadora de cualquier batalla.

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarnos?.- Bobby quería sonar seguro, pero aún lloraba y se limpiaba los mocos, aterrado por los demás. ¡Podían matarles!

Venger guardó silencio y se oyó de nuevo un grito, Diana, amenazando con matarles a todos mientras se oían las fuertes risotadas.

\- Esto es una situación arriesgada.- Venger se encogió de hombros.- De todas formas, sean cuales sean mis motivos, ¿realmente estais en posición de cuestionarlos?

Eric apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente, armándose de valor. Sus compañeros le necesitaban, había jurado que no le pasaría nada a Bobby, pero en principio no dejaría que les pasara nada a los demás. No podía permitirlo.

\- ¿Qué ofreces?

Venger sonrió, complacido de la entereza raramente demostrada, el caballero era una caja de sorpresas. De agradables sorpresas.

\- Un arma.

Eric se quedó blanco como la cera al ver como Venger sacaba de entre sus ropajes una espada. Una espada larga, negra como la pez, de hecho parecía estar cubierta de petróleo, húmedo y oscuro. Era mágica, Eric podía sentir el aura malévola como un sudario, incluso apagada por el efecto debilitador de la magia del lugar, el aura era notable. Debía ser magia muy poderosa y muy oscura.

Todos los instintos de Eric le advertían en contra. No podía pensar ni en tocar semejante espada, mucho menos si se la ofrecía Venger.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué es...?

\- Te dará poder para salvar a tus amigos. A menos que tengas un plan mejor, caballero.

No tenía opción. No había opción alguna. Eric miró su escudo con desesperación, solo con eso no podía hacer frente al enemigo. Bobby le miraba con sus inmensos ojos azules, ahora realmente parecía tener los once años que realmente tenía, estaba asustado, tenía miedo, y le miraba en busca de salvación.

Eric extendió una mano temblorosa y aferró el pomo de la espada. Sintió la oscuridad inmediatamente, estaba ahí, un aura, una consciencia hambrienta... sedienta. Aquella espada sombría estaba...

\- ¿Bebe... sangre?

Venger no dijo nada más. Con un gesto y unas palabras arcanas se desvaneció en un resplandor rojizo brillante. Inmediatamente, merced al demonio sombra, una puerta secreta se abrió, permitiendo salir.

Eric miró la espada en sus manos, era poderosa, incluso allí, era muy poderosa. Sintió deseos de soltarla, arrojarla y olvidarse para siempre de ella.

Se oyeron los llantos. Se oyó a Hank gritar y maldecir.

\- Eric.

Bobby le tiró de la túnica, llorando desesperado.

\- Ayúdales.

De regreso en su torre, habiendo derrochado mucha magia en el esfuerzo de teleportarse en un área de fuerzas arcanas débiles, Venger se desplomó en su trono, ordenó secamente que le trageran un refrigerio y respiró hondo, recuperándose. Estaba sorprendido. El caballero había percibido la naturaleza de Bebedora de Vidas nada más tocarla. Sorprendente. El caballero muy bien podía resultar un peon mucho mas util de lo presupuesto. Activó la esfera vidente, sincronizada con los ojos de su espía. Aquel era un espectáculo que debía contemplar.

* * *

Intentó que Bobby se quedara atrás con Uni, pero fue inutil, el niño solo accedió a caminar por detrás, eso si, después de obligarle a jurar que si las cosas se ponían mal saldría corriendo con el unicornio sin mirar atrás.

Eric, espada y escudo dispuestos, dio una patada a la puerta de piedra, habilmente camuflada en la pared, abriéndola de golpe, haciendo parecer que se sentía seguro cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizado.

El espectáculo le hizo arder la sangre, pronto lo vió todo rojo.

Diana y Sheila estaban indefensas, saltaban y esquivaban a duras penas, mientras los vándalos reían y disparaban con las ballestas, no a matar, pero sí a herir.

Bobby gritó a su espalda.

Un hombretón se plantó frente a él con una maza en las manos.

\- ¡El mocoso del escudo ha vuelto! ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros y tus amiguitas?

Eric superó el miedo, acalló todos los instintos que le instaban a correr, el modo en que había dicho "amiguitas" había sonado como el peor insulto. Gritó y enarboló a Bebedora de Vidas.

El resto era rojo.

Reig era un veterano, había luchado por su vida en muchas ocasiones y por dinero en muchas más. No le importaban lo más mínimo sus compañeros de correrías, aquellos bandidos y mercenarios eran reemplazables. De modo que no le importó en absoluto cuando uno de ellos se echó atrás sujetándose el cuello en un vano intento de detener la muerte o cuando el siguiente se encontró atravesado de lado a lado por un enedemoniado filo negro que parecía sisear.

Pero le cabreaba la interrupción. Ya basta de juegos, podían empezar a rodar cabezas.

\- ¡Matadlo! ¡Y a esas zorrillas también!

Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cadera, un golpe que le envió una oleada de dolor, miró a un lado sacando su hacha y vió al crio rubio, que le miraba con intenso odio. En sus manos llevaba la maza mágica. Se la arrancaría de los dedos frios y muertos.

Alzó el hacha para hacer un golpe de arriba abajo, le partiría por la mitad el craneo con casco incluido. Pero Bobby no dejó de moverse, se lanzó hacia delante y embistió como un miura contra su estómago, echándole abajo.

Diana alzó la vista, uno de esos bandidos, un bastardo de nariz bulbosa, levantó la ballesta y apuntó con cuidado.

El golpe no llegó. Diana vió al bandido echar un hilo de sangre por la boca. Después su cabeza quedó colgando a un lado con el cuello seccionado. No salió sangre de la herida.

Eric pasó por su lado como una exhalación, su rostro revelaba un miedo y terror inmensos, pero se movía a toda velocidad, alzó el escudo y tres virotes se rompieron contra él, no parpadeó y siguió avanzando con aquella espada negra alzada. Sabía que detenerse era morir. Su corazón latía desbocado y la sangre se agolpaba, apenas podía oir nada.

Diana sintió una oscura satisfacción  _Mátalos_  al ver como el caballero detenía el ataque con su escudo... y barría con la espada, cortando, acero, cuero, tela... y carne. Entonces Diana se estremeció, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pensar.

Las pupilas se dilataron en un mar de iris carmesí. Era áun mejor de lo que había esperado. Era magnífico. El caballero estaba demostrando ser un auténtico diamante en bruto para el combate, indudablemente inexperto, impulsado por el miedo, el temor a morir o matar, pero compensando con la magnífica espada, que practicamente guíaba los ataques, sin ella habría muerto sin duda. Pero era una herramienta al fin y al cabo, Bebedora de Vidas era un arma sintiente de tipo vampírico, pero necesitaba que la empuñasen, como a cualquier espada.

Y era el caballero quien la empuñaba.

Reig gruñó intentando quitarse de encima a aquella maldita fiera pecosa, el bárbaro era un maldito berserker en miniatura. Tomó impulso y se volvió, intercambiando su posición, aplastó la cara del niño contra el suelo y alzó el brazo para acabar de una vez con todas con él.

Entonces dejó de notar el brazo.

Reig miró horrorizado como su brazo, a nivel del codo, caía al suelo. A su espalda estaba el caballero, le traspasaba con la mirada, con un odio inmenso. En ese momento Reig supo que iba a morir. Había llegado su verdugo. La espada fue sorprendentemente fria atravesándole el pecho, entonces notó frio, un frio antinatural que se extendía desde la herida. Un arma mágica... un arma arcana de magia oscura.

Sus ojos se apagaron. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron de un odio exacerbado... que fue raudamente devorado.

Muerto el jefe, los mercenarios supervivientes se retiraron a la carrera, ya no valía la pena el esfuerzo, nadie iba a pagarles. Eric retrocedió, se quedó en pie, quieto como una estatua. Su respiración era irregular y su boca parecía llena de algodón mojado.

Diana y Sheila se desplomaron agotadas, sus ropas estaban dañadas y ambas acabaron cubriéndose con la capa de Sheila. Bobby se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanita, los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, llenos de alivio.

Eric bajó la vista y miró la espada. No había sangre, no había salpicado la sangre, el filo siseaba y absorvía el fluido al instante. Su sed se había saciado con la sangre de sus víctimas.

\- ¡ERIC!

Sobresaltado, Eric se volvió de un salto, Hank y Presto le miraban desde el suelo, atados de pies y manos.. El caballero parpadeó y corrió hasta ellos, colgó la espada de su cinto y les desató con manos torpes y temblorosas.

Presto le dio las gracias efusivamente, estaba llorando. Eric no sabía que hacer, aguardó un rato, incómodo, y finalmente Presto le soltó y corrió hacia los demás, cogió su sombrero y se unió al abrazo colectivo.

Eric iba a ir hacia ellos cuando Hank le agarró por los antebrazos con dedos como garras, y le detuvo.

\- Eric... ¿de donde has sacado esa espada?

\- Yo...

\- ¡¿De donde la has sacado?

\- ¡Déjale en paz!.- Bobby salió corriendo y dio un fuerte empujón a Hank, obligándole a soltar a Eric.

Hank se apartó, consternado por la violenta reacción. Bobby se plantó entre Eric y él, en actitud extrañamente protectora para con el moreno. Hank se obligó a calmarse, era solo que... ver a Eric aparecer con esa espada negra... matando de nuevo... ¡matando personas!. Procuró calmarse, estaba... cielos, las chicas... dejó a Eric y se dirigió hacia ellas. Presto había sacado unas logrado sacar unas vendas... más bien tiritas, y estaban atendiendo heridas y rasguños, en realidad nadie había sido herido de gravedad. Uni correteaba en torno a ellas balando y ambas chicas se inclinaron a a acariciarlo y abrazarlo. El susto había pasado, había habido más miedo que daño.

Sheila se lanzó a los brazos de Hank nada más verlo, pero asegurando que estaba bien. Hank asintió, y consultó a Diana. Las chicas estaban asustadas, enfadadas, heridas en su dignidad... pero por fortuna el asalto no había pasado de eso.

Eric se pasó la mano por el pelo, aplastado de sudor frio, el sudor del miedo. Miró los cuerpos del suelo... estaba... no sentía nada, no se sentía asqueado como cuando había atacado a los orcos. Se sentía, hueco, como vacio por dentro. Aquellos hombres... aquellos hombres eran bestias, le habían atacado, habían atacado a sus amigos, habían humillado a sus amigas... Suponía que la adrenalina aun le mantenía en aquel estado alerta., bombeada en su sangre y anestesiando cualqueir emoción.

No merecían nada mejor. ¿Verdad?. Eric aspiró y expiró profundamente, calmándo su corazón desbocado y sintiendo la boca reseca. Ahora no... no tenía sentido lamentarse... todo había terminado, todos estaban a salvo. Punto final.

Entonces oyó el susurro.


	3. Ancho es el camino

**Capítulo 3. Ancho es el camino**

_All your children went stray, pay the praice for ignorance..._

El susurro le llamaba. Era como si le indicara algo importante, como si quisieran recordarle algo importante que no debía olvidar...

Eric apenas se percató de que habia movido los pies hasta que estuvo sobre el pequeño cigurat, tomando entre sus manos la vieja y gastada tela que cubría el monolito.

\- ¿Eric?

El caballero salió de su ensueño, aturdido y confuso. No recordaba haber subido los escalones, ni sabía porqué lo había hecho. Soltó la tela y se volvió hacia sus compañeros, se rascó la nuca con extrañeza y bajó los escalones, algo iba mal... algo seguía estando realmente mal allí.

Hank fue hacia el y le tomó por los hombros, sin fuerza esta vez.

\- ¿Estas bien? Vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Eric asintió, aun confuso, se sentía... en una ocasión había bebido brandy a escondidas... la sensación era parecida, de aturdimiento y extrañeza... si, era como si estuviera borracho... y no era solo el shock del combate. Volvió a sentir los susurros, intentó decir a Hank que se apresurara, que le sacara de allí, que algo iba mal, que algo iba muy mal, tenían que salir de aquel lugar, era importante abandonar aquella sala. Había algo tras la tela, en el monolito.

Pero no podía hablar, la sensación era mas fuerte ahora, le fallaba la coordinación, no podía hablar, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Eric?.- Repitió Hank, alarmado.

Abrazó a Eric, el caballero parecía muy cansado, mareado quízá, no era para menos después de lo ocurrido, parecía realmente enfermo. Le sostuvo con firmeza y miró a los demás.

\- Vámonos de aquí, ya volveremos en otro momento.

Entonces Presto, el curioso Presto, subió al zigurat.

\- Esto parece el centro del edificio, eh... ¡quizá es esto lo que tenemos que enterrar!

Eric sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando Presto tomó la tela con una mano... y tiró de ella.

**¡NO!**

La tela cayó, el monolito era un prisma rectangular negro... negro como un cielo sin luna, negro como la noche que no conoce el alba... reflejando en su pulida superficie com un espejo. Se reflejaba la estancia... pero Presto no se veía en su reflejo... tampoco reflejaba a los demás, Sheila, Diana, Bobby, Uni, Hank... pero si que reflejaba a una persona.

Eric podía verse en la oscura superficie.

Y podía ver los rostros de quienes habían muerto a sus manos.

* * *

Venger maldijo en cuantos idiomas conocía, lanzándose sobre la esfera con horror. ¡¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¡No, no! ¡El destino no podía ser tan irónico!

* * *

El amo del calabozo contempló como los haces del destino se ennegrecían, cegándole. ¡Lo peor había ocurrido! ¡No, no! ¡¿Por qué los haces oscuros enredaban de esa manera el mundo? ¡Los niños! ¡¿Qué les había pasado a los niños?

* * *

Eric sintió el susurro, que ahora parecía ser casi... casi una succión... se sintió enfermo, se sintió furioso, quería... ¿matar?. Meneó la cabeza, confuso, y se abrazó a Hank con fuerza, era horrible... todo estaba... torcido y distorsionado.

_Ven, caballero, ven y deja que cesen todas tus inquietudes. Aquí no hay nostalgia que sufrir, ni duelo por oportunides perdidas, ni remordimientos que puedan afligir tu corazón de niño, ven caballero, se parte de mi..._

No... no... casi lo gritó dentro de su cabeza, sintió que el ahogo remitía, entonces sintió el dolor de cabeza más espantoso que jamás hubiera sentido. Eric se desmayó.

* * *

La sensación de frio se intensificó. Algo había ocurrido. Algo malo. El edificio empezó a temblar y un fuerte sonido como un trueno, atravesó la estancia.

\- ¡Un terremoto!.- Diana gritó y corrió junto a Hank para ayudarle a levantar al convaleciente Eric entre los dos.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí!.- Proclamó Hank.

El edificio, que había aguantado siglos inmutable, empezó a derrumbarse a su alrededor, las losas cayeron, la roca tembló, los cimientos temblaron... y se quebraron.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, abandonando aquel lugar espantoso a la carrera a medida que el terremoto aumentaba en intensidad, los edificios caían a sus espaldas como un castillo de naipes. No dejaron de moverse hasta abandonar, no solo el templo, sino las ruinas, Eric despertó a medio camino, aún aturdido, sin recordar apenas nada de lo ocurrido con el monolito, y caminando con ayuda de Hank y Diana hasta que recuperó fuerzas y pudo caminar por su cuenta, no dejaron de moverse hasta llegar a una zona boscosa abierta, y montaron un campamento base junto a un lago interior.

Las chicas fueron al lago a lavarse en un primer turno, acompañadas de Uni, que las acompañaba saltando a su alrededor.

Entonces Hank se encaró con Eric y miró la espada negra que llevaba al cinto.

\- ¿De donde ha salido ese arma?

Eric palideció visiblemente, sintiendo como la culpabilidad rasgaba el vacio de su interior, y miró hacia otro lado con gesto pétreo.

\- Eric.- Insistió Hank.- Necesito saberlo.

El silencio permaneció, Eric no quería decirlo, más allá de haber vuelto a matar... de haber matado personas, era el origen de aquella espada lo que realmente le carcomía ahora. Venger, su peor enemigo, su némesis inexorable, era quien le había entregado la espada. Y había matado con ella.

Hank frunció el ceño, entonces se volvió a Bobby, el muchacho llevaba días especialmente belicoso, enfadado, y viajando siempre a la vera de su hermana con la maza preparada para lo que fuera.

\- Bobby, ¿de donde ha salido la espada?

\- ¿Y qué mas da?.- Replicó Bobby.

Y sonrió a Eric. Cielos, si incluso parecía mirarle con admiración. Hank volvió a mirar a Eric, ahí había algo raro, algo muy oscuro. Y quería saber qué era, tenía que saberlo, aunque Eric se negara a recibir ayuda esta vez no valía la respuesta arisca.

\- Eric, por favor, tengo que saberlo.

\- No.- El moreno se cruzó de brazos en un gesto autoprotector.- No importa de donde salió, la encontré. Ya está, dejémoslo pasar.

\- ¡No!.- Hank no podía ceder esta vez.- ¿Tengo que preguntárselo al amo del calabozo?

\- ¡Fue Venger, ¿vale?.- Eric estalló.- Me la dio Venger.

\- ¡¿Venger?

El grito horrorizado de Diana, que regresaba con Sheila, secándose el pelo, acabó concregando a todo el grupo en torno a Eric. Presto miró la espada negra con un horror inmenso.

\- ¿Te la dio Venger?

\- ¿Venger?.- Sheila se cubrió la boca con las manos.- Eric, por favor, dime que no es cierto.

El impenetrable silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente para todos.

\- Tienes de que deshacerte de esa cosa.- Diana se abrazó a su misma con un estremecimiento.- Es... esa gente esta muerta.

\- ¡Esa gente nos atacó!.- Bramó Bobby.

Eric no quería seguir escuchando, sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas, ignorando las llamadas de Hank mientras todos discutían con Bobby respecto al origen de aquella espada.

¡No había tenido opción! ¡Todos habían estado en peligro! ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Había esperado algo... algo de apoyo, por parte de las chicas al menos... pero parecía que solo podía contar con Bobby. Ojala hubiera tenido alguna opción, ojalá hubiera habido otra manera de salir del aprieto... ¡él no había querido herir a nadie! No había querido... matar. Sintió mareos y tuvo que sentarse, se sentía como si tuviese una indigestión, aunque lo cierto era que hacía horas que no probaba bocado.

Miró la espada, negra, tan negra como un pozo sin fondo. Volvió a marearse, el aura de magia negra era casi tangible. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Aquella cosa era un artefacto del mal, no debía... llevar esa cosa encima. Tomó el pomo de la espada para sacarla del cinto... inmediatamente notó el tirón. Era como un ánsia, Eric sabía que era la sed de la espada, el hambre, una voracidad que no podía ser saciada. El poder de la espada era demasiado grande... demasiado voraz.

La arrojó al suelo como si le quemara las manos.

Miró su escudo, se sentía como si le hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera fallado a su propósito. Pero... no debería ser así.

¡Había salvado a sus amigos! Había salvado sus vidas. Había hecho lo que debía hacer.

\- No tenía opción.- Susurró.- No había otra salida.

\- Lo sé.

Eric se volvió, Hank se acercó a él, extendiendo las manos en gesto conciliador. El arquero se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el brazo. Un clásico gesto de hermanamiento entre hombres, a fin de cuentas ya no eran niños.

\- Solo quería que... que confiaras en mi, Eric, estaba preocupado.

\- Ya.

Se sentó junto a él y permanecieron en silencio un rato. Los dos chicos habían tenido en sus inicios una relación tirante, pero en realidad siempre había existido una confianza mútua. En última instancia Eric siempre había confiado en que Hank buscaría lo mejor para todos, y Hank siempre había sabido entender la verdadera preocupación de Eric por todos bajo el sarcasmo de sus quejas, eran amigos, y con el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar, amigos y camaradas. Pero aquello había cambiado. Se había creado una barrera entre ellos.

El arquero miró la espada, aquel arma oscura proveída por el propio Venger y miró a Eric, no dijo nada, pero su gesto interrogante era más que suficiente, Eric se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando volvamos a ver al Amo del Calabozo le preguntaremos como destruirla.

Eric asintió distraidamentey apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, mirando al horizonte.

Hoy había sido un día oscuro. Y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con los orcos, Eric se temía mucho que el olvido no llegaría facilmente... si es que llegaba algún día.

Hank se marchó, dejando solo a Eric, si es que se podía dejar aún mas solo al caballero.

* * *

Venger arrojó la esfera a un lado tan pronto como contempló el derrumbamiento de la ciudad, el templo había quedado completamente sepultado bajo tierra, arena y roca, hundido para siempre, y los restos de la ciudad se habían hundido con ella.

Dando la falsa impresión de que todo había pasado. Nada más lejos de la realidad, hasta la torre oscura se habían sentido los ecos de la magia oscura liberada desde allí, haciendo temblar con los ecos de su poder todo aquello que se crecía en la oscuridad. Pero Venger no estaba complacido en absoluto con aquel desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

El plan del amo del calabozo había sido adecuado... o lo habría sido de no haber colocado el azar a aquellos estúpidos saqueadores en escena. El espejo se había alimentado de aquella maldad, del egoismo, del deseo, de la crueldad... pero al no poder obtener un reflejo, no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba reflejar la oscuridad de un corazón mortal y no lo había obtenido... hasta que el caballero había sido reflejado en su superficie. Si solo hubiera habido inocencia ante él, si solo se hubieran reflejado los puros y santurrones elegidos del amo del calabozo en su mas pura inocencia... el espejo se habría consumido a sí mismo, el mismo hambre que le había hecho receptivo le habria instado a devorar inmediatamente lo primero que viera... tratar de consumir la inocencia le habría envenenado y destruido para siempre.

Pero el caballero ya no era inocente.

Y el espejo se había despertado. El portal ya debía estar abierto.

El Devorador ya debía haber sido liberado, pronto se prepararía para atacar, arrasar... y consumirlo todo.

* * *

El amo del calabozo caminó hacia los muchachos, ninguno había percibido aún su presencia.

Sus niños habían crecido tanto. Hank ya era un hombre, el arquero estaba apoyado contra un arbol, arco en mano, mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta, vigilante por pura costumbre, ya practicamente era un explorador experimentado. Si incluso empezaba a notarse el comienzo de una barba rubia en su mentón.

A su lado, Sheila organizaba la mochila de viaje, ya se movía con la seguridad y la gracia que caracterizaba a los felinos, silenciosa, bonita y responsable, capaz de pasar desapercibida cuando le convenía, y poco a poco dándose cuenta de que si confiaba en su sonrisa podría poner reyes a sus pies.

Diana conversaba con Presto, su postura firme y segura, una guerrera diestra y agil, con un caracter que la aseguraba una posición no vocalizada de segunda al mando, madura para su edad, sabia para su edad. Y Presto escuchaba atentamente, siempre atento, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y aprender, absorviendo el conocimiento sin prisas, creciendo en sabiduría a cada segundo, camino de convertirse en el gran mago que ya era en su interior.

Bobby acariciaba a Uni, el niño, el mas joven, a la vez el más fuerte, el guerrero que poco a poco se endurecía, pero mantenía en su interior el corazón infantil que aún se maravillaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Y Eric... el amo del calabozo sintió que el corazón se le encogía... ¿qué le había pasado a su caballero?. Al noble caballero que a la hora de verdad siempre sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo, el muchacho perdido que en el último momento siempre sacaba fuerza de toda flaqueza para alzarse y demostrar que cuanto mayor era la dificultad mayor era su determinación. Estaba demacrado, un aspecto fúnebre, mirando inexpresivamente su escudo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, estaba... consumido.

Y el amo del calabozo vió lo que le consumía... el temor, la culpabilidad... y supo cuanto había ocurrido. Y entonces él mismo temió lo ocurrido, y sintió la culpabilidad que atenazaba al caballero como si fuera la suya propia.

El destino se había vuelto contra todos ellos.

Los jóvenes se volvieron al verle aparecer en el claro y oir sus palabras.

\- Lo siento mucho, jóvenes, lo siento de veras.

Y todos temieron. Los jóvenes se reunieron en torno al amo del calabozo, que suspiró largamente y tomó asiento.

\- Un gran mal se ha liberado. Una oscuridad que tiene un hambre insaciable, el Devorador consumirá todo a su paso como una gran plaga, es un mal que se alimenta del mal, cebándolo para alimentarse de él. Es La Plaga.

Presto se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo y tartamudeó.

\- E... ese mal... es... ¿es el que des... destruyó la ciudad élfa... élfica?

\- En cierto modo. Los elfos eran los guardianes de la prisión, pero esta era imperfecta, poco a poco se alimentó de ellos hasta casi conseguir liberarse... pero los elfos consiguieron detenerlo justo a tiempo... destruyéndose a sí mismos para no darle alimento.

Los gestos de horror y exclamaciones ahogadas fueron suficientes, eso era lo que había ocurrido, el horror de aquella ciudad, el dolor de haber provocado su propio suicidio. No era de extrañar el silencio reverente del universo entero con aquel lugar.

\- Poco le faltaba para liberarse, muy poco, y muchos años permaneció así, al borde de la liberación pero sin alcanzarla.

\- ¡Los saqueadores!.- Diana golpeó el suelo con su puño.- ¡Esos... esos despreciables... han provocado esto!

El amo del calabozo no dijo nada, era cierto que los saqueadores habían alimentado el espejo, y el espejo había alentado y magnificado su oscuridad, pero el detonante final había sido... Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eric, desde luego no pensaba decirle nada de aquello, bastante dolor arrastraba el caballero como para cargar sobre sus hombros que había sido la pérdida de su inocencia reflejada lo que había dado el punto final a la liberación del espejo.

¿Cómo preveer algo así? La oscuridad le había cegado, el amo del calabozo no había podido ver los haces del destino hilando aquel oscuro tapiz de infortunios.

Entonces vió la espada. Negra, oscura como el pecado, colgada del cinto del caballero. Bebedora de vidas. Una espada mágica que sabía era propiedad de Venger. El gesto desolado del amo del calabozo al ver la espada no escapó a la atención de nadie, y mucho menos a la atención de su portador, Eric.

\- Caballero... ¿por qué llevas contigo ese instrumento de muerte?

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan acusador? Eric apretó los puños, herido, ¿por qué le juzgaba con aquellos ojos?.

\- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a preguntar?

\- ¡Eric!.- Exclamó Diana alarmada.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo no pedí estar en un templo maldito! ¡No había ningún motivo para estar allí! ¡No tendríamos que haber estado en peligro!

El amo del calabozo guardó silencio, manteniendo aquel gesto de profunda tristeza, Eric maldijo y se marchó, no quería seguir mirando a quien consideraba culpable indirecto de cuantas desgracias habían tenido lugar. Hank le llamó pero lo ignoró, si seguía allí acabaría diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

El amo del calabozo miró marchar a Eric, apesadumbrado, la inocencia de Eric había sufrido un golpe terrible, y esa espada... la mano de Venger estaba en aquello. El amo del calabozo no acostumbraba a ceder ante la ira o el odio, pero sintió una terrible desazón y no poco desprecio por el archimago oscuro... ¿qué había pretendido hacer? ¿por qué había entregado aquel arma a uno de los elegidos?.

\- Amo del calabozo, Eric aceptó la espada... pero nos salvó la vida.- Manifestó Bobby.

\- Lo sé, bárbaro, lo sé.- El amo del calabozo suspiró.- No estoy enfadado con él, sé que hizo lo que creía mejor.

\- ¡Mirad el horizonte!

Todos se volvieron al grito de Presto y contemplaron como una nube negra se extendía por el cielo... provenía de las antiguas ruinas, ahora sepultadas. Cubrían el suelo como una marea negra, como petroleo en el mar.

\- Ya ha empezado a moverse.

\- Pero... ¿qué va a ocurrir?

\- La Oscuridad forjará un ejército con la maldad que encuentre a su paso, convertirá en sus esclavos a cuantos tengan oscuridad en su corazón y les enviará contra aquellos que no se dobleguen a su influencia... y cuando todo esté bajo su dominio lo consumirá hasta convertirlo en una cáscara vacía.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Siempre tenía respuestas, el amo del calabozo siempre tenía una pista, una ayuda. El silencio se alargó demasiado, el pequeño anciano cerró los ojos concentrándose, meditando, tratando de doblegar las reglas que le limitaban.

\- Cuando el enemigo supera nuestras fuerzas, debemos hayar poder para superar las suyas, un heroe solo es tan grande como sus enemigos.

\- ¡Eso no es una respuesta!.- Exclamó Hank, frustrado.

\- Es todo cuanto puedo decir, lo siento.

En un parpadeo, el amo del calabozo se había marchado.

* * *

Eric apenas se había alejado unos pasos, de modo que lo oyó todo, y mirando al horizonte pudo ver la nube negra, si es que tal cosa era realmente una nube, extendiéndose por el cielo como una plaga negra, casi parecía moverse y retorcerse como... como una marea de gusanos negros.

Regresó junto a los demás, no dijo nada, y no hacía falta alguna. Todos estaban sumidos en la preocupación de aquella amenaza para la cual no había una solución clara, además de todos los acontecimientos que habían azotado sus vidas. Hank se cargó el arco a la espalda y decidió que seguirían el curso del rio, generalmente las ciudades estaban a orillas de los rios y lagos. Una vez allí, descansados con una comida de verdad y una cama mullida, podrían tomar una decisión sobre el camino a seguir. Era una buena idea teniéndo en cuenta lo agotados que estaban y se pusieron en camino.

Cuatro días después, acampados cerca del rio, podían ver las luces de una ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche, al día siguiente tendrían una ciudad en la que dormir. Mientras Sheila y Presto hacían la cena, Eric se alejó del campamento, como solía hacer ultimamente, para estar solo. Alejándose, se volvió a mirar el campamento entre los árboles.

Miró a pocos pasos los rostros de los demás, confusos, asustados... apesadumbrados, una vez más estaban solos, Eric continuó caminando con los hombros hundidos, abandonados a su suerte con un consejo críptico. Eric resistió el impulso de volver y gritar, maldecir y exigir una solución, sería inutil y absurdo... no tenía nada contra lo que descargar su rabia.

O quizá si.

Sintió la perturbación en el aire y alzó el escudo justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a Venger de la nada. ¿Cómo lo hacía, es que había aprendido en la misma escuela que el amo del calabozo?. No obstante tras el archimago caminaba su eterna montura, una pesadilla negra, el caballo infernal.

El archimago oscuro tenía un gesto agrio, parecía realmente furioso, presto a fulminar a quien quiera que dijera la palabra equivocada. A Eric no le agradaba ser la única persona presente abrió la boca para llamar a los demás, pero en un instante Venger se situó frente a él y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

Lo mismo podría haberle puesto una mordaza, Eric se quedó paralizado de terror, Venger estaba justo frente a él, tocándole.

\- Sssssh, caballero, tu insistencia en convertir un asunto privado en uno común es irritante. Y no deseas verme más irritado de lo que ya estoy, ¿verdad?

Eric negó con la cabeza y Venger retiró el dedo de sus labios, permitiéndo a Eric tomar una bocanada de aire.

Venger frunció el ceño, aún más, y señaló el horizonte, la mancha negra parecía lejana, pero a nadie le había fallado la percepción de que, aunque se alejaban de ella, seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño. Crecía.

\- Quiero saber qué os ha dicho el amo del calabozo sobre "eso".

\- ¿Qué?... no nos...´

\- No soy famoso por la paciencia, caballero.

\- Pe... pero no nos ha dicho nada... al menos nada util.

\- ¿No os ha dicho como detenerlo?.- Venger se mordió el labio inferior en una rara muestra de nerviosismo.- ¿A donde ir?

\- ¡No!.- Eric apretó su escudo con fuerza.- No nos ha dicho nada, ¿vale?, una vez más solo tenemos chorradas en forma de adivinanza.

\- Tiene que haberos dado algo para combatirlo.- Gruñó Venger amenazadoramente.

Entonces Eric retrocedió y en sus ojos brilló un coraje que le caracterizaba cuanto peor era la situación, y que últimamente salía a la luz cada vez más, alimentado de amargura, el caballero se llevó una mano al cinto, desenvainó la espada Bebevidas y la arroyó a los piés de Venger con tanta fuerza que el archimago retrocedió sorprendido.

\- ¡NO tenemos nada! ¡Y llevate tu endemoniada espada!

Eric se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de su arrebato, pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado afectado, había matado orcos, había matado personas, un mal superior amenazaba con destruirlos a todos y lo único que tenía la incomprensión de sus amigos y las amenazas de su archienemigo.

Venger guardó silencio, el amo del calabozo realmente seguía atado por reglas que le impedían actuar, y probablemente tampoco debía tener mucha idea de como detener aquel desastre. Los dioses realmente debían haberles abandonado a todos.

El archimago gruñó, se inclinó y recogió la magnífica espada.

\- Eres un mocoso arrogante y estúpido, caballero.

Eric alzó el escudo, sosteniéndolo y dejando que su aura mágica se dejara sentir. Pero lo cierto era que temía que el archimago hubiera decidido poner fin a aquello, de forma tajante.

\- Pero para tu suerte hay problemas mayores que requieren mi atención.

Venger subió a su montura y elevó el vuelo, desapareciendo de la vista. Eric se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas temblorosas. Algo le decía que volvería a ver al archimago oscuro, mucho antes de lo deseado.


	4. Invasión

**Capítulo 4. Invasión**

_Way to paradise, through another bloody crime_

Viajaron a marchas forzadas, perseguidos a sus espaldas por aquella fúnebre visión de nubes, si es que se las podía llamar así.

Decidieron que, puestos a buscar una solución, debían primero alertar a todos cuanto encontraran del peligro que se avecinaba.

No obstante parecía que la noticia se había extendido por si sola, en una calzada encontraron una auténtico éxodo de refugiados, miles de campesinos del vecino reino de Roalia abandonaban sus campos y hogares para huir de un inesperado asalto de tropas orcas que habían bajado de las montañas sin motivo, sedientos de sangre, acompañados de goblins y ogros, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Por no hablar de una repentina afluencia de bandidos y bandas de salvajes independientes.

Ahora miles de desesperados se trasladaban a la ciudad de Trial, en busca de la protección de sus murallas. Los jóvenes se unieron a la larga marcha, bien podían proteger a los desesperados viajeros de posibles bandidos.

Eric miraba los rostros de los exiliados, las expresiones eran de temor, desesperanza, el aire hedía a miedo, a sudor, aquella gente huía porque lo había perdido todo excepto la vida. La desesperanza estaba allí, rodeándolos como un manto pegajoso.

Y todos lo sentían. Pero de momento tenían una misión, vigilar, proteger a los refugiados, siempre era bueno estar ocupado.

Pronto tuvieron que hacer frente a los bandidos, cobardes, nada más que otros refugiados pretendiendo aprovecharse de los que eran más débiles, pusieron pies en polvorosa nada más encontrar resistencia.

Si alguien se preguntó por qué Eric había cargado con más violencia de la habitual, por qué había llegado a golpear a varios con su escudo, rompiendo más de una nariz y contusionándolos... nunca verbalizó la pregunta.

Finalmente, tras una semana de viaje, siguiendo la carretera, llegaron a la antigua fortaleza de Longroad, parada obligada para entrar en el reino de Trial. Lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban.

Longroad, que antaño hubiera sido una vieja ciudadela enana, había sido muchos años un paso fronterizo menor, con apenas un par de guardias, habían pasado por allí más de una vez en sus viajes, pero ahora había cambiado, y mucho.

Un ejército se congregaba tras las ruinosas murallas, miles de hombres armados iban de un lado para otro, las armaduras brillaban bajo el sol, por todas partes corrían mensajeros y se organizaban las legiones. Era una imagen de esperanza, de fuerza y valentía frente al enemigo. Los jóvenes aventureros ayudaron a organizar la entrada de los refugiados, que atravesarían la ciudad para continuar su viaje, aunque muchos se quedaron entre los muros, para unirse al ejército. Al menos allí llenarían el estómago.

Se movieron por el campamento, preguntando por los oficiales superiores a fin de averiguar qué ocurría realmente.

\- ¿Sheila?

La voz, sorprendentemente familiar, hizo volverse a Sheila, y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrarse cara a cara con Lawrence, o más bien el rey Lawrence de Zinn. El rey se veía cambiado, llevaba una armadura completa engalanada, pero manchada y con muescas de batallas.

El rey rió y la saludó con efusividad, para después saludar uno por uno a todos los aventureros con más formalidad, a su alrededor muchos curioseaban o directamente se aproximaban para saber quien era tan importante de merecer el saludo individual de un rey.

\- Majestad...- Empezó un noble cercano.

\- Estos jóvenes me ayudaron a recuperar mi reino, son los discípulos del amo del calabozo, guardianes de las armas mágicas.

Inmediatamente se formó un revuelo, Hank miró a su alrededor, sorprendido como todos, sabían que tarde o temprano acabarían formándose una reputación, después de todo viajaban de un lado a otro haciendo múltiples gestas, pero realmente ignoraba que ya fuesen famosos... quizá deberían volver sobre sus pasos más a menudo en lugar de ir siempre a lugares desconocidos. Estaban generando leyenda a sus espaldas.

\- Venid conmigo al campamento principal, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Siguieron al rey hasta la zona central del campamento, donde les instalaron en una tienda de campaña cerca de la zona de la realeza. Todos agradecieron las pieles mullidas y la comida recién hecha.

\- Me alegra veros. ¿Habéis venido a uniros a la batalla?

\- ¿Batalla? ¿Qué batalla?.- Inquirió Diana.

\- Supongo que las noticias aún son nuevas.- Lawrence suspiró.- Recientemente apenas hace una semana y media, comenzaron a tener lugar sucesos extraños, las criaturas de naturaleza maligna, o simplemente salvaje, empezaron a atacar las aldeas... en grupo.

\- ¿En grupo?

\- Si, absurdo, orcos trabajando con ogros y goblins, a veces incluso con otros demonios, banshees, sierpes, sombras... alianzas imposibles. Y sin que nada advirtiera de su súbita reunión, por no hablar de esa nube oscura que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Todos se removieron incómodos, era duro pensar que todo había empezado a causa de su fracaso en evitar el despertar de aquella cosa, aquella oscuridad.

\- ¿Y este ejército aquí reunido? ¿Cómo...?

\- Ejército... - Lawrence inspiró profundamente.- Contamos con cuatrocientos hombres aquí reunidos, mi presencia aquí es una coincidencia, me encontraba en una reunión diplomática con Leggin, el rey de Trial. Cuando llegaron los informes de una fuerza orca aproximándose ofrecí mi ayuda.

\- Haremos lo que podamos por ayudar.

Eric se mordió la lengua, Hank siempre dispuesto a hablar por todos los demás sin preguntar la opinión de nadie, ahora les ponía en un campo de batalla... ¡aquellos eran soldados, estaban capacitados para cuidar de sí mismos! No podían perder el tiempo en todos los lugares que encontraban a su paso, debían buscar el consejo o la ayuda de alguien, ¡no dar ayuda ellos!. Masculló un sarcástico "por supuesto" recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Diana, pero poco le importaba a esas alturas.

Sin aviso alguno se abrió la tienda y entró un hombre, todos se volvieron a mirar al que había realizado tal falta de protocolo, entrando sin anunciar en la tienda real. Lawrence sin embargo sonrió ampliamente.

\- Os presento a su alteza Lord Leggin, rey de Trial.

El rey Leggin asintió sobriamente, era un hombre de avanzada edad, lo cierto era que el escaso cabello y espeso bigote gris enmarcaba un rostro surcado de arrugas, pero se erguía con autoridad, vestía una sobria armadura gris con el símbolo de un sol sobre un árbol. Sonrió con afabilidad, daba la impresión de ser un abuelo firme pero benévolo.

\- Lord Lawrence, tenemos que hablar.

\- Por supuesto, permitidme que os presente a los discípulos del Amo del Calabozo, la clase de héroes que necesitamos en este momento.

El rey Leggin hizo una pausa, mirándoles con extrañeza, frunciendo un poblado ceño.

\- Siempre es bueno contar con héroes a nuestro lado. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible contra esta amenaza sobrenatural.

\- Ya nos íbamos.- Eric no esperó confirmación o permiso.

Los jóvenes se marcharon tras Eric, disculpándose con Lawrence y el rey de Leggin. Fuera de la tienda, los jóvenes se alejaron... o más bien salieron a la zaga de Eric, que daba zancadas con brío, poniendo tierra entre ellos. El caballero se detuvo finalmente junto a una almena semiderruida, desde allí el viento era más fuerte que en ningún otro lado y la altura permitía ver la inmensidad del bosque. Mucho menos bucólica era la nube negra que podía verse perfectamente desde allí, aproximándose impretérrita.

\- ¡Eric!.- Hank le alcanzó airado.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? No puedes...

\- Es evidente que no somos necesarios aquí, no somos soldados, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

\- Esta gente necesita ayuda.

\- Nosotros también.- Replicó Eric.

\- El amo del calabozo nos dio las indicaciones.- Terció Presto.- "Cuando el enemigo supera nuestras fuerzas, debemos hallar poder para superar las suyas, un héroe solo es tan grande como sus enemigos."

Permanecieron en silencio, ciertamente aquello era una clara señal, aquel era su lugar, Eric asintió, tenían razón. Todo el grupo procuró disimular un suspiro de alivio, no querían discutir con Eric, estar todos de acuerdo era lo mejor, y desde luego siempre había sido su mejor baza para la victoria. Por primera vez en demasiados días, todos los muchachos unieron las manos en un solo apretón. Unidos no podrían ser derrotados, seis llegaron y seis seguirían.

Cuando el sol caía, llegó la tormenta. Las nubes grises se acumularon sobre sus cabezas y empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de agua sobre los soldados a medida que se situaban en sus puestos. Desde el bosque se empezaban a vislumbrar antorchas y el repiqueteo de la lluvia no conseguía cubrir los gruñidos sordos que provenían de lo más profundo del bosque.

A la vera del rey Lawrence estaban los seis aventureros con su fiel unicornio. El rey les sonrió con seguridad, a izquierda y derecha se extendían las filas de soldados, armados y firmes, aguardando a las bestias que se aproximaban. Empezaron a oírse los primitivos tambores de los orcos desde el bosque, se notaba temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Los corazones se aceleraron.

\- Pronto.- Susurró el rey, su gesto estaba lleno de seguridad.- ¡Aquí marcamos la línea! ¡Muerte al enemigo, por el reino!

Se alzaron los gritos enardecidos, los seis prepararon sus armas mágicas, sabedores de que bien podían inclinar el rumbo de la batalla con sus poderes combinados.

Súbitamente llegó un mensajero jadeante junto al rey, susurrando algo que sonaba realmente urgente. El gesto del rey se tornó casi angustiado... hasta que miró a los seis aventureros y sonrió, se volvió hacia ellos y tomó las manos de Sheila entre las suyas.

\- Sin duda la divina providencia os trajo hasta aquí este día.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lawrence?

\- Una fuerza enemiga, bajo nuestros píes están los viejos túneles de los enanos, un grupo de orcos avanza por ellos.

\- Si llega a la retaguardia desprotegida será un desastre.- Comprendió Sheila.

Lawrence asintió.

\- No puedo mover tropas ahora, no ante el inminente combate. Marchad vosotros, proteged nuestra retaguardia. ¡Vamos!

Tenían que moverse rápido, inmediatamente los seis abandonaron sus puestos y retrocedieron a toda prisa en hilera.

De haber permanecido unos minutos más en sus puestos hubieran visto a las primeras filas de orcos salir de la espesura, todos ellos con un brillo maníaco en la mirada. La lluvia no parecía capaz de ocultar aquellos ojos.

Bajo tierra, los orcos se removían, ansiosos. Rott, explorador orco del clan del Hueso Gris, salivaba de expectación mientras caminaba por los túneles como avanzadilla.

Los viejos dioses orcos, dioses de sangre y guerra, habían profetizado este día, el día del cielo oscuro, cuando el astro enemigo sería sepultado por el poder de la sombra y la raza orca se levantaría para ocupar el lugar de las razas de piel blanda.

Lo sentían hormiguear en la piel y hervir en la sangre. El gran momento. Esa noche beberían sangre fresca en los cráneos aun calientes de los humanos. A Rott le rugieron las tripas.

Un instante después Rott estaba inconsciente en el suelo, una contusión se hinchaba en la base de su cráneo y la pálida sombra de una mujer invisible se alejaba.

\- Son dos grupos, juntos deben ser unos treinta orcos, pero siguen sin ser muy listos y van dispersos.

Sheila sonrió enseñando una gruesa porra que había arrebatado al orco antes de golpearle con ella. Hank asintió y tensó su arco para iluminar los túneles. Avanzaron con cuidado, Sheila volvió a desaparecer, controlando el terreno para los demás y ocupándose de los vigías. El primer grupo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hank apuntó con su arco, Bobby balanceó su maza, Diana extendió su pértiga, Presto comenzó a canturrear sobre su sombrero y Eric avanzó con el escudo al frente.

Aquellos orcos no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Venger contempló su reino y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas, tres clanes habían fallado en responder a su llamada de reunión, tres clanes enteros de orcos que parecían haberse desvanecido, ni una respuesta, ni un mensaje, nada. En cualquier otra circunstancia Venger hubiese pensado en un ataque enemigo que les hubiera exterminado, o en un simple retraso.

Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, y tres clanes eran muchos orcos. Estaba claro que los orcos no respondían a su amo por un simple motivo... ya no era su amo.

Un amo nuevo surgía en la Oscuridad, La Plaga se condensaba en una única y malévola voluntad, un gran poder.

\- Un poder mayor que el mio.- Masculló contrariado.

No esperaba aquello, no lo había esperado y no se había preparado para ello. Aún tenía fuerzas, criaturas de la oscuridad que habían respondido a su llamada, se habían reunido bajo su estandarte y coreaban su nombre.

Sonrió y se incorporó, estirándo sus negras alas, aún tenía poder, mucho poder. No dejaría que una reliquia del pasado ensombreciera sus logros, él era un gran poder, una fuerza superior, miles de reinos temblaban al oir su nombre, demonios del abismo le juraban lealtad, no cedería ni un ápice de su gloria a aquella Plaga. Había luchado, sangrado y batallado para conseguir todo aquello.

Abrió de par en par la balconada del patio militar y se encaró con sus tropas para la arenga.

La primera flecha impactó contra su escudo de mago. Venger miró con horror cientos más oscureciendo el cielo... hacia él.

Eric y Presto chocaron palmas y todos los jóvenes se felicitaron mutuamente ante la aplastante victoria. Los orcos habían recibido la paliza de su vida y además habían conseguido sellar los túneles subterraneos con una oportuna combinación de magia de Presto y dos barriles de polvo explosivo, hubiesen podido llamarlo pólvora de no ser por su color rosa. El camino por el que habían llegado estaba ahora bloqueado, pero podrían salir por las escaleras llegando a los torreones superiores, desde donde podrían ver el desarrollo de la batalla.

\- ¡Las cosas vuelven a ir bien!.

Diana alzó los pulgares con optimismo y todos la secundaron, había esperanza, podían volver a encauzar la situación. Tenían aliados, tenían sus armas mágicas, eran los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo. Corrieron escaleras arriba por el desvencijado torreón, podían oir los sonidos de la batalla que acontecía en el exterior.

Abrieron el portón y salieron al exterior, partes de la pared estaban derrumbadas, aunque el techo aguantaba, guareciendo de la lluvia, y desde aquella altura podían ver la plenitud del campo de batalla.

Apenas se podía ver nada, la lluvia había apagado muchas antorchas y la noche era terreno para la Oscuridad, los ojos amarillos de los orcos brillaban por centenares y se podían oir los escalofriantes rugidos de los trolls, cubriendo los gritos de los soldados. El resplandor puntual de los relámpagos permitían vislumbrar el aspecto general del combate. No pintaba bien para la alianza humana, nada bien.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Lawrence!?.- Sheila se asomó entre las piedras desmoronadas, tratando de ver la armadura dorada del rey, su amigo.

\- ¡Luz! Los orcos luchan con ventaja.- Hank tomó el brazo de Presto.- ¡Intenta hacer luz!

Presto asintió y preparó su sombrero. Tras unos pases, un haz de luz surgió del sombrero verde, como un arco iris que irradiaba luz de colores.

Muy pronto desearon no haberlo hecho.

Ahora veían con total claridad cuan desesperada era la situación. Las leales tropas de Lawrence estaban siendo masacradas, el propio rey estaba rodeado de enemigos, la armadura dorada manchada ya con sangre de sus enemigos, y probablemente de amigos. Pero lo peor no era aquello, oh no, lo peor es que, desde la retaguardia, lo que cercaba a las fuerzas del bien no eran orcos. Eran otros humanos, las fuerzas de Lord Leggin, rey de Trial, cercaban a sus antes aliados, masacrando sus filas, hermano contra hermano.

\- ¡Traición!

Bobby tuvo que ser sujetado para no saltar de forma suicida desde el torreón, enarbolando la maza en círculos.

\- ¡Traidores! ¡Mentirosos! ¡Gusanos! ¡Cobardes!

\- ¡Lawrence!

Probablemente sabiendo que solo los muchachos podían ser los creadores del arco de luz, el rey Lawrence alzó la vista siguiendo el haz de luz hasta su origen, mirando hacia los heroes del Amo del Calabozo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un instante Lawrence sintió esperanza, incluso sonrió.

Hasta que un troll embistió en su dirección, le arrojó al suelo y después le agarró con su enorme zarpa, para golpearlo contra el suelo como un juguete roto.

Hank empezó a disparar con su arco, trazando estelas doradas, pero ya era tarde, el troll gritó y salió corriendo para librarse de las flechas mágicas, dejando atrás el cuerpo retorcido del rey, desmadejado en el suelo embarrado.

Diana extendió su vara con decisión e indicó a Sheila que se subiese a su espalda.

\- ¡Bajaremos a rescatarle, aún puede estar vivo! ¡Hank, Presto, cubridnos!

Bobby sujetó a Uni con una mano y fue a agarrar la barra cuando un relámpago impactó en la torre y les obligó a echarse a tierra. Si las chicas llegaron sanas y salvas al terreno resultaba imposible de saber.

Gritos guturales dejaron claro que el relámpago había sido de todo menos natural. El haz de luz mágico no había pasado precisamente desapercibido, varios orcos cabalgando murciélagos gigantes rodeaban el torreón. Uno de ellos, enlucido con una corona astada, gritaba en un lenguaje incomprensible y sacudía un bastón del que surgió un nuevo relámpago. Un chamán.

\- ¡A mi espalda!

El rayo chocó y rebotó contra el escudo del caballero, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno. En unos instantes todo se volvió un caos, Hank disparaba su arco sin descanso, derribando a los jinetes orcos, Presto trataba de conjurar ataques, cosa harto dificil, pues no dejaba de sacar palomas y cuervos, Bobby sujetaba al aterrorizado Uni, y Eric se posicionaba entre ellos y los rayos y flechas.

\- ¡Son demasiados!.- Presto sacó otra pareja de palomas con desesperación.

Otro relámpago les cegó, aunque Eric consiguió que el rebote derribara a otro enemigo.

\- ¡Retirada!.- Hank disparó otra flecha.- ¡Hacia las escaleras, de espaldas!

No hubo tal posibilidad, estaban rodeados y Eric no podía cubrir todos los ángulos con suficiente presteza si estaban en movimiento, el vuelo rasante de unos jinetes más osados les obligaron a echarse al suelo de nuevo.

Un nuevo relámpago hizo temblar la ya maltrecha estructura de la torre, que empezó a tambalearse, si caía otro relámpago no tardarían en caer o quedar sepultados bajo las rocas. Hank miró a sus compañeros, era ahora o nunca, eran su responsabilidad.

El arquero saltó a cielo abierto ante los gritos de sus amigos y tensó el arco.

Una única flecha, solo tenía tiempo para una y tenía que ser perfecta. Apuntó, tensó, soltó, y un haz de luz salió disparado hacia el chamán orco.

El cántico del chamán orco se oyó, otro relámpago se avecinaba. Cuando el canto se detuvo abruptamente todos pudieron contemplar como el chamán caía de su montura y caía a plomo.

La alegría de Hank duró poco, furisosos por la caida de su chamán, los demás jinetes de murcielagos efectuaron un ataque en picado. El arquero rodó sobre si mismo esquivando a duras penas, pero hacerlo le alejó de sus compañeros y de la protección del escudo. La piedra cedió bajo sus pies.

No había tiempo, Hank se agarró como pudo pero la piedra mojada era la peor superficie posible. Dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos hasta centrarse en Eric.

\- ¡Protégelos!

Eric, Presto y Bobby contemplaron horrizados como partes del suelo se desplomaban, tragándose con ellas a su amigo. Uni baló con fuerza, atemorizado, y desapareció de los brazos del joven bárbaro. En cuestión de segundos un destello se vislumbró en la oscuridad del derrumbe, solo podían esperar que Uni hubiese sido lo suficientemente veloz.

El chillido penetrante de los murciélagos les recordó lo precario de su propia situación. Pero no se produjo carga alguna.

La más que conocida silueta de Venger a lomos de su bestia de pesadilla surgió entre la lluvia, haciendo estallar en llamaradas a los murciélagos gigantes. El archimago descendió a la torre y los cascos de la pesadilla hicieron saltar chispas en el suelo, a pocos metros otro corcel oscuro le seguía, gemelo del suyo.

\- ¡Venid, necios! ¡Habeís llamado la atención de toda la horda!

Los jóvenes se miraron aturdidos por la inesperada ayuda, y muy poco dispuestos a seguir al siniestro enemigo. Venger se limitó a señalar el cielo, la nube negra parecía moverse con intención hacia ellos, pero lo que realmente preocupaba de forma inmediata eran los puntos de luz que volaban más adelantados.

Dracos con fauces brillantes como ascuas.

\- ¡¿Quereís arder?! ¡Moveos!

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Eric se puso en pie y asintió a los demás, el mensaje era claro, adelante. Corrieron hacia Venger y los diabólicos corceles, Eric se armó de valor y saltó a la grupa del corcel del archimago, de ninguna manera dejaería que Presto, o el amo no lo quisiera, Bobby, fuesen cerca del enemigo.

Bobby montó la segunda pesadilla y ayudó a subir a Presto, apenas habían subido a las grupas cuando Venger les hizo elevarse y alzar el vuelo bajo la lluvia.

\- ¡Espera!.- Bobby miró hacia el suelo con desesperación.- ¡Nuestros compañeros están ahí abajo!

Venger masculló una maldición y espoleó a ambas bestias con un chasquido de dedos.

\- ¡Sois idiotas por separaros! ¡No hay tiempo!

\- ¡Regresa!.- Exigió Eric a su espalda, agarrándole de las alas.

\- ¡Moriremos todos, niño ignorante!

\- ¡Todos o nadie!.- Gritó Bobby desde la otra montura, aferrandose a la cintura de Presto, el mago tenía el mismo gesto de determinación mientras se sujetaba en las crines del corcel.

Un relámpago casi les derribó a todos, las pesadillas se encabritaron y Venger maldijo y gesticulo hasta calmarlas y recuperar el rumbo. En el lado positivo, aquello acalló temporalmente a los jóvenes.

\- ¡Ellos están más a salvo que nosotros!.- Espetó con rabia, haciéndose oir sobre la tormenta.- ¡Mi sirviente sombra les encontrará y guiará a un lugar seguro!

\- ¿¡Por qué deberíamos creerte!?.- Eric estaba aterrorizado y furioso a la vez.

\- ¿¡Crees que quiero vuestras armas en manos de mis rivales!?

Otro relámpago demasiado cercano les erizó la piel y guardaron silencio mientras se alejaban de la terrible tormenta, realmente no podían hacer nada más por el momento.

Hacia donde les llevaba Venger, era un misterio, y el porqué les ayudaba, uno más grande aún.


	5. Juramentos

**Capítulo 5.** **Juramentos**

_The realms bleeding, it suffers, no further argument there's war at hand..._

La tormenta tardó en amainar, haciendo el viaje aún más miserable. Eric estaba agotado, sostenerse en la bestia era complicado y no quería sujetarse de Venger por nada del mundo, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a lomos, sobre todo sabiendo que la caída incluía mucho tiempo hasta el suelo.

En la otra pesadilla, Bobby se aferraba a la cintura de Presto con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero este prefería sentir eso a temer que el muchacho cayera, aunque en su caso aquella túnica no era lo mejor para mantenerse firme sobre un animal que cabalgaba por el aire.

Presto se secó las gafas con la manga, lo que fue poco menos que inútil, fijándose siempre en Eric, si la situación de Presto era incómoda, no quería ni pensar en lo desagradable de tener que cabalgar junto a Venger. El caballero les miraba regularmente, vigilante.

Sus compañeros estaban agotados, Eric se incorporó un poco, tragando saliva con dificultad, Venger era alto.

\- Tenemos que parar.

\- Por ultima vez, mi Sombra guiará a tus amigos a...

\- No se trata de eso.- Se mantuvo firme.- Nosotros tenemos que parar, estamos agotados y empapados. Bájanos.

\- Vuestra debilidad nos...

\- ¡No podemos volar eternamente!.- Eric apretó el brazo de Venger con fuerza.

El archimago entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y masculló lo que sin duda era un insulto, pero las pesadillas comenzaron a reducir altitud haciendo una espiral descendente. Al rato sobrevolaban un espeso bosque y se internaban en este, hasta alcanzar una zona de lagunas donde sería más fácil encontrar refugio. Tocar tierra fue el mayor alivio que había podido imaginar.

Eric y Presto practicamente cayeron del corcel, el mago besó el suelo, el caballero sentía el peso de su armadura más que nunca, chafándole con la húmedad que se había filtrado hasta su piel, helándole. Presto tampoco estaba mucho mejor, la túnica completamente empapada pesaba como si fuese de plomo.

Bobby era el único con ropa más preparada para la lluvia, le bastó sacudirse como un cachorro para secarse nada más bajar del corcel. Suspirando aliviado después de soportar la tensión de cabalgar un corcel volador, buscó un recodo donde poder hacer una hoguera y hacer campamento, el muchacho siempre parecía haber nacido para la vida al aire libre. En unos minutos los jóvenes estaban organizados con la fuerza de la costumbre y empezaron a preparar el lugar, recolectaron leña, limpiaron un claro bajo unos árboles frondosos y encendieron una hoguera.

Venger se acomodó algo alejado del fuego, recostado contra un tronco tras desvanecer a la segunda montura. El silencio era más que incómodo, espeso. Resultaba imposible ignorar el hecho de que su enemigo mortal estaba allí, sentado con ellos cercano a la hoguera, evitar el contacto visual no iba a hacer que la situación mejorara.

El calor del fuego y el suelo seco y mullido de hojas de pino secas fueron una bendición.

Eric se estremeció, la ropa era de naturaleza mágica y se secaba con rapidez, pero aquello seguía sin ser un refugio. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Venger, el archimago parecía... ¿enfermo?

Ahora que podía mirarle sin el pánico de una muerte inminente, resultaba evidente que Venger no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía ojeras visibles bajo los ojos, que estaban inyectados en sangre, parecía exhausto. Una de sus manos tenía un feo morado en el dorso y Eric hubiese jurado que el archimago había evitado moverla en absoluto.

Pero sobre todo, Eric percibía la magia, el aura de poder de Venger estaba disminuida, más tenue, como si le hubiesen drenado.

\- Estás herido.

Venger le fulminó con la mirada. Ya era suficientemente malo haber sido humillado de aquella manera, como para encima dejar que lo percibieran sus enemigos.

\- Estoy bien.- Gruñó, incorporándose más.

\- No.- Eric sintió todas las preocupaciones y frustaciones apoderarse de él.- Has venido a ayudarnos porque nos necesitas, y estás herido. Algo te ha ocurrido, algo que te ha obligado a acudir a nosotros.

Venger hubiese dejado que le invadiera la rabia, pero la crueldad era más eficaz cuando quería acallar a tus enemigos.

\- Vosotros me necesitais a mí, y mucho más, ¿dónde está vuestro amigo Lawrence? ¿y vuestros otros amigos? Estáis solos, caballero, muy solos.

Aquello caló más que la lluvia anterior, Eric se incorporó hecho una furia y alzó su escudo, lo peor de la puya era la verdad que había en ella. Estaba muy harto, Bobby y Presto le imitaron a su espalda, puede que no estuviesen todos, pero seguían superándole en número, y si Venger hubiese querido matarles les habría dejado caer de las monturas, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquel teatro. Ya no. Había sufrido demasiado para aguantar aquello.

Las armas mágicas funcionarían tanto si estaban todos como si no, y eso era lo único que necesitaban si Venger se volvía contra ellos.

\- Estas herido. - Volvió a sentenciar Eric.- Por eso has venido, ¿no?

\- Todo eso es culpa vuestra.- Replicó Venger, que había ignorado por completo la hostilidad, como si le pareciesen irrelevantes.- La Plaga se extiende por el mundo y de ella nace el Devorador, su poder... es mayor que el mio.

Admitirlo era como una arcada, Venger miró fijamente el danzar de las llamas, decidido a ignorar a los jóvenes, no estaba dispuesto a decir más, y estos le dejaron estar, el mago y el bárbaro se sentaron con las armas dispuestas mientras daban buena cuenta de sus raciones de viaje. El caballero se sentó entre ellos y el archimago.

Sus hordas de orcos, sus legiones de espíritus malignos, no solo le habían rechazado, le habían traicionado. El ataque de los orcos había sido una terrible humillación, pero no habían conseguido hacerle ningún daño. El verdadero problema habían sido los demás monstruos y demonios, la magia oscura, magnificada por el nuevo amo al que servían, casi había logrado destruirle. Había huido con la ayuda de los únicos seres que aún le eran leales, su pesadilla y su sirviente, el demonio sombra.

El Devorador, el amo de la Plaga, de él solo conocía su hambre, pero no su método u objetivo final. Era un mal demasiado antiguo, demasiado viejo, quizá solo quería destruir y nada más, quién sabía. Sus raíces eran viejas, hundidas en la psique de las criaturas malignas con mucha mas profundidad que cualquier lealtad a Venger.

Su magia oscura se había debilitado gravemente al perder sus focos de poder. Se había visto en una posición tan desesperada que no había tenido más opción que buscar ayuda, cualquier ayuda.

Los muchachos del Amo del calabozo eran su última opción, pero también la única que tenía. A estas alturas, el poder de las armas mágicas y la protección del Amo y de la providencia eran lo mejor con lo que contaban para enfrentar a aquel poder.

\- No me puedo creer que ese Leggin se volviera contra Lawrence.- Bobby se sonó la nariz sonoramente.- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Quizá esté bajo la influencia de la Plaga, el amo nos dijo que es un mal que amplifica y devora el mal que existe en los corazones.

Presto lanzó otra rama al fuego mientras hablaba de que aquel mal podía ser como una gripe que infectaba a los malvados.

Eric no aportó nada al debate, estaba agotado, ni siquiera la presencia de Venger era suficiente para mantenerle despierto. El archimago parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, las llamas daban reflejos anaranjados al pálido rostro, endureciendo sus rasgos aún más con sus claroscuros. Necesitaba dormir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perder de vista al enemigo.

Cuando el debate de los dos jóvenes se alargó demasiado, Venger lo cortó, harto de la cháchara.

\- Sois tan ingenuos. Muerto Lawrence, Lord Leggin es el unico rey legítimo para ese reino, se hará con todo. Si la Plaga ha tenido algo que ver, no ha tenido que esforzarse mucho.

\- ¡Pero ha asesinado a Lawrence, el pueblo nunca...!

\- A Lawrence le ha matado un troll.- Se burló el archimago.- Y los supervivientes de la batalla serán tan escasos que nadie les escuchará, eso si queda alguien. No hay pruebas, no hay nada que pruebe que Lord Leggin no ha sido un aliado ejemplar que luchó al lado de su vecino con valor, retirándose solo cuando todo estaba perdido.

Venger sonreía con satisfacción ante la estupefacción de los muchachos, realmente eran terriblemente ingenuos, desnudos ante el egoismo más elemental de los humanos.

\- Eso ahora no importa.- Masculló Eric, sombrío, tumbándose entre el archimago y sus compañeros, poniendo el escudo a buen recuado a su espalda, como barrera.- Buenas noches.

La noche podría haber sido realmente larga, pero estaban demasiado agotados, ni siquiera la presencia de Venger podía competir con un cansancio tan intenso. La sentencia de Eric de dormir, y su presencia separándoles, bastó para dar por finalizado el día, podían reponer fuerzas.

Durmieron toda la noche, por supuesto con sus armas bien aferradas, eran el objeto de la ambición de Venger, y no valía la pena tentar al destino. El archimago no dió muestras de ir a dormir o acomodarse, y si lo hizo, fue cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, y al amanecer ya estaba en pie junto a su pesadilla.

\- No tengo más tiempo que perder con vuestras debilidades.- Prácticamente escupió la palabra.- La Plaga se extiende y cada vez es más poderosa, debemos apresurarnos.

\- ¿A donde?.- Bobby enarboló su maza.- No somos tus lacayos, Venger.

No estaba habituado a las réplicas, Venger apretó los puños y extendió las alas, aumentando su presencia amenazadoramente. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas muy claras.

\- Estáis solos, bárbaro, nadie va a ayudaros, nadie más que yo está dispuesto a ayudaros. Tengo información, recursos y poder, ¿qué tenéis vosotros?

Los jóvenes miraron sus armas, armas mágicas contra ejércitos enteros, y encima estaban separados, divididos. No obstante el caballero no recibió a buenas la amenaza.

\- ¿Y tú tienes un plan?

Venger se cruzó de brazos. El silencio se volvió muy, muy incómodo. El archimago se mordió la lengua de pura rabia, había salido huyendo de su propio hogar con lo puesto.

No había ningún plan. Eric miró a los expectantes Bobby y Presto, que le observaban esperando un atísbo de esperanza. Ahora él era el líder, Hank le había dejado al mando, los demás estaban en paradero desconocido. Le tocaba ser el líder, otra vez, a su pesar, y en la peor situación.

Suspiró.

\- Lo primero es reagruparnos en un lugar seguro... o lo más seguro posible. Donde podamos reunirnos con los demás eventualmente.

Bobby asintió vigorosamente, entusiasmado, Presto no parecía tan contento.

\- ¿Cuál es ese lugar seguro?

Presto miró a Bobby, Bobby miró a Eric... Eric abrazó su escudo, maldiciendo cada momento, cada instante que les había llevado a aquel desastre, y por supuesto a quien les había llevado a aquella situación. Venger.

\- Reagruparnos es la prioridad. Venger, debes tener un lugar donde puedas volver a reunirte con tu demonio Sombra.

Iniciativa, para variar, el caballero había crecido mucho. Venger acarició distraídamente las crines de su pesadilla. Puede que su reino fuese su hogar, pero antes había vivido en otros lugares, antes de ser lo suficientemente poderoso para reclamar aquel territorio como suyo, pero tenía que ser un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de la Plaga.

\- Hay un lugar...

* * *

\- Este lugar apesta.

No lo hubiera dicho, pero no podía negar que Bobby estaba en lo cierto. Después de horas de viaje llegaban a lo que Venger había llamado "Torre de Hechicería" solo para encontrar un pueblo abandonado hacía siglos, a juzgar por los grandes árboles que crecían dentro de las ruinosas casas, y un lago con un muelle carcomido. Las grandes ondas del lago hablaban de criaturas que era mejor no enfadar. En la oscuridad de la noche el lugar era aún más amenazador.

Venger les ignoró y caminó hasta el muelle, donde Presto miraba con extrañeza.

\- Es... ¿magia?

Venger alzó las manos y pronunció el encantamiento de contraseña, la ilusión que ocultaba el lugar se desvaneció y una gran torre de piedra apareció en medio del lago.

\- Una ilusión.- El asombro del joven mago era casi insultante.

Eric contempló la ominosa torre con profunda desconfianza, todos sus instintos le decían que no entrara ahí, que era una mala idea. Sintió una punzada de tristeza, era Hank quien tendría que estar ahí, diciéndoles que tenían que entrar en aquel peligroso lugar en contra de todo sentido común. Pero era él quien había guiado a Bobby y Presto a aquella situación, y en compañía de Venger nada menos.

Miró las amplias espaldas del archimago, si Venger decidía que ya no les necesitaba, ¿realmente podrían defenderse de él? El arma de Bobby era muy poderosa pero seguía estando empuñada por un niño, el sombrero de Presto era una maravilla, pero tenía que dignarse a funcionar, y su escudo... era solo defensa, solo les permitiría huir, siempre y cuando no les atacasen a traición. Pero si atacaban ellos primero...

\- ¿Cavilando mi destrucción, caballero?

Eric trastabilló y Venger pareció reirse por lo bajo. El variopinto grupo avanzó por una pasarela de desgastada piedra gris hasta el portón de la torre.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?

\- Una antigua torre de hechicería.- Venger comenzó a encender las runas de la entrada en un orden concreto.- Era una escuela de magia, uno de los primeros lugares donde aprendí el arte.

Todo el mundo tiene un comienzo, y Venger también tenía uno. El Amo del Calabozo había dado más de una pista en instancias anteriores respecto al pasado de Venger, qué había habido bondad el él, hacía mucho, muchos años, que todo el mundo cometía errores, y que Venger era el suyo.

¿Había sido Venger un aprendiz del Amo del calabozo?

El archimago oscuro pronto percibió la intensidad con que Eric le estudiaba y le dirigió una mirada burlona... a la que Eric respondió entrecerrando los ojos con hostilidad.

El caballero había encontrado su valor y parecía que no iba a perderlo facilmente, Venger disimuló su sorpresa al respecto, procediendo a abrir las puertas.

Un aire húmedo surgió de la torre, fruto de siglos de sellado. Las ventanas acristaladas estaban sucias y el interior apenas tenía iluminación nocturna.

El interior... estaba exactamente igual que el día en que había abandonado aquel lugar. Más polvo, olor a humedad y pergamino... pero el resto, igual. La nostalgia aguijoneó a Venger, y el archimago tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para que la tristeza no traspasara su perfeccionada máscara de irritación. Había sido tan joven... tan ingenuo... y ahora todo se había perdido y...

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y entró con paso firme, los elegidos caminando tras él. No era momento para la debilidad, ahora no.

_Has regresado, Venger_

La voz quejumbrosa resonó en el umbral, el polvo del suelo se removió y varios remolinos tomaron forma hasta crear figuras fantasmales apenas humanas.

Un aura de tristeza y melancolía se extendió en la antecámara, las puertas se cerraron a espaldas de los recién llegados y los espectros de ceniza extendieron sus huesudas manos translucidas. La escasa luz se volvió gris y los colores parecieron apagarse.

_Tantos años, tantos años, Venger, cuantos sueños rotos y esperanzas arrancadas, todo te fue entregado, y aún así querías más..._

La magia del archimago atravesó a uno de los espectros, acallando sus acusaciones, solo para que la criatura se reformara, indiferente, Venger se sostuvo la mano herida con un gruñido de dolor. La magia en bruto no serviría en su debilitado estado, debía tejer conjuros, ¡hacía años que no tejía magia!. Los espectros se deslizaban hacia ellos, murmurando acusaciones y llorando lamentos.

Venger dio un paso atrás mientras movía desesperadamente las manos para tejer un conjuro a tiempo. Las manos espectrales se alargaban hacia su rostro, hambrientas de energía vital...

El resplandor mágico del escudo se interpuso entre él y los fantasmas. Un estallido de luz surgió de su derecha, donde estaba el joven mago, y una andanada de luces de colores surgió del sombrero, aturdiendo a los espectros.

El caballero alzó el escudo entre ellos y el enemigo mirando a Venger por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Una ayudita?

Mocosos. Venger terminó su conjuro y tentáculos oscuros, como sombras, surgieron del suelo y aferraron a los espectros más débiles, arrastrándolos a las profundidades.

Los demás espectros rasgaron la barrera mágica con sus dedos, succionando la energía, Eric plantó los pies y y realizó una carga, empujando a los espectros hacia atrás.

_Este ya no es lugar para los vivos_

\- ¡Por que tú lo digas, feo!.- Bobby golpeó el suelo y todo tembló a su alrededor.

Prestó movió los dedos sobre su sombrero y extrajo un farol de hierro. Venger sintió deseos de agarrar al mocoso por el pescuezo y lanzarlo contra los espectros a modo de distracción.

¡Ver bien no era una prioridad!

El escudo golpeó por tres veces al espectro más osado, reduciéndolo a un montón de cenizas en el suelo, Eric gritó y volteó el escudo para detener un flanqueo, apartando de un empellón a otro enemigo.

Que recibió el ataque de un farol atado a una cadena.

Las llamas mágicas prendieron los harapos cenicientos y el espectro aulló, perforando sus mentes con un estallido empático de dolor. Venger terminó de tejer un segundo encantamiento y un rayo zigzagueante salió de su mano, impactando a los espectros restantes y dispersando sus cenizas.

No podía destruirlos, pero si deformarlos durante un tiempo. Quizá volverían en unos días, pero de momento sería suficiente.

\- Tus viejos amigos son muy feos, paliducho.

Quizá no hoy, pero algún día arrancaría la lengua al bárbaro.

Los brazos y las piernas después.

* * *

Presto estaba encantado.

Eric se permitió una sonrisa cansada al ver al nervioso muchacho revoloteando entre las librerías de forma hiperactiva, exclamando con admiración cada vez que les leía el título de un tomo, ojeando de uno a otro, sin saber por donde empezar. Y por supuesto estornudando a intervalos debido al polvo acumulado.

El caballero dejó que el mago disfrutara de su tiempo, mientras pudiese no le privaría de la posibilidad, tan escasa, de mejorar su arte. El escudo era bueno, pero el sombrero de Presto... Eric percibía el poder de Presto como un faro que eclipsaba todos los demás, era el poder más versátil, el objeto más poderoso, su magia era tangible, real, si alguien podía solucionarlo todo, ese era Presto.

Si tan solo tuviesen tiempo.

Siempre el tiempo, nunca la posibilidad de parar, de detenerse en un lugar, a descansar, a tener un hogar, a permitirles tomarse un respiro, entrenar... permitir a Presto sentarse a estudiar, a Hank practicar puntería, a Bobby crecer como un chico normal y no un pequeño salvaje...

Eric sintió el peso de su armadura como una losa sobre los hombros al ver a Bobby sentado en las escaleras... cabizbajo.

\- ¿Bobby?

El muchacho rubio no se volvió, si acaso se encogió más.

Hank sabría que hacer. Qué decir. Él era una suerte de hermano mayor para Bobby. Eric no tenía hermanos, ni primos... no tenía ni idea de qué hacer... pero era su deber hacer algo. Se sentó al lado de Bobby y dejó el escudo a su lado.

\- Sheila estará bien.

Bobby se sorbió los mocos, no dijo nada, pero al menos escuchaba.

\- Su capa la vuelve invisible, y con ella también puede cubrir a Diana, no me cabe duda de que han logrado escabullirse. Son las chicas mas testarudas que existen, seguro que están por ahí preocupándose por nosotros.

Bobby asintió y volvió el rostro, surcado de lágrimas.

\- Tienen la vara y la capa, son los mejores objetos para pasar inadvertidas, habrán desaparecido entre los enemigos, son las mas listas del equipo. Diana cuidará de Sheila, seguro.

Bobby sorbió los mocos y semisonrió.

\- Diana podría patear todos nuestros culos.- Continuó.

El bárbaro no pudo ahogar una carcajada y Eric sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Estoy seguro de que ahora está preguntandose en qué lios estarán metiéndose esos inútiles que mean de pie.

Bobby empezó a reir a mandíbula batiente.

\- Y Hank está con Uni, que le habrá teleportado a lugar seguro, estarán dando vueltas como pollos sin cabeza.

Bobby le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y se limpió la cara con el antebrazo.

\- Es verdad.- El bárbaro volvió a sorber.- Estarán preocupándose, esos tontos... luego todos nos reiremos de esto, ¿verdad?

\- Como siempre.

Eric se quitó la capa y arropó con ella a Bobby. Era un niño... o quizá no, ya no era un niño, un niño no se habría recuperado tan rápido, hubiese seguido llorando, llamando a su hermana, a Hank, a sus padres, pero Bobby ya no lloraba, se había recuperado porque no tenía otro remedio, ya había aprendido que llorar no servía.

\- Descansa un poco, es muy tarde.

"Yo me ocupo" Era el mensaje silencioso. Y Bobby lo entendió de inmediato, se acomodó en uno de los viejos sofás, y arropado con la capa roja se recostó para pasar el resto de la noche.

Con sus compañeros a salvo, o todo lo a salvo que podían estar, Eric partió a vigilar a la amenaza más cercana.

* * *

El archimago estaba en el piso superior, observando una enorme esfera... no, un globo terráqueo, en su superficie se iluminaban con diferentes colores paises y reinos, y una capa oscura oscilaba sobre su superficie.

\- ¿Puedes vigilar a la Plaga desde aquí?

Venger se volvió y enarcó una ceja con desprecio palpable ante la evidente pregunta. No se dignó a contestar y volvió a darle la espalda, el caballero se adelantó y se situó al otro lado de la esfera, observando con curiosidad. Pasó un largo rato hasta que la voz del caballero volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Venger señaló con desdén y volvió a sus observaciones, quería saber hacia donde avanzaba la oscuridad de la Plaga, si es que tenía una dirección o se limitaba a expandirse. Algo que le diera una pista, alguna información, cualquier cosa. Detestaba ir a ciegas, y aún esperaba la comunicación de su espía Sombra.

Eric contemplaba el globo terraqueo.. desolado... nunca habían tenido un mapa, habían vagado de un lugar a otro sin dirección precisa, apenas sabiendo en qué dirección iban. El amo del calabozo podían haberles dado algo tan simple como un mapa, y no lo había hecho, ahora Eric miraba el lugar en que estaban y seguía el camino, buscando referencias, reconociendo lugares, percatándose de cuantos kilómetros habían recorrido sus cansados pies.

Demasiados.

\- Necesitamos reunirnos con los demás.

Venger le ignoró.

Eric golpeó el globo terraqueo, sobresaltando al archimago.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, mocoso?!

\- ¡Llamar tu atención! ¡No voy a proteger tu culo a cambio de nada!

Venger rugió y exhibió su más amenazante semblante, irguiéndose en toda su envergadura frente a su adversario. Expandiendo su aura de poder como un manto.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, soy el archimago de la oscuridad y tú solo eres un...

En respuesta Eric golpeó el globo terraqueo con el escudo, provocando fuertes reverberaciones, las velas se apagaron y solo la luz de la luna iluminó la estancia desde las ventanas.

\- Mis amigos, Diana, Sheila, Hank y Uni.- Golpeó el escudo con sus nudillos con cada nombre.- Todos o ninguno, si no me reúnes con ellos, no me sirves.

"No me sirves" Venger estaba tan sorprendido que olvidó ofenderse... y empezó a reir.

\- Oh, caballero, que rudo por tu parte, una actitud muy poco digna de un elegido del amo del calabozo, sería una pena que...

Súbitamente el caballero le agarró por el brazo y le bajó a su nivel por la fuerza, acercando sus rostros, dejando ver a Venger hasta que punto estaba enfurecido.

\- El amo del calabozo me ha fallado.- Sus ojos negros eran profundos y furiosos.- No confío en él, y no confió en tí. Nos ayudarás, o nos marcharemos, y podrás enfrentarte a este enemigo tú solo, y ser devorado.

\- Muchacho, no sabes lo que...

\- No soy un muchacho, tú lo dijiste.

" _La primera sangre es motivo de celebración en muchos pueblos, una señal de hombría, el desafío que marca dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Deberías celebrarlo, caballero."_

Era cierto, Venger se liberó con cierta dificultad del agarre, era su brazo magullado, y obligó al caballero a retroceder, pero en su mirada el desprecio había desaparecido. Sí, él mismo había declarado que el caballero ya no era un niño, era evidente. Todo aquello había comenzado por aquello, su deseo de corromper a los favoritos del amo del calabozo, de hundir a uno de ellos, desacralizarlo, destruir su inocencia, cuan satisfecho de si mismo se había sentido al burlarse de la sangre derramada por el muchacho... no, por el hombre que estaba ahora desafiándole. El hombre cuya inocencia había ayudado a destruir. El destino se había burlado de todos ellos.

\- Un hombre.- Gruñó Venger, encolerizado, con un gesto veloz sacó de su manto, mágico como todo, un conocido filo.

Bebedora de vidas, la oscura espada vampírica.

Eric sintió nauseas solo con verla, Venger apretó el pomo un segundo y luego lo tendió en su dirección, con claro desafío.

\- Un hombre acepta las consecuencias de sus actos. Haremos un pacto, caballero.

Eric sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, todos, todos sus sentidos le avisaban de que todo iba mal, de que fuera lo que fuera lo que ofrecía Venger, el precio sería alto, muy alto, aún así, contra todo sentido común, tragó saliva y dió un paso al frente. Venger continuó, complacido.

\- Desde hoy tenemos una tregua, una alianza que durará hasta que el Devorador y su Plaga sean destruidos o sellados.

La magia era nítida, envolviéndoles, la antigua magia de los juramentos, la magia más poderosa de todas, el Geas, la misma que ataba al mismísimo amo del calabozo y a los antiguos poderes del mundo.

\- Ambos usaremos nuestras habilidades y poderes para asistirnos mutuamente en esa misión. Sea esta espada, de mi propiedad, símbolo de este Geas al que ambos nos atamos.

Eric contempló el pomo. Sabía cómo se sentiría en sus manos, lo sabía bien. Este era el insulto de Venger a su desafío, hacer de aquella espada el centro del Geas, para obligarle a portarla.

Miró el firme y oscuro pomo, y la blanca mano que la sostenía, sintiendo aquel horrible peso en el estómago.

Salvadme. Alguien. Hank, Presto, Diana, Sheila... padre, madre.. amo del calabozo, por favor, aparece ahora, sal de debajo de una cortina, aparece de la nada con tus consejos, enfrenta a Venger, rebela su treta... dime qué debo hacer.

Pero nadie apareció. Estaba solo. La comodidad de ser un niño había muerto, se había perdido para siempre, estaba solo frente a las decisiones que comportaban el ser un hombre.

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al poner su mano en el pomo que Venger le tendía y aceptó la espada. La magia ejerció una presión fría, traspasando el guante hasta su piel, recorriéndole hasta atenazarle el pecho.

Trato hecho.


	6. Deudas pendientes

**Capítulo** **6\. Deudas pendientes**

_How they dare to be, such misguided creatures? How they dare to be, of such evil nature?_

Presto leía entusiasmado, los libros de magia que había allí eran fascinantes, y sobre todo, comprensibles.

Una escuela de magia, una institución dedicada a la instrucción de jóvenes promesas de la magia, llena de libros al alcance de cualquiera que quisiera aprender el arte. Presto suspiró apretando el libro "Misterios del arcano revelados" contra su pecho, ¡por fin una explicación sencilla de como navegar por el tejido de la magia!

Tantas oportunidades de aprender y poder ser útil para sus amigos. Desarrollarse como mago... ¡era fascinante!

Había encontrado unas alforjas y metía en ellas los libros más interesantes, no pensaba dejar atrás el conocimiento como había tenido que hacer tantas otras veces. Cuando marcharan de la torre no dejaría atrás la posibilidad de convertirse en un mago de verdad, uno que realmente fuese capaz de sacar provecho de su sombrero mágico. Guardó el libro en la alforja y sacó su sombrero para practicar. Cuando se reunieran les sorprendería a todos con la mejora de su arte. Pasó la mano por encima del sombrero mientras musitaba su necesidad y se concentraba, meditando con los mantras que acababa de aprender. En teoría era sencillo.

\- ¡Uauh!

Bobby le sobresaltó pero Presto logró mantener la concentración y apartar el sombrero con el resultado de su proeza, un cuervo blanco como la nieve.

\- ¡Que bonito!.- Bobby sacó un mendrugo de pan que el cuervo tomó encantado.

\- Mmmmh, bueno.- Presto suspiró mirando al pajaro posado en su antebrazo.- En realidad intentaba comunicarme con nuestros compañeros.

\- ¡Es perfecto!

Bobby abrazó a Presto con entusiasmo.

\- Pero... pero yo quería mandar un mensaje...

\- Claro, el cuervo lo hará.

Eso era... cierto. Presto sonrió, a veces él era su peor enemigo, tan convencido que estaba de haber fallado y sin embargo había estado acertado. El joven bárbaro le trajo papel y pluma y discutieron como mandar un mensaje lo más breve posible. Dejó a Bobby lanzar al cuervo por la ventana, satisfecho, el animal tomó rumbo inmediatamente, esperaba.. No, sabía que llegaría a su destino.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta el borde de las escaleras y se apoyó en la barandilla, la torre se distribuía alrededor de unas escaleras centrales que llevaban hasta lo alto, Venger les había advertido, o mas bien gruñido, que no intentasen acceder a los niveles superiores sin él.

Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a Eric. Con Venger.

Estaban discutiendo... o hablando. Con demasiada normalidad para su gusto.

El archimago era una víbora, una sierpe venenosa siempre dispuesta a cruzarse en su camino. Jamás olvidaría cuando Venger se había disfrazado como Merlín, engañándole para liberar una horda de dragones sobre el indefenso reino de Helix, toda la esperanza que había depositado en ser el aprendiz de un gran mago y devolverles a todos a casa, solo para descubrir que todo era una argucia.

Mentía, engañaba y manipulaba, lo que no lograba con mentiras lo lograba por la fuerza de su magia y sus esbirros, Venger era una alimaña.

Y ahora vertía sus venenosas atenciones sobre Eric, quien llevaba... ¡volvía a llevar aquella espada maldita!. Ojala Hank estuviese con ellos.

Presto ajustó sus gafas y se inclinó, intentando escuchar. Y no, no estaba espiando... bueno, pero solo un poco.

* * *

\- Eres inútil.

Eric se quedó boquiabierto, realmente no tenía la menor idea de como reaccionar a semejante acusación.

\- En tú estado actual.- Clarificó el archimago, haciendo un gesto de abarcarle con las manos.- No eres útil para la magnitud de la tarea.

Tenía que admitir que prefería la brutal honestidad a las mentiras melosas que habían marcado encuentros anteriores, pero hubiese preferido algo menos de brutalidad.

\- No es que tu estés en tu mejor momento.

Venger prácticamente escupió fuego ante la acusación y encendió su mano con magia arcana, la cual fluctuó débilmente, restando mucha intimidación a su gesto. No podía disimular el hecho de que estaba debilitado, era muy humillante.

\- Maravilloso.- Bufó el caballero con una risilla.

\- A lo mejor deja de parecerte tan maravilloso pensar que tu único aliado no se encuentra en pleno uso de su poder.

Eric se mordió el labio por no morderse la lengua o decir algo que acabase con su cara incinerada.

Venger masculló una maldición y apagó su mano con un gesto airado.

\- En esta torre, en lo más alto, hay un gran poder, debo acceder a él para reponer mi maná.

\- ¿Puedes recargarte?

\- ¿Recar...? ¿qué?

Aunque hablaban el mismo idioma, no hablaban el mismo idioma. Venger le miró como si su uso de una palabra desconocida presagiara algún tipo de daño cerebral. Eric se frotó lo ojos con las palmas de las manos con desesperación.

\- Reponer maná, de acuerdo.

\- Entonces reúne a tus compañeros, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

\- No me has dich..

Y se largó dejándole con la palabra en la boca, muy teatralmente de hecho, con vuelo de ropa y todo. Eric suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla, levantando una nube de polvo, nada de aquello iba a ser fácil ni agradable.

* * *

No estaba siendo fácil ni agradable. Eric rodó sobre si mismo y alzó el escudo a tiempo de que la garra esquelética se rompiera contra él. No-muertos, los pisos superiores de la torre estaban plagadas de esqueletos que atacaban en cuanto percibían su presencia.

Presto arrojaba rayos de luz que desorientaban a las criaturas, facilitando la labor de Bobby, que al menos se divertía, tenía el arma ideal para destruir esqueletos, la maza reventaba cráneos y cajas torácicas por doquier.

Continuaron dos pisos antes de tener que detenerse a descansar. Una trampa de glifo mágico había saltado al abrir el acceso a las escaleras y habían tenido que estar un buen rato retirando escombros.

Presto sacó unos carámbanos de hielo de su sombrero y Eric agradeció inmensamente ponérselo sobre las magulladuras.

\- Eric...- Presto susurró conspirador mirando a Venger y Eric siguió su mirada.

El archimago mantenía un gesto impertérrito y se frotaba las manos, estirando cada dedo meticulosamente. No parecía escucharles ni tener interés en ello.

\- No estoy seguro de que debamos ayudarle con esto.

\- Tiene que recuperar...

\- ¿Realmente nos conviene?.- Presto se mordió las puntas de los dedos con nerviosismo.- Es Venger, nos ha engañado y utilizado más de una vez.

No era que no tuviese razón, pero hubiera sido un detalle por su parte verbalizar sus dudas ANTES de iniciar el ascenso a los niveles superiores.

\- No hay más remedio.

\- Pero... pero Eric, has vuelto a llevar la espada...- Presto gesticuló nerviosamente el negro filo que colgaba de su cinto.- Es una malísima idea, recuerda lo que...

\- No pienso discutir ese tema.

\- Este lugar no es lo que parece, Venger nos miente, o nos oculta información. Hank no aprobaría...

\- Hank no está aquí.- Interrumpió Eric.- No es el momento para esto, deberías haber...

\- Si habéis terminado de cuchichear podríamos ponernos en marcha.

Presto de encogió ante la reprobadora mirada de Venger, Eric gruñó una maldición y se puso en pié, cuanto antes terminasen con aquello mejor. La protección mágica de aquel lugar presagiaba que las cosas se pondrían aún más peliagudas más arriba.

Solo esperaba que sus compañeros perdidos estuviesen en mejor situación.

* * *

Diana barrió el suelo con su vara y los goblins cayeron por el tejado entre gritos desconcertados. A su espalda, Sheila salió de las sombras emitiendo un particular silbido que alertó a sus aliados de que la zona era segura. El grupo de refugiados abandonó el callejón y desde lo alto del edificio pudieron vigilar como entraban a salvo en el túnel oculto en la muralla.

La ciudad de Trial estaba asediada por el ejército de la Plaga, y aunque las murallas interiores aún resistían, numerosos barrios más allá de su protección estaban invadidos y muchos arrasados hasta los cimientos. Sheila y Diana se habían prestado inmediatamente a ir a las zonas donde aún quedaban supervivientes y tratar de llevarles al interior de las murallas, o al menos a los centros de resistencia.

Lawrence había muerto. Pero la traición del rey Leggin, aquel oportunista, le había salido cara, no podría sacar provecho de su cobarde acción si su reino era arrasado por las bestias de La Plaga, que no se habían detenido, no se detenían ante nada, y cada vez eran más numerosas.

Las elegidas del amo del calabozo habían llegado ayudando a la retaguardia del ejército superviviente en un camino penoso enfrentando constantes emboscadas. Les hubiese gustado acusar a Leggin de su traición, enfrentarle a la justicia, pero el mal mayor golpeaba sus puertas, vidas inocentes corrían peligro.

Diana se apoyó en su bastón, agotada pero voluntariosa, a su lado, Sheila la cubrió con su capa, dándolas el respiro de la invisibilidad.

\- Lo conseguiremos.- Prometió Diana.

Sheila asintió, mirando las llamas que se extendían. Y alzó la vista y señaló asombrada a un cuervo blanco que volaba directo hacia ellas.

* * *

Hank tensó el arco, contemplando el objetivo con ojo de halcón.

Respira. Tensa. Respira. Siente el arco. Respira. Siente la flecha. Respira. Siente a tu objetivo. Respira. Dispara.

En medio del combate solía disparar de forma mucho más instintiva, sin tiempo para pensarlo o siquiera apuntar. Pero eran situaciones en que contaba con apoyo de sus compañeros, ahora estaba solo. No podía arriesgarse.

El espectro se disolvió con un aullido estremecedor y Hank respiró aliviado.

Aquel pantano era un lugar bastante transitable, aunque solo fuera porque la Plaga había preferido pasar por zonas más pobladas, arrasando aldeas enteras, dejando un reguero de sangre y destrucción a su paso. Hank había encontrado supervivientes solitarios de forma esporádica, que contaban historias espantosas.

\- ¿Baaaah?

El pequeño unicornio se frotó contra su mano y le acarició distraídamente. Era la compañía mas esperanzadora del mundo, le había salvado la vida, aunque por desgracia no parecía ser capaz de llevarle junto a los demás.

Un resplandor le advirtió, y hubiese disparado de inmediato de no ser por el balido de alegría de Uni.

\- Dichosos los ojos, arquero.

El amo del calabozo. Después de aquellos horribles días, ahora se dignaba a aparecer.

Hank se había enojado con el amo del calabozo en otras ocasiones, pero ninguna como esta. Apretó su arco hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- ¿Alguna adivinanza sobre la vida y la muerte? ¿Hay algún acertijo para amigos muertos?

\- No, no hay motivo para tal cosa, arquero. Los seis elegidos estáis aun luchando y creciendo, y las seis armas siguen en la manos correctas.

El amo del calabozo parecía muy cansado, sentado en un tronco caído y acariciando las cortas crines de Uni. Su piel tenía un tono ceniciento y sus ricos ropajes parecían haber sufrido un súbito desgaste.

Había visto el poder del Amo del Calabozo, le había visto conjurar volcanes, derribar minas, frente a otras veces que había parecido indefenso o al menos incapaz. Su poder dependía de factores demasiado complejos.

\- ¿Dónde están? ¡Y no quiero acertijos!

El amo del calabozo le miró con gesto triste.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Uni lamió cariñosamente sus mejillas y el Amo le rascó tras las orejas.

\- Sentirlo no...

\- La Vara y la Capa cubren a los necesitados sin importar alianzas, el Mazo y el Sombrero no pasarán por el ojo de la aguja, pero alzarán su propia torre.

\- ¿Y el Escudo?.- Hank se arrodilló frente al Amo.- ¿Qué hay de Eric?

\- No puedo ver el Escudo, sé que él vive... pero no puedo verlo.

Hank golpeó el tronco con ambos puños y ocultó su rostro con el pelo. El Amo del Calabozo se desvaneció sin más palabras de consuelo. Uni mordisqueó los cabellos rubios de Hank, que ya necesitaba un corte de pelo.

\- Aguja.- Baló.

Era cuanto tenía, Hank recogió su arco, sus amigos vivían, y contaban con él.

En la oscuridad, perfectamente camuflado, el demonio sombra observaba.

* * *

Bobby rodó sobre si mismo y luego cargó contra la abominación, solo para rebotar contra el escudo mágico que rodeaba al Horror arcano.

\- ¡Golpea el escudo, lamentable proyecto de bárbaro!

\- ¡Tú no me mandas!

Venger siguió conjurando andanadas de llamaradas tratando de recordarse que aun no era el momento de despedazar al mocoso.

Eric mantuvo el escudo en alto para resistir los conjuros del Horror arcano, la horrenda criatura era el cadaver animado de un mago, un espectro de piel ajada y estirada sobre el esqueleto, engalanado con ropajes de mago, levitaba a unos centimetros sobre el suelo y les acosaba con conjuros de hielo y proyectiles mágicos.

No notaba los dedos, a su espalda Presto había conjurado un calentador y extraía trozos de carbón caliente que iba arrojando al suelo para prevenir la creación de placas de hielo.

\- ¡Atacad su escudo para desvanecerlo!.

Eric escupió al suelo, sujetó su escudo con una mano y desenvainó la espada Bebedora de Vidas, no bebería sangre, pero el filo mágico serviría.

\- ¡Bobby, a la vez!

Cargaron y atacaron el escudo mágico golpe a golpe hasta desvanecerlo. Nada más caer la barrera y con un efecto de hielo creándose justo frente a ellos, una oleada doble de magia, llamarada y cohete respectivamente, asaltaron al Horror arcano, que aulló indignado retorciéndose..

Pero el conjuro había sido finalizado.

Una tormenta de hielo surgió de sus manos mientras caía al suelo.

Eric se interpuso con el escudo y la letal lluvia de carámbanos y hielo se dispersó. Bobby se dejó caer al suelo con un suspiro.

\- Eso ha estado cerca.

Un siseo sonó amenazador y un portón se abrió. Dos Horrores Arcanos levitaban hacia ellos.

_Venger, has vuelto a nosotros._

Eric giró la espada haciéndose al peso de nuevo. Venger había dejado muchos enemigos a sus espaldas.

* * *

Con tres Horrores arcanos derrotados a sus espaldas, Eric estaba listo para arrojar escudo y espada y dejarse caer al suelo, quedaban muchos pisos por delante y mucho se temía que los enemigos no terminaban nunca. Tenía un brazo entumecido, seguramente amoratado, y cojeaba tras haber detenido el ataque directo de un conjuro de roca.

Presto estaba aterido, Bobby le ayudaba a quitarse de encima escarcha y hielo, todos estaban cansados y magullados, pero Presto estaba bastante mal, una tormenta mágica de hielo y granizo les había sorprendido y Eric solo había podido cubrir a Bobby, con lo que no había podido cubrir a la totalidad del grupo. Venger mascullaba frotándose el cuello. Eric se plantó frente a él con indignación.

\- ¡Estabas a su lado!.- Señalando a Presto.

Lejos de mostrarse arrepentido, Venger le miró con aburrimiento, como si no comprendiera el motivo del exabrupto.

\- ¡¿Qué te costaba cubrirle?!

\- No soy su niñera, caballero, y vigila tu tono.

\- Hicimos un trato, Venger, ¡ayer mismo!

Venger soltó una carcajada.

\- Nuestro Geas nos ata únicamente a nosotros, no incluye a cualquier alimaña que decidas llamar amigo.

\- ¡¿UN GEAS!?

Presto se levantó, trastabilló y se apoyó en Bobby con repentino mareo, pero la sorpresa y la alarma le mantuvieron con fuerzas suficientes.

\- ¡Eric! ¿Has hecho un geas con Venger? ¡Eso es horrible!

\- ¡Era necesario!.- Eric golpeó el pomo de su espada.- ¡Es una garantía de colaboración!

\- ¡Es Venger!.- Presto le señaló como si fuese necesario enfatizar que el archimago oscuro estaba allí mismo.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! Todo esto es un terrible error.

Presto recogió su petate con manos temblorosas, ajustándose las gafas a cada rato, Bobby miraba entre Presto y Eric, sin sabes que hacer.

\- ¿Presto?.- El bárbaro frotó con nerviosismo su maza.- ¿Es tan malo eso de un geas?

\- No puedo hacer esto.- El mago se cargó el petate, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- Vuelvo abajo, esperaré a que regrese el mensaje que envié, o... o saldré a buscar yo mismo a los demás, pero no continuaré con esto. Lo si-siento mucho, Eric, pero la espada, Venger, y ahora un geas... lo... lo siento de ver-verdad.

Bobby dudó unos instantes y finalmente gritó un rápido lo siento y salió corriendo tras Presto, pidiéndole que le esperase.

Eric no podía creer lo que veía, estaba sin palabras. Un agujero se abría bajo sus pies viendo marchar a sus compañeros.

El archimago exhibía una ladina sonrisa y Eric sintió una sed de sangre como nunca había sentido, ¡aquel cerdo manipulador y mentiroso había mencionado el Geas a propósito!

\- Tú.. tú has...

Desenvainó la espada pero una súbita punzada paralizó su cuerpo con un ramalazo de dolor que venía desde su interior, no necesitaba el toque de la magia para comprender que era el Geas, impidiéndole atacar a Venger, la tregua era parte del geas. Era como un puño retorciendo sus entrañas, quitándole el aliento.

\- Romper un geas se paga con la muerte, caballero. Piénsalo.

Eric soltó la espada, el dolor pasó y jadeó con dificultad, cubierto de sudor frío. Venger echó a andar con indiferencia, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Eric golpeó el suelo y recogió sus enseres para salir tras las largas zancadas del otro hombre.

Tras unos minutos de silencio atravesando pasillos, Eric ya no pudo soportarlo más, no podía atacarle, pero maldito fuera si le seguía como un perro.

\- ¡Ahora solo somos dos! ¿Por qué...?

\- Dime, ¿te doy la impresión de ser la clase de persona que deja las cosas al azar, o que hace algo sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias y ramificaciones?

Eric no contestó. Venger chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

\- Dedicas más tiempo a cubrir las debilidades evidentes de esos dos que en protegerte a tí mismo o en derrotar a tu adversario.

\- ¿Qué?.- Eric se plantó y dejó caer el petate en el suelo.- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Venger se volvió y se apoyó espalda contra la pared con un suspiro de hastío, como si explicase algo evidente a un niño pequeño que no comprendía lo mas evidente.

\- El bárbaro se lanza al combate sin el más mínimo deseo de cubrirse, confiando ciegamente en que tú dejes cualquier cosa que estés haciendo para cubrirle.

\- Pero Presto...

\- El mago es impredecible.- De alguna forma Venger logró que la palabra sonase como un insulto absolutamente vil.- Es imposible saber cual va ser el resultado de sus acciones, tanto salva el día como es incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

\- ¡Es el mas poderoso de todos nosotros!.- Eric estaba lívido.

\- El poder sin control no sirve de nada.- Replicó Venger, impávido.- La falta de su intrépido líder le vuelve completamente inútil, está demasiado concentrado en la necesidad de reunirse con ellos en lugar de enfrentar la tarea más inmediata.

\- Su sombrero puede...

Era más que suficiente, Venger se adelantó y agarró el brazo del escudo, el que estaba entumecido. Eric gritó de dolor, Venger también se dobló, el geas le castigaba por la agresión, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar aquella pequeña indignidad a cambio de hacer valer su argumento.

\- Es lento.- Gruñó.- No se atreve a ser ofensivo, es incapaz de improvisar si no le gritan órdenes, su falta de confianza es tal carga que vuelve su sombrero un problema antes que una ayuda. ¿Cuantos minutos estuviste aguantando la carga de granizo en este brazo hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar y conjurar ayuda?

Eric le apartó de un empellón y se sujetó el brazo dolorido.

\- ¿Pretendes que me crea que lo has hecho por ayudarme?

\- Son una carga, te he liberado de ella. De nada.

Venger reemprendió el camino con el ánimo de una tormenta tronando. Eric comprendió que el geas que les ataba era una carga mucho mayor de lo que había pensado en su momento. Ahora estaba solo con el archimago. Para bien y para mal.


	7. Ilusiones y Sueños

**Capítulo** **7\. Ilusiones y sueños**

_So, can you name your demon? Understand it_ _'s schemin? I raise my glass and say "Here's to you"._

Eric apoyó el pie en la balaustrada para hacer punto de apoyo y logró desencajar la espada de entre las mohosas costillas del Horror Arcano. A sus espaldas Venger examinaba los ropajes del segundo Horror convertido en una montaña de huesos quebrados, obteniendo una llave oxidada.

Todo el lugar estaba ungido en la magia de sello que había conservado cosas que el paso de los siglos debería haber desmenuzado para siempre. El conjuro que había sellado el lugar había conservado el lugar de forma extraordinaria, resultaba evidente que los cuadros deberían haberse podrido, las telas apolilladas consumidas y similares

Habían encontrado enemigos, pero también restos humanos, esqueletos frágiles como briznas secas de hierba, aquí y allá, de forma aleatoria.

Ascendieron dos pisos más y empezaron a encontrar puertas cerradas, que Venger desbloqueaba con conjuros y contraseñas. Cuando enfrentaron un Horror Arcano con ropajes más elaborados, que parecían indicar un rango superior, Eric tuvo que hacer uso de todo el poder de su escudo para reflejar las bolas de fuego concatenadas que les acorralaron. El calor era insoportable y las brasas prendieron cortinas y tapices, retrocedieron a la carrera hasta lograr ventaja en un despacho, arrojando Eric un escritorio entre ellos y el enemigo.

La magia de Venger finalmente hizo honor a la fama del archimago y una jaula de fuerza apresó al Horror, aplastándolo como una lata de aluminio.

Hicieron campamento en un dormitorio para hacer una pausa a mediodía y echar una breve siesta, debían alcanzar el último piso antes del anochecer pero también debían descansar, aquellas cabezadas eran una bendición.

Eric sintió la ausencia de sus amigos con intensidad. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel silencio. Nunca viajaba en silencio, siempre había conversación, comentarios.

Venger sacó de sus ropajes un morral y extendió un mantel... que al caer sobre el suelo se descubrió cubierto de comida y bebida.

El estómago de Eric sonó antes que su boca.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Es un objeto mágico muy útil, y paso largas temporadas fuera de mi castillo, caballero.

Ciertamente Venger no era de los que se sentaban a que otro hiciese su trabajo, se cruzaba en sus caminos en decenas de ocasiones, presentándose con lo que debía ser muy poco tiempo para prepararse. Ese bolsillo sin fondo de su ropa era magnífico.

Se sirvió un poco de lo que parecía pollo, y sabía a pollo. No sabía cuales eran los platos favoritos de Venger pero no quería arriesgarse a que tuviese interés por la carne de unicornio o algo parecido.

\- ¿Te he invitado a mi mesa acaso?

\- ¿Seré muy útil si me desmayo de hambre?

Venger quedó boquiabierto y Eric aprovechó para procurarse un plato.

El silenció fue soprendentemente cómodo el resto de la comida. Después ambos se recogieron para reposar un poco a ambos lados de la hoguera, después del desagradable efecto del Geas en la discusión, Eric solo podía agradecer una cosa, él no había podido realizar su ataque contra el archimago, y este tampoco podría hacer lo mismo.

Su sueño fue tan inquieto como de costumbre, el silencio era opresivo. Cuando acampaban en el reino el descanso estaba lleno del sonido de sus compañeros, la respiración de Hank era profunda, sin llegar a roncar, Presto silbaba levemente entre los dientes, Sheila murmuraba en sueños, Bobby se removía y abrazaba a Uni, Diana movía los pies... el reposo tenía sus sonidos.

Venger era notablemente silencioso. Desvelado por un sueño que no podía recordar, Eric abrió los ojos y comprobó que el archimago dormía.

Si hacía unos días le hubieran dicho que compartiría fogata con Venger, teniendo al enemigo a solo unos metros de él, hubiese gritado de horror y echado a correr en la dirección contraria. Y hubiese hecho muy bien en hacerlo.

Era un tipo... extraño, su piel era blanca, no pálida, si no blanca como alabastro, no traslucía. La nariz parecía aplastada, pero era un efecto óptico producido porque el tabique de la nariz no se hundía si no que seguía una línea recta uniéndose con la frente. Las cejas eran finas y arqueadas sobre los ojos, ahora cerrados, pero incluso dormido parecía fruncir levemente el ceño.

Los colmillos eran realmente llamativos, de hecho incluso con la boca cerrada sobresalían por encima del labio inferior, como los colmillos de plástico de cualquier Halloween de la infancia, pero sospechaba que aquellos serían bastante más afilados.

Venger siempre había parecido una figura demoníaca estándar, ojos rojos, colmillos... y el cuerno. Eric estudió la túnica, la hermana de Venger, Karena, había llevado una túnica casi idéntica, aunque sin cuernos, y la única similitud entre ambos habían sido las alas. Alas que habían desaparecido de Karena cuando esta había sido... ¿purgada del mal?

Así pues Venger había tenido por fuerza aspecto humano antes de acceder al poder de la oscuridad. ¿Había sido siempre tan alto?

\- Si sigues mirándome te calcinaré los párpados.- Venger ni siquiera abrió los ojos para proferir la amenaza.

Eric dio un respingo y se volvió rápidamente, sintiendo como le ardían las orejas de vergüenza. Bueno, si ya no iban a descansar bien podían recoger y seguir.

Se pusieron en marcha abriendo las puertas selladas del siguiente piso. Una oleada de gas venenoso fue el recibimiento, seguido de su creador, una abominación monstruosa de algo remotamente humano, ahora hinchado y deformado, como si una criatura extraplanar se hubiese metido en un cuerpo humano, pero forzando un continente demasiado pequeño para el contenido.

Algo maravilloso, como todo en ese reino y todo en aquella acogedora torre, Eric ahogó un grito horrorizado y Venger le dió un empujón hacia delante, arrojándole contra la miasma.

\- ¡Activa tu escudo para apartar la nube venenosa, necio!

Desde luego era único usando la lengua como látigo.

Cuando Bebedora de Vidas hendió la carne hinchada, un chorro de sangre negra y espesa borboteó de la herida, el olor era suficientemente desagradable para que las nauseas fuesen incluso violentas. Eric vomitó y apenas tuvo tiempo de refugiarse bajo el escudo mientras Venger remataba a la criatura con piromancia.

Las arcadas le sacudieron incluso cuando la totalidad del almuerzo terminó en el suelo, una fuerte mano le agarró por el hombro y le alejó de los restos, y sobre todo del hedor de la abominación muerta y su propio vómito.

Permaneció unos minutos recuperando el aliento, se tumbó en el costado, temblando y cubierto de sudor frío.

\- Esto es lamentable, caballero, no...

\- Cállate un rato, ¿quieres?.

Eric sufrió otra arcada seca y Venger le puso un odre de agua delante.

\- Enjuágate, pero no bebas.

Obedeció y tras unos minutos logró ponerse en pie, aquello había sido particularmente desagradable.

\- Nos enfrentaremos a más.- No había duda en el tono de Venger.- Si no puedes controlarte morirás.

\- Tuya fue la brillante ocurrencia de hacer que Bobby y Presto se fuesen, ahora somos menos y hay más enemigos y no...

Venger le puso en pie con un tirón del brazo y se rió en su cara, como si acabase de contar el mejor chiste del momento.

\- Tus amigos se fueron por su propia voluntad cuando descubrieron que habías hecho algo que les asustaba. Culpa a esos débiles por su cobardía, no a mí.

Una verdad puede hacer el doble de daño que una mentira. Eric sintió que las nauseas le abandonaban, la ira era un buen revulsivo. Mucho se temía de que no estaba seguro de que dirigir esa ira contra Venger estuviese justificado.

Tal y como el archimago había previsto, encontraron más abominaciones similares, las nauseas cada vez resultaban más fáciles de soportar, y la espada más ligera en su mano. Mantuvieron el ritmo hasta el anochecer, ya solo quedaban dos pisos.

* * *

Eric estiró las piernas y fue a echar un vistazo alrededor, quería asegurarse de que no les iban a sorprender enemigos mientras dormían. Aquello parecían haber sido los dormitorios de los estudiantes, los más adelantados a juzgar por su mejor calidad respecto a los de niveles inferiores, y con menos camas, y como todo en aquel lugar, estaba cubierto de polvo, algunas camas estaban deshechas y otras bien dobladas, en las mesillas de noche había notas y libros, y velas que hacía mucho que se habían consumido.

Un profundo suspiro sonó en la habitación adyacente. Preparó el escudo y alzó la espada antes de asomarse al otro dormitorio comunal.

En la cama más alejada había una figura femenina, una mujer de edad... y evidentemente un fantasma, la mujer era translucida, su ropa, similar a la de los Horrores arcanos, flotaba en una brisa inexistente, Tenía el cabello blanco recogido en trenzas muy elaboradas y ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, en un claro gesto de congoja.

Eric pisó unas hojas al intentar retroceder y la maga fantasmal alzó el rostro, era hermosa incluso con las arrugas de la vejez, con grandes ojos verdes y almendrados.

\- ¿Venger? ¿Eres tú?.- Su voz era levemente reverberante.

\- Uh.. ah... no, ah, lo siento, yo soy Eric.- Se hubiese golpeado con su propio escudo, había sonado como un imbecil.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

\- Creí oir su voz... pensé que había regresado...

\- Yo...- Se acercó, compasivo.- Sí que ha regresado, estamos acampados aquí cerca, por favor, no llores.

-Ha vuelto. _-_ La congoja se desvaneció a cambio de una amplia sonrisa, era un rostro gentil, amable.-  _S_ abía que así sería, todos los demás me insultan, se burlan de mi por esperarle, pero sé que son mentiras.

 _-_ ¿Mentiras? ¿Qué mentiras?

\- Qué usó su poder para llamar al SinNombre.

Eric palideció al escucharla mencionar a aquel terrible Dios-demonio. El encuentro con aquella entidad y la corta alianza con Venger para expulsar a la criatura del Reino eran uno de los momentos que le perseguirían toda la vida.

De modo que había hecho en aquel lugar el pacto con aquella criatura, a cambio de conocimiento y poder. Viendo el estado de aquel lugar, y el odio que profesaban a Venger los no-muertos allí atrapados, no había sido un pacto sin consecuencias para quienes habían estado alrededor. Por lo que Eric sabía por el Amo del Calabozo, aquello había ocurrido hacía cientos, si no miles de años.

\- ¿Le has estado esperando todo este tiempo?

\- Es mi pupilo, mi mejor estudiante, soy su madre en todo menos en la sangre.

 _-_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _-_ Illira.- Contestó otra voz.

Eric se volvió, el archimago estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No le reconocía. Eric suponía que Venger no había tenido aquel aspecto cuando la había conocido, ella conocía al hombre antes de que la magia oscura le hubiese corrompido.

\- Él es...

\- ¡Nadie!.- Interrumpió Venger, que en dos zancadas se interpuso entre él y la doncella fantasmal.- Desvanécete, espectro, te abandonaron aquí a tu suerte..

-  **¡NO!** _.-_ Illira se transformó ante sus ojos, los ojos brillando como ascuas.- ¡Venger no haría tal cosa! ¡Es un héroe!¡Su herencia es de las más nobles!

Venger prácticamente rugió, iluminó sus manos con magia y Eric le empujó con el escudo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Illira sollozó y salió corriendo, su cuerpo inmaterial atravesando los obstáculos a su paso.

\- ¿¡Has enloquecido, caballero!?

\- ¡Ibas a destruirla!

\- ¡Ya está muerta!

Un aullido sobrenatural les estremeció, helando hasta el tuétano de los huesos. El fantasma se alejaba aullando como la banshee en que se había transformado. Venger se sentó, muy afectado por el aullido, jadeando.

\- Idiota... tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrárnosla y será hostil.

\- Si descubre que eres el mismo que la dejó aquí para morir, seguro.

\- Tú no sabes nada de_

\- Sé que tú sellaste este lugar, que es tu sucio secreto.- Eric arrojó con violencia su escudo contra el suelo, ni siquiera miró a Venger.

\- Tú los mataste a todos, y ellos confiaban en tí.

\- Jamás confiaron en mí.

Venger se puso en pie y salió de regreso al campamento como un vendaval. Eric tan solo le miró marchar, desmontado por la amargura de la corrección.

Cenaron en silencio, Eric sabía que no debía decir nada, pero claro, ¿cuándo había sido él capaz de permanecer callado? Se puso a doblar su capa y dar vueltas a sus grebas, limpiándolas para mantener las manos ocupadas y contener la lengua.

Venger parecía a punto de estallar.

\- Si abrir la bocaza hará que te estés quieto, adelante, lo soportaré.

Encantador como siempre.

\- Hiciste un trato con el SinNombre, en esta torre. En lo más alto de la torre, por eso el desafío es mayor cuanto más ascendemos, y ese trato provocó la muerte y la maldición de todos los presentes en el edificio, ¿qué fueron? ¿Un sacrificio?

Venger le miraba directamente, con una expresión extraña, casi sorprendida.

\- Te he juzgado mal.- Le dijo, sonando irritado, como si le molestase que Eric hubiese logrado sorprenderle.

\- Seguramente.- No pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En realidad ahora le parecía bastante evidente.

Muchos debían haber muerto de forma instantánea, tumbados en sus camas, sentados en sillas, había visto restos de cubiertos, libros con plumas de tinta junto a polvo y huesos, la muerte les había sorprendido sin tiempo ni para correr. Pero otros, los más poderosos habían tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de su destino, eso les debía haber convertido en horrores y abominaciones, malditas en su odio por Venger.

La magia que había en el ambiente también le había dado indicaciones, podía dar todo tipo de información cuando se podía sentir como Eric podía. Eran dos magias, una había sellado el lugar, pero otra, subyacente, más tortuosa, había caído como una maldición eterna por un acto de maldad desmesurado.

Ahora comprendía que ella maldición había sido el SinNombre, y el acto había sido pactar con él.

\- Pactaste con el SinNombre, ¿qué locura esa?

\- No estas en situación de criticar, caballero.- Los ojos rojos relucieron.- Tú has pactado conmigo.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, Eric lo agradeció.

La noche pasó sin interrupciones y se pusieron en marcha antes del amanecer. Los aullidos y espectrales lamentos de las abominaciones y los horrores arcanos llenaron de sobra la falta de conversación.

* * *

El último piso, Eric se apoyó jadeando contra el marco del portón, tenía mugre y restos inidentificables por todas partes, hedía a sangre y sudor. Quería salir de aquel horrible lugar, necesitaba un baño, una cama que no tuviese el polvo de siglos, lavar su ropa, dormir sin pesadillas...

\- Por favor, dime que no habrá un horrible engendro guardando el objeto de poder que necesitas.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Menos ma_

\- Habrá varios.

Eric se quedó callado... y estalló a reir, no quería, pero maldito fuera, eso había sido bueno. Venger también reía entre dientes, estaba tan agotado como él, solo eso explicaba la bajada de guardia.

\- Ay... en fin, adelante pues.

Venger detuvo su risa y tomó aliento. Después se situó ante la puerta y realizó los glifos de apertura. Las puertas se abrieron con un quejido ominoso, Eric trazó un arco con la espada, calentando los músculos.

Las abominaciones les recibieron con tormentas de relámpagos y miasmas venenosas.

* * *

Eric aulló de dolor, el escudo hizo rebotar el relámpago contra otro adversario, volviendo el poder en su contra, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que su brazo sufrió un calambrazo.

La miasma era fuerte, podía oir a Venger conjurando a su espalda, pero no podía verle en la espesa niebla púrpura. No se atrevía a abandonar su posición, dejaría al archimago fuera del área de protección.

_Únete a nosotros Venger, sufre con nosotros por toda la eternidad._

_Sufre como nosotros hemos sufrido durante siglos, atrapados en este tormento._

_Paga por tu crimen, Venger, paga por nuestro sufrimiento._

_¿Valió la pena?_

Las voces retumbaban con un odio palpable, un sudario de rabia y amargura envolviéndoles. Los cuerpos de las abominaciones no solo estaban hinchados, se retorcían, los espíritus furiosos revolviéndose bajo la piel pútrida.

_Pon fin a nuestro dolor, muere y danos nuestra venganza._

_¿Valió la pena traicionarnos a todos?_

La respuesta de Venger fue un cono de fuego que se movió por la estancia como si fuese agua, casi líquido, ola tras ola, las llamas lamían a los enemigos, que se retorcieron, muchos estallaron. La miasma retrocedió.

\- ¡Ahora!.- Bramó el archimago.- ¡Avanza!

Eric cargó con Bebedora de Vidas, hendiendo carne y hueso, derramando fluidos que una vez fueron sangre y ahora eran ponzoña.

Un súbito aullido hendió el aire.

El grito de la banshee retumbó, y realmente Eric sintió como si la sangre se le hubiese helado en las venas, estaba paralizado, todos los músculos del cuerpo se contrajeron, era como si le hubiesen clavado agujas en todo el cuerpo. Un grito a su espalda le indicó que Venger no había reaccionado mucho mejor al horrible efecto.

Unos segundos después Venger había conjurado un vendaval que había disipado las miasmas y Eric hendía de arriba a abajo la escuálida figura de la banshee, no se trataba de Illira, y eso le producía cierto alivio.

Por fin podía mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en una amplia sala circular, un círculo de asientos elegantes estaban dispuestos en la circunferencia central, solo rompía el círculo un ábside, y una repisa, en el suelo, casi oculto bajo una roída cortina, una esfera con un color entre rosado y naranja, brillante. Llena de magia.

* * *

Venger caminó renqueante, lleno de satisfacción. Por fin iban a terminar aquellos humillantes días, la sensación de indefensión era horrible para él, ser débil, carecer de control sobre la situación, era más de lo que podía soportar. Había tenido que tratar con los jóvenes, con aquellos despreciables elegidos por el amo del calabozo. Humillante, insultante, no podía esperar a recuperar la plenitud de su poder.

¡Era Venger, el archimago, el rey oscuro, el poder de las sombras! No podía tolerar aquello, perder poder, perder a sus legiones, no, de ninguna manera. Había sacrificado demasiado como para terminar sus días así, sin poder.

Recogió en sus manos la esfera, limpiando con su faldón la superficie sucia del cristal de focalización, la esfera, como un pomelo rosado, era un foco de poder antiguo. Estaba tal y como la había dejado. Tirada, arrojada al suelo, cuando había caido de sus manos... cuando sus manos habían sido humanas.

Había usado aquel poder para invocar al SinNombre. Había sido tan joven... hacía tanto tiempo desde el día que lo había cambiado todo, había desafiado todo lo establecido.

\- Eras tú, Venger, realmente eras tú.

Illira. Se preguntaba porqué no la habían vuelto a ver durante el ascenso. Venger se volvió, el caballero ya se había interpuesto entre la banshee y él mismo. No quería lidiar con aquello pero estaba claro que no tenía esa opción.

\- Vete o sufre la extinción, espectro.

Su antigua instructora no parecía enojada ya, ni siquiera triste, parecía resignada.

\- Mi ingenuidad ha sido insultante, indigna de mí.

Como si hubiese tenido elección, los fantasmas quedaban atrapados en el pasado, en el recuerdo, en las emociones mas fuertes que hubiesen tenido antes de la muerte. Un fantasma era, en esencia, una emoción, un sentimiento conservado y muchas veces retorcido como un cadáver dejado a la intemperie. Illira había muerto negándose a aceptar la realidad, mintiéndose a sí misma, y así había seguido en muerte.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? Han pasado siglos, ahora lo sé, siglos de tormento y abandono y ahora vuelves.

 _-_ Me dejé, esto, Illira.- Sostuvo el orbe ante él.- ¿Ha quedado satisfecha tu curiosidad? Ahora vete a sufrir tu tormento.

\- Cuanta crueldad, no recuerdo a un Venger tan cruel. Incómodo, tímido y a veces arrogante, pero nunca cruel.

El caballero se había apartado, y les miraba con incomodidad, al menos era perfectamente consciente de que aquella era una conversación en la que él era un extraño. Venger frotó el orbe, más nervioso de lo que quería admitir, no le gustaba tener testigos de esta interacción, de hecho no quería tener aquella interacción. Había conseguido aislarse de los recuerdos de aquel lugar concentrándose en avanzar, no quería recordar.

\- Es suficiente, te desvaneceré como he hecho con los demás, ¡vete!

\- Podías haber vuelto hace siglos a por el foco de poder.

 _-_ No lo eché en falta.- Venger apretó la mandíbula, consciente de lo terriblemente defensivo de su rápida respuesta.

\- No querías volver, no querías enfrentar el resultado de tus actos.

\- No lo sabes todo, ese era tu gran problema, siempre pensando que sabías qué era lo mejor. Eras una ingenua en vida y lo sigues siendo en muerte.

Quizá tenía que haber vuelto antes, tenía que haber derribado la torre desde fuera, haberla arrasado de arriba a abajo con rayos y fuego, hasta dejar cimientos calcinados, eso hubiese sido lo adecuado. Ni siquiera hubiese tenido que descubrir que los estudiantes e instructores eran espectros no-muertos, ni siquiera hubiese sabido que Illira rondaba los pasillos pensando que su aprendiz aún era su esperanza...

\- Recuerdo a un muchacho ávido de la oportunidad de probarse a si mismo, sometido por responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para sus jóvenes hombros. Sí, quizás fui muy ingenua y te adjudiqué virtudes que no tenías, dí por hechas demasiadas cosas.

Tenía que destruirla, debía destruirla... ¿por qué era tan dificil? Ya la había matado una vez... solo que aquella vez no la había mirado a la cara, no había mirado a la cara a ninguno de los que había matado. Ahora tenía que mirar a su instructora, la mujer que le había guiado entre aquellos muros cuando apenas había sido un niño, y aceptar que era por su propia mano.

\- ¿Me permitirás una última instrucción, Venger?

 _-_ No tienes nada que enseñarme.

\- ¿Porque el SinNombre ya te lo enseñó todo?. _-_ Illira sonreía, aquella sonrisa llena de sapiencia que había iluminado su ajado rostro siempre que veía como Venger metía la pata por no saber esperar, por no ser paciente.

Tantos recuerdos...

* * *

_El pergamino relucía en sus manos, se preparó para memorizarlo y obtener el conocimiento que este ofrecía._

_\- ¿No olvidas nada, Venger?.- Illira le sonrió desde la puerta._

_\- En absoluto._

_En cuanto comenzó a leerlo sufrió un calambrazo que le recorrió la columna y dejó una jaqueca tan brutal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse. Las manos de Illira le masajearon las sienes y le sostuvieron los hombros con infinita paciencia._

_\- Siempre comprobar la dificultad inherente al conjuro antes de leerlo, siempre, no importa en que sección de la biblioteca esté._

_Venger se recostó contra su maestra, odiaba que siempre tuviese razón._

* * *

Ese mundo ya no existía, y habían pasado siglos. Illira estaba atrapada en aquel mundo de memorias y recuerdos, pero Venger había vivido, había cambiado, en mucho más que en el aspecto.

\- Me enseñó lo suficiente.

\- Ya.- Su antigua maestra eligió ese momento para recordar que había más personas en la habitación, e hizo un gesto hacia el caballero.- Te enseñó a entregar armas malignas y someter a geas a sus usuarios, ¿es este el único modo en que puedes tener compañía? ¿no puedes confiar en su palabra, necesitas atarte con magia antigua?

\- ¿Crees que no controlo perfectamente la situación?.- Si tenía que ser cruel para acabar con la intolerable intervención lo sería.- No sabes lo poderoso que soy, pero ahora mismo voy a recuperar mi poder.

Hizo brillar el orbe y comenzó a realizar los gestos de conjuro de consunción de energía, devoraría aquel poder como el Devorador devoraba la inocencia allá fuera.

\- Y en cuanto lo recupere.- Sonrió ampliamente, finalizando el conjuro.- Destruiré la espada, y con Bebedora de Vidas destruida, el geas enlazado en ella se anulará.

El gesto del caballero pasó de la sorpresa a la comprensión en un segundo, el horror evidente en su rostro. Otro ingenuo, había ayudado a su peor enemigo a recuperar su poder, pero no obtendría nada a cambio, probablemente preveía su muerte.

Con un estallido de luz, y una carcajada, Venger sintió como el poder era drenado y revertía en su persona, oh, no pensaba matar al caballero, había sido una magnífica herramienta, le había sorprendido con su versatilidad y aún le sería mucho más útil, pero lo sería como esclavo, no como un aliado. Después su sirviente Sombra le llevaría a los demás muchachos, y les obligaría a ayudarle bajo amenaza de matar al caballero.

El orbe cayó de sus manos, y se hizo añicos en el suelo, miles de diminutos cristales cubrieron el mármol como nieve recién caída.

El caballero invocó de inmediato el poder de su escudo y Venger iluminó sus manos con su magia, ya sin conjuros ni complejos mantras, poder directo desde su alma, como siempre había sido. Concentró sus energías en la espada, Bebedora de Vidas había sido útil, pero ya le conseguiría otra espada a su futuro esclavo.

Y entonces se dobló de dolor, como si plomo fundido se hubiese vertido dentro de su pecho e invadiese sus pulmones, ardía y pesaba. Cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar, y cuando logró apartar la posibilidad de desmayarse dolor, alzó la mirada y vio como su antigua maestra sonreía con aquella sabiduría innata en ella.

\- Un geas se alimenta del poder de quien lo lanza, Venger, cuando lo lanzaste controlaste su efecto y dimensión con el poder del que disponías en ese momento.

El entendimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo conmocionó al archimago, que sintió que sus manos temblaban al ver caer su artimaña ante sus ojos.

\- El geas es un conjuro mantenido...

\- Está siempre activo.- Coincidió Illira.- Ahora tu poder ha crecido sustancialmente, y con él... también el poder del Geas, que se defiende a sí mismo para ser cumplido.

\- No... No puede ser...

\- Adiós, Venger, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, como siempre, te lo hiciste a tí mismo.- Una lágrima surcó la mejilla del espectro.

La banshee se desvaneció, no destruida por supuesto, tan solo se había marchado, a vagar a otra parte de la torre, quizá pasaría siglos y siglos convertida en el último espectro de la Torre de Hechicería. A Venger ya no le importaba, se incorporó sobre piernas aún temblorosas por el duro castigo infligido por el geas. No había conseguido estabilizarse cuando un puñetazo impactó su mandíbula y le arrojó al suelo escupiendo sangre y notando un hormigueo en toda la cara.

Con un gruñido su asaltante, el caballero, cayó de rodillas, doblegado por el dolor que ahora le recorría la mandíbula, el efecto del geas haciéndole sentir el mismo dolor que había infligido.

\- Ha valido la pena.- Gruñó el guerrero con odio, palpándose la mejilla que se iba amoratando.

Venger se limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca, si, probablemente.


	8. Mas dura será la caída

**Capítulo** **8\. Mas dura será la caída**

_And I fall, forever following the flame, i give all, forever following the flame_

Presto no estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones importantes, Bobby por suerte no necesitaba mucha guía. Ahora que caminaban juntos por un oscuro sendero, Presto no dejaba de preocuparse, pensando si su decisión era la correcta.

Habían permanecido un día en el primer piso de la torre, inseguros de qué hacer a continuación. Esperar al cuervo era la opción segura, pero en realidad no sabían cuanto iba a tardar en volver, y aquella torre era espeluznante.

La gota que había colmado el vaso habían sido los estremecedores aullidos de una banshee, helando la sangre en las venas, haciéndoles recordar el horror que había entre aquellos muros, y el horror que había más allá de la torre. Por las ventanas podían ver la nube, la oscuridad ondulante, aquel un manto de gusanos negros retorciéndose, avanzando sin descanso de este a oeste. Devorando la esperanza.

Entonces había llegado ella.

Un espectro, el fantasma de una mujer, Bobby había estado a punto de cargar contra ella, Presto le había detenido, pues el fantasma había parecido aún más sorprendido que ellos por verles, y no se parecía a los demás fantasmas y horrores de la torre. La recién llegada se había presentado como Illira, maestra de encantamientos de la escuela de hechicería.

Después de tantas dificultades aquella actitud amable había sido un bálsamo. Illira les había ofrecido su ayuda y consejo dentro de sus posibilidades, estaba atada a aquel lugar y no podía abandonarlo. La hechicera conocía al amo del calabozo, y se había mostrado realmente alegre de oír que el amo aún vivía y que tenía jóvenes elegidos. Su gesto solo se había ensombrecido al mencionar a Venger.

\- No puedes esperar pasivamente, mago, tus enemigos no lo harán.- Le había advertido.- Tus amigos te necesitan tanto como tú a ellos.

Definitivamente conocía al amo del calabozo, casi hablaba como él. Presto le habló de sus compañeros, de sus aventuras, de su deseo de volver a casa, Illira tan solo le interrumpió al hablar de Eric y su escudo.

\- ¿Eric?.- El espectro frunció el ceño.- Es el caballero que acompaña a Venger en la torre, les he visto...

\- ¡No es lo que parece!..- Saltó de inmediato para proteger a su amigo de falsas impresiones.- Eric ha... ha cometido un error pensando en nuestro bien.

Bobby, que había estado aburrido practicando con su maza se acercó también.

\- ¡Es culpa de Venger! A saber que mentiras le ha dicho, ahora está atado por un... un... ¿jetas?

\- Un geas.- Corrigió Presto.- Nuestro amigo está unido a Venger por un geas, no conozco los detalles.

Illira trató de tomarle por los hombros con gesto triste, pero sus manos le traspasaron, Presto comprendió que había tratado de darle consuelo, pero no podía. La mujer solo pudo mirarse las manos translucidas.

La tristeza era casi palpable y Presto sintió su congoja con claridad. Pero pronto desapareció, una sensación de consuelo colándose en el fantasma.

\- No me cabe duda de que tu amigo, Eric, tiene un buen corazón. No temas por el geas, tu compañero estará a salvo. Sospecho que Venger no comprendió nunca el verdadero poder de un geas. Haré lo que pueda para ayudar .

\- Pero...

\- La tormenta se cierne sobre nosotros, habéis vivido aventuras, habéis hecho amigos, aliados, poderes en el Reino. Has hablado de caballeros, de magos, dime, mago, ¿a quién busca tu corazón cuando necesitas esperanza? ¿qué aliados hay a tus espaldas?

Y ahora caminaban, alejándose de la torre de hechicería, pero no sin rumbo, se dirigían al pantano de la oscuridad, un lugar terrible que ya habían atravesado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero donde encontraría esperanza, pues en un pueblo, cerca de las ruinas de la Torre Prohibida, vivía Varla la Hechicera.

* * *

Eric se llevó la mano a la barbilla, aún le dolía, el geas no le había impedido golpear a Venger, era la única satisfacción que tenía al respecto, eso y tener la certeza de que le tenía que haber dolido tanto o más que a él mismo.

Le dolía la cabeza, la garganta, las piernas,necesitaba imperiosamente descansar, pero no lo haría mientras Venger maquinaba, malditas fueran sus artimañas y traiciones.

El archimago estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del círculo, meditando, o esperando quien sabía qué.

Un escalofrió y un leve susurro alertaron a Eric, que se volvió desenvainando y trazando un arco con la espada. El archimago dió un respingo en el asiento, sobresaltado.

El demonio sombra, la criatura se había manifestado ante Venger, deslizándose por las sombras de la habitación hasta la vera de su señor, donde estaba ahora paralizado, manos en alto, con el filo de Bebedora de Vidas en la garganta.

Eric bufó y envainó. Inmediatamente el demonio sombra se llevó las manos al cuello, estremecido y encogiéndose en las sombras de la estancia, al menos hasta que Venger alzó una mano.

\- El caballero y yo hemos acordado una tregua, puedes hablar libremente.

Acordar una tregua, hipócrita.

El demonio sombra pareció, si es que podía percibir algo en su rostro sin más expresión que huecos en lugar de ojos y cejas, extrañado, pero concedió casi de inmediato sin preguntas.

\- La pícara y la acróbata lideraban a los refugiados de la ciudad de Trial la ultima vez que las vi. La ciudad ha sido arrasada y ellas guían a los supervivientes alejándose de la Plaga, se dirigían a la ciudad de Torad.

Diana y Sheila, resistentes como nadie, Eric sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, seguían juntas, y no estaban solas.

\- ¿Y Hank?

\- El arquero viajaba con el unicornio, camina con la Plaga en sus talones pero persevera, le ví hace dos días en el pantano del abandono, se encontró con el Amo del Calabozo.

El demonio sombra les relató el encuentro entre Hank y el amo del calabozo, y como tras desvanecerse este, habían emprendido camino de nuevo, adentrándose en el reino oriental.

Después la restauración de poder de Venger le había permitido sentir su presencia y reunirse con su señor.

\- Las armas no han caido en poder del Devorador.- Venger se estiró, haciendo crujir sus hombros.- Y yo he recuperado mi poder, ahora...

Eric carraspeó y se puso delante del asiento de Venger, impidiéndole levantarse. El archimago arqueó una ceja, con mas curiosidad que irritación, lo que le enfureció aún más. Maldito fuera, había estado luchando durante cuatro días, había vomitado, sufrido abrasiones y contusiones, no había conseguido dormir una sola noche seguida y no quería saber realmente cuantas horas había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Y cuando todo parecía haber pasado Venger había socavado su acuerdo mutuo con un amago de traición. No estaba de humor para ceder más terreno ante aquella alimaña.

\- Ahora yo me reuniré con todos mis compañeros, usa tu magia para comunicarte con ellos y decirles donde estamos.

\- Mmmh.- Venger se limitó a acomodarse y apoyar el mentón entre las manos.- ¿Y de qué exactamente serviría eso, caballero?

\- ¿¡Qué clase de absurda...!?

\- ¿Reaccionarán mejor que tu amigo el mago cuando sepan de tu alianza conmigo?

Eric retrocedió, no tenía réplica, ninguna. Recordaba dolorosamente bien la reacción ante su posesión de la espada negra de su cinto, la expresión de sus caras.

* * *

_\- Eric... ¿de dónde has sacado esa espada?_

_\- ¿Te la dio Venger?_

_\- Tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa._

_\- Caballero... ¿por qué llevas contigo ese instrumento de muerte?_

_\- Pero... pero Eric, has vuelto a llevar la espada._

_\- ¡Eric! ¿Has hecho un geas con Venger? ¡Eso es horrible!_

* * *

No. No iban a reaccionar bien. Se dejó caer en la silla adyacente, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. La cabeza le palpitaba y su garganta estaba en carne viva. Se quitó los guantes, los dedos le dolían, y comprobó que tenía ampollas, algunas reventadas, la adrenalina bajó y sintió todos y cada uno de sus dolores.

Estaba desplomado y hundido tanto física como anímicamente.

\- La amenaza de la Plaga y el Devorador siguen siendo muy reales, caballero.

\- Has recuperado tu poder.- Eric se frotó los ojos.- ¿Con qué fuerzas puedes contar? La Plaga es un ejército, necesitamos uno propio.

El silencio le extrañó, Eric miró a su derecha, Venger se había quedado mirándole boquiabierto antes de poder reaccionar, carraspear y ponerse en pie, como intentando disimular su anterior estupefacción.

\- Gran parte de mis fuerzas han desertado, bajo la influencia del Devorador se han unido a la Plaga, mi hogar era vulnerable a su poder. Pero tengo otros aliados, otros poderes, les convocaré aquí ahora que he reclamado la torre de Hechicería como mía, eso les mantendrá leales a mí.

El archimago se situó en el centro del círculo de sillas para comenzar una letanía arcana de invocación. El demonio sombra manifestó su intención de ir personalmente a buscar a los aliados más cercanos y se desvaneció.

Eric contempló la magia tejiéndose en las manos de Venger, era relajante, ver los retazos de magia hilándose entre los dedos, creando armonías mientras sonaba la letanía de palabras de poder, convocando y atando voluntades. Por todos sus defectos, Venger era un auténtico artista.

Empezaba a sentirse mareado, la bajada de adrenalina estaba dejándole bastante mareado, además sospechaba que podía estar deshidratado, sería mejor levantarse y buscar...

Apenas se puso en pie, el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor, perdió pie y cayó a plomo hacia atrás, colapsado. Apenas oyó la exclamación de alarma de Venger.

La oscuridad le engulló.

* * *

Despertó lentamente, estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse o sobresaltarse en absoluto. No sabía cuanto había dormido, pero se sentía como si hubiese dormido un día entero, desde luego lo que le había despertado era el hambre.

Bostezó y remoloneó entre las sábanas y mantas... que estaban limpias. Se incorporó y comprobó que efectivamente no había polvo, estaba en un dormitorio amplio y amueblado, a juzgar por la arquitectura seguía en la torre de hechicería, pero alguien había limpiado y acondicionado el lugar.

Era noche cerrada, Eric se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al ventanal y a la puerta que daba a un mirador, a través del cristal de las puertas de la balconada podía ver el exterior de la torre. Hogueras brillaban en las ruinas alrededor del lago, podía oir lejanos sonidos e incluso cánticos. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, el frío nocturno le estremeció pero también le despejó, a aquella altura el viento era intenso y gélido.

El mirador abarcaba varias puertas y podía ver la luz vacilante de un fuego en la habitación vecina. Quizá podría conseguir allí algo de comer, antes de que su estómago se consumiera a sí mismo.

Caminó hacia allí y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, Venger estaba allí, sentado frente a una mesa de estudio, estudiando unos papeles. Eric se quedó mirando, el archimago no llevaba puesta la capucha, dejando a la vista unas orejas levemente puntiagudas y el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y pulcramente recortado a la altura de la barbilla, no había cuerno alguno, poniendo fin a la antigua discusión entre los elegidos del amo del calabozo sobre si le habían cortado el cuerno que hubiese completado la simetría. Era extraño verle sin su habitual parafernalia, más una persona y menos un icono.

Venger detuvo su lectura y alzó la vista, quedándose mirando a Eric.

\- ¿Estás completamente recuperado?.- Venger le examinó de arriba a abajo con una intensidad que hizo a Eric desear haberse puesto su armadura y no ir en camisón.

\- Como si te importara.- Gruñó.- Estoy hambriento, si puedes usar ese mantel de alimentos o...

\- No será necesario.

Venger chasqueó los dedos con una palabra de mando y una sombra (no era el demonio sombra, carecía de su silueta y presencia) se materializó en la pared.

\- Comida y bebida.- Ordenó haciendo un gesto hacia Eric.

La sombra volvió a desvanecerse y unos minutos después la puerta del despacho se abrió y unos goblins entraron cargando bandejas llenas de platos y ollas humeantes, que fueron depositadas en una larga mesa baja, más apropiada para una tarde de té y pastas que para un festín. Eric no esperó a que su estómago rugiese su aprobación a los olores y se sentó en el sofá frente a la mesita para dar cuenta de la comida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

\- Unas doce horas.- Venger hizo un gesto con la mano y los papeles que acababa de revisar se incineraron.- Tiempo suficiente para convertir esta ruina en un lugar habitable.

Suponía que teniendo a su disposición sirvientes que atravesaban pareces era más sencillo, aunque tenía que admirar la rapidez de organización, y estaba bastante seguro de que aquella mesa y asientos eran nuevos.

No sabía quién, o mas bien qué había cocinado, pero poder comer caliente fue una bendición para su estómago, mas que comer engulló, la cerveza estaba fría, otra bendición en un mundo que no tenía neveras.

Entre mordisco y mordisco se dió cuenta de que Venger le miraba con un ligero ceño, se incorporó más en el asiento y siguió inspeccionando mapas, desviando la vista de cuando en cuando.

Sinceramente no le importaba, tenía hambre suficiente para comerse un caballo, y aquella comida estaba deliciosa. Seguramente en otra ocasión le habría encontrado fallos, pero en aquel momento le bastaba con que estuviese cocinado, incluso podía jurar que reconocía carne de cerdo en el cocido.

\- Quiero que al menos mis amigos sepan que estoy vivo.- Dijo abruptamente entre bocado y bocado.- Y que Presto sepa que no me has matado, muy a tu pesar.

La escritura de la pluma se detuvo inmediatamente.

\- En ningún momento he_

\- ¿Y ese numerito de destruir la espada?

Ni le miró, alcanzando un plato de lo que parecían patatas asadas y olían como tal. Estaba enfadado, no quería mirar a su interlocutor y enfurecerse tanto que tuviese que marchar y dejar atrás la comida.

\- Destruir el geas no implicaba en ningún modo tu destrucción.

Miró a Venger, que parecía estar... indignado. Eric no tenía ni idea de qué decir así que masticó lentamente, esperando algo, lo que fuera que rompiera la tensión que transmitía el otro hombre, que tomó aire y pareció tomar una decisión.

\- Caballero, he  **necesitado**.- Y la palabra sonó repulsiva.- Tu ayuda, y me ha sido indispensable, sigo necesitando aliados contra el Devorador, sigues siendo un aliado útil. No tengo por costumbre deshacerme de aquello que me beneficia y me has beneficiado mucho, el escudo mágico está mejor en tus manos, manos cuya asistencia encuentro muy valiosa.

Eric tragó la comida, convertida ya en un bolo insípido y volvió a servirse. Las palabras de reconocimiento le habían creado un sentimiento de calidez y no quería abrir la boca y avergonzarse, bastante incómodo era saber que Venger podría ver perfectamente como se ruborizaba, sentía que le ardían las orejas.

Cuando dio buena cuenta de la opípara cena o desayuno, por fín se sentía lleno. Una sensación que no había sentido desde la victoriosa celebración en la ciudad de Torad, aquella si que había sido una fiesta de despedida.

\- ¿Postre?

Eric negó, estirándose en el sofá, poder decir que era suficiente era un placer supremo. Venger dobló cuidadosamente los mapas y los guardó en un cajón antes de incorporarse y dirigirse al mirador, apoyándose en la balaustrada mirando la línea del horizonte en las lejanas montañas, donde empezaba a vislumbrarse la claridad de un próximo amanecer.

Eric se levantó y estiró los brazos haciendo crujir sonoramente su espalda, nunca se había sentido mejor. Bien, la situación no era la mejor, actualmente era aliado de Venger le gustara o no, estaba separado de sus compañeros y un gran mal primigenio amenazaba con consumir el mundo entero después de sumirlo en la oscuridad. Salió al mirador tras el archimago para preguntarle de cuantas fuerzas disponían actualmente, pero la pregunta quedó olvidada al salir.

En la luz reciente del alba, los rasgos de Venger se suavizaban, disimulando su palidez, el cabello enmarcaba su fuerte barbilla y estaba recogido tras las orejas, liso y lustrado como ala de cuervo. Apoyaba las manos en la balaustrada, sus dedos eran largos, manos de pianista, Eric recordaba bien haberse quedado ensimismado viéndole tejer conjuros. Los hombros eran anchos, marcados bajo la túnica negra de bordados rojos, una especie de versión doméstica de la armadura con que solía viajar, tenía brazos fuertes y torneados. Detalles en los que Eric ahora no podía evitar fijarse y que no había percibido antes, o no había tenido tiempo.

Ops, abajo soldadito.

Eric se puso rojo como la grana, aquel era un gran momento para que las hormonas decidieran hacerse notar, que fluya la testosterona. Oh, si, maravilloso, gracias por hacer tu aparición cuando llevo un maldito camisón, gracias erección, siempre atenta.

Venger se giró para decirle algo, Eric se tensó como un resorte y salió andando a zancadas, pasando de largo hacia el dormitorio, de ninguna manera iba a hablar con él en aquel estado. No estaba preparado para aquello,  **nadie**  estaba preparado para aquello.

Por supuesto Venger gruñó su enojo por el intento de ignorarle, con reflejos de cobra le sujetó la muñeca y le retuvo con un fuerte tirón, haciéndole volverse a él.

\- Esta actitud hostil no nos beneficia, caballero, no somos enemigos por mucho que quieras pensar que_

Debía llevar escrito en la cara la fuente de su profunda incomodidad, porque Venger tardó unos segundos apenas en bajar la vista y llevarse un buen vistazo de la evidente dureza enhiesta bajo el lino del camisón. Eric frunció los labios, deseando con gran intensidad que la tierra se lo tragase o que una bashee apareciese aullando, cosa que por supuesto no pasó, de modo que tensó la mandíbula y esperó. Venger no tuvo el educado detalle de apartar la mirada y fingir que aquello no estaba allí, se quedó mirando la evidente erección y finalmente le soltó y desvió la mirada de nuevo al horizonte.

\- Puedo esperar.

 **Gracias,**  eso no ha sido nada incómodo. Eric giró en silencio, regresó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y metió entre las sábanas, escondiéndose del mundo, era una gran fortuna que fuese biológicamente imposible morir de vergüenza.

* * *

Venger aspiró profundamente, tamborileó los dedos en la balaustrada y regresó a su despacho. Ciertos pensamientos requerían más... meditación.


	9. Peón de Negras

**Capítulo** **9\. Peón de negras**

_All the king_ _'s horses and all the king's men couldn't put me back together again_

Evitar a Venger fue tarea fácil en la torre, incluso dos días enteros. El lugar hervía actividad, por todas partes, orcos, goblins y criaturas de origen incierto realizaban tareas, destrozaban muebles viejos para convertirlos en leña, transformaban dormitorios en armerías, baños en forjas, reformando una torre de hechicería en una torre de guerra. Ocasionalmente se oía el estruendo de un derrumbe cuando los ogros tumbaban a puñetazos las paredes a fin de ampliar pisos enteros. Le embargó un sentimiento de indignación al ver como ardían pilas de libros en las hogueras de las forjas, alimentando llamas. El conocimiento ardiendo para forjar armas y armaduras.

En el exterior los orcos arrancaban más árboles, desbrozando y talando, y construían más estructuras de guerra. Nubes de humo negro se elevaban y el viento llevaba negrura y ascuas por el aire. Se alejó de la ventana, era un espectáculo deprimente y siniestro, y el ponzoñoso aire le escocía en los ojos.

Se giró y un orco impactó contra su hombro con tanta dureza que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo.

\- Mira por donde vas, basura humana.

Eric se incorporó apoyándose en una mesa y se percató de que no había sido un simple acto maleducado, no era la primera vez en su paseo que los goblinoides le insultaban, otros orcos le rodeaban con gesto hosco, si es que sus rostros porcinos podían mostrar otra expresión.

El primer golpe llegó de improviso desde su espalda, impactando su cadera y desestabilizándole. El segundo le alcanzó con una patada en la rodilla. El tercero le quitó el aire hundiéndose en su plexo. Un cuarto hizo que su nariz estallara de dolor y el mundo se convirtiera en negrura y destellos.

Un quinto le hubiera castigado los riñones de no ser por la aparición del demonio sombra, bramando con rabia sobre el ataque "al invitado de honor del señor". Los orcos se dispersaron aterrorizados ante la ira del lugarteniente de su amo y Eric pudo sentarse y palparse la nariz con manos temblorosas, intentando frenar el reguero de sangre que le manaba por la nariz y teñía de sabor a hierro su garganta.

\- Venga conmigo, joven amo.

_¿Joven amo?_

Eric se dejó guiar por las sombrías manos del demonio sombra.

* * *

Venger abrió las puertas con tanta fuerza que los goznes crujieron y la bruja saga que estaba atendiendo las magulladuras de su cara dio un brinco y se hizo a un lado con un gesto de profunda servidumbre.

\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Eric se echó hacia atrás todo lo que le permitía su posición sentado en el borde de la mesa mientras sostenía un paño untado en poción curativa contra el palpitante tabique de su nariz, una pobre protección contra la imponente furia de Venger.

El archimago estaba lívido, si tal descripción podía aplicarse a su palidez estándar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿¡Quién ha sido?!

\- Orcos, mi señor.- El demonio sombra apareció de la nada, como siempre.- Un grupo de alborotadores sin importancia, lamento mi tardanza en aparecer.

Venger pareció recuperar la compostura, con un gesto despidió al demonio sombra, que se desvaneció obsequioso. Después tomó la barbilla de Eric entre las manos y estudió su rostro con interés casi clínico.

\- Lamentable, ¿unos orcos te han hecho esto?

Eric se apartó de su sujeción maldiciendo el rubor avergonzado que devoraba su rostro bajo las magulladuras.

\- No me lo esperaba, ¿vale?

Venger le ignoró para consultar con la saga, la horrenda bruja asintió con entusiasmo a las peticiones de ampliar la botica con más tónicos enviando goblins a recolectar plantas para ungüentos curativos.

Eric se frotó la cintura, sentía como si tuviese un ataque de lumbago con aquel duro golpe, aunque la saga le había asegurado que se pasaría en cuestión de minutos cuando se aplicase un apestoso ungüento.

\- Tus soldados me insultan y desprecian.

Venger se encogió de hombros.

\- Mata a unos cuantos, el resto te respetará.

Eric se quedó callado intentando discernir si era una broma, pero estaba claro que Venger había sido tan directo como sincero en su consejo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Solo son orcos, caballero.- Venger puso los ojos en blancos, aburrido.- No deberían suponerte un desafío.

\- Son tus orcos.

\- Siempre habrá más orcos. Tú eres sensiblemente más valioso. Si te molestan, mátalos, ellos son prescindibles.

El archimago se marchó con un vuelo de túnica, las manos enlazadas a la espalda, caminando con la celeridad y autoridad de quien tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero las hace porque es su voluntad. Eric se quedó boquiabierto, y ni siquiera se quejó cuando la saga volvió al trabajo y le puso el tabique en su sitio con un crujido, dolió mucho, pero no logró sacarle de su confusión.

_Tú eres sensiblemente más valioso_

Sabía que era una cuestión meramente utilitaria. Estaba seguro de que para Venger tenía el mismo valor que el escudo que llevaba a la espalda, pero claro, ese escudo mágico tenía mucho valor para Venger... o eso había pensado... no, eso pensaba. Era muy difícil recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que mantener la guardia alrededor del enemigo cuando este no actuaba como tal. No podía evitar sentirse agradecido por los halagos.

¿Era un crimen desear algo de reconocimiento? Desde que tenía memoria había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que le tuviesen en cuenta, en un interminable esfuerzo por impresionar a quienes le rodeaban, primero sus padres, ausentes y distantes, a sus compañeros de instituto, luego a sus amigos en aquel mundo hostil. Miradme, estoy aquí, soy el caballero, no me dejéis atrás.

La saga le entregó una poción curativa y le mandó fuera de su enfermería con viento fresco. Mirando la pestilente poción (¿por qué las medicinas siempre tenían un sabor asqueroso?), Eric sintió terriblemente pequeño, vulnerable, como los primeros días en el Reino, cuando el amo del calabozo les había entregado por primera vez sus armas y atuendos, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez en un entorno extraño, sin mayordomos, sin dinero solucionando todos los problemas, excepto la soledad.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas, se había integrado de verdad con los demás, no eran solo compañeros, eran sus amigos. Había pasado tanto tiempo... cielos, ni siquiera sabía cuanto exactamente, ¿un año, dos? Sintió una punzada de pánico, ¡no lo sabía!

\- ¿Qué pasa, humano? ¿La bruja te ha hecho cura sana con besitos?

Eric se paró en seco, se volvió y dirigió una mirada sombría al orco. La criatura se apoyaba en otro compañero, ambos dirigiéndole gestos burlones. No, no pensaba hacerles caso, no importaba lo que dijese Venger o que fuesen repulsivos orcos.

\- ¿Está tu niñera por aquí, humano?.- El orco rió por la nariz.- Eh, Jrong, ¿qué era lo que decías sobre la labor del humano en la torre?

En respuesta Jrong, un orco con verdes mucosidades, hizo un gesto obsceno con su bocay la lengua; y la mano en forma de O. Varios orcos estallaron en carcajadas. Eric apretó los puños, frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, la ira hervía como un caldero desbordándose, no había pasado tantas penurias para aguantar aquello. Ya no era el niño asustado que había llegado al Reino.

Bebedora de Vidas vibró en su cinto, había probado sangre humana y orca, ansiaba más. Los orcos manifestaban una lamentable falta de respeto. Él les enseñaría respeto.

* * *

Venger examinó el tablero frente a él. Era simple, piezas a un lado, piezas al otro, a un lado tus tropas y al otro las de tu adversario, un enfrentamiento directo en que dos individuos usaban todas las herramientas a su disposición para derrotar al enemigo.

Enemigos como el amo del calabozo. Odiaba al hombrecillo con todas las fuerzas de su negro corazón, le odiaba como no había odiado nunca nada en el mundo. Aquel hombre, aquel despreciable individuo falso y egocéntrico, lleno de excusas y mentiras. Cuando se encontraban se le subía la bilis a la garganta, cómo se atrevía el hipócrita a mirarle con lástima, igual que Illira...

Movió una de las piezas, la torre avanzó inexorable.

Tiamat, la terrible señora de los dragones, era su más poderoso y temido enemigo, pero no era el mas odiado.

Peones, alfiles, torres, reyes, reinas y caballeros. El amo del calabozo veía el mundo así, desde arriba, y todos los habitantes del Reino eran piezas moviéndose según unas reglas preestablecidas, incluso Venger. Esa era la idea que más le atormentaba, la que siempre había torturado su mente desde hacía siglos, antes incluso de ser el archimago. No había conseguido escapar del tablero, era consciente de ello, pero había conseguido escapar de la vista del amo del calabozo, jugando con las reglas del juego, tornándolo en su beneficio. No puedes verme, hombrecillo, no soy uno de tus juguetes.

El destino, luz y oscuridad, ocultaba los movimientos de las piezas más poderosas a ojos de su contrincante. Era la Ley.

El crujido de la puerta le avisó, pero no se molestó en separar la mirada del tablero. Esperaba que la falta de interés desanimara de inmediato a quien se hubiese atrevido a entrar y le dejasen de nuevo en su elegida soledad. No obstante el recién llegado era el caballero, que no dijo nada para explicar su presencia y se sentó en el mismo sofá en que había dado cuenta de un opíparo desayuno dos días atrás.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.

En realidad, pese a la pregunta, tampoco parecía demasiado interesado, se había quitado la coraza, los guanteletes y las botas, en ese momento se quitaba la cota de mallas, dejándola caer al suelo con un ruido seco, no era un peso insignificante.

\- Soy a todos los efectos, un rey, es un cargo con responsabilidades.

Estudió al caballero y sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos orcos?

Eric le miró como un ciervo sorprendido por un rayo y apartó la mirada con un mohín, claramente incómodo.

\- ¿Me espía el demonio sombra?

\- No hace falta. La sangre te salpicó, por eso no llevas todo tu equipo.

Venger volvió a sus papeles, las brujas de la ciénaga exigían un contrato por escrito con sello mágico para ponerse a su servicio y ser liberadas de él cuando la amenaza del Devorador pasase. Por fortuna las criaturas de suficiente astucia sabían comprender que el mal que asolaba el mundo acabaría destruyéndolo, y les gustaría sobrevivir para degustar la victoria, poniéndose a su servicio con pactos mágicos se protegían del Devorador.

Pasaron los minutos, con el crepitar del fuego como único sonido, el caballero permanecía sentado contemplando la chimenea. El silencio era cómodo, relajado. Cuando hubo terminado con los papeles, hizo un gesto arcano en el aire, al rato ambos disfrutaban de un refrigerio ligero. Venger disfrutó del intenso sabor del vino, los trolls habían descubierto las bodegas de la torre, con los conjuros de conservación intactos, y encontrado las mejores reservas del Reino, el maestro encantador de la torre había tenido artes de sumiller. Suspiró y se relajó en su cómoda butaca, mirando de reojo al caballero.

Inclinado hacia delante, sumido en sus pensamientos, el joven casi no había probado bocado y cataba el vino con cierta reticencia.

El pelo negro estaba alborotado y descuidado, el caballero no había tenido a bien el cuidar su aspecto aquellos días, una sombra de barba empezaba a aparecer en la barbilla y la parte baja del mentón, seguramente aún no tenía barba cerrada, pero acabaría llegando. Los pómulos eran marcados y angulosos, como la barbilla, todo en el caballero era de constitución fibrosa, como había podido comprobar al atender sus heridas el día que había reclamado la torre y su aliado se había desmayado. Su físico era enjuto, con los músculos muy marcados, definidos y tensos como alambres, los últimos días de nervios y combate sin adecuado descanso también debían haber afectado. La iluminación de de la chimenea con palpitantes llamas, añadía años al joven, marcando aún más sus rasgos con fuertes claroscuros y reflejándose en sus ojos, profundamente negros.

* * *

Eric se llevó la copa a los labios y apreció el sabor. Comprobó que su gusto por el vino parecía haber mejorado algo, o quizá era ese en particular. Dejó la copa en la mesa y se frotó la barbilla, notaba la pelusilla de barba y el fastidio de tener que afeitarse, cada vez era un vello más duro. Hank y él llevaban ya unos meses teniendo que rendir cuentas al vello facial.

Paseó la mirada por el despacho de Venger, entonces se dió cuenta de que el archimago le estaba mirando, en la penumbra, iluminado por el fuego y las velas, los ojos carmesíes resplandecían como pequeños rubíes. El calor se encendió en su bajo vientre y se extendió por su cuerpo. No tendría que haber ido allí. Pero después de fregar el suelo de la torre con la sangre de aquellos orcos, no había sabido qué hacer, se había sentido repentinamente perdido, y la única persona que conocía en aquel lugar era... bueno, Venger. ¿Qué otra opción había? ¿Encerrarse en su dormitorio horas y horas?

\- Ejem...- Tragó saliva no sin dificultad.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Venger extendió la mano hacia el tablero frente a él.

\- ¿Juegas?

¿Era un ajedrez? Eric se incorporó y arrastró una silla hasta la mesa del escritorio mientras Venger ordenaba las piezas en su punto de partida.

\- Conozco las reglas.- Se rascó la nuca.- Pero no he jugado en años.

\- Mmmh, bastará con saber las reglas, la experiencia se consigue después.

No se cuestionó el hecho de que el ajedrez existiera en dos mundos tan diferentes, tendría que aceptar aquella como una de las muchas rarezas del Reino.

Por supuesto perdió miserablemente la primera partida, para su profunda vergüenza, pero Venger se limitó a poner las piezas de nuevo y empezar otra partida, dejándole las blancas nuevamente.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste, caballero? ¿En Torad, quizás?

\- No, no.- Eric desplazó el alfil y arrebató un peón.- Este juego también existe en mi mundo, me enseñó mi pad... mi mayordomo.

Porque desde luego quien le había enseñado había sido el siempre paciente Francis, y no su padre. Su padre había insistido en qué aprendiese, luego había jugado contra él derrotándole y riñéndole con cada derrota, implacable, hasta conseguir que aborreciese el juego. Se había negado rotundamente a volver a jugar y su padre le había llamado inmaduro, recriminándole que fuese incapaz de terminar lo que empezaba, como siempre.

\- Aplastar al peón fisicamente no está contemplado en las reglas del Reino, caballero.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la inocente pieza en un puño y lo soltó avergonzado, Venger sin embargo parecía divertido.

\- ¿Algún rencor en especial hacía esa pieza?

\- Odio este juego.- Concedió, poniendo el maltratado peón donde correspondía.- Rompí en dos el tablero con el que aprendí.

\- Un poco drástico.

Se encogió de hombros y esperó al movimiento de Venger. A la cuarta partida aceptó que no odiaba el juego. El problema nunca había sido el juego.

\- ¿Por qué has preguntado por el reino de Torad?

\- El juego se importó desde las tierras orientales, se popularizó muy pronto, no es mi juego de estrategia favorito.

Venger le habló de otros juegos, que Eric no tuvo dificultad en relacionar con otros juegos equivalentes de su propio mundo, nombres diferentes pero reglas similares, el backgammon y el catán entre ellos. Su voz era hipnótica, a ratos Eric descubría que apenas había prestado atención al contenido de la frase, tan solo al ritmo y entonación de aquella voz grave y aterciopelada, pronunciando con perfecta corrección y entonación. Hablaba igual que conjuraba, con claridad y candencia perfecta.

Cuando el archimago dió por finalizada la velada, el fuego apenas ardía, relegado a ascuas, y Venger guardó diligentemente las piezas antes de guardar el tablero en la estantería a su espalda. Eric se percató de que habían pasado un par de horas y había sido la velada más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo, se levantó y estiró las piernas.

\- Buena partida.

\- Oh, ¿ninguna sospecha de horribles motivos ocultos?

\- ¿Por unas partidas de ajedrez?

Venger rió quedamente, Eric no estaba muy seguro de si era simple diversión o realmente había un horrible motivo oculto y se estaba riendo de su ingenuidad, maldito bastardo. Bostezó sonoramente, había pasado la medianoche y había sido un día muy largo. El archimago le abrió la puerta de la balconada en clara invitación a marchar.

\- Tendremos que mejorar ese ajedrez, caballero.

Eric comprendió que era un "hasta mañana" y sintió un absurdo hormigueo. No, no, no, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¡Era Venger! Recogió del suelo su cota de mallas y la dobló cuidadosamente. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación, Venger llevaba siempre la voz cantante, el geas podía ser garantía de colaboración, pero Eric era dolorosamente consciente de que eso no servía de nada si él permanecía pasivo a las acciones del otro, la balanza de poder estaba demasiado desnivelada.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí esperando, quiero saber dónde está la Plaga, a dónde se dirige y donde interceptarla.

\- Mmmh, ¿con qué fuerzas?

\- Las que has reunido aquí evidentemente.- Eric se encaró con Venger.- Estas obligado a ayudarme, no lo olvides.

Venger se inclinó y Eric notó su aliento en la cara, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- No lo olvido, caballero, nunca lo olvido.

\- No soy tu marioneta, y no creas por un instante que voy a olvidar la clase de persona qué eres.

\- ¿Oh?.- Venger sonrió y se apartó con gesto pensativo, ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Y que clase de persona soy?

\- Un villano. Un mentiroso, y un asesino.

Venger rió, se atrevió a reír, con aquella risa profunda desde el pecho, y se pasó la lengua por los dientes, recorriendo los colmillos con dedicación.

\- Compartimos al menos una de tus elocuentes descripciones, mi querido caballero.

Eric se apartó fulminando con la mirada al archimago y cruzó el umbral en dirección a su propia habitación.

* * *

El sueño le evadía. Las otras noches en aquella torre habían sido los nervios, la tensión o la simple desconfianza las que le habían hecho revolverse entre las sábanas, buscando un sueño que le evadía.

Hoy un motivo más prosaico le mantenía en vela. Dicho motivo estaba entre sus piernas, caliente y erecto, poco dispuesto a ser discreto y haciendo una ridícula tienda de campaña bajo el camisón. Normalmente hubiese lidiado con la urgencia como siempre, una masturbación rápida, mordiendo la manta y de espaldas al resto de sus compañeros, siempre en la guardia de Hank, que hacía lo mismo durante la guardia de Eric, una especie de pacto no escrito entre adolescentes.

Ahora tenía intimidad, una cama, todo el tiempo del mundo, y en lugar de pensar en la preciosa reina Zinn, oh, dios, casi se había casado con aquella guapísima reina-bruja; Sulinara, otra reina preciosa con ropajes muy ajustados; o Lorne, maldito fuera el Reino, echaba de menos a Lorne, no tenía ni idea de si el otro joven estaría a salvo en aquella debacle... no, de todos aquellos intereses estaba pensando en la némesis inexorable que era, o había sido Venger.

Su pene duro y palpitante en su mano tenía sus propios intereses sobre en qué pensar mientras se masturbaba. Y el sujeto en cuestión tenía manos elegantes, grandes y blancas. Eric gruñó y usó las dos manos, aquello no podía estar pasando. La expresión de Venger mientras jugaba, sin fruncir el ceño, con una leve sonrisa, su rostro era muy simétrico, como siguiendo un canon clásico con escuadra y cartabón. La lengua rondaba la punta de sus colmillos cuando pensaba un movimiento... quizá Venger mordía...

Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un la boca abierta en un gemido quedo, la fuerza de la costumbre de mantener silencio. Recuperó el aliento y tomó un paño que había dejado preventivamente en la mesilla para limpiarse. Cielos, debía haberse vuelto loco, quizá el Devorador había destrozado su cerebro cuando se liberó, o la tensión había acabado haciendo mella.

Se envolvió en las mantas, encogiéndose, esperando el reparador sueño.

* * *

No le despertaron los rayos del sol filtrándose entre las cortinas, si no un guantelete de metal tirándole de la cama. Eric rodó por el suelo con un grito e inundado de adrenalina, cogió el escudo que había dejado al borde de la cama y se puso en guardia mirando a su atacante con pánico.

\- ¡¿Warduke?!

El imponente mercenario del casco púrpura se cruzó de brazos, estaba igual que en el enfrentamiento que habían tenido en sus minas de esclavos de Daramorn, cuando Warduke había capturado al mismísimo amo del calabozo para vendérselo a Venger. Teniendo en cuenta que ese encuentro había terminado con dichas minas y la cueva del mercenario hundidas por una erupción volcánica, no había esperado volver a ver a aquel hombre. Si es que había un hombre bajo la oscuridad de aquel yelmo.

\- Arriba, ha amanecido y no tengo todo el día.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?!

\- Venger paga bien.- Warduke cogió la cota de malla de la silla y se la arrojó.- Y la Plaga avanza reclamándolo todo.

\- ¡¿Y a mi, qué?! ¿Que haces en mi habitación?

\- Venger exige como pago que te entrene, jovencito.- Warduke esgrimió su espada y escudo y los hizo chocar, enfatizando sus palabras.- Si vas a comandar un ejército necesitarás algo más que armas mágicas, dependes demasiado de ellas.

\- No dependo de... ¿has dicho comandar?

\- Cámbiate, en cinco minutos te quiero abajo, cuarta planta. No me hagas esperar.

No dejó tiempo a la réplica, el mercenario marchó dando un portazo. Eric boqueó estúpidamente hasta que las neuronas comprendieron lo que acababa de suceder, se lavó la cara y se cambió a la carrera, poniéndose una bota mientras salía por la puerta, pero no hacia el interior si no al despacho de Venger.

No estaba sentado a la mesa, pero estaba allí, ojeaba unos libros y los devolvía a su lugar con cierta impaciencia. Eric abrió la puerta de golpe, enfurecido, debía confesar que el respingo de Venger le produjo una gran satisfacción.

\- ¿¡Warduke!?

\- Oh, si, me preguntaba que eran esos gritos.

\- Permítame que insista... ¡¿Warduke?!

\- Llegó en mitad de la noche, más malherido de lo que quería aparentar. Será un aliado muy valioso.

\- Me ha sacado de la cama para...

\- Entrenarte, si.- Venger tuvo la osadía de sonreírle.- Después de que me ayudases a recuperar mi poder tenía que devolverte el favor de alguna manera, creo que procurarte un tutor adecuado es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Eric se quedó boquiabierto unos minutos, procesando.

\- ¿Qué?.- Muy astuto, Eric, no puedes evitar quedar como un idiota.- Quiero decir, ¿por qué?

\- Es...- Venger puso un gesto sombrío que casi parecía de dolor.- Es el geas, quid pro quo, intercambio equivalente, debo devolver el favor prestado. Y necesitas mejorar tu esgrima y defensa.

Tenía... ¿tenía sentido?

\- Creo que tu instructor te espera.

\- No... ¡No puedes hacer esto sin consultarme!.- Eric se frotó las sienes, calma.- No puedes tomar estas decisiones, esto me afecta y ni siquiera has pedido mi opinión.

Venger incluso parecía aburrido, se permitió hojear otro libro.

\- ¡No soy tu lacayo! ¡Somos socios! Eso significa que como mínimo tienes que preguntarme cuando algo va a afectarme directamente.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Además no... ¿perdón?

\- No pienso repetirlo.- Venger se sentó en la mesa, ya había encontrado el libro que buscaba.- Nunca trabajo con aliados, solo siervos, no tengo costumbre de consultar nada, no era necesario.

Vale, no sabía como reaccionar a aquello.

\- Puedes despedir a Warduke si lo deseas, habrá otras tareas que pueda acometer.

\- ¡No! No, no.- Eric se puso el escudo a la espalda.- Está bien.

Salió directamente por la otra puerta hacia las escaleras. Venger suspiró mirando el techo y se levantó para cerrar las dos puertas de su despacho, cerrar puertas era al parecer una habilidad que también debía ser enseñada, o quizá era a causa del escaso tiempo que el caballero había pasado en interiores.

Poco después le llegaron gritos de Warduke y contragritos del caballero, suspiró de nuevo.

* * *

La Plaga se extendía, avanzaba dejando tras de sí tierra quemada, campos cenicientos con ascuas y cadáveres abandonados a la intemperie, pasto de alimañas escuálidas de ojos inyectados en sangre, carroñeros que seguían a la Plaga para alimentarse de las innumerables víctimas.

Hoygan era un troll, su hogar había sido una caverna oscura llena de musgo, allí acumulaba los huesos de las ovejas que robaba en las afueras de las aldeas, y la ocasional calavera humana del pastor que se atreviera a intervenir. No hacía grandes esfuerzos. Ahora se hartaba de carne humana, no podía parar. Lejos quedaba su acogedora cueva y sus largas siestas, nada de eso importaba, solo sentía hambre, un hambre insaciable, y rabia... no podía dejar de babear, y avanzar... había comida más adelante... la voz era todo lo que importaba. La canción.

Efilkaeshar era un demonio, una bestia invocada hacía muchos siglos a ese plano, donde había realizado incontables maquinaciones aprovechándose de la ambición de los mortales, su especialidad era la codicia y su hogar una torre de marfil donde, bajo el disfraz de un usurero, compraba almas a cambio de oro. Atrás quedaba ahora su torre de marfil, había abandonado su caja fuerte, llena de almas, y sus almacenes de oro, plata y gemas preciosas, como si ya no valiesen nada. Su mente, antaño brillante y calculadora, estaba cegada, devorada por una voz nueva y atronadora. No podía oír otra cosa más que la canción.

El ejército marchaba sin descansar, algunos dormían mientras caminaban, guiados por un poder mayor que sus propias fuerzas y voluntad. Gruñían, apenas capaces de comunicarse entre ellos o sin deseos de hacerlo.

Solo importaba la voz, profunda, retumbando en sus cerebros, una canción antigua impulsándoles a avanzar sin descanso, llamando a más criaturas a unirse a la Plaga, sustituyendo a aquellos demasiado consumidos para continuar.

El Devorador no toleraba la debilidad, y a diferencia de sus tropas no ansiaba carne y sangre. Sediento de miedo y oscuridad, engordando en un banquete interminable.

_Dadme más, sajad, rajad, extraed de las gargantas gritos de agonía, encended en sus ojos el odio, un odio tan intenso que les consuma desde dentro, que les haga míos._

_Cantad conmigo. Cantad para mí. La canción de la desolación y la desesperanza._

La atención del Devorador se volvió hacia varios puntos del mundo, tantas almas, tantas mentes por tocar... ciertos individuos habían despreciado sus dulces atenciones, rechazando su canción.

La escucharían, por las buenas o por las malas.


	10. Primo Victoria

**Capítulo** **10\. Primo Victoria**

_We, we will resist and bite, bite hard, cause we are all in sight_

\- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es golpearme. Un golpe.

Podía hacerlo. Sin problema. Solo un golpe. Entrecerró los ojos valorando las opciones, y se abalanzó contra él, balanceando la espada con todas sus fuerzas. En lugar de golpear el duro yelmo de Warduke, el filo silbó cortando aire.

Eric giró y volvió a atacar, esta vez a un blanco más grande, el pecho. Warduke esquivó fácilmente, tan seguro de sus movimientos que se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para que el filo moviese con el aire las cuentas de su amuleto.

\- Deja de moverte.- Refunfuñó, era como intentar matar una mosca particularmente acrobática.

\- Tus enemigos no se quedarán quietos.

Warduke atrapó el filo entre sus guanteletes y antes de que Eric pensara siquiera en como detenerle, le arrebató la espada de la mano, la giró y la puso bajo su barbilla, forzándole a alzar al cabeza. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

\- Y yo tampoco.

Eric retrocedió y apartó el filo de la espada con su escudo, no el mágico. Ambos habían dejado a un lado sus armas habituales, demasiado peligrosas para entrenar, y usaban básico armamento de hierro orco.

\- Hasta ahora me ha ido bien.- Eric arrojó el escudo al suelo con enfado.

\- Hasta ahora tus enemigos han debido ser imbéciles que se lanzaban al combate sin la más mínima inteligencia o sentido de la supervivencia. ¿Quieres sobrevivir o quieres ganar?

Ahí estaba la cuestión, llevaba mucho tiempo limitándose a sobrevivir. Recogió el escudo del suelo y Warduke le tendió de vuelta la espada.

\- Otra vez, desde el principio, y esta vez vigila el juego de pies.

* * *

La espada superó la guardia con una finta y golpeó la malla con un ruido metálico. El orco cayó sobre una rodilla, gruñendo maldiciones en su primitivo lenguaje. Los vítores en el círculo que les rodeaba se hizo más fuerte y se intercambiaron apuestas. La saga chamán iba recogiendo las piezas de bronce con risa clueca.

El orco derrotado se retiró y el árbitro anunció al siguiente combatiente, animando el corrillo de apuestas para derrotar al actual campeón, un humano jadeante pero con los músculos ya entrados en calor.

Warduke echó un vistazo al caballero, dejaría pasar un par de combates antes de obligar al tumulto a dispersarse, el entrenamiento de técnicas de combate continuaría al alba del día siguiente una vez más. A estas alturas se veía en la posición de maestro de esgrima, era una humillación, pero Warduke nunca hacía nada a medias, si había que hacer algo, se hacía, y se hacía bien. No era amigo de trabajos inacabados ni de mediocridades, no importaba cuanto se quejaba el joven, y por los nueve infiernos que se quejaba incesantemente, le ignoraba y continuaba.

Suponía que esa actitud insoportable habría desanimado a muchos, pero Warduke era perfectamente capaz de hacer oídos sordos, le importaba un bledo la actitud. Al caballero le gustaba ganar, era cuanto hacía falta para obligarle a levantar la espada, una y otra vez, todas las que hiciera falta, siempre que después hubiera adversarios a los que hacer morder el polvo.

Venger apareció en el piso. Warduke no había vuelto a ver al archimago desde su llegada, tres días atrás, tener que pactar servicios en inferioridad de condiciones había sido un fastidio, pero no podía negar la esperanza que le había proporcionado el saber que podía protegerle del poder de convocatoria del Devorador, de ninguna manera quería quedar sometido y formar parte de la Plaga.

\- Prepara a las tropas.

Warduke se cuadró de inmediato. Venger estaba mortalmente serio.

\- Un brazo de la Plaga se dirige hacía aquí. Preparaos.

Venger siguió su camino, probablemente a organizar a los conjuradores con los que contaban. Warduke sacó su cuerno de guerra y lo hizo resonar, sus tenientes reaccionaron inmediatamente, movilizando a todo el mundo, quisieran o no.

El caballero se quedó parado, mirando a su alrededor con confusión. Warduke saltó desde la barandilla al piso y le encaró.

\- Coge tus armas mágicas. La Plaga ha llegado.

No se detuvo a comprobar si el caballero obedecía, esto no era un entrenamiento, era el mundo real, y no tenía tiempo de ponerse a vigilar si... El caballero se puso a su lado a paso ligero.

* * *

No podían soportar un sitio, y la torre no disponía de troneras desde los que lanzar una ofensiva adecuada, ni murallas más allá de la propia estructura. De modo que saldrían a enfrentar al enemigo. Ejército contra ejército. Eric miró por el ventanal, la gran nube oscura que precedía a la Plaga se había dividido como las cabezas de una hidra, una avanzaba a velocidad endiablada hacia ellos. Venger se situó a su lado, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

\- La avanzadilla va por delante de la miasma de oscuridad. Mis espías informan de que la avanzadilla nos supera en número en diez a uno.

\- ¿Solo la avanzadilla?.- Eric sintió el temor como escarcha en la espalda.

\- Tenemos que derrotar a la avanzadilla y cuando lo hagamos abandonar este lugar de inmediato. Ha sido un buen punto de encuentro, pero no nos protegerá del grueso de la Plaga.

La esperanza se consumió dentro de Eric, no eran rival para aquel enemigo, ¡incluso con tantos aliados! Tantos orcos, goblins, trolls y ogros, sagas y brujas, Warduke e incluso Venger, y no era suficiente. ¿Qué esperanza tenían entonces?. Una mano en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo, Venger no se volvió a mirarle, limitándose a aquel novedoso gesto de apoyo.

\- Esto ha sido siempre provisional, hay más lugares de poder, lugares que reclamar, donde hacer un ejército de verdad.

\- Antes tenemos que llegar a ellos.- Replicó Eric.

\- Llegaremos.

Venger se retiró y volvió con los demás generales, aquellos en el ejército que gozaban de autoridad, Warduke, la Saga Nocturna y Bromurk, el ogro mago. Contemplaban el mapa de la zona adyacente, apenas contaban con medio día antes de que llegara la avanzadilla, y ante la inferioridad numérica la estrategia era fundamental. Eric suspiró, había aprendido a luchar, pero no sabía nada sobre la guerra, el combate a gran escala, era un novato frente a aquella gente. ¿Qué podía aportar él que no supieran ya?

Lo que el sabía era... Eric se apartó de la ventana con una súbita revelación, la guerra la había conocido, en las clases de Historia, en documentales, ¡en películas! Tenía teoría, toneladas de teoría, ¿por qué no podía ser aplicada en aquella situación?

\- Deberíamos poner trampas, serán osados, incluso suicidas, no conocerán el miedo.- Oyó proponer a Warduke.

Trampas. Eric se devanó los sesos, piensa, piensa, ¿cuantas trampas de guerra conoces? En realidad has visto cientos, algo habrá que sirva.

\- ¿Caballero?.- Venger le hizo un gesto abarcando la mesa.- ¿Algo que añadir?

\- Bre... brea.- Barbotó antes de procesar la idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Tenemos brea? ¿Un líquido inflamable espeso?

El ogro abrió los ojos exageradamente como si le viese venir, y ensanchó una enorme sonrisa de colmillos mellados.

\- Si. Tenemos brea, barriles de brea.

Eric señaló varios puntos del mapa, explicando como podrían cavar una línea ancha de media profundidad, apenas hasta las rodillas, llenarla de brea y cubrirla de barro y polvo para camuflarla.

\- ¡Les freiremos y haremos un cortafuegos al mismo tiempo!.- Bromurk soltó una carcajada.- Pondré a los ogros y trolls a ello de inmediato.

Mandó un mensajero con las órdenes y el resto de la reunión fue un torbellino de ideas y estrategias, señalando zonas del mapa y sopesando la posición de las tropas y disposición del enemigo. Eric explicó como se había dispuesto la Plaga en la batalla de Longroad, con una gran infantería de goblins y orcos en el frente y las fuerzas grandes, ogros, trolls, gigantes y bestias repartidas por separado entre estos.

Pronto disponían de más de una estrategia a convenir, Venger dividió a los generales con sus respectivas instrucciones, todos se retiraron a cumplir con lo convenido. Eric se quedó paralizado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miró a su alrededor y, como siempre que estaba nervioso o incómodo, situó su escudo delante de sí y frotó el costado de su protección.

Sin aviso alguno, Venger le arrojó algo, Eric lo cogió al vuelo antes de que le golpeara, era un casco metálico, de diseño clásico con apertura en T que cubría cabeza y rostro.

\- Zarak y su falange de semiorcos estarán a tus órdenes en el flanco derecho, serás su capitán.- Se detuvo un momento, como rumiando algo.- ¿Aceptas el cargo?

Eric sostuvo el casco, estremecido. Se lo puso, el mundo quedó reducido, pero se sintió protegido, seguro de sí mismo. El archimago aceptó la puesta del casco como una respuesta y se retiró a cumplir con su propia posición en la batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

Lo peor es la espera. Eso es lo que se dice. Eric montaba la pesadilla gemela, pero no volaba, eso le hubiese convertido en un blanco fácil. Permanecía al frente de su compañía, los semiorcos, con Zarak a su lado como lugarteniente, el mestizo no estaba nada contento con el acuerdo de tener al humano de capitán, pero no manifestó este sentimiento más que con chasquidos y arrugando la nariz cada vez que Eric intentaba hablarle.

Ahora esperaban, una espesa niebla se había levantado entre la torre y el bosque que rodeaba las ruinas. El sonido era amortiguado por esta, y al mismo tiempo parecían verse sombras entre la bruma de forma casi constante. La tensión era demasiado fuerte. Eric miró a su alrededor, fue aún peor, las tropas estaban tan tensas como él mismo, no animaba demasiado.

El enemigo ya sabía dónde estaban, para algo avanzaban hacia ellos tan directamente. De modo que, ¿qué importaba llamar la atención? Eric tomó aire y se armó de valor, si un ejército de monstruos tenía miedo, ¿de qué servían?

\- Canta algo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Zarak abrió tanto la boca que parecía que la mandíbula se desencajaría.

\- Canta algo.- Susurró Eric con urgencia.- Algo con ritmo facil, una canción de guerra que se sepa cualquiera.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¡¿Qué mas da?! Algo en plan, somos los mejores y el enemigo es nuestra cena, yo que sé.

Zarak manifestó con un simple gesto que pensaba que su capitán estaba loco, pero obedeció empezando una tonadilla pegadiza. Eric pilló el ritmo, golpeando su escudo con los nudillos, era sencillo, al poco los demás semiorcos cantaron con el teniente. Poco a poco la canción se extendió por la falange hasta las demás, y todos, hasta los que no conocían la letra golpeaban escudos o espadas al ritmo.

\- ... A _ll arround... Hold your ground..._

El ritmo se volvió ensordecedor, voces graves, agudas, discordantes cantando a una una canción de guerra, Eric oyó a unos ogros rugir fervorosamente, el ansia de combate contagiándose como una fiebre. Una epidemia de rabia.

_\- ... We... We will resist and bite... Bite hard... cause we are all in sight..._

Una flecha encendida surcó el aire, los espías sombra avisaban de que el enemigo había cruzado la brea. Segundos después toda una hilera ante los ojos de Eric y sus aliados se encendía en una llamarada que prendió la inflamable trampa, haciendo gritar y aullar de dolor al enemigo.

_\- ... We... We take up arms and fight... Fight hard... Resist and do what's right..._

La canción se hizo más fuerte, Eric distinguió a Warduke, adelantándose al grueso del ejército con una mano alzada con un puño en señal de espera. Debían aguantar, aún no. Eric se adelantó con su montura y le imitó, su falange empezó a patear al suelo al ritmo de la canción para entrar en calor y mantener la posición al mismo tiempo.

Aún no. Aún no.

\- ...  _We fight haaard... Hold our guaaaard..._

Saltan más trampas, las sagas lanzan sus conjuros de ponzoña y peste, aún no hay que cargar, aún no... A Eric le sudaban las manos, pero no lo sentía, el corazón retumbaba demasiado fuerte, golpeaba su coraza con el puño que sostenía el escudo.

Por fin ven los ojos rojizos de sus enemigos. Warduke baja el puño, Eric le imita.

Se inicia la carga y dos ejércitos chocan gritandose su odio mutuamente.

_\- ¡Gloria fortis miles! The plague is closing in ¡Adversor et admorsus!¡Venger against Devourer!_

Eric gritó con los demás y esgrimió a Bebedora de Vidas contra sus enemigos, la espada vibró en su mano, ansiosa e insaciable. Cortó con facilidad el primer brazo a su alcance, y siguió con una cabeza.

Un enemigo cae. Le sustituye otro.

Todo se convirtió en una vorágine, sangre, barro, olor a hierro, a carne quemada, Eric se dió cuenta de que mirar a través del casco tenía la virtud de alejarle mentalmente de la situación, era como si viera todo a través de una pantalla, de alguna manera lo hacía menos real. Pero todo era real.

El chorro de sangre arterial es oscuro.

Podía avanzar, matar, hacer retroceder al enemigo y al mismo tiempo se sentía capaz de mirar a su alrededor y pensar. Respira, ataca, no pierdas de vista tu entorno.

El cráneo se hunde con un crujido. El cerebro es como gelatina.

La armadura de cuero no detiene el filo. El metal tampoco.

Entonces ocurre. Un estallido de dolor. Eric aprieta los ojos y se mantiene en su montura, si cae morirá, si baja el escudo morirá. La muerte es real. Tus enemigos no se quedarán quietos _,_ Warduke había sido firme a ese respecto. Eric superó la súbita oleada. Magia, no está herido, el escudo ha anulado el daño, pero la protección se debilita. Un mago. Un emisario enemigo. Esos son los peligrosos.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no tardó en dar con él, sentía en su interior una pulsación,  **sabía** donde había magia, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo tenía que sentir la magia. Alzó su escudo, invocando su poder, necesitaba su protección, necesitaba su luz.

\- ¡Zarak, compañía, a mí!

\- ¡Cuneum Formate!.- Zarak gritó y la compañía formó una punta de flecha con su capitán al frente.

Espoleó a la pesadilla y oyó a su legión acompañarle, gritando y alzando las armas a su lado. Una andanada de lanzas fue hacia ellos, aprovechando su flanco ahora descubierto. Eric alzó el escudo. Las lanzas se rompieron a centímetros de los semiorcos, protegidos por el aura del arma mágica. De inmediato se oyeron los gritos de asombro y júbilo, unos ogros se unieron a la comitiva, enfervorizados por la visión de las armas enemigas anuladas por el caballero.

Atravesaron las filas enemigas como una punta de lanza, abriendo una brecha, aquellos fuera de la protección del escudo estaban demasiado enloquecidos por la sed de sangre como para que les importara, cargaban como una única fuerza de furia y fervor guerrero.

Eric cargó, atravesó y embistió.

Un ogro mago enemigo, una enorme bestia de piel azul, erguido en sus tres metros de altura y balanceando un báculo que casi parecía una maza, repartía muerte a su alrededor con sus conjuros.

Hizo girar su pesadilla en torno al ogro, buscando su flanco, hizo un gesto circular con la espada y Zarak dirigió a su compañía para rodear a ambos en formación Orben Formate, un círculo de protección, las fuerzas de ataque a distancia en el interior, el resto en el exterior, escudos en alto. Eric activo el escudo y formó una cúpula para dar tiempo a tomar posiciones sin sufrir asaltos, después se puso al frente del ogro, podía concentrarse en matarlo sin temer ataques a traición. El conjuro de protección del ogro absorbió un golpe de bebedora de vidas, dos, tres, hasta que el cuarto atravesó y el conjuro se disipó con un siseo.

La bestia le maldijo y se balanceó su bastón, solo para tropezar, Eric comprobó con sorpresa y no poco agradecimiento, que el demonio sombra se había materializado en el suelo y sujetaba y entorpecía las piernas del enemigo.

Eric supuso que debía llevar a su lado todo aquel tiempo. Cortó, hendió, cubrió, la sangre salpicó el casco, los gritos continuaron, pronto casi dejó de oír, volvió a sentirse aislado, obsesionado solo con matar al enemigo y asegurarse de que se mantenía la formación.

Pronto las fuerzas de sus aliados aprovecharon la apertura provocada por la maniobra del caballero y avanzaron aplastando la oposición enemiga.

El ogro mago yacía en un charco de sangre, aquella que la espada no había consumido. Comprobó que su posición ya había sido alcanzada por los aliados, la avanzadilla de la plaga caía como el trigo segado. Vislumbró a Venger andando en el campo de batalla, desatando relámpagos y barreras de fuego... su pesadilla cojeaba unos metros atrás, con marcas de garras, dando coces y siendo una escasa protección. El demonio sombra se apresuró junto a su amo e intercambiaron unas palabras, después el sirviente acudió junto a la vulnerable pesadilla y la retiró del campo de batalla

\- ¡Venger!.- Eric azuzó su montura para llamar su atención y este se apresuró a la cobertura de la formación de su compañía.

El archimago tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor, pero no parecía estar herido, probablemente tras ser derribado había continuado el combate a pie. Eric desmontó y le cedió su pesadilla, la mayor altura era más beneficiosa para los lanzadores de conjuros. Una vez con cobertura, volvió a lanzar sus conjuros, invocando tormentas de relámpagos tras los enemigos que aún resistían, luchando enloquecidamente.

\- ¡Cortadles la retirada!.- Ordenó Eric.

\- ¡Condite vestra sponte!

La compañía repitió su grito al instante, y la formación avanzó ferozmente, cargando contra los enemigos rezagados. Venger lanzó un par de conjuros más y después se detuvo a beber una poción de maná. Eric corrió junto a los semiorcos hasta que descubrió que no quedaban más enemigos que perseguir, la batalla había terminado. A su alrededor todo era un campo de cadáveres, armas abandonadas, cuerpos mutilados y sonidos agonizantes de los caídos. La formación en marcha en torno a él se mantenía, Eric se dio cuenta de que aún esperaban órdenes, las suyas.

\- ¡Descansad! ¡Ha terminado!

Inmediatamente la tensión se desvaneció, incluida la suya, los escudos se relajaron, unos pocos se dejaron caer de culo, respirando en profundidad, hinchando los pulmones como si hubiesen estado mucho tiempo conteniendo el aliento. Pero la mayoría gritó y rió a carcajadas, echando mano de sus pellejos de vino.

Le temblaban las rodillas, con gusto se hubiese dejado caer al suelo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una mano firme le dio apoyo en su espalda bajo la capa, sosteniéndole con firmeza. Venger estaba a su lado, inclinándose hacia él. Estaba tan cerca, Eric sentía como si los músculos se le hubiesen convertido en gelatina y ya no era por el cansancio.

\- Mantente firme, caballero.- Le susurró al oído, el aliento cálido le estremeció de pies a cabeza.- No decaigas, nunca delante de la tropa.

La tropa. Eric se percató entonces de los gritos. La mayoría de los soldados gritaban y reían, los orcos y goblins recorrían el campo de batalla saqueando y rematando a los moribundos con satisfacción. Zarak y los semiorcos jaleaban y gritaban con jolgorio.

\- ¡Aquila! ¡Aquila!

Eric se dejó sostener en la firme figura de Venger, era un apoyo fuerte como una columna. Desvió la mirada del archimago, el calor de la mano en su espalda se había extendido a través de la armadura a todo su cuerpo. Gracias a los dioses por la cota de malla y el faldón del peto que llegaba hasta el muslo, había tenido una erección tan rápido que se sentía mareado.

\- ¿Qué... qué significa?

\- Aquila, significa águila en la lengua antigua.

\- ¿Por qué?.- La lengua antigua del Reino era latín, lo que no dejaba de sorprender a Eric, y lo sabía solo por algunas palabras sueltas, él nunca había estudiado aquella lengua muerta.

Venger sonrió, sin sorna ni crueldad, y señaló el símbolo de su escudo.

El águila. La compañía a su cargo coreaba  _aquila_ , el águila de su escudo.

\- Es en tu honor.

* * *

No había tiempo para celebraciones, aquello era solo la avanzadilla. No estaban preparados para enfrentar al grueso de la Plaga, aún no. Se recogió del campo de batalla todo cuando pudiese resultar útil y todo cuanto no podían llevarse fue destruido, torre incluida, no dejarían nada que la Plaga pudiese aprovechar.

Cargaron en carros las provisiones y alimentaron a las bestias de carga. Eric estaba aún en la torre, recién expulsado de la enfermería con el ya tristemente familiar ungüento para contusiones, y aún tenía que agradecer a su escudo el protegerle de daños muchísimo peores, muchas bajas habían sido en su propio bando. El hedor a sangre y carne lacerada o quemada de la enfermería revolvía el estómago.

El demonio sombra se manifestó a su lado con una inclinación obsequiosa.

\- Joven amo, ya estamos listos para la marcha, vuestro transporte aguarda en las caballerizas.

\- Ya vo... ¡espera!.- Eric consiguió detener al mensajero antes de que se desvaneciera entre las sombras.- No... ¿por qué me llamas "joven amo"?

El demonio sombra se encogió ligeramente y empezó a retorcer las manos con nerviosismo. Aquello era desde luego un comportamiento novedoso.

\- Uh... lo consideré adecuado. Dado el geas, la alianza, además el maestro Venger me encargó atender vuestras necesidades.

Era como tener de nuevo un mayordomo. Eric descubrió que la idea sin embargo le resultaba algo incómoda, Francis había sido prácticamente de la familia, un tío más que un criado.

\- Con Eric bastará.

\- ¿Eric?

\- Es mi nombre y es más corto que "joven amo", tu... ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¿cómo debo llamarte?

\- Tenebris, joven... Eric.

Eric asintió, satisfecho, y la sombra se desvaneció a continuar con sus labores. El caballero se puso su capa, ajada por el combate, sujetó el casco bajo el brazo y bajó las escaleras.

Las caballerizas hervían actividad, los animales salían arrastrando los carros y el hedor a estiércol no lograba ser cubierto por el del heno. Distinguió a Warduke, que preparaba las alforjas de su habitual caballo de guerra junto a sus guerreros, el mercenario le saludó con un gesto y Eric se acercó.

\- Venger ya está preparado para salir y te aguarda.- Warduke hizo un gesto con su escudo, indicando la salida. Marcharéis detrás de mi compañía y tras vosotros irá la tuya.

No pregunto sobre su compañía, ya había visto a Zarak y sus semiorcos cosiendo emblemas del águila en sus ropas y estandartes. Salió al exterior y vio rápidamente a Venger, el archimago era alto ya de por sí, pero el tocado con el cuerno único era muy característico entre la multitud. Estaba hablando con la Saga Nocturna, la cual escuchaba rodeada de otras sagas de menor rango, parecían mostrarse aliviadas por algo.

\- Habéis sido invaluables, he informado a los trolls de Gunthar de que están a vuestro servicio, tomad las decisiones que deseéis a ese respecto.

\- Si, maestro Venger.- La Saga Nocturna hizo una reverencia.- No olvidaremos esta beneficiosa alianza.

\- Bien.- Venger la despidió con un gesto y se volvió.- Caballero, tenemos mucho que discutir, ven, tendremos tiempo en el carruaje.

El carruaje. Eric mantuvo un rostro circunspecto mientras Venger se encaminaba a un gran carruaje blindado tirado por las dos pesadillas. Iba a viajar en un carruaje solo con Venger. No era precisamente un espacio amplio.

Prefería el campo de batalla.

* * *

Las hordas les acechaban, la Plaga apretaba y apretaba, acosando la retaguardia sin descanso. Sheila iba y venía entre los refugiados, ayudando a los más débiles, subiendo a los carros a aquellos que no podían más, distribuyendo las provisiones entre los fragmentos de la desesperada retirada. De un modo gradual, sin necesidad de una orden general, todos los exploradores y soldados se dirigían a ella con las necesidades y obedecían sus peticiones e indicaciones de movimientos y estrategias.

El buen fantasma, la llamaban, la mano invisible. La dama sin sombra.

Diana iba en la avanzadilla, forzando el paso de aquello que aún tenían fuerzas. No envidiaba su posición al frente, tomando las decisiones realmente importantes, la dirección a tomar, que les salvaría o condenaría a todos.

El cuervo blanco de Presto les había informado de que Bobby, Eric y el propio Presto estaban a salvo, aunque nada sabían de Hank y Uni. Habían usado el mismo animal para devolver un mensaje con su propia situación. La respuesta había llegado días después, con Presto informando de que se había reunido con "amigos" y se reunirían en Torad, con una torre. Era una respuesta algo enigmática, quizá Presto había empezado a tomar lecciones del amo del calabozo.

Oculta en su capa, Sheila cerró los ojos de otro cadáver, el hombre, un explorador, estaba horriblemente mutilado. La pícara reconocía ya aquellas heridas, la Plaga había unido a su horda a mastines sombríos que usaba para cazarles. Muchos exploradores habían muerto los últimos días, la Plaga se preparaba para darles el toque final. Sheila se apresuró a animar a la retaguardia a aligerar el paso, no debían separarse del grueso de la marcha. A su espalda ya era audible el sonido de un ejército, los pasos, los gruñidos, el entrechocar de armaduras, y los aullidos estremecedores de los mastines. Ya no acechaban, avanzaban.

Estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Los refugiados serían masacrados, no tenían suficientes soldados, la retaguardia caería por completo. Sheila corrió con impotencia, azuzando, intentando infundir fuerzas solo con palabras, mirando cada rostro cansado. Preveía una carnicería que no tenía poder para evitar. Un árbol arrancado de raíz. Un grito. Ya estaban allí. Sheila se volvió a tiempo de ver dos gigantes verrugosos que golpeaban lanzando por los aires a los soldados de retaguardia, rompiéndolos como si fuesen muñecos de paja.

No. No lo permitiría. No sin luchar. La necesitaban. Sheila desenvainó la espada corta que le había entregado un explorador moribundo hacía solo un día, suplicándole que la usara para proteger a su familia, que viajaba en los carros. Puede que no pudiese cortar por la mitad a aquellas bestias. Pero los tendones de sus talones eran un buen objetivo. Se lanzó envuelta en su capa. El buen fantasma no iba a ser tan bueno esta tarde. Saltó, rodó y cortó, distrayendo al enemigo, desestabilizando a los más grandes y en definitiva dando todo el tiempo que podía a sus aliados.

Los mastines sombríos no necesitaban verla. La enorme fiera, grande como un pony, babeaba y ladraba, acercándose a ella sin titubeos, la capa no podía protegerla esta vez.

Una flecha se hundió en el amplio torso del brutal perro, otra le siguió, y otra. Sheila alzó la vista y contempló como el cielo se oscurecía cubierto por la mayor andanada de flechas que había visto nunca. Segundos después llegó un jinete, vestido con ropajes de estilo oriental, parecía salido de un paraje de las mil y una noches, le acompañaban otros hombres vestidos a la misma usanza, soplando cuernos de guerra.

\- ¡Sheila de la capa, Sheila de la capa!.- Gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

Se retiró la capucha y el jinete retrocedió sobresaltado para a continuación alcanzarle las riendas de un corcel sin jinete.

\- Mi señora, nos envían a socorreros y apoyar la retirada, venid rauda.

Obedeció, ya no era útil allí. Los refuerzos realizaron una segunda lluvia de flechas y retrocedieron, siempre cubriendo a los demás, permitiendo a toda la columna llegar a campo abierto, hasta las grandes llanuras de verdes prados. Sheila cabalgó a toda velocidad tras su guía. Y entonces la vio, la ciudad que tanto habían luchado por alcanzar, Torad, la enorme ciudad amurallada, hogar del buen rey Travar y protegida por el Templo de la Luz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían salvado al reino del tiránico y terrorífico gobierno de la reina diablesa Syrith, y otra ocasión de volver a casa truncada por el deber de hacer lo correcto.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, en la entrada sintió un gozo enorme al distinguir a su hermano pequeño, saltó del caballo y recibió al muchacho en sus brazos.

\- ¡Bobby! ¡¿Cómo...?

En una rápida narración de acontecimientos, el bárbaro le fue relatando toda una serie de locas peripecias, magia, conjuros descontrolados y enfrentamientos varios con todo tipo de enemigos mágicos. Finalmente llegaron frente a un torreón cuya arquitectura, de sobrio estilo románico, contrastaba poderosamente con los edificios de la metrópolis de Torad, de marcado aspecto árabe.

Era como si...

\- ¡Y teletransportaron al torre con todos nosotros dentro!.- Terminó Bobby.

Presto salió de la torre a su encuentro, sonriente y con aspecto cansado, tras él, Sheila contempló, henchida de alegría y esperanza, a magos y encantadores que habían conocido en sus viajes, Lukyan, el sabio gnomo; Martha, la portadora de luz; Zandora, buena amiga del amo del calabozo; Varla, la Ilusionista y Korlock, el hechicero.

Sheila abrazó a Presto con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Eres el mejor!

Presto, rojo como un tomate, se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. No hubo tiempo de hablar más, pues se creó una gran algarabía y una cohorte empezó a dar vivas y hurras. Bobby arrastró a Sheila y Presto de las manos y llegaron hasta la gran escalinata del Templo de la Luz.

Diana. Estaba en pie, con su característica vara en la mano, pero su atuendo habitual incluía ahora un tabardo dorado cuajado de estrellas. A su lado el rey Trabar, más viejo, pero sonriente.

\- ¡Pueblo de Tosar!.- Comenzó el anciano rey con voz firme.- ¡El mal nos acosa, por semanas hemos recibido noticias del terrible avance del Mal y nos hemos preparado para lo peor! ¡Pero también hemos recibido esta buena nueva!

\- ¡Contempla estrellas! ¡Contempla estrellas!

La ciudad estaba llena de fervor religioso, Sheila lo sentía en su interior como un redoble de tambor. Diana lucía como una heroina de leyenda, no parecía nerviosa, si no llena de resolución, en aquella ciudad ella era una leyenda, un avatar de la diosa de la luz, la hija del astrólogo, la contempladora de estrellas. La salvadora que se había convertido en un avatar de pura luz para salvarles.

Alzó el bastón y lo iluminó.

\- ¡Pueblo de Torad,  **no** ,  **pueblos del reino**! ¡La luz de las estrellas nos cubre a todos por igual! ¡Tomad las armas, los escudos y la magia! ¡Propagad el mensaje con pájaros y conjuros! ¡Los conflictos del pasado quedan olvidados! ¡Los conflictos mezquinos deben cesar!

Los magos de Presto comenzaron de inmediato a conjurar, transmitiendo las palabras de Diana a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Solo hay una guerra, la  **gran guerra**  contra el Devorador! ¡Y solo unidos triunfaremos! ¡Acudid, no importa la raza, la causa o el color de vuestro corazón, acudid y uniros para derrotar a la Plaga!

Los mensajeros salieron, las palomas y los cuervos alzaron el vuelo. La ciudad se preparó para resistir a la avanzadilla de la Plaga y los elegidos del amo del calabozo pudieron reunirse en el interior del palacio de Torad. Diana estaba nerviosa, preguntado sin parar si había sonado tonta en su discurso, Bobby la abrazó y juró que jamás había oído nada mejor. Por fin pudieron relajarse y cenaron lejos del bullicio real, el primer descanso para todos ellos en demasiados días.

\- Hank y Uni están juntos, cuidarán el uno del otro, seguro que nos reuniremos tarde o temprano.- Diana trató de reafirmarse a sí misma tanto como a los demás.

\- Debemos confiar en ellos... Presto, creía que Eric estaba contigo.- Sheila había contenido su pregunta temiendo lo pero al no ver al caballero en la torre mágica.

El mago y el bárbaro se miraron y luego miraron a sus compañeras.

\- En cuanto a Eric... está a salvo... debería, al menos... tengo mucho que contaros.

* * *

Hank se deslizó, recorría el terreno como una sombra, Uni en su flanco, ágil como un cabrito, había aprendido a ser silencioso. Atravesaron un terreno rocoso lleno de zarzas y alcanzaron al posición elevada. Veían una torre, alta, magnífica, o lo había sido hacía poco. Ahora ardía de arriba a abajo, una columna de humo negro que habían divisado a unos kilómetros. Se aproximó más, siempre cuidadoso de no dejar rastro de su paso, y estudió los alrededores.

El lago que rodeaba la torre había sido contaminado por un extensivo uso de forjas y herrería. Más allá de la torre, en la explanada frente a esta, los restos evidentes de una batalla dejaba tras de sí regueros de sangre y grandes montañas de cadáveres en improvisadas piras funerarias. Uni baló con angustia, aquellos lugares no le gustaban en absoluto, y Hank no comprendía, no le obligó a cruzar el lugar, podían rodearlo.

Estaba claro que la Plaga había avanzado por aquel lugar, una avanzadilla. Era algo que había ido observando en su exploración de la devastación. La gran masa de la Plaga estaba lejana, pero legiones enteras se habían adelantado, atacando enclaves por separado. Hank había seguido a esas fuerzas y las había adelantado, avisando a las aldeas a y los habitantes de aquellos lugares de que debían evacuar de inmediato.

Esta legión de la Plaga estaba demasiado adelantada a las demás, y por las marcas que veía, carros y carretas, bastante mejor armada y provista. Esto indicaba organización, un propósito exacto, y eso era mucho más peligroso.

Acarició las crines de Uni, seguirían a aquella legión de monstruos y les demostrarían un poco de guerra de guerrillas.


	11. Crueldad y Compasión

**Capítulo 11. Crueldad y Compasión**

_Rex tremendæ maiestatis, qui salvandos salvas gratis, salva me, fons pietatis._

Era una tortura.

El carruaje blindado estaba cubierto de remaches y placas de metal, su aspecto era brutal en el exterior, pero el interior era muy diferente, señal de que habían reforzado un carruaje normal, los bancos eran amplios y habían sido cubiertos con pieles de animales y almohadones mullidos a fin de hacerlo lo más cómodo posible para la larga marcha. Las ventanas de las puertas estaban cubiertas por cortinas pero las habían reforzado por un enrejado de metal.

El día en el carruaje, en el acolchado, intímo y recogido carruaje, estaba siendo una auténtica tortura. Estaban sentados frente a frente, Eric no se atrevía ni a mover las rodillas para no rozarlas con las de Venger, el espacio era suficiente para sentarse con comodidad, pero el pálido archimago ocupaba como si necesitase extenderse en todas direcciones, las negras alas reforzaban el efecto.

Apartó los ojos de él, mirando a través de la cortina, y trató de prestar atención mientras Venger le hablaba del camino a tomar.

\- La ruta debería estar despejada en su mayor parte, pero hay varios puntos en los que es posible que encontremos grupos aislados de la Plaga.- Venger extendió el mapa entre ellos con ambas manos.- No deberíamos tardar en llegar a nuestro destino.

\- ¿Es otra torre?.- Trató de centrarse en el mapa y no en las elegantes manos.

\- No, es una fortaleza. Fue mi principal bastión de poder antes de la torre Oscura, a la que me mudé únicamente por su localización en el centro de una espiral de geomancia. Mi torre está ahora bajo el control del Devorador, pero la fortaleza aún debe resistir al no estar directamente unida al tejido arcano.

Eric era sensible a la magia, pero seguía sin ser mago y no comprendía la teoría de esta, si Venger decía que en un sitio había geomancia, le creería, fuera lo que fuera eso. Además le gustaba escuchar su voz, entreabrió de nuevo la cortina para mirar a las tropas montadas de orcos sobre huargos, viajar de día no les gustaba, pero no podían permitirse esperar para ampliar su ventaja respecto a la Plaga.

\- Allí hay portales, espejos de viaje con los que podré convocar a quienes aún resisten o quieren resistir la llamada de la Plaga.

\- ¿Portales?.- Aquella palabra clave despertó su interés.- ¿Cómo portales a otros mundos?

\- En absoluto, no son tan poderosos.- Venger frunció el ceño por la interrupción y luego permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando.- Comprendo, la búsqueda de ese mundo más allá del Reino, tu plano natal.

Eric cuadró los hombros sintiéndose cuestionado.

\- ¿Qué? Puede que ahora haya problemas más urgentes, pero lo único que queremos mis amigos y yo es regresar a casa.- Señaló su escudo, apoyado contra una de las puertas.- Estas armas son solo un medio para ello.

Venger entrelazó los dedos y se recostó en los almohadones, estudiando el escudo y a su portador alternativamente, se diría que había decidido callar lo que quería decir antes de decidir lo contrario.

\- Nunca regresaréis a casa, caballero.

Eric apretó los puños, pero Venger alzó ambas manos con gesto aplacador.

\- No estoy siendo hostil por placer.- El archimago se inclinó hacia delante.- Expongo una realidad, estoy siendo sincero contigo, caballero. No volveréis a casa.

\- ¡No sabes eso!

\- ¿Realmente crees TU que volveréis a casa?

Contestar categóricamente que sí hubiese sido lo más instintivo, pero en realidad Eric era muy pesimista al respecto, el amo del calabozo les enviaba una y otra vez a búsquedas que solo de vez en cuando incluían la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo, y cuando eso ocurría, algo siempre se interponía en su camino. La esperanza solo aguantaba ser aplastada un número limitado de veces antes de desgastarse. No sabía cuantas veces Hank había dado largos discursos para animarles después de cada fracaso.

\- Aún.. aún hay opciones.- Respondió, con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

\- Creo que hay factores que no estas teniendo en cuenta. Álzate.

\- Uh... ¿qué? ¿por qué?

\- Yo estuve presente en vuestra llega al Reino, caballero, y tengo una excelente memoria, ponte en pie.

Eric obedeció sujetándose, pues el carruaje se bamboleaba por el accidentado camino, tocaba el techo con la cabeza del carruaje y se dió un leve golpe al pasar por un bache. Gruñó y volvió a sentarse dejándose caer, no había tenido gracia.

\- ¿Qué querías demostrar con eso? ¿Qué tengo la cabeza dura?

\- Has crecido.

Nada tan inofensivo tenía que haber sonado tan ominoso, pero lo hizo. Eric tomó aire y se aplastó contra el asiento, como si pudiese esconderse en aquel pequeño espacio.

\- Estuve un tiempo muy breve en tu mundo natal, en aquel desagradable incidente con la caja de Zandora, vuestras armas no funcionaban, no es un mundo conectado con el tejido de la magia.

Había pasado el tiempo. El tiempo había pasado en el Reino, pero el tiempo no pasaba de igual manera en su mundo natal, lo habían descubierto cuando aquel niño, Jimmy Whittaker; a quien habían rescatado y regresado a su mundo común, les había dicho que solo había pasado una tarde desde el festival del parque de atracciones.

No podían explicarlo. No podía volver a casa habiendo crecido dios sabía cuanto, con unos cuantos kilos de músculo... ¡y afeitándose!

\- ¿Cuántos...?.- Ya había tenido aquella duda antes.- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde...?

\- ¿Desde que tuve la desgracia de veros por primera vez? Dentro de un par de meses harán cuatro años.

¡Cuatro años! Eric se quedó lívido, habían perdido por completo el sentido temporal. En parte tenía sentido, no paraban de viajar, a veces atravesaban pasos mágicos que les hacían cambiar de estación de un día para otro, y no tenían festividades de referencia entre los pueblos que encontraban. No podían volver a casa. No podían... no podía volver a casa y explicar que había estado perdido cuatro años en un mundo mágico y peligroso mientras para sus padres habían pasado ocho o seis horas. No podía volver a casa.

Gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, transpiraba como si estuviese asándose y sin embargo tenía escalofríos. Le temblaban las manos y no podía parar.

Notó como se le aceleraba el pulso, su corazón palpitando como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Le costaba respirar.

Venger le estaba diciendo algo, no sabía el qué.

Tenía que salir del carruaje. Se ahogaba. Tenía nauseas. Iba a vomitar. Sentía... todo estaba... ¿lejos? Dios. Dios. Dios. Dios. Se estaba ahogando, se iba a morir.

Intentó huir. Tenía que salir. Tenía que salir.

Alguien le agarró por los hombros y le obligó a tumbarse en el carruaje. Estaba temblando. No podía respirar. Le ardía el pecho.

\- Caballero.- Era la voz de Venger, estaba encima de él.- Escucha mi voz.

No podía hablar. No podía respirar así que no podía hablar, y le oprimía el pecho, y estaba empapado en sudor, y no podía...

\- Mírame.- Era una orden.- Te tengo.

Le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Pero era un ancla, un punto de apoyo. Eric tomó una gran bocanada de aire, otra, y empezó a respirar profundamente, pensando en cada respiración, hasta que poco a poco la sensación de vértigo empezó a cesar. Venger le ayudó a quedar recostado, sujetándole hasta que su respiración se normalizó, pasando su mano por el pelo, peinándole con los dedos.

\- Ya pasó. Terminó, caballero, terminó.

\- Lo siento... no sé qué...- Logró murmurar Eric, intentando excusarse, terriblemente avergonzado, aun sentía mareos.- No... no sé...

\- Una crisis de ansiedad.- Venger le frotó los brazos con energía.- La verdad es que esperaba una reacción violenta, me había preparado para un puñetazo, o tu salida airada del carruaje jurando arrancarme la cabeza.

Eric abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Tu... ¿estabas... estabas esperando a que te pegara?

\- Un impulsivo y poco meditado ataque parece ser tu respuesta estándar hasta la fecha, incluso con el geas.

Eric se sentía debil como un cervatillo y se relajó sobre los almohadones, Venger pareció decidir que el peligro, hacía sí mismo o él, había pasado, y regresó a su asiento.

\- Eres un capullo.

Venger mostró una expresión de completa confusión, estaba claro que "capullo" no tenía una connotación de insulto en el Reino y el archimago trataba de comprender porqué Eric le llamaba como al botón de las flores o la envoltura de las larvas. La idea era demasiado cómica y Eric rió ahogadamente.

La realidad es que seguía sintiendo una horrible amargura en su risa, como si riese porque la alternativa era llorar.

\- Duerme algo, caballero, me temo que el cansancio te vuelve... excéntrico.

\- No soy raro... tú eres raro.

Hasta él se daba cuenta de lo infantil que había sido eso. No le importaba, no había descansado desde la batalla. Y aquel... ataque de pánico le había destrozado los nervios.

\- Duerme.- Venger suspiró.- Pronto haremos parada y te despertaré si algo lo requiere.

Eric se apagó como una vela y durmió en un descanso afortunadamente exento de sueños.

* * *

No hizo falta que le despertara, el hecho de que el traqueteo del carromato cesara fue suficiente para que se desvelara, habían parado con el crepúsculo. Eric se sentó, había dormido y debería sentirse descansado, pero no era así, se sentía vapuleado, el regreso a casa ya no era aquella búsqueda de esperanza por cumplir, era una carrera contrarreloj. Si era optimista aún podían volver, sin duda las preguntas serían imposibles de contestar, sin explicación racional, y seguramente su padre gritaría y le preguntaría qué había tomado, que enfermedad tenía, le llevaría a hospitales tratando de explicar el súbito envejecimiento.

Pero cada día que pasara haría más difícil esa posibilidad. Cuatro años ya eran malos, pero, ¿y si pasaban seis? Había pasado de los quince años a los diecinueve... pero llegar a veintiuno... o incluso más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en ese mismo momento sus padres pudiesen aceptarle como al mismo Eric y no un sorprendente impostor, no tenía fotos encima para poder compararse en un espejo, entre ellos se veían todos los días y los cambios graduales no se percibían con claridad.

¡Bobby tenía trece años! Seguían pensando en él como un niño y en realidad ya era un adolescente, ¡¿cómo habían podido pasar eso por alto?! Y aquellos años que estaban perdiendo, volver al instituto...

Eso si volvían. Apretó los puños y dirigió a Venger una mirada ponzoñosa, sabía que era irracional, el archimago había verbalizado lo que él mismo ya sabía y no quería aceptar. Pero maldito fuera por hacerlo.

\- Sería una buena idea que reanudaras tu entrenamiento con Warduke antes de que levantemos campamento y nos pongamos en marcha.

Nadie como Venger otorgando escapatorias, Eric salió del carruaje hecho una furia, como un vendaval de rabia sin un objetivo claro. Logró recomponerse lo justo para no chocar con los orcos que jugaban a los dados y se dirigió a la vanguardia del ejército, donde estaba Warduke.

El mercenario le lanzó una espada de entrenamiento nada más verle.

\- Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías.- Gruñó el guerrero dando comienzo al combate.

\- Estaba ocupado.- Respondió cortante, hostil y furioso.

Warduke se encogió de hombros, dando por concluida la conversación y cargó contra él, tenía que aprender a mantener los pies firmes durante las acometidas.

Cuando se hizo noche cerrada, todo el mundo se levantó y se puso en marcha. Eric estiró la espalda, dolorida por el entrenamiento, y recogió sus armas. El demonio sombra, Tenebris, se dejó ver por el campamento, transmitiendo las instrucciones de su amo. El carruaje se pondría en marcha pronto y Eric no quería estar allí con Venger, aún no, no sabía si estaba más avergonzado por su propia reacción o furioso aún, pero no quería enfrentar aún la realidad de Venger.

\- Eh, Tenebris.

\- ¿Si, jov... Eric? ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- He pensado que iré un rato con la tropa... familiarizarme y eso...

\- ¡Una idea excelente! Le conseguiré una montura de inmediato.

No pudo decir una palabra más, Tenebris se desvaneció en las sombras y regresó con un caballo, no era la pesadilla, esas estaban tirando del carruaje, pero desde luego no era un caballo corriente a juzgar con los colmillos.

\- Es... ¿qué es?

\- Una yegua de Diomedes.- Tenebris le tendió las riendas.- Las monturas de las Sagas, las brujas han tenido a bien ceder una para vos.

Las sagas estaban a lo lejos, Eric miró hacia ellas y saludo levemente como agradecimiento, le respondieron con grandes aspavientos, silbidos y... ¿gestos obscenos? Eric disimuló una expresión de horror y Tenebris le pidió que ignorase las "excentricidades" de las ancianas brujas.

Eric montó, la bestia rezongó un poco pero respondió bien una vez la encaminó. El estandarte del águila le guió hasta los semiorcos, que le recibieron con júbilo como uno más y alguna exclamación de "aquila". Zarak se puso a su lado con su huargo y le ayudó a unirse a la conversación, una encendida discusión sobre como diferenciar a un ermitaño de un mago a distancia antes de que te friera un rayo.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, Eric rió a mandíbula batiente. Cabalgó con los semiorcos unas horas, hasta que el viaje se volvió incómodo y doloroso para sus nalgas, estaba a acostumbrado a andar, no montar, y lo notaba en el ardor de los muslos. Se forzó a aguantar, aunque notaba ya una jaqueca fruto del obligado cambio de horario, el ejército era en su mayoría nocturno y por eso viajaban fundamentalmente de noche.

Eric no pensaba dejar que el orgullo se interpusiera entre él y la escasa comodidad de la que se podía disfrutar en el Reino, de modo que finalmente hizo de tripas corazón y cuando hicieron una parada para comer; y descansar aunque solo fuese una hora; se desvió y devolvió la yegua a las brujas. Y huyó de ellas con un atropello de disculpas, pues las horrendas criaturas comenzaron a hacer comentarios subidos de todo e invitaciones a compartir su comida en compañía de "un mozo tan bien plantado".

Volver al carruaje requirió de grandes dosis de voluntad. Sus pasos se hicieron mas pausados a medida que se aproximaba al carruaje, y prácticamente arrastraba los pies para cuando llegó hasta la puerta. Probablemente se habría quedado quieto en el exterior un buen rato si Tenebris no hubiese aparecido servicialmente a abrirle la puerta. Venger no estaba dentro, seguramente él tampoco quería pasar horas enteras metido en el carruaje.

\- Me alegra tu regreso, caballero.

Hubiera saltado de su ropa del susto, Venger estaba a su espalda. Eric entró al carruaje y se quitó las grebas y guanteletes, dejándolos a un lado. El archimago entró detrás cerrando la puerta, Eric no se molestó en dar explicaciones, después de todo no solía recibirlas, se acurrucó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Había actuado como un niño enrabietado, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

Venger fue lo bastante amable como para no mencionarlo.

* * *

Eric se dejó llevar de un cálido y plácido abotargamiento al reino de la vigilia Se sintió fuertemente tentado de girarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato más, pero una parte de su cerebro le insistía en que la luz era el amanecer, tiñendo de colores pastel el interior.

\- Se suponía que me despertarías.- Refunfuñó, sin dar ningún indicio de levantarse.

\- Tenía esa intención, pero no ha habido cambios y no ví motivos.- Venger echó un vistazo por las cortinas.- Hemos encontrado un manantial y aprovechado para refrescar a los animales, nos pondremos en marcha de nuevo en breve.

Era aún más tentador volver a quedarse dormido, poder dormir más de ocho horas seguidas sonaba como un increíble lujo al alcance de unos pocos. Y más horas de mirar a Venger y fingir que su cercanía no le afectaba no eran precisamente una bicoca, sobre todo porque en algún punto del viaje su acompañante se había quitado su tocado, para Eric el tocado era fundamental para la imagen de Venger como el archimago del mal; el enemigo implacable; la némesis que tantas veces había tratado de destruirles o destruir sus esperanzas de regresar a casa. Cuando Venger no llevaba su cuerno asimétrico se convertía en... en otra cosa. En la persona que le había ayudado en su momento de necesidad, sujetándole durante su crisis de ansiedad, calmándole con su voz y su presencia.

Alguien, y era evidente que ese alguien era Venger, le había quitado la capa roja y le había cubierto con ella a modo de manta, trató de centrarse en eso y no en que ver a Venger con el pelo al descubierto era como ver a alguien desnudo.

Era muy fornido, un arquetipo de masculinidad definida en hombros anchos y amplio pectoral. Eric sintió como su pene se endurecía y si Venger se daba cuenta; y se daría cuenta; y no importaba si podía excusarlo como una erección vespertina, Eric se arrojaría del carruaje y rodaría hasta esconderse en algún agujero.

Intentó recordarse a sí mismo todos los motivos por los cuales era una idea horrible, pero su cerebro le ignoró alegremente, concentrándose en cuanta musculatura dejaba traslucir la túnica. Eric se mordió los labios, sabía que estaba mirando fijamente y que tenía una muy notoria erección.

No tenía la menor idea de cuales serían los gustos de Venger, por lo que sabía podía sentirse atraído por súcubos de inmensos pechos e ignorar a los hombres, o quizá le gustaban los hombres que prácticamente sudaban testosterona, como Warduke.

\- ¿Me has envuelto en mi capa?.- Eric se incorporó y retiró el cálido tejido, había dormido así muchas noches.

\- Tenías frío.

\- ¿Tenía frío?.- Eric frunció el ceño, difícilmente podía haberlo dicho en sueños.

\- Dormías como si tuvieses frío, cuando estas confortable te estiras en cruz ocupando todo el espacio disponible.- Ni siquiera separó la vista de los pergaminos que leía.- Cuando tienes frío te encojes como una larva, lo vi en la torre.

El pene de Eric prácticamente se sacudió ante la idea de Venger mirándole dormir, observándole con esa atención clínica con que observaba todo, teniendo en cuenta todos los detalles. Tragó saliva y dobló la capa, dejándola a su lado en el asiento.

\- ¿Has dormido? Puedes usar mi capa si quieres, es muy cálida.

Venger apartó su atención de los pergaminos y le evaluó, luego se incorporó de su asiento adelantándose hacia delante. Eric aguantó la respiración, en cuanto se pusieran en marcha saldría del carruaje y continuaría fuera, con el resto, con suerte el aire fresco le ayudaría a olvidar aquella enfermedad mental que le hacía encontrar atractivo a un hombre que parecía un vampiro.

Los planes abandonaron su cabeza, Venger se inclinó sobre él, le levantó la barbilla con una mano y le besó. Los labios eran suaves, la boca caliente, las manos le sostenían con firmeza pero no fuerza. Eric sentía que se derretía, envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Venger, acercándole más aún, y le devolvió el beso tan bien como pudo.

No sabía cuanto estuvieron así, con la lengua de Venger guiando la suya, los colmillos le arañaban los labios, ardientes, consumiéndole. Sentía que iba a estallar cuando Venger hundió los dedos en su cintura y le aplastó contra los almohadones del carruaje, profundizando el beso, mordiendo e invadiendo.

Eric había estado aferrando la amplia espalda, se armó de valor y descendió hasta el trasero, el archimago estaba entre sus piernas, molió sus caderas contra Venger desvergonzadamente, sentía que iba a estallar, no cabía en su propia piel. Venger deslizó una mano entre ambos, apartando el corto faldón y tiró de las grebas de metal, abriendo la bragueta. Eric gimió y se retorció, Venger estaba en todas partes, en su boca, sobre su cuerpo, tocándole. Era tan firme, una presencia que le devoraba.

\- ¡Venger!.- Exclamó contra su boca cuando la mano le apretó como una vaina, piel contra piel, los dedos rodeándole.

\- Solo es placer, caballero.- Su voz era un grave gruñido en su oído y los colmillos arañaron la piel tras su oreja, Eric se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo su rostro en la garganta de Venger, empujando contra su mano. Gimió y se arqueó en tanto el orgasmo le sacudía. Soltó a Venger y se dejo resbalar en el asiento, tenia los huesos de gelatina, Venger le besó de nuevo suavemente y le reacomodó la malla.

No era... educado no corresponder, Eric empezó a manipular torpemente la larga túnica de Venger, no tenía ni idea de si tenía una abertura o algo. Además... rojo como la grana, Eric miró su regazo y el de Venger, debería limpiarse o... pero no había nada, Venger rió quedamente y apartó sus manos.

\- Magia, caballero.

Había limpiado su... su... con magia. Su agotado pene envió un hormigueo, no iba a volver al campo de batalla pero no era por falta de ganas. No sabía que decir, se suponía que debía decir algo, ¿qué debía decir?.

\- Yo.. ah, ¿no quieres...? Es decir...- Venger ladeó la cabeza mirándole con leve diversión y Eric se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.- Es muy evidente que no tengo ni idea de lo que hago, deja de permitir que balbucee como un idiota, por favor.

\- Es una idea muy tentadora, pero no estoy carente de compasión.

Venger chasqueó los dedos y Tenebris apareció tan rápido que Eric mucho se temió que podía haber oído o, los dioses no lo quisieran, visto absolutamente todo. El demonio sombra se marchó y regresó con un tentempié de frutas, licor y dos vasos.

\- No estoy al tanto de los tabúes culturales de tu mundo natal, caballero, aquí mismo hay países y ciudades donde hay múltiples condicionantes a las relaciones.

Eric mantuvo el rostro enterrado entre las manos, muy consciente de esos tabúes en su propio mundo, su padre le desheredaría de sospechar siquiera de sus inclinaciones, aunque en realidad él mismo no había sido consciente de estas hasta llegar al Reino. Su madre seguramente diría que era "una fase" y le organizaría una cita a ciegas con la hija de alguna amiga de buena familia, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que no encajara con su idea de lo que debía ser el mundo.

Por supuesto nada de eso importaría si no conseguía regresar a casa.

\- En tu mundo...- Empezó Eric.

Venger le puso una copa de licor de frutas en la mano y le interrumpió pasándole un pulgar sobre los labios, enrojecidos y sensibles después de los ardientes besos.

\- En mi mundo todo está permitido.

* * *

El arquero observó la fuerza reunida con aprensión, aquel no era un simple grupo de bestias sin cerebro. Estaban organizados, muy bien organizados, con estandartes y los grupos divididos en legiones coordinadas.

Había eliminado a dos exploradores y había conseguido que Uni les teleportase a ambos a una colina boscosa más cercana al grupo principal. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad al divisar una figura conocida, un mercenario de imponente aspecto, armado con armas mágicas y rodeado por un ejército.

Warduke era un comandante de la Plaga.

Aquello complicaba mucho las cosas, pero no se rendiría a la adversidad. Sus amigos estaban en alguna parte, el amo del calabozo se lo había dicho, y hacer caer a los enemigos que tenían, allá donde estuvieran, les ayudaría.

Uni se frotó contra su costado, mimoso, y Hank sonrió. No perdería la esperanza mientras viviese, se reencontraría con los demás a su debido tiempo. En algún lugar, en alguna parte, sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda, y se la daría de cualquier modo que pudiese.

Warduke y su horda caerían. Tensó su arco divisando exploradores, uno a uno.


	12. Alfil blanco, Rey Negro

**Capítulo 1** **2\. Alfil blanco, rey negro.**

_Ingemisco, tamquam reus, culpa rubet vultus meus, supplicanti parce deus._

El orco mostró en el mapa el lugar en que había encontrado a sus camaradas.

\- ¿Y no vieron nada?.- Insistió Eric, incrédulo.

\- Nada de nada, señor, les sorprendieron por la espalda, y no hay rastro alguno del atacante.

Warduke golpeó un árbol cercano,mostrando su frustración. Hacía días que sufrían pequeños actos de sabotaje, exploradores asaltados, suministros robados o directamente destruidos, animales intoxicados o liberados en los bosques, perdidos. Alguien les acosaba desde las sombras, apareciendo y desapareciendo a voluntad, retrasándoles y minando la moral.

\- No parece el modo de actuar de la Plaga.- Murmuró Venger con sospecha.

\- El Devorador es inteligente, se adaptará a lo que precise.- La Saga Nocturna se rascó la larga nariz morada.- Puede enviar su voluntad a través de instrumentos más precisos.

Despidieron al orco que traía las noticias y estudiaron la situación, no podían seguir avanzando con aquella espina clavada en el costado, les hacía vulnerables y sospechaban que no era más que la avanzadilla de una fuerza mayor. Se acercaban al cruce del río, cruzando el puente serían vulnerables y mucho se temían que la Plaga aprovecharía para tratar de tenderles una emboscada. No podían permitirse aquel continuo acoso.

Warduke masculló algo a Bromurk y el ogro mago asintió. El mercenario marcó dos puntos en el mapa.

\- Que Eric se adelante con una compañía y despeje la ciénaga junto al puente, es el lugar mas probable para que la Plaga junte sus fuerzas.

Venger pareció dispuesto a protestar el plan pero Bromurk se le adelantó.

\- Son los más veloces y versátiles, semiorcos sobre huargos, y el escudo mágico les dará toda la ventaja necesaria. Nadie más avanzará más velozmente.

\- Mientras tanto podremos centrarnos en nuestra particular espina.- Añadió Warduke.

\- No es un plan meditado- Venger se cruzó de brazos.

\- Está preparado.- Replicó el mercenario con idéntica postura.

La Saga Nocturna suspiró murmurando algo sobre "medirse las pollas".

\- Estoy aquí delante.- Gruñó Eric, airado.-Y me ocuparé de esa ciénaga.

Se decidió una estrategia y Eric partió a organizar a la legión de Aquila. El caballero se reunió con Zarak y los demás bajo su estandarte y les encargó el aprovisionamiento y el reclutamiento de más fuerzas, irían solos y no quería sorpresas desagradables, aunque estaba seguro de que encontrarían alguna. Estaba poniendo las alforjas de la yegua, las brujas se la habían cedido de nuevo, se llamaba Deinos, la Terrible, y la verdad era que empezaba a cogerle cariño, cuando Tenebris apareció con un mensaje de Venger, había añadido al yelmo unos conjuros de protección y podía ir a recogerlo.

Se encontró con él tras el carruaje, el archimago estaba aún realizando encantamientos sobre el yelmo. Eric esperó, no le importaba verle conjurar, le gustaba contemplar la magia, los hilos tejiéndose entre sus dedos, vibrando como cuerdas de un instrumento musical, sin sonido, solo la vibración que notaba en los huesos, en la sangre, con su propio ritmo. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió aún más fuerte. Magia pura siendo tejida por manos expertas, hilándose y adquiriendo propósito, la magia era emoción y voluntad, concentración y pasión a un mismo tiempo. Le erizó el vello de la nuca como un rayo que cayese demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos y vió que Venger ya había terminado y le miraba con una leve sonrisa. Eric estaba adelantándose y aplastando a Venger contra la pared del carromato antes de poder decirse a sí mismo que era una muy mala idea. Sujetó la cabeza de Venger entre las manos y le metió la lengua en la boca, intentando imitar la habilidad con que el otro le había besado hacía solo tres días.

No sabía a donde iba aquello o qué lo había motivado, no había quedado claro qué había sido aquel encuentro en el carruaje, Eric no se había atrevido a hablar más de ello o a reaccionar en consecuencia, pero no quería que fuese solo un encuentro fugaz. Un único encuentro no era suficiente.

Venger le separó con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior y sus manos pasaron sobre la coraza hacia abajo...

\- ¡Aquila, ya estamos listos!

Eric se apartó de un salto con el corazón en la boca, Venger ni siquiera pareció preocupado, se limitó a tomar el casco y ponerlo en la cabeza de Eric, ajustándolo adecuadamente antes de inclinarse y reir quedamente.

\- A nadie va a preocuparle, caballero. Nos veremos a tu regreso.

Ese "nos veremos" sonaba a promesa de hacer mucho más que verse. Eric agradeció que el casco ocultara su rubor y se volvió para seguir a Zarak, el semiorco apretaba los labios ahogando la risa.

\- Eres un cabrón.- Masculló cuando se pusieron lado a lado hacia el estandarte.

\- Gracias, señor.- Y encima parecía realmente halagado.

Semiorcos. Solo eran ligeramente mejores que los orcos. Eric suspiró y subió a Deinos, la yegua bramó y se puso al frente de los huargos, bestias a medio camino entre el lobo y la hiena y de enorme tamaño.

\- Vamos, hay que sacar la basura.

Su legión rió entusiasmada por algo de acción en vez de marcha forzada y se pusieron en marcha a paso ligero, el estandarte del águila en alto.

* * *

Zarak, semiorco, teniente de la muy recientemente nombrada Compañía Aquila, estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros en la vida. Como mestizo de orco y humano tenía un origen siniestro marcado por la violencia, y su vida no mejoraba demasiado desde ese punto. Servía al archimago Venger desde que tenía uso de razón, pues las hordas al servicio del señor de la Torre Oscura se contaban por miles, y su nombre llenaba de temor y reverencia el corazón de bondadosos y malvados según correspondía.

Había considerado el ser puesto al servicio de un humano, uno que además había sido un enemigo hasta hacía apenas semanas, una profunda deshonra y un insulto a sus esfuerzos y los de sus camaradas. Ahora lucía satisfacción una banda con el mismo símbolo del escudo del caballero.

Eric iba sobre la yegua carnívora, al frente, vigilando el camino que desaparecía en la ciénaga; charcos de agua estancada y putrefacta cubría zonas de la tierra pútrida y miasmas de niebla verde se extendía en la base de los retorcidos árboles, reduciendo la visibilidad e impidiendo ver qué ocultaba la extensión de las turbias aguas y lodos. Los arboles habían muerto y extendían las ramas nudosas al cielo como si suplicaran agua limpia.

\- Encantador.- Gruñó su líder humano. Zarak coincidía plenamente.

La vigilancia no tuvo incidentes durante la primera parte del camino, aunque Zarak se sobresaltó en alguna ocasión por las luces de la distancia, como faros tenebrosos que se movían entre la niebla con ominosas intenciones, fuegos fatuos.

El primer ataque vino desde las aguas, con ghouls de repulsivo aspecto, como cadáveres ahogados, levantándose camuflados entre las algas y la tierra emponzoñada, atacando con las garras y mordiendo piernas, tumbando a varios huargos. El escudo del caballero centelleó y varios ghouls quedaron fuera, atacando inútilmente la barrera, permitiendo a la compañía desplazar a hachazos a las bestias y después ir contra el resto. Tras un par de ataques más en otros flancos, perdiendo dos huargos y un semiorco, temieron que aquello fuese demasiado para ellos solos y Zarak estuvo a punto de pedir la retirada. No obstante su capitán tenía un plan, los ghouls habían atacado a aquellos que no llevaban antorchas, y esperaba estar en lo cierto al deducirlo.

Eric nunca parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras, pero Zarak se había acostumbrado a que el humano tardaba en entrar en calor a la hora de ser autoritario.

Inmediatamente Zarak obedeció sus órdenes y se ocupó de que los demás reunieran la escasa madera que encontraron seca por la zona, Eric lo consideró insuficiente y cortaron las ramas altas de los árboles muertos. Y así fue, los ghouls evitaban el fuego y se volvían torpes al tener que obligarse a atacarles cerca de su luz y calor, el mismo Eric había cambiado la espada negra por una antorcha y se paseaba haciendo ronda por el perímetro de la compañía, escudo y antorcha enarbolados, vigilante, protegiéndoles y levantando la ocultación de sus enemigos.

Los ghouls normales ya habrían huido, aquellos eran sin duda parte de la Plaga. Al caer la primera noche internándose en la ciénaga, con solo las antorchas iluminando, llegó el segundo ataque. La niebla se abalanzó sobre ellos y Gaunt, uno de los semiorcos en vanguardia se vio violenta y repentinamente arrastrado hacia la niebla con un horrendo chillido y barboteo, Eric reaccionó de inmediato, saltando de su montura y rodando, en dos zancadas cubrió la distancia en la niebla y descargó su negra espada sobre el asaltante, no pudieron ver nada en la niebla ni pudieron acercarse a tiempo, pero pudieron oír el filo de Bebedora de Vidas silbando y cortando carne. En cuestión de segundos la horrenda cabeza de un troll rodaba por el musgo, la herida seca, la sangre consumida por la sedienta espada mágica.

Eric regresó con el semiorco cojeando a su lado, perdería la pierna, pero montado en el huargo aún contaba como guerrero. El humano le dejó en manos de su compañeros y regresó a su montura.

\- Haced círculos de piedra y dejad hogueras encendidas a nuestro paso. No hay sendero, así que nos haremos uno.

Y así el humano les daba una seguridad que ningún otro lider les podía dar, ningún orco, semiorco u capitán de la oscuridad se hubiese internado en la niebla para salvar a un solo soldado. Por un lado Zarak lo consideraba una estúpida temeridad, pero no podía negar que resultaba una gran ventaja para ellos. Era una curiosa novedad en sus muchos años de servicio. Un líder que les protegía. Pronto Eric se dedicaba a hacer rondas y defender el perímetro con los huargos sin jinetes, para que los semiorcos trabajaran en despejar el terreno, dejando hogueras protegidas y dando muerte sistemática a los ghouls y trolls que se movían confundidos al no contar con la ventaja del terreno, algo a lo que estaban tan acostumbrados que no sabían adaptarse al cambio.

En numerosas ocasiones Eric se internó en la niebla con ellos, y Bebedora de Vidas se hinchó a consumir la sangre de los enemigos, acompañado por los semiorcos, Zarak a su diestra, saboreando la victoria y dando muerte a las marionetas de la plaga, para después convertirles también en leña para el fuego.

No nos adaptaremos al terreno, adaptaremos el terreno a nosotros, les explicó Eric.

En el corazón de la ciénaga crearon un anillo de fuego, cavando en la tierra, drenando las charcas hacia el exterior con los huargos, y Glark hizo sonar su cuerno de guerra, los huargos aullaron, la compañía Aquila cantó.

_-_ _Torches of war under hatred's sails_ _, a_ _whisper of doom on a wary breeze_

La Plaga se lanzó hacia delante, cegados por el fuego, entrando por las zonas que habían dejado a propósito sin hogueras, haciéndoles avanzar por donde ellos querían.

_-_ _Scorching the shores in a blazing trail_ _, c_ _inder and fume foul the air we breathe_

Zarak se prometió contar a las futuras generaciones de semiorcos como aquel día una compañía de mestizos al servicio de Eric, Aquila, había luchado a la luz de una inmensa hoguera y dado muerte a un centenar de ghouls y trolls hasta que la ciénaga había quedado en completo silencio, y hasta la misma niebla se había disipado.

_-_ _Ravaging the rivers scorching the shores_ _, f_ _ires in the night the torches of war_

En el camino de regreso al campamento, prendieron fuego a todo cuando podía arder, las ramas altas prendieron como la yesca, y el viento arrastró las ascuas encendidas por toda la ciénaga, sacando de sus agujeros a todo enemigo aún oculto, a fin de asegurar el camino cuando pasaran con el resto de las tropas.

Regresaron cantando entre carcajadas, manchados de ceniza, mirando los fuegos a su espalda con satisfacción. Nada como un trabajo bien hecho, los huargos se habían saciado de sangre fresca y se mordisqueaban como cachorros.

Zarak rió entredientes al ver como su capitán ponía al trote a su montura al divisar el campamento, el humano tenía motivos de peso para darse prisa en volver. Humanos, tenían la sangre caliente. Era un buen día.

* * *

Eric dejó que Zarak se ocupara de dispensar las órdenes de descansar y atender a los heridos. Dejó a Deinos con las demás yeguas de Diomedes y marchó a paso ligero al arroyo. Estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas, y apestaba a carne quemada, agua estancada y sangre. No podía creerse que todo hubiese salido bien.

 **Nos veremos a tu regreso**. Era una promesa que había sonado en su cabeza en el momento en que el último troll había rodado por el suelo con un agónico gañido. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, había perdido por completo el control sobre si mismo o sobre la situación.

No podía engañarse. Quería más. Pero sabía que era una mala idea. Venger seguía siendo un tirano manipulador, la torre de hechicería era cenizas, pero el asesino de todos los que la habían habitado había sido alguien en quien habían confiado, Venger, tal y como le había contado el espectro de Illira. Sabía a ciencia cierta todo aquello y sin embargo no podía evitar bajar la guardia una y otra vez, era un idiota. Se frotó con fuerza, sacando ceniza de todas partes, era increíble como se pegaba a la piel. Era un rematado idiota y Diana tenía razón cuando se quejaba de que demasiados hombres pensaban con la polla.

Tenebris apareció con una muda limpia, Eric le agradeció sin preguntarse cómo sabía donde estaba o de donde había salido la ropa, el demonio sombra era solícito y maravilloso.

Ya vestido y de nuevo uniformado, se dirigió al carruaje a dejar sus armas mágicas y ver si podía dar con alguno de los generales para informar de cómo había ido el asalto a la ciénaga, o lo que quedaba de ella tras su paso. Por supuesto no se encontró con Warduke ni con la Saga Nocturna, era Venger quien estaba delante del carruaje, sentado en la provisional mesa de guerra y marcando con banderillas zonas del mapa. El archimago alzó la vista al oírle llegar y se levantó.

Podía hacer aquello. Vamos Eric, compórtate, sé un profesional se quitó el casco y lo sostuvo bajo el brazo, como había visto hacer antes a cientos de soldados.

\- La ciénaga está despejada, efectivamente nos esperaba una fuerza de ghouls y trolls, nos hemos ocupado de ellos. No deberíamos tener problemas cuando avancemos.

Venger dió una palmada y exhibió una amplia sonrisa complacida.

\- Al fin buenas noticias. Sube conmigo al carruaje.

\- ¿Qué?.- Eric sintió que se encendía de rubor.

\- ¿El único lugar con algo de intimidad?.- Le recordó Venger con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que le encendía el bajo vientre.- Vamos.

Venger abrió la puerta y entró, dejando a Eric mirando boquiabierto a su espalda.

No trató siquiera de convencerse a sí mismo de no seguirle, ni siquiera siendo consciente de que era una idea aún peor de lo que imaginaba. No podía culpar al estrés, al agotamiento o la obligatoria permanencia en un espacio cerrado, Venger le resultaba inexorablemente atractivo y quería más de lo que le había dado.

**En mi mundo todo está permitido.**

Abrió la puerta y entró como una exhalación, dejando que se cerrara de golpe tras el por el impulso. Venger estaba sobre él en un instante, las manos aferradas en su capa sobre los hombros, besándole como si estuviese hambriento de él. Le respondió con la misma necesidad, empujándole contra las pieles y almohadones, sus manos errando sobre el cuerpo de Venger, intentando recorrerle como un mapa, había demasiada armadura entre ellos para hacerlo realmente placentero, pero había algo especial en poder apretar y recorrer lo que había estado tan lejos. Mordisqueó el labio inferior, jugoso, y alentó la boca a abrirse. Y de pronto Venger tenía las manos bajo sus muslos y le levantaba del suelo.

Eric paró y gimió a viva voz, sentirse levantado por aquellos fuertes brazos... empujó con las caderas, más excitado de lo que recordaba estar jamás en su vida. Venger le dejó resbalar sobre su cuerpo y le sentó en el banco.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Mmmmh.- Eric se arqueó y apretó los hombros de Venger, hundiendo los dedos en los músculos, buscando ancla hasta llegar a las alas que les envolvían.

Venger exhibió una sonrisa lupina y chupó y mordió su cuello, hundiendo los colmillos sin hendir la carne pero marcando la piel, dejándole sentir los colmillos. Eric no quiso ni pensar que nombre podía tener su particular filia, pero sintió que podría derramarse solo con sentir aquellos dulces mordiscos. La manos, los dedos elegantes y levemente callosos en las puntas de los dedos, encontraron camino en su armadura de malla con facilidad, liberando su hombría. Suspiró al verse aliviado de la constricción.

Eric se quedó completamente paralizado cuando Venger se arrodilló. Cuando la lengua del hombre se deslizó, húmeda y caliente sobre su prepucio todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció.

Las manos de Venger estaban en su cadera, y su boca estaba en todas partes, del escroto al glande. Eric aferró el canto de la espaldera del asiento y trató de no correrse demasiado rápido. Estaba jadeando y prácticamente deshecho cuando Venger succionó fuerte y lentamente, pasando la lengua por la parte inferior de su miembro, y ya era demasiado. Gruñó y se derramó. Se sentía como si flotara, temblando.

Venger le besó el bajo vientre en el bosque de Adan antes de atarle la bragueta y acomodar la cota de malla, luego le besó la barbilla y al final, suavemente, los labios.

Eric envolvió el cuello de Venger con un brazo y deslizó su lengua para ahondar el beso, mientras su otra mano buscaba a tientas un enganche o botón en la túnica que le dejara devolver las atenciones. Venger le sujetó la muñeca y alejo su mano al tiempo que le besaba con ferocidad, robándole el aliento.

\- Venger...- Musitó contra sus labios.- ¿Puedo...?

\- La proxima vez.- Venger rió entre dientes, su voz era más ronca de lo habitual, profunda y grave, Eric se estremeció. De pronto, mientras Venger se incorporaba y se sentaba en el otro banco, sacando una botella de destilado y un vaso de un compartimento inferior, se dió cuenta de que Venger había tragado... y se le tensaron los testículos solo de percatarse de aquello.

Se reajustó en el asiento, intentando recuperarse un poco y no parecer una marioneta sin hilos.

\- Pero...

\- Warduke fue emboscado esta mañana cuando trataba de dar caza a nuestro saboteador.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría. Eric se incorporó como un resorte y empezó a hacer aspavientos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Cómo está? ¿Hemos perdido efectivos? ¿Está herido?

\- Fue emboscado en el linde oeste, está malherido pero fuera de peligro, no hemos perdido a nadie, tres de sus exploradores orcos han sido heridos pero viven. Y no te lo he dicho antes porque no tenía sentido arruinar un regreso triunfal con una queja infructuosa por unos meros minutos.

Eric consiguió rebajar el pánico, aceptó el vaso de... ¿whisky? Si, o su equivalente el Reino sin duda, tomó un sorbo que le caldeó garganta y estómago y se lo devolvió a Venger.

\- Voy a ver a Warduke.- Abrió la puerta y saltó fuera.- Me ocuparé de ese saboteador.

Venger le miró marchar y terminó el vaso, sin apartar la mirada de la figura del caballero que se alejaba. Pensando... y planeando con una amplia sonrisa.

La fortuna favorecía a los audaces.

* * *

Warduke tenía una pierna y la clavícula rotas, dos costillas estaban fisuradas, y no estaba nada contento bajo las atenciones de las sagas. El misterioso saboteador atacaba a distancia desde la espesura y les había sorprendido cuando habían parado a inspeccionar un posible rastro que había resultado ser una trampa. Parecía ser un mago, el tipo había salido de la nada, atacado con una rafaga de proyectiles mágicos y desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dejar rastro alguno y sin pistas de su partida.

\- ¡Lo destriparé!.- Bramó Warduke agitando un puño en el aire en su camastro.- ¡Le llenaré la boca de sal y le coseré los labios! ¡Le arrancaré los ojos y le llenaré las cuencas con salmuera!

Eric apretó los puños al ver el estado baldado de su instructor y tranquilizó al mercenario lo suficiente como para pensar en un método para atrapar al escurridizo enemigo. Las sagas se apresuraron a añadir su ancestral sabiduría a la conversación, cuando dejaban de toquetear indebidamente a Warduke, por supuesto.

Toda magia tenía limitaciones, y el enemigo había atacado suficientes veces como para revelarlas. Eric llamó a su compañía, Aquila tenía una nueva misión.

* * *

Hank se ajustó la capucha y palmeó su muslo, llamando a Uni a su lado, aquel había sido un día provechoso. Tras varios días de acoso y derribo, había logrado atacar a Warduke, y estaba seguro de haberle dejado fuera de combate para una buena temporada, la Plaga tendría que buscar otro líder para aquella legión de bestias.

Uni podía teleportarle una vez más ese día, su estrategia era sencilla, un ataque fuerte y uno veloz, siempre en puntos equidistantes para evitar la persecución, ahora podía dar un último golpe a la patrulla del anochecer antes de retirarse a su campamento en el bosque.

Caminó sin dejar rastro a su paso, atento a los sonidos a su alrededor, los pájaros, los insectos, la hierba bajo sus pies... realizaría su ultimo ataque y después partiría a buscar a los demás, su labor allí casi había finalizado. Divisó una patrulla, tres orcos solitarios que caminaban lado a lado, nerviosos, mirando a su alrededor con aprensión. Bien, un ataque rápido y Uni les teletransportaría de regreso a lo profundo del bosque.

Hizo un gesto con los dedos y Uni se ocultó entre los arbustos, atento a sus señales.

Encendió su arco, nunca atacaba de noche, pues las flechas le delataban, atacaba al amanecer y el atardecer, cuando los rayos del sol eran más intensos y horizontales, camuflando los destellos como efectos ópticos. Derribo a primer orco, derribó al segundo, se concentró y tensó el arco para derribar al tercero.

Entonces el hocico apestoso de un huargo salió de la espesura justo a su lado.

Saltó y esquivó la acometida, otro huargo, cabalgado por un guerrero que alzaba un hacha, saltó al otro lado, también lo esquivó salvando al cabeza de milagro. Un jinete a caballo saltó desde el camino y le cerró el paso, Hank iluminó el arco y disparó a pocos centímetros del equino, que se encabritó arrojando a su jinete. Era un buen momento para retirarse, hizo el ademán de correr hacia Uni para huir con él, pero el jinete derribado reaccionó más rápido de lo esperado, los orcos no eran tan ágiles, este era diferente. El guerrero rodó con habilidad y se incorporó desenvainando de un solo gesto, bloqueándole el paso y cargando contra él con el mismo movimiento.

Warduke no era el único peso pesado que servía a la plaga. Hank alzó el arco para disparar pero no pudo ni hacer el intento, su enemigo descargó su espada como un relámpago y tuvo que voltear el arco para detenerlo, la espada golpeó de nuevo, y de nuevo, empujándole al suelo, con solo su arco mágico deteniendo la devastadora fuerza de aquel filo.

Uni baló angustiado, dos huargos gruñían sobre él.

\- ¡Uni, vete!.- Gritó, moviendo su arco para seguir bloqueando al incansable enemigo.

Su capucha cayó cuando él mismo se vio en el suelo, entonces, súbitamente, sin explicación alguna, el ataque se detuvo, su enemigo paralizado, de pie sobre él.

\- ¿Hank?

Aquella voz... Hank miró realmente a su adversario, llevaba un casco metálico que ocultaba su rostro, casi asemejaba un ave de presa. Pero el peto dorado... y el escudo...

\- ¿¡Eric!?


	13. Cruce de caminos

**Capítulo 1** **3\. Cruce de caminos**

_Inter oves locum preasta, et ab haedis me sequestra, stauens in parte dextra_

Su capucha cayó cuando él mismo se vio en el suelo, entonces, súbitamente el ataque se detuvo, su enemigo paralizado, en pie sobre él.

\- ¿Hank?

Aquella voz... Hank estudió a su adversario, llevaba un casco metálico que ocultaba su rostro, casi asemejaba un ave de presa. Pero el peto dorado... y el escudo...

\- ¿¡Eric!?

La espada y el escudo cayeron al suelo, con ambas manos enguantadas se levantó el casco, revelando el rostro de su amigo y compañero. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se habían visto, en un torreón que se desplomaba, acosados por los ataques de los orcos a lomos de murciélagos, en circunstancias tan desesperadas que había temido no volver a ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

Su impulso de levantarse para abrazar a su amigo se vio interrumpido por la punta de una lanza bajo su barbilla, arañando su garganta.

\- ¡Esperad! Les conozco.- Eric se apresuró a recoger en sus brazos al aterrorizado Uni de debajo de los húmedos hocicos de los huargos, el pequeño unicornio se encogió temblando en sus brazos.- Son amigos.

\- ¿Amigos?.- El semiorco que le apuntaba no apartó la lanza.- Son los saboteadores, nos han atacado.

\- No sabían que yo estaba aquí.- Eric dejó a Uni a sus pies y le ayudó a levantarse con una mano.

Hank quería hacer cientos de preguntas, pero tenía la garganta cerrada, Eric estaba allí, vivo, parecía gozar de buena salud... con la espada negra envainada en su cintura, acompañado por semiorcos, asociándose con aquellas criaturas. El caballero subió sobre su montura, la yegua bufó y enseñó sus afilados colmillos. Cuando le tendió la mano para montar con él, Hank logró encontrar su voz.

\- ¡¿Estás con la Plaga?!.

Eric retiró la mano sobresaltado, inmediatamente un jinete huargo se interpuso entre ellos hacha en mano. Hank se dio cuenta de que había alzado las manos y llevaba en una de ellas el arco, mal movimiento rodeado de enemigos.

\- ¡Suelta el arma o te destrozo, humano!.- Amenazó el semiorco mejor acorazado.

Uni baló entre sus tobillos, estaba asustado, era posible que en aquellas circunstancias no pudiese teleportarle, además, no quería dejar allí a Eric.

\- Hank, por favor.- El caballero miraba alternativamente entre él y el semiorco.- Dame tu arco.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Yo confío en tí!.- Exclamó el otro al instante y extendió una mano.- Pero mi compañía no, por favor, solo hasta que aclaremos todo en el campamento.

Su compañía, Hank examinó el bosque, estaba rodeado, los jinetes de huargos le observaban desde todas partes, con los ojos amarillos entrecerrados estudiándole, ansiosos de una excusa para ensartarle. Y todos ellos llevaban un brazalete de tela negra, con la cabeza blanca de un águila, todos lucían el emblema del escudo. Eric no caminaba entre el enemigo... comandaba al enemigo. No podía comprender que había pasado, o mas bien, qué le había pasado. No le dejaría solo ante el problema que vivía, fuera cual fuera, le entregó el arco y aceptó montar tras él en la yegua, con Uni trotando a la vera de esta.

Los demás no parecían nada contentos, sus gestos de ira podían haber agriado la leche, y cuando le pillaban mirando le hacían gestos de inequívoca amenaza. Llegaron al campamento y a Hank le hormiguearon los dedos por la necesidad de sacar el arco, estaba rodeado de enemigos, ogros, orcos, semiorcos, sagas, algunos trolls, sombras moviéndose por doquier.

Desmontaron de la feroz yegua, pero Hank sabía que no iría a ninguna parte rodeado por aquel ejército, el mismo que había atacado y acosado aquellos días, no podía creer haber estado tan cerca de Eric todo aquel tiempo.

En el centro del campamento vio una silueta que respondió con su sola presencia a muchas de sus preguntas. Venger, siempre el maldito Venger, en pie con su túnica y armadura negra y carmesí, volviéndose hacia ellos cruzado de brazos con su patentada expresión de "sois gusanos y me aburre vuestra existencia".

No podía soportarlo más, detuvo a Eric tirando con fuerza de su brazo y le sujetó a su lado, mirándole a los ojos, intentando comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza, ¡¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo rodeado por todas aquellas criaturas?!

\- ¡Eric! ¡Dime inmediatamente que ocurre! ¡¿Por qué esta Venger aquí?!

\- ¡Auh!.- Eric se resistió, intentando liberarse de los dedos como un cepo.- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Deja que...!

\- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos del jefe!.- Gritó alguien.

Lo siguiente que notó fue una explosión de dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el mundo se volvió negro y la voz de Eric gritando su nombre fue lo último que oyó reverberando en sus oídos.

* * *

Que desastre. Eric suspiró, sentado junto al camastro donde estaba tendido su amigo. Las sagas habían accedido a atender la contusión a regañadientes, por fortuna no había nada roto, pero los impactos en la cabeza no eran algo que ignorar, y las heridas en el cuero cabelludo sangraban mucho. Se había asustado bastante al verle caer.

Se frotó los ojos, llevaba horas junto al camastro en la tienda de campaña, no confiaba en que Hank siguiera vivo si le dejaba solo, se había ganado muchos enemigos ahora que todos sabían quien les había estado saboteando aquellos días. Uni al menos estaba bien, las yeguas de Diómedes adoraban al pequeño, la combinación equino carnívoro; que prefería los corazones recién arrancados del pecho a las manzanas; y potro de unicornio, se traducía en amor maternal. Las sagas se limitaron a explicar que las yeguas tenían una larga vida y poca descendencia, y que la única carne que evitaban era precisamente la equina, aunque se tratase de "un apestoso unicornio".

Hank tenía mal aspecto, y no era solo por el golpe. Se le veía más delgado, con ojeras, la barba rala despoblada de varios días acentuaba el efecto desamparado. Debía llevar solo, bueno, con Uni, todo aquel tiempo, vagando con su arco.

Tenía que haberle buscado, tenía que haberse tragado su miedo, su vergüenza, y haber mandado buscar a su amigo.

\- Eric..

Un día Tenebris le provocaría un paro cardíaco, estaba seguro de ello.

\- Le traigo la cena tal y como pidió. El amo Venger desea saber si el arquero ha despertado.

\- Aún no.- Eric recogió el petate con la comida y bebida.- ¿Partiremos pronto?

\- En dos horas.- Tenebris se frotó las garras.- Deberíais preparar la partida, el arquero puede viajar en el carruaje.

Eric torció el gesto, esperaba que Hank despertara pronto, porque no quería que recuperase la consciencia metido en un espacio cerrado con el archimago, eso solo complicaría las cosas, y no quería hablar con su amigo con Venger delante. Tenebris marchó igual que había llegado, fundiéndose con las sombras. Eric se volvió y se encontró con la mirada azul de Hank.

\- ¿El demonio sombra?

\- Ya marchó.- Eric sacó la comida del petate, empanadillas y vino aguado.- Se llama Tenebris.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre?.- Hank se incorporó sobre un codo y se palpó la cabeza con la otra mano.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas.

Ayudo a Hank a sentarse y repartió la comida entre ambos, el arquero devoró las empanadillas, probablemente no había tenido una comida completa en días. No hablaron un buen rato, lo que Eric agradeció, había pensado durante horas en como contar lo ocurrido de la mejor manera, pero todas seguían sonando mal. Cuando ya no hubo nada que masticar el silencio se volvió espeso e incómodo.

\- Cuando caíste en la torre, Venger apareció, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado en favor de la Plaga. Nos rescató, a Bobby, a Presto y a mí.

Los acontecimientos sonaban increíblemente lejanos cuando en realidad no lo eran tanto, entrelazó los dedos y bajó la vista a su regazo.

\- Acordamos una alianza por pura necesidad, viajamos juntos a la Torre de Hechicería para que Venger recuperase poder. Presto y Bobby se marcharon, no aprobaban el plan.

\- ¡Hicieron bien!.- Hank le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a alzar la vista y mirar su gesto de desaprobación.- Venger es nuestro enemigo, Eric, debiste marchar con ellos.

\- ¡Pero era necesario!.- Necesitaba que Hank lo entendiera.- Nos habíamos separado, la Plaga avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso, y el amo del calabozo no estaba haciendo nada.

\- Deberías haber viajado y reunirte con los demás, no... no cohabitar con engendros, y con el maldito Venger.

\- ¡La Plaga es un enorme ejército!.- Se sacudió el agarre de Hank con rabia.- ¡¿Cuál es tu brillante plan?! ¡¿Disparar flecha a flecha?! ¡Venger tiene un ejército!

\- ¡Un ejército de enemigos!

\- ¡No son mis enemigos!

No era así como había imaginado la conversación, a gritos. Eric golpeó el suelo con los puños, estaba furioso, frustrado, no podía soportar aquello.

\- No lo entiendes.- Masculló, tenso como la cuerda de un arco.- Hice lo que consideré necesario.

\- Lo necesario, no lo correcto.

Un puñetazo hubiera tenido un efecto similar. Eric se quedó boquiabierto, comprendiendo en la expresión de Hank, seria y adusta, el juicio que emitía sobre él. Que había fallado como líder con Presto y Bobby, que había tomado decisiones equivocadas, que no había sido adecuado. Mirándole, juzgándole indigno, erróneo, había fallado y no había hecho lo correcto.

Igual que Presto. Y ahora Hank se marcharía, abandonándole, y ni siquiera sabía lo del geas.

\- Tu arco está con tus cosas.- Eric se levantó.- Saldremos en una hora, o puedes marcharte si quieres.

\- Espera, lo que he dicho...

No quería escuchar más, salió de la tienda a paso ligero, con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Era un necio y un idiota, se fustigó mentalmente a sí mismo mientras caminaba. Hank llevaba el arco a su espalda, había recogido la tienda, y llevaba el equipo con él, sabiendo que le podía ser útil en el futuro. Todas las fuerzas se habían alzado y estaban poniéndose en marcha como un único hombre. Distinguió a Warduke en un carromato, rodeado de sus guerreros orcos y un grupo de sagas, y se apresuró a cambiar de dirección para no cruzarse con ellos, no quería forzar su suerte. Lo cierto era que, o bien se marchaba, o bien encontraba a Eric entre la multitud, pues no le cabía duda de que en cuando pudieran, cualquiera de las bestias de aquel lugar de cortaría el cuello.

Pero no se marcharía. Eric le necesitaba. Seguía considerando que estar allí era un error, pero ese no era motivo para cargar de aquella manera contra su amigo, Eric había tomado ciertas decisiones desesperadas en una situación desesperada. Por no hablar de la presencia de Venger en todo aquello, el archimago era ladino, taimado y traidor, era imposible saber que había dicho u hecho a Eric en todo aquel tiempo, muy bien podía estar afectándole con algún tipo de conjuro o chantaje.

Finalmente divisó a Eric junto al gran carruaje blindado, dos pesadillas estaban enganchadas a él como bestias de tiro. Corrió a su lado antes de que subiera.

\- ¡Espera!

La expresión de sorpresa del caballero le rompió el corazón, realmente Eric había esperado que marchase, dejándole atrás. Inmediatamente sin embargo, la sorpresa quedó cubierta con una máscara de fingida indiferencia, pero Hank conocía al otro joven hacía demasiado tiempo, Eric hacía aquello, cubriendo sus sentimientos con la misma habilidad con que se cubría con el escudo.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- No, no me voy.

\- No veo porqué, estas rodeado de enemigos.- Gruñó Eric abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

\- Pero tú estas aquí.

Eric se quedo paralizado, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento que nuevamente dejaron un profundo agujero en Hank, demasiado a menudo olvidaba aquel rasgo de su amigo, que tan a menudo pasaba por alto. Eric temía por encima de todo el olvido, dejar de ser útil, se considerado innecesario, era doloroso ver como le agradecía con una sonrisa el hecho de no abandonarle, cuando debería haber sido la excepción y no la norma.

\- Debemos ponernos en marcha, caballero.- La nítida voz de Venger sonó desde el interior del carruaje.- Adelante, arquero, hay sitio para uno más.

* * *

Eric había estado presente más de una vez en una habitación en la cual dos personas discutían mientras él miraba a su alrededor, incómodo, sin saber donde meterse. Esta era una situación muy similar.

Hank estaba sentado a su lado, el arco apoyado junto a su hombro, vigilando el exterior y al otro individuo del carruaje con suspicacia. Por su parte, sentado frente a ellos, Venger fulminaba a Hank con una mirada tan hostil que el rubio no se había consumido en cenizas por algún tipo de milagro. El silencio se hubiese podido cortar a cuchillo y quedaba una larga noche por delante. Eric estaba agotado, al fin de cuentas apenas había regresado de la ciénaga que ahora cruzaban cuando había organizado con Warduke la contraemboscada al ya no tan misterioso saboteador y realizado esta. Pero resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño con aquella tensión en el ambiente.

\- ¿A donde nos dirigimos?.- Preguntó al fin Hank, rompiendo la tensa situación.

\- A un bastión. Está a tres días de viaje, allí podremos reunir nuestras fuerzas.

\- Las fuerzas de Venger.- Gruñó Hank, mirando al nominado.

Eric se mordió los labios acallando la réplica, no quería discutir, realmente no quería empezar a discutir por aquello. Tomó aire y continuó como si no hubiese oído nada.

\- Está en una posición defensiva entre las montañas y cuenta con portales para aumentar los efectivos...- Vió inmediatamente en Hank la misma emoción que había sentido él mismo.- No, no sirven para viajar a nuestro mundo.

El arquero se desinfló, Eric le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, le comprendía perfectamente, le puso una mano en el hombro con camaradería, Hank cubrió la mano con la suya y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Pronto.- Prometió el arquero.- Estoy seguro de ello, volveremos a casa pronto.

Venger soltó una risilla que se cortó en un súbito gañido cuando Eric le dió un disimulado puntapié en la espinilla, el gesto del archimago fue de absoluta consternación pero Eric le ignoró. Hank miró de uno a otro sin comprender.

\- Intenta dormir.- Se quitó la capa para usarla de manta, hacía rato que se había quitado las partes mas aparatosas de la armadura.- Viajaremos mucho de noche.

Se apoyaron el uno en el otro, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que compartían lecho, las noches más frías o las posadas caras tenían esa circunstancia, era lo habitual. Apenas posó la cabeza en el hombro del otro, Eric sintió que se amodorraba, estaba de nuevo con su amigo, estaba a salvo, todo iría bien, el brazo de Hank pasó por su espalda sobre sus hombros y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Si la actitud de Venger había sido de velada hostilidad, ahora era una hostilidad declarada y directa. Había visto halcones alarmados, extendían las alas levemente arqueadas y te clavaban con los ojos fruncidos y al cabeza levemente inclinada, Venger hacía una buena imitación de una rapaz furiosa.

\- No eres bienvenido, arquero.- Veneno puro.

\- Tenemos una alianza contra el Devorador.- Replicó Hank, poniendo la mano sobre el arco, sospechando que Venger era poco amigo de respetar alianzas.

\- Mi alianza es con el caballero, no contigo.

Hank acomodó a Eric a su lado, pues el caballero se removió un poco y volvió a sumirse en el sueño, ambos hombres permanecieron callados el tiempo que tardó en volver a quedar relajado y su respiración volvió a ser profunda.

\- ¿Qué sabes del Devorador?.- Habló susurrando.- El amo del calabozo fue muy vago en su explicación.

\- Siempre lo es.- Gruñó Venger contrariado.- Los orígenes del Devorador se pierden en la noche de los tiempos, cuando el mundo era caos y se llamaba Discordia, en la Discordia reinaba la Oscuridad.

\- El amo del calabozo llamó Oscuridad al Devorador.

\- Se dice que son lo mismo, o que la Oscuridad engendró al Devorador cuando el mundo se ordenó y la Oscuridad sintió miedo por primera vez.

\- Suena muy vago...

\- Todo es leyenda, no existen registros, como comprenderás. El registro más antiguo habla de Plagas que asolaron el mundo hasta que el Devorador logró ser contenido. Y siguen siendo leyendas que cambian según la cultura que las transmita.

\- Esclaviza a los seres de la oscuridad, ¿no deberías estar tú bajo su dominio?

Los ojos del archimago resplandecieron rojos con ira nada disimulada.

\- Mi poder es mi voluntad y no soy la marioneta de nadie. A diferencia de tí, arquero.

\- ¿Yo? ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- Marioneta del amo del calabozo, obedeciendo cada ridículo acertijo sin pararte a preguntar porqué lo haces, limitándote a cumplir con el papel asignado en la obra de teatro. Si te importaran tus compañeros...

\- Me import...

\- Si te importaran de verdad buscarías por tus propios medios una forma de regresar a casa en vez de abandonar todo rumbo según los caprichos de un diminuto hombrecillo que os maneja a su antojo.

\- Nos ayuda, y ayudamos a los demás.

\- Deberías ayudarte a ti mismo, el caballero desde luego ya no te necesita.

Solo la presencia de Eric recostado contra él contuvo a Hank de lanzarse contra su adversario a puñetazos, le sujetó contra sí mismo de forma protectora, confirmaba su decisión, de ninguna manera dejaría a Eric solo con aquella víbora, quien sabía que otras tonterías habría estado susurrando al oído del caballero. El resto del viaje pasó en sueño ligero y miradas cruzadas de odio. Eric despertó poco antes de amanecer, se estiró sonoramente y propuso a Hank acompañarle a cabalgar con las tropas. Desde luego que asintió, no pensaba quedarse a solas con Venger ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Se turnaron la montura, aunque por el modo en que cabeceaba, Deinos no estaba contenta con él como jinete, no la culpaba, Hank tampoco se sentía cómodo cabalgando a la bestia, sobre todo después de ver como Eric la sobornaba dándola de comer trozos de carne sanguinolenta de su propia mano como si nada.

Y los demás soldados le vigilaban, el semiorco que le había amenazado en la emboscada cabalgaba con su huargo a cierta distancia, sin quitarle el ojo de encima y acercándose de cuando en cuando a hablar con Eric sobre la organización de la compañía y a quién reclutar. No daba crédito al ver a su amigo hablar con normalidad con aquellas criaturas, semiorcos brutales, orcos sedientos de sangre y sagas maliciosas. En la breve parada al anochecer para cenar, Eric le estaba convenciendo de ir a comer el rancho con Warduke.

\- Eric...

\- Te quiere matar.- Interrumpió el caballero con severidad.- Y seguirá queriendo matarte a menos que vengas conmigo y se asegure de que ya no eres una amenaza.

\- ¿Y si sigue pensando que lo soy?.- Aún así caminaba con el otro al carromato donde estaba el mercenario.

\- Entonces come solo lo que sea comida de compartir y no mires a los ojos a las sagas.

\- Uh... ¿¡Qué?!

\- Te pueden lanzar mal de ojo.- Contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- Y adoran a Warduke, creo que es por ir enseñando músculos, les encanta. Tú solo... ¿sé diplomático?

Si no se produjo ningún conflicto fue básicamente porque tanto Warduke como los demás soldados y las sagas fingieron admirablemente bien que Hank no existía, hablando entre ellos y con Eric del... ¿combate de la ciénaga? El arquero permaneció en silencio escuchando como hablaban de como Eric había liderado su compañía en la ciénaga, de las hogueras dejadas a su paso, de la batalla en el centro de esta con un anillo de llamas rodeándoles, de los gritos de los trolls quemándose vivos...

Y Eric reía con ellos.

Hank miró a Eric, fijándose ahora en todos los detalles que no había, o no había querido percibir, los cambios que había pasado. Todo había empezado a cambiar cuando habían encontrado la espada del destino, eso era cierto, cuando su compañero, su amigo, había derramado sangre por primera vez. Los cambios habían comenzado allí, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía por qué haber sido una caída libre, habían continuado juntos. Todos habían cambiado, era parte del hecho de vivir experiencias, pedir al tiempo que se detuviera era una quimera imposible.

Pero ahora veía que Eric había tomado un camino muy diferente. A la parpadeante luz de la hoguera, con las llamas proyectando luces y sombras sobre todos ellos, Hank tuvo una súbita imagen de Eric que le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Los rasgos más duros, angulados, la sombra de barba, riendo y chocando puños con Warduke sobre algo que el mercenario había dicho sobre decapitar ghouls... y Eric volvió la vista mirándole, los profundos ojos negros reflejando las llamas, su amplia sonrisa parecía siniestra.

Eric parecía uno de ellos.  **Era**  uno de ellos.

Se puso en pie y se marchó de la hoguera, Eric le llamó con alarma pero le ignoró y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo lejos del alcance la luz de los fuegos. Era una locura, esa gente no eran los amigos de Eric, eran sus enemigos, las tropas de Venger, el mismo que tantas veces les había atacado, las criaturas con las que Eric bromeaba le habrían arrancado la cabeza hacía solo unos meses.

\- No deberíais alejaros, arquero.

Se volvió como una exhalación y encendió su arco, iluminando al demonio sombra a su espalda, la malévola criatura observándole con malicia.

\- Podría pasaros cualquier cosa aquí solo, en la oscuridad.

\- No me asustan tus amenazas.

\- ¿Amenazas? No, arquero, me refería a la Plaga, muchos agentes de esta podrían atacar en solitario. Sería una lástima que os cogieran desprevenido.

\- Oh, seguro que Venger se enfadaría si me pasase algo malo, ¿verdad?.- No bajó el arco ni un centímetro.

\- Eric montaría en cólera.- Corrigió el demonio sombra.- Y os aseguro que ese es el único motivo por el cual vuestra rubia testa no adorna una pica.

Dicho eso la criatura volvió a la oscuridad nocturna, desapareciendo. Hank contempló las hogueras, los gruñidos guturales de las bestias y las risas burlonas de criaturas para las que la vida podía comprarse y venderse. Y Eric estaba entre ellos, compartiendo su comida y bebida.

Se dirigió al carruaje, Venger estaba fuera, sentado en unas sillas de campaña, comiendo mientras hablaba con una siniestra saga nocturna, una reina saga de arrugada piel morada que parecía casi corteza, los ojos de la bruja se encontraron con los suyos y la repulsiva criatura sonrió exhibiendo su amplia dentadura antropófaga de afilados colmillos diminutos. Venger susurró algo al oído de la saga y esta se marchó tras una ligera reverencia. Después la atención del archimago se centró en el recién llegado, Hank ignoró el gesto con el que le invitó a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado la saga.

\- No sé qué le has hecho a Eric, pero yo no caeré en tu trampa.

\- Fascinante, arquero, fascinante.- La sonrisa de Venger no cambió un ápice.

El caballero llegó poco después, todo el mundo estaba recogiendo para proseguir la marcha nocturna y ellos continuarían en el carruaje.

* * *

Eric estaba inquieto, y muy, muy frustrado.

Encontrar a Hank había sido una bendición, reencontrarse con su amigo, con el líder, la persona en quien confiaba para tomar decisiones, por mucho que siempre le cuestionase. Ahora le resultaba difícil e incómodo estar con él, Hank actuaba en todo momento como si estuviese en terreno hostil pese a todo lo que Eric intentaba decirle. Y seguía viendo en sus ojos aquella crítica, aquella acusación silenciosa. No esperaba en absoluto que se llevase bien con Venger, cielos, él mismo sabía que no debería... enrojeció solo de pensarlo... con Venger... pero los demás, era algo diferente. Había querido hablar con Hank de ello pero este convertía cualquier intento de conversar en un monólogo irritante.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse, estaban a unas horas del bastión y habían encontrado resistencia inesperada. Un grupo de sectarios, hechiceros enloquecidos, se había hecho fuerte en las montañas y sus mentes estaban bajo el dominio del Devorador, la Saga Nocturna los había reconocido como adoradores de demonios, los propios conjuros de comunicación abisal debía haberles hecho presa fácil y convertido en parte de la Plaga.

Con túnicas negras y tatuajes que emulaban a sus demoníacos amos, los sectarios conjuraban maldiciones y tormentas de nieve que habían bloqueado los pasos de las montañas y les habían obligado a cruzar por campo abierto en el valle, donde habían reunido una corte de bestias abisales invocadas, los llamados afilantes.

Debían prestar batalla. Se ajustó el casco, desenvainó la espada y exhibió el escudo. La compañía Aquila clamó guerra.

* * *

Eran dos hordas desencadenadas. Hank corrió en zigzag, esquivando y descargando su arco sobre todo enemigo que veía, tumbándolos y dejándolos indefensos frente a las fuerzas de Venger. Los aullidos de los afilantes helaban la sangre en las venas, pero no eran nada contra los rugidos de los ogros. Una flecha reluciente. Un orco agitando un hacha sobre su cabeza. El brazo cercenado de un afilante. Una saga llamando al relámpago. Un acólito transformándose en una araña gigante. Otra flecha reluciente.

Pensó que podía oír tambores, pero era una mezcla del retumbar de los pies en el suelo, los cascos de los caballos, las garras y su propio corazón desbocado. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo en que anclar la mirada en medio de aquel caos. Buscó el escudo, y efectivamente destellos del resplandor de su protección mágica le indicaron la posición de su amigo.

Eric cruzaba el campo de batalla como la guadaña entre el trigo, segando cabezas y extremidades, rodeado por una fiel cohorte de semiorcos y huargos, y el ocasional orco y ogros. No era capaz de reconocerle, y no era solo por el casco que ocultaba sus facciones. El caballero se movía al frente de la formación clamando posiciones secundadas por la compañía, abriendo brecha y desestabilizando a los afilantes para abrir paso a las hordas del comandante ogro-mago.

Un acólito canturreaba y lanzaba conjuros de lanzas arcanas que se estrellaban contra el escudo de Eric. Hank tensó su arco y derribó al enemigo, que cayó atado al suelo maldiciendo y pataleando... hasta que la yegua de Eric le pasó por encima aplastándole la cabeza.

Hank se quedó paralizado. No podía ver el rostro de su amigo, pero era evidente que aquello había sido premeditado... otro acólito, un hombre de corto pelo castaño cubierto de escarificaciones, se lanzó contra uno de los huargos con una espada flamígera. Hank tensó el arco de nuevo, pero había perdido capacidad de reacción, Eric se adelantó y de un giro de espada cortó la cabeza del acólito.

Humanos. Eric estaba matando humanos, otra vez. Sin detenerse ni cuestionarlo. La batalla no duró mucho más, pronto el valle se cubrió de los cadáveres del enemigo y el estruendo cesó para convertirse en breves escaramuzas aplastando la última resistencia. Eric caminaba ya a pie, examinando el campo de batalla con su compañía. Hank no podía apartar la mirada, todo aquello era desolador, ahora echaba de menos los aullidos y rugidos, ahora todo eran el gimoteo de los agonizantes. Venger apareció a lomos de su pesadilla, descendiendo y uniéndose a ellos, se acercó a Eric y le dijo algo que Hank no alcanzó a oír.

Eric se quitó el casco, tenía el pelo aplastado sobre el cráneo por el casco y el sudor, Venger alargó la mano... y le arregló el pelo, peinándole hacia atrás con los dedos en un par de gestos rápidos.

Tuvo la sensación de estar mirando algo íntimo.

Eric alzó la vista y se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa. Le sonreía, a Venger.

Hank apretó el arco hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.


	14. La senda del pecado

**Capítulo** **14\. La senda del pecado**

_Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it_

_Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it_  
Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it  
Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care  
And I still don't understand

_IT'S A SIN_

El bastión era algo impresionante, habían cruzado el valle y ya se encontraban a los pies de la gran fortificación de altos muros y torreones, con gárgolas de piedra guardando cada entrada, y por el elevado detalle estaba claro que podían cobrar vida si así se precisaba.

Reinaba el entusiasmo después de aquella marcha forzada. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso de deshacer el petate y ocupar la guarnición, Venger entró en el fuerte con los brazos y las alas extendidas, dándoles la bienvenida al castillo Perdición.

Enviaron cazadores a las inmediaciones a procurar comida fresca para la despensa, había mucho que hacer, el bastión llevaba siglos desocupado, había mucho que arreglar y preparar. E invocar.

Eric buscó a Hank entre el gentío, pero no hubo suerte, desde el combate del paso no había vuelvo a verle. Le había preocupado y había temido haberle perdido, pero Tenebris le había asegurado que había visto al arquero sano y salvo, y que seguía con la comitiva.

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que Hank le estaba evitando.

* * *

Diana mantuvo en todo momento un gesto y postura propios de una esfinge, manteniendo la compostura durante toda la reunión.

El resto de los presentes no tenía la misma deferencia. Los gritos eran continuos, reyes, caudillos, señores de la guerra, hierofantes, toda persona con autoridad o pretendida autoridad estaba allí, en la mesa de juntas, bramando sobre las voces de los demás.

El tema de la discusión inicial ya había sido olvidado, en principio una sencilla repartición de labores para atender las necesidades de la población, cada vez más abundante que se reunía en Torad, respondiendo al llamado de la Contempladora de Estrellas.

Muchos jefes, demasiados. Diana miró los rostros enrojecidos que gritaban a su alrededor. El rey Travar, de Torad, demasiado viejo y cansado, trataba en vano de calmar los ánimos, los demás se gritaban ignorándole. Diana observó a los contendientes más vociferantes con oculto disgusto, el rey Kanto y el rey Lorvi aprovechaban para dirimir su larga rivalidad saboteándose mutuamente; la reina Yasha exigía y exigía ventajas a costa del resto, el rey Varin, un señor de la guerra al que de hecho se habían enfrentado antaño Diana y los demás, bramaba como si fuese el único con derechos, y así una interminable lista de gente que prefería sacarse los ojos a ceder y demostrar cualquier indicio de negociación que pudiese considerarse debilidad.

Parecía que la idea de derrotar a un enemigo tan terrible como la Plaga era algo nimio frente a pensar que ventajas podían sacar del conflicto y como repartirse el territorio que quedase liberado después. Era desesperante, pero malditos fueran si pensaban que iba a rebajarse a su nivel.

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada fue únicamente porque estaban hambrientos y nadie quería comer en compañía de aliados a los que apenas consideraba tales. Diana suspiró y se deslizó por el asiento mientras Travar trataba de animarla.

\- Has estado magnífica.

\- No he dicho palabra.

\- Mientras ellos se echaban en cara mezquindades y se enfrentaban unos a otros, tu permanecías tranquila. Cuando hablen con sus consejeros y piensen en los demás como enemigos o personas desagradables no tendrán nada malo que pensar de ti, y por contraste, te querrán.

\- El rey Varin me odia, y sus tropas son más un grupo de bárbaros saqueadores que un ejército.

\- En eso no tengo palabras de ánimo.- Concedió Travar.- Pero es solo uno entre muchos, ya lidiaremos con él.

Diana dejó al anciano rey con sus ayudantes y marchó a reunirse con sus propios consejeros. Sheila apareció a su lado, literalmente, y mientras caminaban por el pasillo le entregó unos documentos.

\- He estado echando un vistazo.- El eufemismo favorito para espiar.- La reina Yasha puede ser un incordio, pero su pueblo la quiere y están de acuerdo con haber acudido aquí, y su opinión de ti es muy buena.

\- Algo es algo.

\- El archiduque de Florin también será un buen aliado, cuenta con los clérigos de Amunator, el Sol Radiante, y como las estrellas son consideradas hijas del Sol y la Luna te consideran parte de sus mitos sagrados.

\- No, por favor, más seguidores religiosos no...- Diana se quitó la capa con pesadez, tenía que aceptar que se había convertido en una figura mesiánica.

\- Ahora las malas noticias.- Sheila la ayudó a quitarse el resto de las regalías mientras la ponía al día.- El hierofante de Ilmater piensa que eres... espera que lo lea... "una arribista pretenciosa" y me consta que el rey Varin le ha enviado algunos obsequios para financiar una campaña de difamación.

\- Fabuloso.

Aquello era un espanto. Apenas podían mejorar las fortificaciones o enviar más mensajeros en busca de aliados sin que la alianza amenazara por resquebrajarse desde dentro por todas partes, como un odre demasiado lleno.

Bobby apareció con la cena, una bandeja llena de comida, delicias del lugar. Diana intentó no sentirse culpable cuando apenas podían alimentar a sus tropas y muchos refugiados pasaban necesidad. Los cultivos eran prósperos, pero la población de la ciudad se había triplicado y no daban a basto. Las partidas de caza cada vez volvían con menos, la Plaga había espantado a los animales salvajes.

Y mientras esto ocurría sus supuestos aliados trataban de sabotearla.

Bobby despiezó con las manos el jabalí asado y les narró entusiasmado como había ido la cacería, pues participaba en todas cuantas podía. Presto no estaba, él y los demás hechiceros pasaban horas y horas en aquella torre arcana. El viaje de Bobby y Presto había sido espectacular, habían encontrado a Varla, la joven y poderosa ilusionista, ella había creado la ilusión de la Torre Arcana, y luego Presto la había hecho real. Algo increíble que Bobby contaba una y otra vez para vergüenza de Presto, pues el amor entre ambos magos había sido el poder utilizado para crear la torre.

La explosión de poder de la Torre había convocado a los demás poderes arcanos, algunos amigos y otros... enemigos. Habían tenido que luchar contra liches y otros horrores arcanos, hasta huir usando el poder conjunto de todos los aliados mágicos para transportar toda la torre y ellos dentro, lejos del enemigo, hasta teleportarse a Torad, la ciudad más grande y con mejores murallas que recordaban.

Ahora estaban todos juntos, en el mismo lugar, y cuando Hank y Eric se reunieran con ellos, serían invencibles de nuevo.

Cogió una de las copas de vino especiado y dió un largo trago, por el futuro reencuentro.

De pronto notó la garganta áspera... la punta de lo dedos le hormigueaba... la copa cayó de sus manos... oyó a Sheila y Bobby gritando, no sabía el qué...

**Veneno...**

* * *

Eric tumbó el maniquí de entrenamiento de un empellón, destrozando al inocente títere de paja y madera. Estaba furioso.

Hank le estaba evitando. No era una sospecha, era un hecho. Le evitaba como si tuviese la peste, llevaban en el bastión tres días y no había visto rastro de su amigo. No comía en el comedor general, no entrenaba en el patio con los demás arqueros, no usaba los barracones para dormir o descansar, Eric le había buscado y constantemente le perdía de vista allá donde le decían que le habían visto.

Una vez es casualidad, dos veces es coincidencia, tres veces es acción enemiga.

Había tenido demasiado que hacer como para ocuparse de aquello, con Warduke aún recuperándose de su lesión, él había tenido que ejercer de comandante, siguiendo las instrucciones del mercenario, actuando en su nombre, dirigiendo los entrenamientos de los soldados, organizando las patrullas, los centinelas y dirimiendo las disputas, por suerte bastante escasas. De no tener a Zarak a su lado seguramente habría caído presa del agotamiento.

Por fín el bastión empezaba a funcionar por sí mismo, y Warduke se había recuperado y retomado su posición de comandante. Dejando a Eric más tiempo para sí mismo y su propia compañía, que cada día que pasaba tenía más miembros ansiosos de compartir la leyenda de Aquila.

Ahora tenía tiempo de enfadarse por los desplantes de Hank.

Respiró hondo, era el cuarto maniquí que destrozaba y no era cuestión de dejar sin peleles de entrenamiento a la tropa. Tenía que mantener la calma, o al menos la semblanza de esta.

Tampoco había visto a Venger aquellos tres días, pero el archimago tenía excusa, él y la Saga Nocturna habían estado armonizando el bastión, abriendo los portales de invocación y atando nuevos aliados a su causa y poder, no era como si tuviesen tiempo para nada excepto afianzar su posición y hacer viable aquella fortaleza como una base permanente.

Esa noche era la cena de la victoria.

Habían preparado un inmenso banquete en la sala principal, el resto de las fuerzas celebrarían en el exterior en torno a hogueras. Habían triplicado su fuerza ofensiva y tomado el control de todas las tierras circundantes, tenían poder y capacidad de sostenerlo, se imponía una celebración.

Fue a su estancia privada y dejó sus armas y armadura a buen recaudo, las sagas le habían proveído de protecciones mágicas para su estancia, no quería que nadie aprovechara para robar sus pertenencias mágicas. Se puso una sencilla túnica y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- Tenebris.

Tras unos minutos el demonio sombra apareció en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Si, Eric, en qué puedo ayudar?

\- Necesito que recuerdes a Hank, que esta noche es la celebración y que... me gustaría que acudiera, ¿podrías transmitírselo donde quiera que esté?

\- Por supuesto.

Se retiró prestamente y Eric solo pudo suspirar y esperar que Hank comprendiera que era importante que fuese, que no podía evitarle eternamente, ¡¿por qué demonios estaba evitándole?! Antes de darse cuenta había desgarrado los doseles de su cama entre las manos.

Se volvió en la cama y tomó aire, todo se arreglaría, todo iría bien.

El banquete estaba en su apogeo, las mesas estaban llenas de asados y otras comidas que iban preparando sobre la marcha y llevando aún humeantes hasta los comensales. La cerveza corría como un río, el bullicio era ensordecedor y el entusiasmo contagioso. Por todas partes se reía, se cantaba o se competía, de forma bastante brutal, ya había varios heridos, y en una de las hogueras unos ogros habían asado vivo a un orco que, borracho, se había pasado de listo insultando a sus ancestros.

Pero en general la diversión no era mortal y menguaba en las mesas principales del interior de la fortaleza, donde no obstante el bullicio no se reducía en absoluto y el festejo alcanzaba todo su esplendor.

Eric dio buena cuenta de la carne de ciervo y regó con cerveza la deliciosa comida, se podían decir muchas cosas de los goblins, pero eran buenos cocineros además de zapadores.

\- Eh, chicos, ¿en qué se diferencia una mula de un enano?

Eric miró expectante al ogro mago.

\- En que uno es tozudo y feo... ¡y el otro tiene cuatro patas!

La mesa estalló en carcajadas, Eric golpeó la mesa con el puño para acompañar las risotadas y Zarak pidió otra ronda de cerveza antes de contar su propio chiste.

\- ¿Qué le dice un elfo solar a un elfo oscuro?... Me tienes que dejar esa sombra de ojos.

Los elfos oscuros rieron con tanta fuerza que un par se atragantaron, los drows habían llegado a través de los portales, sus territorios de la infraoscuridad habían caído bajo la influencia del Devorador y solo unos pocos se habían librado de formar parte de la Plaga.

Venger estaba sentado en la mesa principal, con Warduke; Abraxa, la Saga Nocturna; Bromurk, el ogro mago; y otros nuevos comandantes de las nuevas facciones. Para la cena Venger llevaba una versión ceremonial de su habitual túnica, con hombreras acorazadas curvadas hacia arriba y el tocado engarzado de gemas negras. Conversaba con pocas palabras y dejando caer sonrisas cuando debía, comía despacio y bebía con mesura con su propia selección de licores. Eric no podía parar de quedarse mirando y más de una vez su mirada se cruzaba con la de Venger, que le sonreía con un gesto que daba a entender que conocía todos y cada uno de los lúbricos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Eric desviaba los ojos azorado cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas y aún así volvía a quedarse mirando al cabo de un rato.

Eric vació su jarra de cerveza y se la rellenaron prestos. Miró a su izquierda, al asiento vacío, el que había reservado para Hank. El arquero no se había dignado a aparecer pese a que Tenebris le había confirmado que el mensaje había sido transmitido.

\- Eh, jefe, ¿y esa cara? ¿has tragado algo que no debías?

\- No...- Dio otro trago y cogió uno de los pastelillos de arándanos.- Voy a despejarme un poco, guárdame el sitio.

\- ¡Y la cerveza!.- Prometió Zarak haciéndose con dos jarras con premura.

Se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el enorme salón, alejándose del ruido y la cargada atmósfera, subió las escaleras y vagó sin rumbo fijo hasta salir al adarve de la muralla. El aire fresco le llenó los pulmones, a decir verdad el alcohol se le había empezado a subir a la cabeza y estaba acalorado. Miró hacia arriba, el cielo nocturno estaba cuajado de estrellas.

\- Eric.

Dio un brinco en el sitio, Hank caminaba hacia él, el arquero se movía sin hacer un solo sonido, los días espiando y viajando por la espesura le habían entrenado en el arte del sigilo. Uni se detuvo a unos metros, el pequeño unicornio parecía expectante.

\- Hank... te estas perdiendo la fiesta.

Hank se frotó las manos y se apoyó en el muro, mirando al horizonte, a las montañas nevadas que rodeaban el bastión, Eric se posicionó a su lado, imitando su postura.

\- Hay comida y bebida, todo el mundo está disfrutando.

\- Debemos irnos, Eric, esta noche, ahora que nadie se percatará de tu marcha.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, las fuerzas que hay aquí...

\- He recibido un mensaje, un cuervo mágico de Presto. Todos los demás, nuestros amigos, están juntos, nos esperan en la ciudad de Torad.

Eric aceptó de manos de Hank un pequeño mensaje. Efectivamente se trataba de un mensaje de Presto, su letra curva y clara, contándoles que estaban todos juntos en la ciudad de Torad, donde Diana había reunido una alianza contra la Plaga. Les esperaban.

\- ¡Esto es fantastico!.- Guardó el mensaje con entusiasmo.- ¡Una gran alianza! Con el ejército aquí reunido y el de Torad podremos tomar la ofensiva contra...

\- ¡¿Has perdido el juicio del todo?!

La acusación a gritos desestabilizó por completo a Eric, que reculó, Hank estaba airado frente a él, con un gesto de sorpresa e indignación.

\- ¿Llevarías al ejército de monstruos de Venger a las puertas de nuestros amigos? Por el amor de dios, Eric, despierta, no puedes tener la cabeza tan dura.

\- ¡No me hables así!

\- ¿Cómo debo hablarte?.- Hank le dirigió un gesto de profunda rabia.- ¿Cómo debo tomarme que fraternices con el enemigo de forma tan descarada? Venger te da mando sobre unos semiorcos y ya está, así se compra la lealtad del caballero.

\- ¡No te atrevas a acusarme! ¡Yo no he traicionado a nadie!

\- ¡Estas trabajando para **Venger**! ¡Mírate!.- Le señaló de arriba a abajo, pantalones negros y camisa roja carmesí.

\- ¡Trabajo para todos nosotros! ¡Alguien tiene que tomar decisiones por el bien de todos! ¡Cuando la Plaga esté pasando a cuchillo a tus seres queridos no te importará que sea una espada negra la que te salve!

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto, tú nos salvarás a todos!.- Suspiró y empezó a alejarse a zancadas.

\- ¡No me des la espalda, Hank!.- Salió tras él y le obligó a detenerse.

El arquero se tensó y ambos se encararon.

\- Eric, has cambiado y no para bien. Recoge tu escudo, nos vamos.

\- No me voy a ninguna parte.

\- Tienes serios problemas y necesitas ayuda.

\- Igual eres tú quien tiene problemas.- Eric clavó un dedo en el pecho de Hank.- No puedes soportar que vaya por mi cuenta, no sabes que hacer si no tienes detrás un montón de perritos falderos siguiendo al capitán del equipo.

\- Te estas pasando de la raya.- Reprendió Hank apretando la mandíbula.

\- Eres tú quien se pasa de la raya, lo haces continuamente, pero nadie te lo hecha en cara porque eres el intrépido líder y no puedes estar equivocado, ¡pues esta vez estás equivocado! Venger y yo somos aliados en esto y...

\- Eres el perro de Venger.

Eric lo vio todo rojo. Su puño impactó contra la cara de Hank y le echó hacia atrás, la sorpresa pasó rápido para el arquero, que se apresuró a responder con un gruñido enrabietado, lanzándose sobre él.

Uni baló aterrorizado, golpeando el suelo con sus pequeños cascos sin atreverse a acercarse.

Se enzarzaron en una trifulca sin ningún tipo de control, intercambiando puñetazos y puntapiés, acabaron rodando por el suelo castigándose mutuamente allá podían alcanzarse. Un golpe en plexo dejó a Eric sin aliento, Hank le agarró los hombros hundiendo los dedos, pero el caballero empujó con fuerza sorprendente y volteó las posiciones tan rápido que la cabeza de Hank golpeó contra la dura piedra, aturdiéndole con una explosión de dolor. Eric le propinó otro puñetazo y Hank contraatacó con un rodillazo en la ingle que dobló al caballero y le permitió quitárselo de encima. Volvieron a castigarse, otra vez en pie, sin siquiera percatarse o hacer caso del coro de centinelas y de curiosos que se habían ido reuniendo en las almenas y el patio inferior al adarve.

Eric encadenó tres puñetazos y Hank cayó hacia atrás, consumido por el estallido de dolor del tabique roto. La pelea se detuvo, ambos jadeando y escupiendo sangre.

\- Tu... tú... ¡Vete! ¡Vete si tanto me desprecias!

Hank se incorporó apoyándose en el muro con manos temblorosas de nudillos ensangrentados. Se miraban con los ojos enfebrecidos, Eric enseñaba los dientes sanguinolentos en una mueca feroz.

\- ¡Vete!.- Ordenó de nuevo, con toda la ira que sentía estallar en su pecho.- ¡Vete y si vuelves  **te mataré**!

El tiempo pareció detenerse, Hank pasó de la rabia ciega a una profunda consternación, boquiabierto, mirando a su amigo como si fuese la primera vez que le veía, intentando comprender. El peso de las palabras cayó finalmente y el arquero asintió débilmente y se retiró, seguido por un Uni que lloriqueaba y moqueaba. Ya llevaba encima su equipaje, de modo que no tuvo que detenerse, descendió las escaleras recibiendo un coro de insultos de la muchedumbre reunida y abandonó el bastión con paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies.

Al rato de pasar por el umbral echó la vista atrás, Eric estaba aún en pie, viéndole marchar, era difícil juzgar cual de los dos parecía más desolado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando la solitaria figura de Hank se perdió en la oscuridad, Eric sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué había dicho? Le temblaban las piernas, el dolor de los golpes era lo de menos, bajó corriendo las escaleras de la muralla, el gentío le abrió camino jaleando y les ignoró.

Chocó con un muro, pero el muro era más blando que la piedra, con brazos que se estrecharon en torno a él y detuvieron su alocada huida a ninguna parte.

Venger. Eric jadeó y se apartó bruscamente, poniendo distancia, se pasó un brazo por la cara pero solo consiguió esparcir la sangre que corría por su nariz y la comisura de su boca. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la nota de Presto.

\- Toma.

La puso en la mano de Venger y pasó por su lado, dejándolo atrás.

Se encerró en su dormitorio, lo ideal hubiese sido ir a la enfermería a tratar sus contusiones, aún estaba sangrando por las encías y le dolía la mandíbula, la cintura, la ingle y las rodillas. Pero el dolor mas intenso no podía ser tratado en la enfermería. Se encogió contra la puerta, escondiéndose del mundo, hasta que le sobresaltó una llamada a la puerta.

\- Caballero.- Era Venger, al otro lado de la puerta.- Abre.

Le ignoró, no quería... no debía abrir, quizá debía alejarse, recuperar el control de su vida, tragó saliva pero solo notó el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre. Todo iba mal, había amenazado de muerte a Hank, había perdido todo dominio de sí mismo, había cedido.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

\- Abre... Eric.

Venger NUNCA le había llamado Eric. Siempre era caballero, siempre su título. Le gustó oírlo. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta, Venger estaba en pie al otro lado, mirándole de forma indescifrable.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Es tú castillo.- Respondió Eric franqueándole el paso.

\- Es tú habitación.- Replicó Venger entrando.

Elección. Tenía elección. El Geas les obligaba a colaborar, nada más. Eric se lamió los labios, seguían sabiendo a sangre y palpitaban, esa era la cuestión principal, todo era su elección. Hank se equivocaba... ¿verdad?

Venger cerró la puerta y se paró frente a él, después le sostuvo el mentón entre los dedos y le alzó el rostro, se inclinó hasta él... y empezó a lamer la sangre. Eric se quedó paralizado, respirando por la boca, sintiendo la lengua de Venger pasar por su rostro, limpiándole como lo haría un gato, retirando la sangre.

Eric notó un cosquilleo de magia sanadora, la parte de su cerebro aun capaz de pensamiento intelectual se maravilló de la capacidad de Venger de conjurar sin emplear costosos gestos mágicos.

Lamió sus labios con dedicación, Eric se dejó hacer, pasivo, los brazos colgando relajados, cerró los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones fueran todo lo que había.

Las manos de Venger acariciaron con las yemas de los dedos, apenas un cosquilleo, recorriendo su rostro detrás de la cálida lengua, siguiendo por la garganta, besando sobre la nuez, recorriendo la mandíbula hasta la oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo arrancando un gemido al notar los afilados colmillos mientras los dedos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa escarlata.

\- Eric...- Murmuró Venger contra su oído.

Había estado excitado, al oír su nombre de labios de Venger, con la voz ronca, la erección fue tan violenta que le fallaron las rodillas y tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros del archimago.

Venger seguía llevando demasiada ropa, no iba a tolerarlo. Gruñó al sentir las manos de Venger desatando sus pantalones y le agarró débilmente las muñecas.

\- Quiero verte.- Susurró, nervioso pero decidido.

Venger le recompensó con una amplia sonrisa y un gruñido que reverberó en su pecho. Le empujó al borde de la cama y le empujó, dejándolo sentado, gozando de su completa atención, comenzó a desnudarse.

Eric apretó las mantas entre las manos para evitar tocarse, Venger estaba esculpido en mármol, era el David de Miguel Angel,, la piel blanca, marmórea, los músculos definidos, casi esculpidos. Una leve linea de vello nacía entre los pectorales y se perdía hasta el ombligo, donde renacía hacia el bosque de Adán y coronaba el falo, tan blanco como el resto de su piel, erecto y desafiante entre las piernas, apenas algo rosado en su punta. Las piernas eran largas, de poderosos muslos, y parecían infinitas hasta llegar al suelo. Retiró por último el tocado y se alborotó el pelo.

Eric se relamió cuando Venger se cansó de ser contemplado y avanzó con seguridad hacia él, adelantando las manos y retirando de un solo gesto los pantalones y los calzones de Eric, dejándoles a ambos completamente desnudos.

Cuando la mano de Venger le empujó hasta tumbarlo cuan largo era sobre el lecho, Eric perdió el escaso control que tenía sobre si mismo, se sentía exultante, quizá era la adrenalina de la pelea, o el persistente efecto del alcohol, respiraba como si estuviese corriendo una maratón.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Eric?

La voz era grave y ronca, la luz del brasero iluminaba su piel con claroscuros, acentuando todo, Eric se adelantó, sin contestar, adelantando las manos hacia el costado de Venger, recorriendo el torso, los músculos, la cintura, tocando cuanto había estado vedado antes.

Venger le besó, y Eric respondió con voracidad, haciendo el beso profundo, visceral, quería perderse en aquella boca, intoxicándose en el sabor del licor que el otro había estado bebiendo. Venger estaba excitado, notaba su hombría dura, llena y pesada contra su muslo.

Eric se arrastró de espaldas en el lecho hasta el cabezal de la cama, contra los almohadones, y se deslizaron el uno contra el otro. El muslo de Venger presionó entre sus piernas y Eric se deslizó contra este con su hombría, estremeciéndose de placer mientras se frotaba contra el firme músculo, abrazándose al otro, uniéndoles pecho contra pecho, más fuerte, recorriendo con las manos los firmes volúmenes de su poderosa espalda.

Los colmillos arañaron su clavícula y se hundieron en su cuello, sin rasgar, marcando, chupando y mordiendo, Eric jadeó y gimió, se retorció y hundió los dedos, marcando la espalda.

\- Más... quiero más...

En respuesta, Venger se hundió más sobre él, cubriéndole sobre la suave cama, besándole, chupando su boca con ferocidad, marcando sus labios. Sus respectivos falos estaban enhiestos entre ellos, Venger los tomó en la mano, los alineó, dos barras de hierro al rojo entre sus dedos. Eric gimoteó cosas sin sentido y unió sus manos a la de Venger, envolviendo sus dos miembros en una vaina.

Empezaron a frotarse el uno contra el otro, en un ritmo desesperado y fluido, deslizando piel contra piel, bañados en sudor, con una lascivia cada vez más rápida y enajenada. Eric se arqueó temblando cuando su miembro estalló entre los dedos entrelazados, bañándolos en su orgasmo. Sobre él, Venger hundió en rostro en su cuello, el cabello negro pegado a su frente, derramándose con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Yacían unidos, en una sudorosa unión de miembros laxos y torsos que subían y bajaban, recuperando el aliento. Eric cerró los ojos, agotado, extenuado y satisfecho, acariciando la nuca de Venger bajo los mechones de negro azabache.

Venger se incorporó, lo cierto era que empezaba a ser incómodo su peso, y se tendió a su lado, jadeando. Alzó una mano con gesto cansado y con un par de pases de sus dedos Eric dejó de notar la pegajosa presencia de su simiente mezclada sobre él.

Venger empezó a moverse, y Eric se removió incómodo, hasta que se percató de que el archimago intentaba meterle bajo las mantas, donde ya estaba él.

\- Tengo calor.- Gruñó, medio dormido.

\- Cuando el sudor se enfríe no opinarás lo mismo, ven.

Se envolvieron en las mantas y se dejó hacer, hasta que acabaron en uno contra el otro, de costado, con Eric de espaldas a Venger, quien le retuvo con un brazo, trazando símbolos sin sentido en su pecho desnudo hasta que se quedó plácidamente dormido.

* * *

El alba se deslizaba sobre las montañas, tiñendo los picos con malvas y dorados. Solo los vigías designados estaban despiertos para contemplarlo y lo más probable era que no estuviesen de humor para apreciarlo.

Venger sí que lo apreciaba. Un nuevo día, lleno de posibilidades. Se vistió y ordenó a Tenebris que le tuviese dispuesto el desayuno. Iba a ser un largo día de preparativos, la ciudad de Torad no estaba lejos, y dudaba mucho que los mensajes que el mago había enviado no hubiesen caído también en manos de la Plaga.

Miró por encima de su hombro al lecho, donde yacía profundamente dormido el joven Eric, su núbil pero tonificado cuerpo apenas cubierto por la manta, relajado, totalmente indefenso.

Sonrió con la mueca amplia y confiada de un depredador en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Todo iba perfectamente.


	15. El corazón en la oscuridad

**Capítulo** **15\. El corazón en la oscuridad.**

_Out in the dark, into the grey,_

_These fools will fade away._

En el seno de la Plaga, rodeada por el resto de los componentes de la desdichada comitiva de siervos, una bruja comulga.

La elfa oscura se llamaba Octinia, ahora se mueve sobre una araña entre la horda, guiando bajo su poder a un gran número de horrores, y fabricando maldiciones para el amo de su cuerpo y su alma. Ahora está en comunión con su amo, la voz que ha devorado su existencia como individuo, ahora ella es parte de la Plaga.

Tan lejos del sol como pueda estarlo la más oscura oscuridad, y lejos de los ojos de los mortales, Octinia comulga con el horror, a través de un áspero y dentado pedazo de cuarzo ahumado.

El horror con quien habla tiene muchos nombres, la mayoría de ellos gritados mientras se lucha contra pesadillas. La maligna presencia se erige en un reino desolado, rodeado de estalagmitas ensangrentadas, engalanadas con los despojos de los miserables que fueron tan desafortunados como para caer en la inexistente compasión del señor del lugar, el señor de la oscuridad, el rey de las sombras... que todos aclamen al Devorador.

No hay forma física, aún no, pero hay poder y acciones, el Devorador desgarra y sorbe la sangre y el dolor como si este último fuese algo físico que degustar. Octinia se comunica con el Devorador, y este le presta su atención.

\- Amo.- La voz de Octinia es plana, sin tono, sin personalidad.- Torad está a nuestro alcance.

El Devorador responde, y como resultado directo en algún lugar un bebé que dormía y soñaba plácidamente, se estremece y muere en su cuna. Muerte súbita, lo llamarán.

 **Avanza,**  le responde sin vocalizar palabra alguna,  **avanza sin descanso, tienes un ejército que no conoce miedo ni cansancio, avanza. No te detengas nunca.**

Tiene hambre, mucha hambre, y se expande como un cancer comiéndose el alma misma del Reino, no importa cuanto devore, siempre necesita más.

Y más tendrá.

* * *

Eric contempló el techo de doseles de su cama un buen rato antes de moverse y apartar las mantas. Por el intenso sol que entraba por las ventanas debía ser casi mediodía, podía oír el ruido de un castillo en plena ebullición y el movimiento de cientos de pies moviéndose en el patio.

Se pasó la mano por el pecho distraidamente, ya no era algo puntual, habían estado juntos, en la misma cama, de alguna manera haber tenido aquel encuentro en un lecho apropiado lo hacía más real, podía oler a Venger en las sábanas, y aquel toque como a ozono que dejaba su magia. Había sido tan rápido, intenso. En el mundo de la Tierra, Eric había imaginado su primera vez con alguna de las muchas chicas del instituto, incluso había fantaseado con Sheila y Diana, sin pensar seriamente en estar con ellas aunque nunca desestimando la idea.

Que gran verdad era que uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, Venger no estaba y la realidad era no que esperaba lo contrario, aunque sintiera una ligera decepción al respecto. Era Venger, el archimago no le había hecho promesas de amor eterno, ni Eric podía decir que él fuese a declarar un amor desesperado por el otro. El romanticismo brillaba por su ausencia, no era lo que le habían enseñado que era el amor, y sin embargo lo que sentía era intenso y real, pero evidentemente no podía ser amor, o desde luego no era lo que imaginaba que era el amor, era demasiado confuso.

Se lavó en la tinaja y aprovechó para afeitarse frente al espejo, grasa y una afilada navaja, un lujo la verdad, a Hank le empezaba a quedar bien la barba pero a él no le gustaba como le avejentaba.

Hank... nunca antes habían peleado así, y le había echado del bastión bajo amenaza de muerte.  _Vete, y si vuelves te mataré_. No podía haber sido más claro al respecto. Podía echar la culpa a muchas cosas, el alcohol, la adrenalina por la pelea, habían intercambiado insultos, había estado tan, tan enfadado. Seguía estando enfadado.

Había cambiado, era cierto. Y Hank no lo había hecho.

Pero no estaba equivocado. Se enjuagó y se miró en el espejo de pared, mirándose detenidamente. No había errado al matar a los orcos de Venger en defensa propia, tampoco al matar a los bandidos que les habían asaltado en la ciudad élfica, y aceptar la oferta de Venger con el Geas había sido necesario para garantizar su seguridad... Por más que daba vueltas a todo no era capaz de ver un camino mejor, no veía que tomar otras decisiones hubiese sido más beneficioso.

Para Hank era fácil juzgarle, ¿qué sabía el? El, con su familia perfecta, con una madre que siempre llevaba pasteles a las reuniones escolares, con su padre llevándole de acampada y a pescar, con todas las chicas del instituto bebiendo los vientos por el capitán del equipo, y los chicos queriendo ser él. Sintió aquella oscura amargura y trató de serenarse, Hank era... había sido su amigo, y muy a menudo le había envidiado, pero no había sido importante, ¿cómo no envidiarle? Solo ahora le molestaba realmente, ahora que de pronto él no era lo suficientemente "bueno" para Hank.

No era lo suficientemente bueno... asqueroso cretino, Hank podía quedarse en su altar dorado de perfección si así lo quería.

Con la armadura puesta se sintió más entero, todo valdría la pena cuando acabaran con la Plaga y con el Devorador. Era la batalla de todas las batallas, y cuando eso se hubiese solucionado podrían centrarse en volver a casa... si es que aún existía esa posibilidad.

Nada era seguro. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse seguro de nada. La edad de la inocencia había terminado hacía mucho, solo que Hank aún no se había enterado, pero Eric si, y era él quien tenía que vivir con ello. Mientras Hank se permitía el lujo de seguir el camino recto, un lujo que no todos podían permitirse.

Podía permitirse el dejarle atrás y abandonarle. Dolía. Oh, como dolía.

\- ¿Eric? ¿Se me permite?

Tenebris pedía permiso, pero la verdad era que ya estaba en la habitación, Eric ni siquiera se sobresaltó, la sombra ya parecía como una presencia permanente, un sirviente que siempre sabía cuando se le necesitaba o que al presentarse nunca resultaba una intromisión. Quizá era que se había acostumbrado a su voz y presencia.

\- Dime, ¿me he perdido algo?

\- En absoluto, casi todas las labores matutinas se han reducido a ordenar el desorden producido por la fiesta nocturna. El amo Venger desea saber si comeréis con él en su estancia.

\- Si, claro.- Miró al demonio sombra con curiosidad.- Tenebris, ¿cuanto hace que sirves a Venger?

La criatura pareció titubear, siempre era difícil percibir sus emociones, pero después extendió las manos y asumió una postura relajada.

\- Toda mi existencia.

\- ¿Toda?- Eric le dedicó su completa atención, sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Así es, los demonios sombra pueden tener muchos orígenes, pero yo nací de la sombra del propio Venger, él me invocó a través de sí mismo.

No era de extrañar que tuviese la plena confianza del archimago.

\- Y tras tantos años le llamas amo... ¿no sois amigos?

Incluso sin rasgos definidos, el demonio pareció profundamente sobresaltado y Eric lamentó de inmediato la intromisión.

\- No tienes que contestar. Lo siento, no es asunto mio. No debería haber...

\- No os disculpeis.- El demonio se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.- Aprecio vuestro interés, Eric, no me siento ofendido. Yo... os aprecio.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Tenebris se marchó, casi como si saliese huyendo, temiendo una respuesta o siquiera un agradecimiento a su revelación. Eric se puso en pie, Venger le esperaba después de todo.

La comida fue servida tan pronto entró en la antesala de la habitación de Venger, con una mesa ya puesta y el archimago aguardando pacientemente junto a una mesilla paralela, donde había dispuesto un hermoso juego de ajedrez, muy elaborado, con figuras bellamente diseñadas y enjoyadas.

\- Juguemos mientras comemos, hace mucho desde la última partida y no tengo rivales interesantes en este lugar.

Eric se encogió de hombros y aceptó, mantendría su mente ocupada en algo banal al menos un rato, los dioses sabían que había demasiadas cosas que le mantenían tenso y angustiado. Se sirvió un plato de embutidos y tomó su lugar en el bando de las piezas blancas, y sacó al caballero a jugar el primero.

\- Dejaremos dos cohortes aquí, con Warduke y Bromurk como líderes, manteniendo en funcionamiento la fortaleza.- Dijó Venger desplazando un peón.

\- ¿Dos cohortes enteras?.- Eric frunció el ceño.- ¿Y si el Devorador intenta extender su influencia sobre ellos en tu ausencia?

\- Ya no puede, el bastión está imbuido de mis consignas y tanto Warduke como Bromurk han atado sus destinos al mio.

Eric se estremeció en tanto liberaba su alfil.- ¿Un geas?

\- No.- Venger negó con vehemencia.- No volveré a usar una magia tan poderosa, con un geas tengo suficiente... más que suficiente.

La mirada que le dirigió fue suficientemente intensa para que Eric sintiera que se asaba en su armadura, se apresuró a tomar el vino y refrescar su garganta.

\- Es un juramento de lealtad, en una sola dirección. Esta fortaleza permanecerá bajo mi control total, he puesto salvaguardas al respecto.

Discutieron sobre las fuerzas a trasladar y la composición de cada legión mientras comían y seguían jugando.

\- Mis amigos necesitarán más fuerzas a su lado.

\- Dos cohortes son más que suficiente.

\- Tres cohortes, deja aquí a Warduke, es un líder suficientemente diestro.

\- Dos cohortes se moverán más rápido.

\- Tres cohortes impresionarán más a una alianza que aún no sabe que existimos.

Venger se quedó callado unos instantes en tanto movía su torre.

\- Y la Plaga se estará moviendo al objetivo más evidente, Torad es ahora un objetivo inmenso. Necesitaremos tres cohortes.

\- Tres cohortes.- Concedió Venger, casi como si le doliera decirlo.- Está bien.

Hizo un mohín enfurruñado que Eric encontró encantador y derribó el alfil del caballero, a este no le importó demasiado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, entre bocado y bocado, entre copas, ganó dos partidas de cuatro. El ajedrez empezaba a gustarle más, aunque en la quinta partida Venger pareció sentirse herido en su orgullo y esta se alargó hasta que Eric admitió, tras un largo rato, que estaba en una situación de jaque mate inevitable en seis movimientos.

\- Un juego revelador.- Dijo Venger rellenando sus copas de licor.- Eres un jugador con buen equilibrio ofensivo y defensivo.

\- Espada y escudo.- Respondió Eric aceptando la copa.

\- Cierto. Tres cohortes, de acuerdo, hoy nos aprovisionaremos, y partiremos mañana con el atardecer.

Eric permaneció en silencio mientras Venger recogía las piezas, pero pronto el nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable.

\- ¿Qué somos?

\- ¿Disculpa?

Eran de mundos diferentes, Eric tomó aire y jugueteó con las piezas de ajedrez aún por guardar, tratando de controlar el rubor.

\- Tu y yo... en... en mi mundo hay un montón de reglas o más bien de... ideas sobre la gente cuando... se empareja... o se junta... Me resulta difícil de explicar.

\- Y es importante para tí.- Venger no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

\- Si. Lo es, es importante, o debería serlo. No soy...- Se devanó los sesos intentando decir lo que quería, era complicado expresar algo cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia en ello.- En mi cultura somos... ¿monógamos?, la gente se empareja y es... se supone que es importante.

Venger meditó unos instantes y finalmente entrelazó los dedos y apoyó el mentón en sus manos, mirándole fijamente.

\- Deduzco que tus padres están casados.

\- Si, lo están.

Casados. Eric bajó la mirada con aprensión. Sus padres estaban casados e iban juntos a fiestas y eventos. Sonreían, saludaban y... luego regresaban a casa y discutían, y su madre organizaba eventos y coqueteaba con otros hombres, y Eric fingía estar dormido cuando se gritaban. Y su padre se quedaba en la oficina hasta horas intempestivas y volvía borracho los fines de semana... y su madre se limitaba a mirar para otro lado.

\- ¿Eric?

La mano de Venger se cerró sobre la suya. Eric aceptó el apoyo y volvió la palma, entrelazando los dedos.

\- No importa.- Musitó.- Casarse no les garantizó un vivieron felices para siempre.

\- Mis progenitores nunca se casaron.

Venger soltó su mano y terminó de guardar el ajedrez, Eric esperó, sin decir nada.

\- Mi madre amaba a mi padre, le amaba de forma profunda y total, hablaba de él a todas horas.- El archimago se sirvió otra copa de licor.- Pero mi padre apenas la prestaba atención, ella languideció llamándole, y no obtuvo nada en correspondencia a su devoción.

\- Lo siento... Mis padres nunca se han amado.

Nunca lo había verbalizado, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto. Venger le escanció otra copa en tanto daba buena cuenta de la suya.

\- ¿Y porqué se casaron entonces?

\- Mi padre es rico, mi madre es guapa.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ambición y apariencias, supongo.

Volvieron a entrelazar las manos, Eric contuvo el aliento, nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a otra persona, nunca le había contado a nadie aquello. No se había sentido cómodo, no había querido quejarse, ¿cómo podía quejarse alguien que lo tenía todo? El niño rico, el niño mimado, ¿cómo quejarse de aquello?

\- Es una vieja historia.- Venger le acariciaba la palma de la mano en un vaivén de apoyo afectuoso.- Mi padre pone el dinero, el éxito profesional y la imagen del triunfador... mi madre pone la belleza, el éxito social, y tienen un hijo para consolidar la unión y garantizar su posición. Todos salen ganando.

\- No parece que el hijo sienta que ha salido ganando.

La voz de Venger trasmitía una amargura que no podía ser ignorada, Eric aferró su mano y devolvió las caricias en los largos dedos níveos.

\- Tu madre... ¿tu padre no la correspondió pese a tí?

\- Mi padre afirma que la amaba, que la amó, pero él nos abandonó, a mi y a mi hermanastra, mi madre enfermó de amor, mi padre no apareció pese a sus suspiros. En su funeral se dignó a aparecer y le conocí por primera vez, pensé que me llevaría con él, que cuidaría de mi.

Eric cerró los ojos y apretó la mano del otro, no parecía que aquella historia fuese a tener un final feliz.

\- Pero no me llevó con él, me abandonó en la Torre de Hechicería, dijo a todos quién era yo y que esperaba que me instruyeran, y se marchó.

\- Menudo capullo... espero que le dieras su merecido.

\- Mi padre es el Amo del Calabozo.

Eric se quedó paralizado, boquiabierto. El Amo del Calabozo... por los dioses del Reino... ahora había tantas cosas que tenían sentido, las acciones y palabras del viejo, lo ocurrido en el cementerio de dragones, cuando el amo del calabozo había liberado a Venger de sus ataduras mágicas...

\- Lo siento.

\- No.- Venger se volvió con gesto adusto.- No necesito compasión.

\- No quería decir que... No es compasión, es empatía.

Venger apartó la mesa entre ambos, moviéndose con una deliberada lentitud que delataba cuan fino era en realidad su auto-control, tomó la cabeza de Eric y le tomó en un brutal beso, visceral y ansioso. Eric tiró de las ropas de Venger, sabiendo ahora como separar las prendas, apartándolas de su cuerpo.

Se tendieron sobre las pieles frente al fuego. Cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel. Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a merced de los besos de Venger, ambos estaban heridos, ambos se necesitaban, sentir aquello era suficiente, era real. Unieron sus cuerpos, sus miembros erectos, sin manos, solo frotándose, casi con ferocidad, sin preliminares, solo sentirse tan cerca, abrazándose, arañándose, frotándose como si no hubiese un mañana para sentirse mutuamente.

Fue rápido, primario. Eric, ya satisfecho, se abrazó a Venger y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, se sentía pleno, tranquilo, el mundo era un lugar hostil fuera de la burbuja de aquella habitación.

Se incorporó sobre el codo y miró a Venger largamente, pensativo. El archimago reposaba, el rostro sereno y relajado, casi podía imaginarle humano. Desde luego no veía en él ni rastro del Amo del Calabozo, claro que tampoco era capaz de imaginar a un Amo del Calabozo joven. ¿Había tenido Venger sus ojos? ¿Eran en realidad de aquel tono verde claro?

Quizá se parecía más a su madre. Karena era hermana de Venger, la hermanastra que el otro había mencionado, no era difícil deducir que compartían madre y no padre. Y ella había tenido ojos azules.

Volvió a recostarse contra el hombro de Venger. Había mucho que hacer.

* * *

Diana permanecía en el lecho, enfebrecida, las horas se alargaban eternamente, el dolor en todo el cuerpo hacía que cada segundo se alargara sin compasión. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, la visión se aclaró y pudo abrir sus agrietados labios para beber el agua que Sheila, lentamente, vertía en ellos. Poco a poco recobró el control de su cuerpo, hasta ser capaz de incorporarse en el lecho sin que el dolor la dejase completamente baldada.

Presto había salvado su vida. El veneno había sido letal, había estado muerta, Sheila le juraba que su corazón se había parado, que había quedado súbitamente helada, fría como un témpano. Martha, la maga portadora de la luz, había identificado el veneno como la Muerte Helada, una terrible ponzoña, y Presto había conjurado un antídoto con ayuda de Lucyan, el gnomo.

Había salido de la Muerte Helada, pero no estaba fuera de peligro, estaba débil, y sobre todo preocupada. El rey Travar, su mentor, señor de Torad, había muerto aquella misma noche. La historia oficial era que las emociones vividas y la "muerte" Diana habían sido demasiado para su anciano corazón. Pero los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo sospechaban que el buen rey había sido asesinado por los mismos que habían tratado de matar a Diana.

Bobby estaba destrozado, culpándose a sí mismo pues él había llevado la comida y bebida, no importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que no podía haberlo sabido.

\- Sheila...- Musitó la acróbata, y la pícara corrió a su lado de inmediato.

\- Dime, ¿necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa.

\- Dime que está pasando ahora con los reyes y líderes, necesito saberlo.

\- Necesitas descansar, no deberías...

\- Sheila, por favor, es mi responsabilidad, dime que está pasando.

La pelirroja suspiró y se acomodó en el borde de la cama.

\- En resumen, es un desastre. La facción más hostil ha cerrado filas, y nuestros aliados ahora se acobardan. Los religiosos ahora discuten si eres realmente la Contempladora de Estrellas si eres mortal, el consejo de Torad intenta declararte reina de la ciudad por voluntad del fallecido rey, pero los líderes de la alianza no paran de poner trabas con tecnicismos.

\- Imbéciles... ¿algo más?

\- El rey Varin lleva la voz cantante, y ha sacado al rey Leggin, el cerdo que traicionó a Lawrence, del ostracismo, sentándolo en la Alianza.

\- ¡Ese gusano!.- El exabrupto le costó caro, pues empezó a toser y temblar y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo.- Uff... cof, cof... ¿y qué están haciendo?

\- Quieren abandonar Torad, dejar a los refugiados la protección de las murallas y salir con los ejércitos reunidos e ir a Kadesh.

\- Cucarachas... quieren dejar de proteger y alimentar a aquellos que no pueden luchar, y saquear Kadesh para su propio beneficio. No quieren enfrentar la Plaga, solo huir de ella mientras aprovechan el caos para destruir a sus rivales.

Y no podía ir a enfrentarles, estaba baldada. Sheila podía hablar en su nombre, pero no era la Contempladora de Estrellas, no era la protegida del difunto, oh pobre hombre, rey Travar. A Sheila no la escuchaban, no la respetarían. Cada hora que pasaba era tiempo perdido para todos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a ambas y Bobby entró a la carrera con una inmensa sonrisa... ¡Y Uni trotando alegre tras él!

\- ¡HANK HA LLEGADO!

Detrás de él llegaba el tan esperado arquero. Hank había vuelto a ellos y estaba... destrozado. Su ropa estaba ajada y sucia, tenía el pelo sucio recogido en una coleta y una barba rala que parecía haber sido recortada a hachazos en vez de recortada. Sus ojos azules habían perdido cierto brillo, parecía diez años mayor. Pero su sonrisa era de un alivio inmenso.

\- Al fin en casa.

Porque el hogar lejos del hogar era haberse reunido. Hank estrechó a Sheila entre sus brazos, y fue más comedido en entusiasmo con Diana por su estado de debilidad. Poco después llegó Presto, que también se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo, extasiado por la feliz reunión.

\- Solo falta Eric.- Suspiro Diana desde la cama, con una débil sonrisa.

Hank bajó la vista y tomó asiento, cansado, mental más que físicamente. Tenía que contárselo a los demás, aunque no le gustara.

\- Estuve con Eric, está a solo cuatro días de viaje de aquí, en una fortaleza de las montañas Escarcha.

Tomó aliento, tenía que continuar, los demás estaban expectantes. Les habló del ejército que se había reunido en torno a su némesis, de sus emboscadas a la retaguardia de este, de Warduke, y sobre todo de Eric, de como formaba parte intrínseca de aquella maquinaría bélica.

\- ¡No!.- Bobby apretó los puños.- ¡No es así!

\- Lo siento, pero es la verdad.- Hank miró a los demás, lleno de tristeza.- Se negó a venir conmigo, me expulsó de allí por la fuerza.

\- Podría ser cosa del Geas.- Replicó Sheila inclinándose a su lado, tratando de transmitirle esperanza.

\- ¿Geas? ¿¡Qué geas?!

\- Eric no vió otra opción, y no puedo culparle.- Presto trajo más sillas y se acomodaron en torno al lecho de Diana.- Venger se aprovechó de nuestra necesidad y Eric quería asegurarse de que no se volvería contra nosotros e hicieron un geas de mutua colaboración.

\- No me lo dijo.

\- Cuando nosotros lo supimos, nos marchamos.- Confesó el mago.- Probablemente temía que tú hicieses lo mismo. Yo le dejé solo con Venger, fui un cobarde.

\- Pero el geas, ¿qué implica para Eric?¿Le está controlando?

Presto retorció sus manos, había hablado con los demás encantadores arcanos sobre el geas, y todos habían coincidido en lo peligrosos que eran, de lo antiguas que eran las raíces de aquella magia, practicada en sus inicios por los druidas más poderosos en intrincados y sangrientos rituales. Era una magia primordial, el juramento más sagrado, una magia cambiante y poderosa que nacía del corazón de la tierra misma.

Un geas era tanto una maldición como una bendición, una magia que se convertía en profecía o directamente la creaba, su magia provenía del tejido arcano mas antiguo, de los pilares del orden y el caos, la magia del Destino.

Cuando Venger había creado el geas, según parecía haber indicado el fantasma de Illira, había esperado equivocadamente controlar el alcance de su poder. Pero al parecer casi nadie en el Reino era capaz de explicar con claridad aquello. Había muchas maneras en que el geas, parte del Destino, podía afectar tanto a Venger como a Eric. Y sobre todo les preocupaba que Venger, que era experto usuario de magia arcana, pudiese manipular esa magia a espaldas del caballero.

\- Hay rituales, antiguos, de naturaleza druídica, que pueden usarse contra el geas, si conseguimos reunirnos con Eric podríamos ayudarle a...

El sonido de las campanas de alarma interrumpieron la reunión. La ciudad de Torad estaba bajo asalto.

\- Es demasiado pronto para que sea Venger.- Todos tomaron sus armas mágicas.

Uno de los consejeros del difunto Travar entró casi sin aliento, era uno de los pocos aliados políticos que le quedaban a Diana.

\- ¡La Plaga! ¡Han salido de debajo de la tierra, un ejército de elfos oscuros de la infraoscuridad!.- Tomó aire.- Grandes gusanos de tierra cavaron túneles en las laderas y nos han sorprendido, ya vienen, y son innumerables... no estamos preparados.

Pese a las protestas, Hank ordenó a Bobby permanecer con Diana para protegerla, seguía siendo objetivo de un asesino y no podían confiar en nadie. Los demás corrieron al exterior y acudieron a la primera muralla, donde ya se reunían todos los arqueros. Las armas contra asedios aún estaban siendo empujadas en las plazas. La gente corría y gritaba.

El el exterior una marea de destrucción avanzaba como la marabunta, un ejército de elfos oscuros que avanzaba en la oscuridad de la noche, miles de brillantes ojos rojos, armaduras de negro metal, llenas de espinas, empuñando letales espadas drows. Y las arañas, entre los drows corrían enormes arañas grandes como caballos. No llevaban estandartes de su diosa Lloth, y el simple hecho de que marcharan por la superficie de aquella manera, unidos en un solo ejército siendo clanes enemigos, eran indicación suficiente. Eran la Plaga.

Hank derribó con su arco a la araña mas grande que vió y marcó el comienzo de la batalla.

\- ¡POR TORAD! ¡POR EL REINO!.- Gritó el arquero.

Sheila se envolvió en su capa y corrió a reunirse con sus saboteadores, venderían caro su pellejo, costase lo que costase.

Las máquinas de asedio drow salieron de los enormes agujeros de gusano. El suelo tembló.


	16. El arte de la guerra

**Capítulo** **16\. El arte de la guerra.**

_It's a long way down when your head is on the clouds_

_And all around the sirens play, don't get in my way_

* * *

Los horrores de ocho patas trepaban por las murallas como si fuesen escaleras en vez de piedra vertical. Presto conjuró calderos llenos de vaselina líquida que los soldados derramaron de inmediato contra los muros, a su lado Varla hacía poderosas ilusiones que disimulaban el daño que hacían las catapultas del enemigo, engañándoles para que dirigieran sus ataques a zonas más fortificadas que en realidad eran menos importantes.

Una enorme bola impactó mas allá de las murallas, en la ciudad. Los trabuquetes drow disparaban a enorme distancia, salvando las murallas y soltando bolas explosivas, que al romperse contra el suelo estallaban en llamaradas de fuego púrpura. La gente gritaba, quemándose viva.

Hank disparó sin descanso, apuntando contra los drows que veía conjurar, las brujas drow desataban conjuros desde la oscuridad, conjurando nieblas venenosas contra los defensores y relámpagos que habían derribado ya un torreón. Pero en la oscuridad su magia era muy visible en sus manos, y sus elaborados tocados blanco fácil para las flechas doradas.

Una enorme araña logró alcanzar el borde de la muralla y dos guerreros drow saltaron de su espalda y empezaron a asesinar a los defensores de Torad, moviendo sus espadas como remolinos sangrientos. Una fuerza invisible les atacó por la espalda, empujando a uno muralla abajo, a los brazos de los guerreros humanos, ansiosos de venganza, y al otro contra el otro lado de la muralla, ensartándolo en las lanzas de sus propios aliados.

Pequeñas victorias que no lograban negar el hecho de que estaban contra las cuerdas. Los drows empezaban a organizarse frente a su objetivo y apuntalar su posición, preparando cada vez más sistemas ofensivos. Hostigando, y no era solo el ataque físico y mágico, la moral de los defensores estaba destrozada, la muerte del rey, la "enfermedad" de la figura mesiánica de Diana, un ataque inesperado de una fuerza legendaria, ¡los drows eran para muchos un cuento de miedo! Y las arañas, había algo particularmente horrible en contemplar a aquellas horrendas criaturas a tamaño tan descomunal.

Sheila sintió la desazón devorarla desde dentro, su número era muy superior al drow, pero incluso si ganaban, ¿cuál sería el precio? ¿cuantas defensas perderían? ¿qué harían si tras esta oleada llegaba otra?

La araña gigante murió con un desgarrador chillido, en su camino de destrucción agonizaban decenas de soldados. Y solo había sido una.

El asalto continuó, arrasando con sus defensas, con los proyectiles de fuego debilitando sus fuerzas. Comenzó a llover, a cántaros. Lo que dió un respiro a los defensores de Torad. Los atacantes se replegaron, pero estaba claro que aquello no era más que un paréntesis.

A las arañas no es gustaba la lluvia, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a detenerlas, mucho menos a los elfos oscuros con la mente devorada y consumidos dentro de la Plaga. El enemigo preparó su segundo asalto mientras la ciudad aún trataba de recuperar el aliento y cortar las escalas tendidas. La lluvia se convirtió en una fina llovizna.

Hank organizó a los arqueros, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, liderar, dar esperanza y seguridad. De pronto, sobre la almena superior del torreón central, vio a Diana y a Bobby, corrió hacia allí, alarmado.

\- ¡Diana! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.

La acróbata se apoyaba en su vara, con el bárbaro presto a su lado para sostenerla. No miró a Hank, su gesto severo se clavaba en las luces violetas y púrpuras del enemigo, que arrastraba arietes hacía ellos.

\- No permaneceré escondida tras los muros mientras otros luchan y mueren.

\- Estas malherida...

\- ¡No moriré en una cama!.- Exclamó Diana con fervor, volviendo miradas a su alrededor.- ¡No moriré con miedo, esperando el horror sin mirarlo! ¡Estaré aquí, con mis amigos!

Las palabras de la Contempladora de Estrellas hicieron gritar con entusiasmo a los que la oyeron. Pero como si se burlasen de su proclama, los drows atacaron, un grito y risas enloquecidas acompañaron la carga, los nuevos proyectiles de los trabuquetes no eran de fuego si no de ácido. Una torre entera empezó a humear mientras los defensores se derretían lentamente, agonizando.

Las arañas lanzaron sus pegajosas telas sobre los muros, unas quedaron inutilizadas cuando Presto conjuró cascadas desde las almenas, pero otras consiguieron agarre.

En la torre de hechicería, el círculo arcano conjuraba contrarrestando las maldiciones de las brujas drows. Agotando todos los recursos a su alcance.

Aunque matasen a todos los drows, aquella era una batalla que, aunque ganada, sería pírrica. Estaban perdiendo demasiado.

Entonces algo ocurrió, algo alteró las fuerzas enemigas. Diana entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender, pero Hank tenía mejores ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Allá, en el flanco izquierdo.

\- Les atacan.- Hank no daba crédito.- Alguien...

Un resplandor dorado en la oscuridad, como una súbita cúpula, Hank abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Eric... ¡Es Eric!

Fue como contemplar una alfombra devorada por la marea. Las fuerzas de Venger, con Eric entre ellos, emboscaron al ejército drow con una maniobra de pinza, por derecha e izquierda, cortando como una tijera.

Pronto los drows se acorralaron solos contra los muros de Torad. No podían retroceder, no podían retirarse, el ejército de Venger avanzaba sin ceder un ápice, aplastándolos, sin piedad.

Las arañas gigantes morían como las pequeñas, se arrugaban y encogían las ocho patas, eso si las conservaban todas. Un ogro agarró a una bruja y la partió en dos. Un grupo de drows, con armadura diferente a la Plaga, atacaba en perfecta coordinación al frente de un grupo de semiorcos, y entre ellos estaba el caballero.

Lenta y metódicamente la ofensiva de la Plaga fue exterminada. Una montaña de cadáveres se acumulaba contra los muros de Torad, la sangre corría con la lluvia, regando el fértil suelo de las laderas.

Unos ogros enormes empezaron a apartar los cuerpos de los portones, a paladas, retirando cuerpos y miembros cortados, algunos trozos caían en su boca y los masticaban sobre la marcha.

Se formó un grotesco sendero de cadáveres, Diana agradeció la lluvia, que disimulaba el olor de aquella carnicería.

\- ¡Abrid las puertas!.- Gritó un semiorco.

Diana miró a aquella fuerza, un enorme ejército de monstruos. Frente a la ciudad, su ciudad, una ingente fuerza de criaturas de la oscuridad, orcos, drows, ogros, trolls, goblins, gárgolas, huargos, sagas... organizados bajo un estandarte negro y escarlata.

Y le pedían que abriese el portón.

Una pesadilla se aproximó al portón, la figura de Venger reconocible, las alas extendidas, como si desafiase a la lluvia y los elementos. Los soldados de las almenas reconocieron la silueta y muchos cayeron de rodillas, otros abandonaron sus puestos. Aquel era el archimago del mal, la pesadilla que existía el el Reino desde hacía generaciones, el hombre del saco con el que las madres hacían que sus hijos obedecieran.

\- ¡Ciudad de Torad, abrid a vuestros salvadores!.- Exigió el demonio sombra, materializándose a la vera de su amo.

Diana sintió como nunca el peso de una corona, aunque no existiera como tal. Era la única autoridad presente allí, al frente, ella podía dar la orden de abrir las puertas.

Entonces avanzó otra figura, con el escudo de la cabeza de águila, una mano retiró el casco y mostró un rostro muy conocido para ella. Eric. Era indudablemente Eric, empapándose bajo la lluvia. Después de tanto tiempo separados estaba allí, el único que faltaba.

Eric la miró, su gesto se llenó de reconocimiento y sonrió, y era una sonrisa cargada de alivio. Allí estaba su amigo.

\- ¡Abrid las puertas!.- Exclamó la acróbata.- ¡Abridlas!

La mano de Hank se cerró en su brazo con brusquedad.

\- ¡Diana, Venger está ahí fuera!

Se liberó de su agarre de un tirón y Bobby la ayudó a no caer por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Es Eric! ¡Abrid las puertas a mi amigo! ¡Abrid al caballero!

El grito de abrir al caballero se repitió como un mantra por las almenas. El portón se abrió lentamente, los soldados levantando las traviesas y activando las cadenas, bajando el puente levadizo.

Eric cruzó el umbral a lomos de una yegua blanca, y junto con él, apenas a unos pasos, entró Venger, y una cohorte entera de bestias, mientras otras dos cohortes disponían enormes tiendas de campaña en el exterior, asentándose justo a las puertas.

\- Diana, es un ejército de...

\- Cuando vine a Torad hice una promesa.- Interrumpió Diana.- Que las disputas del pasado quedaban atrás, que un mal mayor nos acechaba y todos los aliados serían bienvenidos.

\- Pero...

\- Estoy cansada, Hank, y ya está hecho.

\- Vamos adentro, ¡Eric tendrá mucho que contarnos!.- Bobby la sostuvo sin dificultad, más fuerte de lo que parecía, y Hank se apresuró a ayudar, dejando a un lado sus protestas.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el palacio real, tenían mucho que hacer.

* * *

El consejo de la Alianza se reunió de urgencia dados los acontecimientos, la reunión de los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo tendría por desgracia que esperar. Los ánimos estaban demasiado encendidos, Diana aún no había llegado a la sala, apenas habiendo parado para secarse y cambiarse de ropa, y ya oía los alaridos y bramidos, parecían animales en lugar de autoridades.

No acudían a las murallas, pero bien que tenían tiempo de reunirse y gritar cuando temían por su posición de poder.

Sheila le abrió la puerta y pero no pudo entrar con ella, le habría gustado tener también a Hank, pero las reglas del consejo no aceptaban demasiadas armas mágicas juntas, bastante nerviosos se sentían ya por la vara.

\- ¡Usted!.- Lord Leggin, como no.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a abrir las puertas al enemigo?!

\- ¡Es traición!.- Secundó el rey Varin.

Hipócritas. Leggin había traicionado a Lawrence contra la Plaga, pero claro, era su palabra contra la suya.

\- Yo era la única persona presente en el campo de batalla.- Si tenía que llamarles cobardes para callarles la boca lo haría.- Por tanto la única que podía tomar la decisión.

\- ¡Pamplinas!.- Replicó el hierofante de Ilmater.- Debisteis dejarles fuera hasta que la Alianza decidiera, ¡no sois reina, no tenéis lugar en esta mesa!

\- Soy sucesora designada.- Estaba demasiado debil para gritar y golpear la mesa, y ellos lo sabían.- Era una decisión lógica ante aliados...

\- ¡No son aliados! ¡Son una horda de...!

Las puertas se abrieron, Venger entró seguido de Eric, el archimago provocó un silencio inmediato en la estancia, era el terror encarnado, el enemigo de todos ellos, un enemigo muy real y muy presente.

\- Que encantadora reunión.- Se paseó tras los asientos, ominoso, inmenso.- La nobleza, la realeza, el clero... rivales compartiendo comida y bebida, aliados frente a la adversidad.

Eric cogió un asiento y lo dirigió a la vera de Diana, apartó con un poco disimulado empujón el asiento del rey Kanto y sentó junto a su amiga. Diana sintió como el peso de su pecho se aligeraba cuando Eric la sonrió y puso su mano en la suya.

\- Te he echado de menos, a todos.- Le susurró el caballero.

\- Y nosotros a tí.- Le aseguró Diana.

Eric apretó sus dedos y luego la miró con preocupación, había notado la debilidad de su mano.

\- Estas enferma.

\- Fui envenenada.- Se lo susurró al oído y apretó su mano para contener su predecible ira.- Ya estoy mejor. No hay un culpable definido, no puedo acusar a nadie.

El archimago finalmente tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a frente con Diana, conjurando su propio asiento, un trono, disimulando muy poco su opinión sobre la igualdad de una mesa redonda.

\- No.. no eres bienvenido en esta alianza.- Se atrevió a decir el hierofante de Amunator, sacando pecho.

\- ¿Ah no?.- Venger fingió sorpresa con tanta habilidad que Eric se mordió la boca para ahogar la risa.- Tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo se había reunido aquí para combatir a un enemigo común, la Plaga, que esa es la causa de esta reunión.

\- Es la Alianza.- Diana cuadró los hombros.- Y sí, yo declaré bienvenido a cualquiera que quisiera unirse a luchar contra el enemigo común. Ahora bien, Venger, ¿eres un aliado o un enemigo?

Algunos parecían horrorizados, pero otros admirados, poca gente se hubiese atrevido a hablar de forma tan directa a Venger. El archimago parecía complacido.

\- Un aliado por supuesto, ¿acaso no he acudido en ayuda de la ciudad de Torad y de todos sus habitantes?

\- ¡Para invadirnos!.- El rey Leggin se incorporó airado.- ¡Es un ardid!

El rey Varin golpeó la mesa con el puño y también se puso en pie.

\- ¡La furcia nos estaba distrayendo para vendernos a Venger!

Diana se puso lívida, temblando de ira, no confiaba en poder levantarse sin que le fallaran las fuerzas, y fue Eric quien se levantó en su lugar.

\- Discúlpate.

\- ¡Ja!.- El caudillo se frotó el bigote con burla.- Ahora todo tiene sentido, es una estratagema, todo estaba planeado.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer al respecto?.- La voz de Venger retumbó.- No hay estratagema alguna, pero si la hubiera, no podéis hacer NADA.

Varin y Leggin se sentaron, acobardados, pero Diana sabía que tenía que ser ella quien recondujera la situación, no podía permitir que Venger dominase la ciudad por temor a su presencia.

\- No habrá necesidad. Has venido en nuestra ayuda por un motivo, y no es luchar dos frentes contra la Plaga y contra nosotros.

\- He venido a sumar mis fuerzas a las vuestras porque la Plaga no distingue bandos en su camino, y he venido porque honro mis promesas.

Diana notó que la segunda frase no estaba dirigida a la Alianza, ni a ella misma, si no a Eric, que a su lado cruzó miradas con el archimago. El caballero sonrió y se sentó, para después mirarla a ella, henchido de confianza.

\- Todo irá bien.- Le prometió.- Hemos venido a ayudar.

\- Es muy tarde, todos estamos cansados y alterados.- La reina Yasha, que odiaba a Venger con todas sus fuerzas mantuvo una envidiable compostura.- Será mejor que continuemos con esto mañana, en una reunión formal, con propiedad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Venger se puso en pie, estaba claro que quien daba aquello por terminado era él.- Me acomodaré en palacio, confío que no será un problema.

\- No lo será.- Contestó Diana, que se levantó con Eric, ambos se retiraron y el caballero se despidió con un gesto de cabeza hacia el archimago.

* * *

Una vez fuera, Diana se permitió actuar tal y como se sentía, las rodillas le fallaron y Eric la levantó en brazos de inmediato, casi sin esfuerzo, era fuerte, mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella recordaba. Sheila acudió a su lado de inmediato.

\- Rápido, vayamos a nuestra estancia antes de que alguien la vea en este estado.

Eric siguió a la pícara por el palacio hasta el ala real, donde residía Diana con los demás, allí recostó a Diana en un gran diván, la acróbata sonrió cansada y se acomodó con las mantas y almohadones.

\- Pareces la reina de Saba.- Rió Eric.

\- ¡Eric!.- Bobby atacó por la espalda, colgándose del caballero.

Estaban todos, Sheila y Presto se unieron al ataque, abrazándole. El alivio era inmenso, Eric se dejó querer, aliviado, la aceptación de Presto y Bobby le tranquilizó como nada en el mundo, había temido haberles perdido tras su partida de la torre.

\- Eric.

Se le heló la sangre. Hank. El arquero estaba en una esquina de la habitación, de brazos cruzados, serio, examinándole. Eric se tensó y el abrazo común cesó, sustituido por la tensión entre los dos hombres.

\- ¡Basta de ese torneo de machos!.- Exclamó Sheila, pero sonreía divertida.- ¡Siéntate, Eric, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos!

\- Me he convertido en una especie de reina mesías.- Rió Diana desde el lecho.

\- Yo he reunido a arcanos y teletransportado una torre de hechicería entera.- Murmuró Presto orgullos y ruborizado por ello.

\- Ahora soy maestra de espionaje en palacio, como una novela de intriga.- Sheila quitó hierro a los intentos de asesinato con sano buen humor.

\- ¡Presto y Varla son novios!.- Gritó Bobby.

Eric miró de uno a otro consternado.

\- ¡¿Presto tiene una novia?!

Hasta Hank se relajó un poco y rió. Estaban cansados, pero la emoción del reencuentro era demasiado intensa, nadie sería capaz de dormir, estuvieron compartiendo anécdotas, Eric y Hank no se dirigieron palabra, ni se miraron, pero interactuaban con los demás, era algo incómodo pero no era momento de ahondar en aquello.

\- ¿Eric?

Todos saltaron con las armas en mano, excepto Eric, que se volvió hacia el demonio sombra con tranquilidad, no le extrañaba la reacción de los demás, ya se acostumbrarían.

\- El amo Venger va a retirarse a descansar y antes desea ultimar los detalles de la guardia con usted. Puedo decirle que está ocupado...

\- No, no, es muy tarde de todas formas. Dile que iré enseguida.

Cuando la criatura sombría se retiró, Eric se percató de que todos le miraban con preocupación, sintió un pinchazo, les había recordado aquella alianza, y ahora era cuando le rechazaban. Se preparó para el golpe bajando la vista.

\- Eric, creo que los demás magos y yo podemos ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme?.- No pensaba que necesitara ayuda alguna, pero al menos Presto no estaba siendo el capullo que había sido Hank.

\- Nadie sabe como funciona en su totalidad un geas, es importante que averigüemos como actúa el que te une a Venger.- Presto enfatizaba todo con gestos nerviosos.- Podríamos incluso deshacerlo.

Deshacer el geas. El geas que aseguraba a ciencia cierta a Eric que Venger estaba de su parte, pero también el que le obligaba a él a estar de la de su antigua némesis sin elección. Pero realmente a esas alturas, ni siquiera había pensado un instante en aquel juramento mágico, no había tenido que verse obligado por él.

No necesitaba el geas. Venger no le traicionaría a estas alturas.

\- El centro del geas es la espada.- Retiró la espada negra del cinto y se la tendió al mago, no se le escapó el respingo asustado de Presto.- Bebedora de Vidas bebe sangre pero no tiene una voluntad propia, no te preocupes.

Presto envolvió la espada, no se atrevia a tocarla, y prometió devolvérsela en cuando los arcanistas la hubieran examinado. Todos se veían visiblemente aliviados por su colaboración, sobre todo Hank, que se acercó a él cuando ya salía por la puerta.

\- Eric... yo...

\- No iba en serio.- Murmuró Eric.- Lo de matarte, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

\- Lo sé. No te creí.

No era una disculpa por parte de ninguno de los dos, pero de momento era suficiente para ambos.

\- Veré que pueden hacer los espías de Venger para averiguar quién te envenenó.- Prometió antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Eric se marchó con paso ligero, aunque sintiendo la ausencia de Bebedora de Vidas a su lado. Nunca se había percatado de como su postura se había adaptado al peso y equilibrio del arma.

Tenebris apareció de nuevo para guiarle a la habitación que Venger había tomado como suya, una alcoba en uno de los torreones, muy elevada, alejada del ajetreo del resto del palacio. Eric sonrió pensando en aquel clásico, la princesa está en la mas alta habitación de la más alta torre del castillo.

"... he venido porque honro mis promesas." Sintió el calor en el pecho, su corazón acelerándose.

Llamó a la puerta y entró, a fin de cuentas Venger le esperaba.

Y ciertamente le esperaba. El archimago estaba medio desnudo, vestía una bata larga de seda negra. No llevaba el tocado, ni camisa, y Eric se dió cuenta de que la bata hacía que la estampa fuera mucho más erótica que verle completamente desnudo. Si Venger lo hacía a propósito... y Venger hacía muchas cosa a propósito, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

La habitación estaba dominada por una enorme cama, realmente enorme, de aspecto absolutamente decadente, rodeada de dos juegos de doseles, las sábanas parecían de satén, o quizá seda. Alrededor del gran cabezal la habitación se iluminaba con pequeños farolillos con velas, que pese a su número no parecían afectar el aire de la habitación, que olía fresca y levemente dulce sin ser empalagoso. Había magia en el ambiente mismo, como el altar de un ritual, grabado en el suelo, en el techo, en todas partes.

\- Wow.- Muy bien, Eric, suave.

Venger le sonrió, se acercó y empezó a desnudarle, apartando las manos de Eric cuando este intentó colaborar.

\- Nts, nts.- Chasqueó la lengua, divertido.- Déjame hacer.

Quítame los pantalones primero, pensó Eric, pero cerró la boca porque no pensaba avergonzarse más de lo necesario. Aquel día no podía ser mejor, aquel día estaba siendo simplemente fabuloso, primero la embriagadora victoria aplastante contra los drows de la Plaga, luego la entrada en la ciudad por la puerta grande, hablar con todos sus amigos, y ahora... Venger le besó el cuello y le mordió levemente en la unión con el hombro, Eric se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Era perfecto.

\- Te he reunido con tus compañeros.- Le susurró al oído, sus diestras manos desataron los pantalones y sujetaron el miembro de Eric, liberándolo de su encierro y lo acariciaron hasta la erección completa.- Lo que me pidas, te lo daré.

Le llevó hasta el lecho, le empujó contra el borde y procedió a quitarle las grebas de las piernas. Ya completamente desnudo, le guió al centro de la cama, Venger se acomodó sobre sus muslos, su propia bata ya abierta, cubriéndoles a ambos.

Le miraba, no, le contemplaba. Eric sintió una oleada de insoportable timidez ante la exposición de su cuerpo, aquella radiante criatura sobre él, paciente y observador, pendiente de cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo. Una mano blanca trazó una línea desde el hombro, rodeó un pezón y después continuó por el costado, la cintura, y resbaló alrededor de su pene como un cálido guante.

El aliento de Eric se entrecortó y sus caderas se elevaron hacia esa mano, suave y resbalosa, no sabía en que momento Venger había acercado un cuenco de aceites.

\- ¿Qué deseas?

El caballero volvió el rostró contra las suaves sábanas, rojo como la grana.

\- No hay lugar para la timidez, caballero, eres perfecto... mi Eric.

Suyo. Los afilados colmillos relucían a la luz de las velas, y se aproximaban, besando, arañando piel por el pecho de Eric, con lenta reverencia, recorriendo los pectorales agitados por su acelerado pulso.

\- Todo.

Eric encontró su voz al fin. Venger rió levemente y recompensó su respuesta lamiendo el pezón, rodeándolo con los dientes hasta endurecerlo, para dar el mismo trato al otro con dedicación. Eric se retorció de placer, tan cerca y tan lejos.

\- Lo deseo todo... por favor...

\- Ambicioso y educado.- Murmuró Venger reverenciando su cuerpo, pues solo como reverencial podía describirse el modo en que besaba y mordía desde los pectorales a los abdominales.- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Venger invirtió el recorrido, sus labios a un suspiro de los de Eric, se quedó quieto, esperando a que Eric tomara la iniciativa, y el caballero no defraudó. Se impulsó aferrando los cincelados hombros níveos y unió sus labios con ansiedad, casi chocando los dientes, el archimago sonrió ante la agresividad del joven, chupando su lengua.

Las manos no estaban ociosas, masajeando y apretando los músculos. Eric se perdió en las sensaciones, no quería espacio entre ellos, quería sentirlo todo, se maravilló de lo bien que besaba Venger, su sabor... sabía a magia. Cuando el archimago se apartó, Eric trató de seguir aquellos pecaminosos labios, pero la fuerte mano en su pecho le empujó de vuelta la cama.

\- Ambicioso.- Repitió relamiéndose.- Quieres algo más que besos, solo hemos empezado.

Y Venger dirigió lentamente la vista al miembro de Eric, enhiesto y goteando su excitación, el caballero estaba mortificado al excitarse aún más por la atención. La vergüenza le hubiese asaltado de nuevo de no ver también la hombría de Venger igualmente endurecida y notable entre las piernas.

Besa la clavícula de Venger, lame la piel, la sal, une sus cuerpos tirando del otro hasta estar ambos cara a cara, tendidos de costado. Imita a Venger, besando y lamiendo el pecho, los pezones son más pequeños que los suyos, blancos, los besa y empuja con la lengua hasta que quedan rosados y Venger gime quedamente en respuesta. Envalentonado, Eric continuó y hundió la lengua en el ombligo, mordiendo con cuidado la piel del bajo vientre y hundiendo la nariz en el ensortijado vello genital para besar la base del pene. Venger se arqueó y gimió a viva voz, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros.

Con un grácil y veloz movimiento, Venger cambió sus posiciones y volvió a situarse sobre Eric, reclinado sobre él, un toque rosado en sus altas y afiladas mejillas, los labios enrojecidos y la respiración acelerada. Venger estaba agitado, tan excitado como su joven amante.

Eric saboreaba magia, cosquilleaba sobre su piel, la habitación estaba cargada de energías, se sentía como Alicia cayendo por el agujero del conejo blanco, y solo quería seguir hundiéndose. Venger sumergió los dedos en el cuenco de aceites y Eric abrió instintivamente las piernas. Dijo que lo deseaba todo y no mentía.

Venger es concienzudo y meticuloso en toda tarea que emprende, lleva sus resbaladizos dedos entre las nalgas de Eric y masajea la tensa hendidura con dedicación, hasta que se relaja lo suficiente para penetrar y continuar el gentil pero continuo frotar, arrancando gemidos cada vez mas intensos.

Dos dedos... tres... Eric echa la cabeza hacia atras, sacude las caderas y empuja contra los dedos, uniéndose activamente, hundiéndose y moviéndose sobre la mano de Venger, que sabe exactamente donde y como mover los dedos para hacerle temblar las rodillas.

La magia es como un murmullo en sus oídos, como el vaivén del mar acompañándoles, está a su alrededor, tan real como el propio Venger sobre él. No entiende por qué, y no le importa.

Los dedos desaparecen y Eric gruñe su desaprobación, Venger le separa más los muslos y se acomoda entre ellos, cerniéndose sobre él como un depredador, una mano aceitando su propio falo, enrojecido de deseo, para después aferrarle las piernas con dedos como garras.

**\- Eres mio.**

Las palabras repican como campanas de un templo oscuro en el silencio de la habitación, que vibra como si reverberase en sincronía. Eric apenas puede asentir cuando Venger empieza a entrar en él, su miembro caliente y suave, empujando implacablemente, deteniéndose y continuando entre jadeos y un auto-control envidiable. Las caderas se hunden hacia delante y Eric no puede contener su voz ante la sobrecogedora sensación de estar lleno, completamente lleno cuando Venger se hunde completamente dentro de él, hasta la empuñadura, y él grita su placer puro y desesperado, sobrepasado.

Una parte de él se sorprendía de la falta de incomodidad o dolor, era la magia sin duda, el aceite debía tener propiedades... la capacidad de pensar voló por la ventana y se disolvió en una letanía de súplicas y gemidos en tanto Venger retrocedió y apresuradamente embistió de nuevo. El ritmo se volvió casi brutal, poderoso, y Eric se rindió ante el poder de la marea, Venger le sujetó por los muslos y los levantó del lecho, empujando en un movimiento fluido y arrollador.

Es implacable, y Eric se siente completamente sobrepasado, y no quiere que termine nunca. Venger le mira con intensidad y una mueca de esfuerzo en su hermoso rostro, llenándolo una y otra vez, reclamándole. Una mano abandona el muslo y se desliza sobre el pene de Eric, bombeándolo al mismo ritmo castigador de las caderas que le sacuden.

El placer es demasiado, y Eric piensa que podría ahogarse en él, sus manos aferran a Venger, y una corriente eléctrica le sacude. Magia. Magia en todas partes, magia dentro de él, magia uniéndoles, como si hubiesen creado un circuito cerrado y se retroalimentasen con su mutuo deseo. Su mano se enreda en la nuca de Venger y trata de no perderse en la intensidad que le consume.

Mira a los ojos a su pareja, cómo Venger se deshace de su habitual compostura por completo, como se agita y sus ojos carmesí se encienden prendidos en los suyos.

\- Eres mio.- Repite.- Tu sitio está aquí, conmigo.

Eric suelta una exclamación ahogada cuando Venger aferra sus caderas y le hunde en la cama con firmeza, frenando cualquier intento de moverse, posicionándose con más apoyo, dominándole, bebiendo de la imagen de Eric jadeante y sudoroso, desmadejado. Eric siente que algo le estallará en el pecho si no lo deja salir.

\- Te quiero.

Casi es más un jadeo que otra cosa, es casi inaudible, pero siente la magia estallando, dioses, no puede ser real, no puede estar imaginando esa concentración de poder. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Casi siente pánico.

\- Si.- Venger sonríe como borracho de triunfo, henchido de satisfacción.- Si.

No hay advertencias, Eric grita ahogadamente y suplica más en tanto Venger establece un ritmo absolutamente despiadado, estimulando con precisión ese punto de placer en el interior de su cuerpo con cada impulso, alargando la sensación al deslizarse hacia fuera de forma absolutamente perfecta.

La voz de Eric se rompe, descontrolado, tratando de moverse con ferocidad, maldiciendo y aullando, desesperado por romper el dique y derramarse. No entiende como es posible que no lo haya hecho ya. Está al borde del precipicio y no cae.

\- Dímelo... dilo otra vez.- Venger está casi sin aliento, pero no es menos exigente ni autoritario, y le encanta.

\- Te quiero...- Y puede ver los hilos de la magia envolviéndoles.-  **¡Te quiero!**  ¡Oh, por favor, no puedo más!  **¡Te quiero, maldito seas!**

La sonrisa de Venger es siniestra, casi terrorífica. La habitación se vuelve más oscura, el aire se enfría, es como si fuese a caer un rayo. Eric aspira, llena sus pulmones, la marea es ensordecedora, son olas rompiendo contra las rocas de forma continua.

**Es un ritual. Dioses, es un ritual.**

Todo se vuelve negro y silencioso por un estremecedor instante, y luego estalla, una oleada de placer que Eric experimenta con una fuerza que le hace saber que no es un orgasmo, no, un orgasmo es placentero, un orgasmo te libera y relaja tu cuerpo, esto no es solo el orgasmo que le hace derramarse sobre el vientre.

Venger se arquea con su propio grito de placer, solo hace falta una única embestida para que la rigidez que les paraliza a ambos se rompa en un orgasmo que les hace aullar. Se alarga quizá demasiado, Eric gimotea, siente a Venger derramarse dentro de él y siente el eco de su placer en sí mismo, sus testículos se tensan y tiene un imposible segundo orgasmo consecutivo.

La luz regresa con la suave luz de los farolillos, la tensión cae como el agua drenándose por el desagüe.

Cuando su consciencia regresa del breve fogonazo, Eric está temblando, siente su cuerpo frágil, sin fuerzas para mover un solo músculo. Venger sale de su interior con un suave gemido y se desploma a su lado, jadeando sonoramente, empapado en sudor, mirando sin ver.

Eric se sumerge en el lecho, exhausto... sabe que está alarmado, pero no tiene energía para reaccionar. ¿Qué han hecho?


	17. Corazón sangrante

**Capítulo** **17\. Corazón sangrante**

_No there ain't no devil_

_Gon' be where we go_

_Gon' wash in the water, and save all our souls_

_Take all the children, where flood water's rollin'_

_Ain't no devil_

_Gon' be where we go_

* * *

Despertó solo, estaba en la misma postura en la que había quedado desmadejado a la noche. Rodó sobre si mismo y remoloneó aprovechándose de la suavidad de la cama y su extensión,finalmente llegó al borde de la cama y se sentó. Había amanecido, nunca había sido madrugador y nunca lo sería.

Los recuerdos de la noche le golpearon en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo. Físicamente se sentía fabuloso, capaz de derrotar él solo a quien se pusiera por delante. Mentalmente tenía serios problemas para no estar muy, muy preocupado.

Quizá lo había imaginado, quizá Venger siempre hacía eso cuando fornicaba... quizá el sol saldría por poniente y lloverían flores y gnomos. A primera hora su cerebro era poco menos que inútil. No podía engañarse a sí mismo con falsas pretensiones. Necesitaba lavarse, abrió la puerta y en cuanto vio a un sirviente le ordenó prepararle un baño, la criada estaba aterrada y corrió a obedecer. Después de tanto tiempo dando órdenes de ese tipo a goblins le resultaba raro ver humanos, y la verdad era que quizá había sido algo brusco por la costumbre.

Se limpió, se afeitó y equipó y fue a organizar a las tropas, solo los dioses sabían que estarían haciendo Zabrak y los demás en la ciudad, podría desayunar con ellos y ponerles en cintura, después buscaría a Venger, el archimago no podía pretender hacer algo como lo de anoche y desaparecer sin más.

_¡Te quiero, maldito seas!_

Oh, por favor, cómo podía haber dicho aquello. Suspiró golpeando la cabeza contra la puerta, idiota, idiota, idiota. Centrarse, tenía que centrarse como fuera porque si seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza las dudas se lo comerían vivo. En cuanto salió a la ciudad se encontró con las tropas yendo de un lado a otro y aprovechando el temor de la población para hacer básicamente lo que les venía en gana. Bueno, la fiesta se había terminado.

\- ¡Inspección! ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos!.- Hizo gestos a los lugartenientes y estos acudieron aterrorizados.- ¡Compañía Aquila a formar, cinco minutos!

Si pensaban que estaban de fiesta en la ciudad estaban muy equivocados. Diana tenía suficientes problemas sin añadir a las tropas que venían a ayudar, había venido a ayudar y eso haría. En el fondo les agradecía mantenerle ocupado, por supuesto no pensaba decírselo. Su montura, Deinos, acudió al trote, con el belfo aún manchado de la sangre de su desayuno, quizá la estaba malcriando.

Ahora tenía un ejército que liderar.

* * *

Presto esperaba pacientemente mientras Lukyan y Zandora hacían pruebas sobre la espada, estudiando los hilos de la magia y sus ramificaciones. Era una tarea que requería un gran conocimiento de teoría de la magia y sobre todo, una intuición especial de la magia antigua primordial.

Estaba muy preocupado por Diana. La situación en la ciudad era muy tensa, nadie confiaba en las tropas de Venger, algo lógico, y el descontento por la falta de alimentos y espacio tenía ahora a las razas monstruosas como cabeza de turco. No era que pudiesen hacer mucho, el ejército de Venger estaba bien entrenado y pertrechado, pero el ambiente era tenso, y ya habían tenido que sofocar algunas trifulcas por el rechazo a la presencia de los inhumanos.

Diana se había recuperado bastante tras el descanso, y estaba claro que el regreso de Eric había levantado en gran medida los espíritus de todos. La acróbata estaba tratando de salvar la situación saliendo entre la gente, dejándose ver y tratando de mediar personalmente con los problemas, siempre con Hank a su lado, y con Sheila entre bastidores, vigilante con sus agentes, los leales exploradores que las habían seguido con los refugiados.

Le hubiese gustado estar también a su lado, pero ocasionalmente Lukyan y Zandora requerían su ayuda con la investigación del geas, algo sobre los lazos del destino y el poder arcano del camino andado en compañía. Tenían que "leer" los haces del destino de Eric que se hallaban unidos al geas.

\- Ese ceño fruncido otra vez.

Varla llegó y le tomó de la mano, Presto aún se levantaba por las mañanas y miraba aquella larga melena rojiza a su lado con la sensación de que era una ilusión que perdería si la tocaba. Y sin embargo era real, Varla la Ilusionista, la Encantadora, su verdadero amor, su mejor apoyo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- Siempre habrá motivos para preocuparse.- Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.- El Devorador habrá sentido tantas bajas, hemos despertado su curiosidad, y su curiosidad es su hambre.

\- Reunirá a todas sus fuerzas.- Coincidió Presto, mirando el horizonte desde lo alto de la Torre Arcana.- Un ejército enorme, formado por las criaturas más poderosas.

\- Triunfaremos, mira las fuerzas que hemos reunido.- Varla extendió las manos señalando más allá de las murallas, a las cohortes de Venger.

\- No somos un ejército, no estamos unidos.

\- Los disidentes.- Su amada no pudo replicar.

\- Los enemigos de Diana se marcharán, perderemos un cuarto de nuestras fuerzas como mínimo, eso nos desmoralizará.

No hubo más palabras, Presto odiaba ser la voz del pesimismo, pero la realidad era aquella, les gustara o no. Las ilusiones de Varla no podían cambiar aquella aplastante verdad. Había demasiados jefes en aquella ciudad, demasiadas cabezas con coronas, ansiando ser los líderes de todo aquello. Los amargos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Korlock, el hechicero, que parecía estar bastante preocupado y se frotaba nerviosamente la perilla y su característico bigote.

\- Presto, me temo que la investigación sobre el geas ha dado resultados... preocupantes.

Y con lo que había necesitado buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está mi amigo Eric en peligro?

\- No necesariamente, yo mismo no soy un experto en ese tipo de magia, pero... Será mejor que lo hables con Zandora. Ella sabrá explicarlo mejor.

Ni una buena noticia, Presto se internó en la Torre, acongojado de antemano.

* * *

Diana debía cumplir el papel de la Contempladora de Estrellas, debía restaurar la confianza del pueblo y el ejército. Por ello vestía la túnica blanca y el broche y cinto del clero del templo de la Luz y cabalgaba saludando y ofreciendo su bendición a cuantos se acercaban, ansiando esperanza. A su lado, el hierofante y los acólitos se veían más colaboradores que en las reuniones de la Alianza, entonando cánticos y alabando la presencia de la Contempladora de Estrellas entre los simples mortales.

Hank permanecía a su lado, arco en mano, ojo avizor, no le gustaba que se internaran entre la multitud, pero Diana había sido clara, no podía esconderse ni vivir con miedo en el interior del palacio, sobre todo ahora que Venger campaba a sus anchas.

Un destello la puso en guardia, se giró y de inmediato conjuró su vara para protegerse... y algo salpicó su rostro. Sangre.

Oyó gritos a su alrededor, una sombra la cubría. Hank. Era Hank, había reaccionado con los reflejos que le caracterizaban, sin pensar, se había interpuesto entre ella y... una flecha.

Le atravesaba. Una flecha de ballesta en el cuello de Hank. O dioses. No. NO. NO.  **NO**  .

\- ¡NO! ¡Un médico, rápido, un médico!

Saltó del caballo, recogió con presteza a su amigo y se apresuró a comprobar el daño. La cabeza fría, eso debía mantener. No ayudaría a nadie si entraba en pánico. Mantenerle quieto. No moverlo, era una herida en el cuello, debía asegurar las vías respiratorias. No extraigas la flecha, se desangrará antes. Tapona la hemorragia, presiona y mantén libre la traquea antes de que se inflame.

Sheila apareció de inmediato. Entre las dos controlaron la situación, la pícara llevaba siempre encima pociones de curación, sobre todo después del intento de asesinato. Extrajeron la flecha in situ, vertiendo inmediatamente sobre la herida una poción restauradora.

Parecía una eternidad y apenas habían sido unos segundos. Diana tomó aire y aplicó el boca a boca para abrir la garganta traumatizada, ignorando los gritos y alteración alrededor. Hank empezó a toser y Sheila pudo hacerle beber una poción curativa.

Entonces Diana se vio alzada por un montón de brazos, gritó alarmada antes de comprender las exclamaciones de júbilo de los que la rodeaban.

El aliento de la vida, el milagro de las estrellas, la resucitadora.

Nunca habían visto un boca a boca. Y estaban cegados por su fé. Creían que había obrado un milagro. Diana atinó a ver a Sheila y unos acólitos levantando a Hank, la pícara le dirigió una mirada de confianza y le indicó con un gesto que continuara, ella se ocuparía del resto. Alguien había tratado de asesinarla de nuevo. Casi había matado a Hank.

* * *

Eric estaba lívido, furioso. Una de las sombras espía le había informado de inmediato del intento de asesinato y había acudido a la carrera a palacio para reunirse con los demás y ver a Hank, las mismas sombras le habían informado de que Sheila había capturado al atacante, un asesino a sueldo que ahora estaba en las mazmorras.

\- ¡Hank!.- Abrió las puertas de par en par, y su corazón cesó su latido desbocado al ver al arquero sentado a la mesa, sorbiendo una sopa tibia con ayuda de Sheila.

\- Estoy bien.- Susurró, tenía un vendaje en el cuello y apenas podía hablar.

Bobby estaba maldiciendo y moviendo la maza de un lado a otro, con Uni balando como si hiciera los coros.

\- ¡Haré confesar al gusano!.- Prometía el bárbaro.- ¡Le romperé las piernas!

La pícara chistó y ordenó a Bobby marcharse a tomar el aire, no quería que siguiera montando aquel escándalo. Eric le frotó cariñosamente la cabeza pajiza al salir.

\- Ve a la salida, Uni te presentará a mi yegua Deinos.

\- ¡No soy un niño, no tengo interés en...!

\- Come carne y bebe sangre, y adora a Uni.

Los ojos de Bobby se iluminaron ante la increíble novedad y salió corriendo a la zaga del pequeño unicornio, que estaba entusiasmado de ver a la terrible yegua blanca.

Una vez solos, Eric se sentó con los otros dos con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Quién ha orquestado esto?

\- El asesino se niega a hablar.- Sheila entrelazó los dedos.- Es un profesional, no soltará prenda sobre su patrón, sobre todo si dicho patrón está en este mismo palacio.

\- Quieren eliminar a Diana.- Murmuró Hank, y se frotó la garganta por la desagradable sensación al esforzarse en hablar.- Sin ella podrán coronar a quien quieran rey de Torad.

\- He pasado por el templo de la Luz, hay una multitud enfervorecida, es como la proclamación de una santa. He dejado una escolta de drows con ella, no les dejan entrar al interior pero montarán guardia en entradas y salidas. No pasará nadie sin mi permiso expreso.

Hank pareció querer decir algo sobre el hecho de dejar a elfos oscuros cuidando de su amiga, pero Sheila le puso un dedo en los labios con presteza.

\- Mis agentes les apoyarán desde dentro, Diana estará a salvo. El Hierofante tenía dudas pero ahora está entusiasmado, al menos hemos recuperado el favor del clero local.

\- Esto no puede continuar, debemos averiguar quién es el cerebro de la trama, interrogad al asesino.

\- Ya lo he hecho, no suelta prenda.

Eric frunció el ceño, no le parecía que Sheila comprendiera a qué se refería al hablar de un interrogatorio. Mirando a ambos de pronto se percató de que ninguno de los dos iba tomar una decisión seria al respecto. Pese a cuanto habían visto ambos seguían pensando que todo se arreglaría con fe, esperanza y buenos sentimientos. Diana estaba en peligro, incluso ahora, con múltiple escolta, temía por su seguridad. Y Hank podía haber muerto protegiéndola, solo la rauda actuación de Sheila había cambiado las tornas del desastre.

\- Iré a ver al prisionero, obtendré respuestas.

La mano de Hank le sujetó de inmediato, deteniéndole mientras se levantaba. Su gesto una expresión de súplica, Sheila le impidió hablar para que no dañara más su garganta y habló por él.

\- No hagas nada drástico. No manches tus manos de sangre sin necesidad, por favor.

Eric sintió un nudo en la garganta, después de todo lo ocurrido seguían... temían por él, por el camino andado. De pronto le parecieron niños, terriblemente ingenuos, el prisionero era un asesino a sueldo, ¿qué eran aquellos remilgos infantiles? No lo entendían... tenía que protegerles.

\- No os preocupéis, no le pondré la mano encima, lo prometo.- Tranquilizó, sonriendo con un deje cansado.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron y le desearon suerte mientras marchaba. Eric se sorprendió de lo fluida que había surgido de sus labios lo que había pensado que era una más que evidente mentira. Mientras marchaba mandó llamar a dos sagas cetrinas, repulsivas brujas de pantano, expertas en venenos, hábiles brujas... hambrientas antropófagas.

Había prometido no poner sus manos encima del prisionero. No había dicho nada sobre las garras de otros, ni los afilados dientes como cristales rotos.

* * *

Presto daba vueltas, retorcía sus manos. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas y sin embargo sabía que debía ser fuerte, que debía serlo por sus amigos. Por Eric. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Dónde estaba el amo del calabozo cuando le necesitaban más que nunca?

Los demás magos y hechiceros le decían que el amo del calabozo tenía demasiado que hacer en aquellas circunstancias, que el Devorador también extendía su influencia en el Destino, que alguien tenía que hacerle frente en el plano psíquico y ese alguien solo podía ser el sabio anciano.

Pero ellos eran su responsabilidad, ¿no podía mandar un mensaje? ¿un apoyo? ¡Algo, cualquier cosa!. No sabía como transmitir aquella noticia, durante el día había sido imposible localizar a Eric y el intento de asesinato de Diana había hecho que las prioridades cambiaran. Lo urgente siempre dejaba a un lado lo importante.

Y Venger... el archimago hacía y deshacía a su antojo, campando por la ciudad como si fuese suya, incluso había tenido la osadía de intentar entrar en la torre, un lugar donde él era enemigo directo y causante de desgracias de todos los que allí habitaban. Por supuesto le habían negado la entrada, pero la expresión furiosa de Venger había dejado claro que volverían a verse las caras y la próxima vez no pediría permiso.

Tenía que hablar con Eric. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes. No tenía ni idea de como podía decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando cruzó las puertas de las estancias que usaban en palacio ya era casi de noche, y por poco se chocó con Sheila, que daba vueltas, airada y más furiosa de lo que ha había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Sheila?.

\- ¡Eric no tiene sentido común!.- La pícara se tiraba del pelo con rabia.- ¿Le has visto? En cuanto le vea le voy a cantar las cuarenta, ¡no puede hacer... no puede!

\- Uh... precisamente le buscaba... ¿qué te ocurre?

\- ¡El prisionero! ¡Las rondas! ¡La seguridad de Diana! ¡Todo!

\- Sheila.- Presto se sentó a la mesa de la entrada y la miró largamente. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo incoherente y alarmista de su actitud y sonrió burlándose de sí misma, sentándose frente al mago.

\- Lo siento, gracias por aguantarme.

\- No te aguanto, estoy aquí para ayudar, cuéntame.

Y Sheila le contó. Había ido a ver al prisionero y le había encontrado drogado e incoherente, torturado aunque hubiese sido curado después, el guardia de la entrada le había informado de que el caballero había entrado con dos brujas sagas... y estas habían torturado al asesino hasta obtener toda la información que habían requerido. Después todo había sido ir a la zaga de Eric e ir descubriendo como este tomaba las riendas de todo a su alrededor, poniendo a su compañía Aquila en todos los puestos clave, en definitiva posicionando las fuerzas de Venger. Incluso había traido a Diana de vuelta a palacio sin consultar con nadie, trasladándola desde el templo con una escolta de drows a través de las alcantarillas.

\- Y lo último que he sabido es que ha usado la autoridad de Diana sin su consentimiento para mover las guardias y tropas de la ciudad a su gusto.

\- Sabes que no lo habrá hecho pensando que usurpa autoridad.- Aplacó Presto, más acongojado por lo que oía de lo que aparentaba.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hace con buena intención pero... pero no puede hacer estas cosas, no DEBE hacer estas cosas, somos un equipo.

\- Respecto a Eric... yo... tengo algo muy importante que contar... tengo que hablar con él... con todos... es grave.

\- Oh, por favor, más noticias maravillosas no... llamaré a los demás. Saca el vino, creo que nos hará falta.

\- Ni te lo imaginas.- Suspiró Presto, y fue al mueble bar.

Mucho se temía que el valor iba a necesitar alcohol.

* * *

Eric cenó y bebió con las tropas de la explanada exterior antes de regresar a la ciudad, el ambiente entre las fuerzas de la Alianza humana era algo lúgubre y las risas y brindis del campamento de los inhumanos era mucho mejor compañía en aquellos momentos. Los orcos en concreto pasaban cada noche celebrando como si fuesen a morir al día siguiente, lo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad de su existencia.

Eric había pasado un día agotador, organizando, haciendo y deshaciendo y trabajando con la información que había obtenido del asaltante. No deseaba otra cosa que acabar con todos los problemas de un plumazo, pero las sagas le habían aconsejado ser paciente, y las brujas no eran estúpidas. Por lo tanto se había limitado a prepararse y finalmente asegurar suministros a través de los portales, Warduke enviaba puntualmente recursos desde el Bastión Perdición, para alegría del campamento.

No había podido hablar con Venger en todo el día.

Llegó al palacio en compañía de Zarak y los semiorcos de su compañía Aquila original, su guardia personal, les dejó a la entrada para que se unieran a las fuerzas interiores y se dirigió a la estancia de sus compañeros. Entró cuando el resto había terminado de cenar y estaba en la sobremesa con unas copas, Bobby y Uni no estaban a la vista, probablemente les habrían mandado a dormir.

Las caras al verle entrar no parecían muy contentas, y le sorprendió ver más de una botella abierta, y no parecía que hubiesen estado bebiendo por celebrar algo. No lucían borrachos, excepto Presto, lo que no era extraño dado su poco peso.

\- Por fín apareces... esperemos que Venger no venga tras de tí moviendo los hilos.

\- ¡Hank!.- Chistó Sheila, alarmada.- Deja que hable Presto, por favor.

Eric rodeó la mesa, Hank abría otra botella de vino y se la arrebató de las manos de inmediato, no quería que luego pudiese disculpar su hostilidad por estar borracho o incoherente.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué pasa con Venger?

Hank ahogó una amarga risa.

\- ¿Qué no pasa con Venger? Deja la botella, la vas a necesitar tú... maldita sea, lo siento, no debería hablarte así.- Hank meneó la cabeza y golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a todos.- Lo siento, no podías saberlo, soy un idiota, perdóname. No te mereces esto, solo estoy preocupado, lo siento mucho. Todo.

\- ¿El qué?.- Eric miró a los demás, y a Presto, que tenía una inequívoca expresión de culpabilidad.- ¿De qué está hablando?

Diana suspiró y se mesó los cabellos.

\- Nadie supo verlo, yo no supe verlo. Tenía que haberlo sospechado en cuanto aparecisteis en las puertas, cuando Venger apareció detrás de ti con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Cuando Venger... - Eric tomó aire, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos y la información que dejaban caer sus amigos, estaba claro que se habían percatado de algo que a él se le había escapado.- ¿Qué ha hecho Venger? Hablad claro de una vez.

\- Venger hace lo que lleva haciendo toda su existencia.- Gruñó Hank.- Conquistar el mundo y amasar poder, haciendo lo que sea necesario para ello

\- Esperad, esperad, pensáis que Venger va a traicionaros, lo entiendo, pero no puede, el geas impide...

\- No necesita traicionarnos.- Interrumpió Diana.- No necesita conquistar la ciudad, ya la ha conquistado de facto, sus tropas bloquean la única entrada y ejercen de salvaguarda, otras están directamente dentro de palacio. Él mismo camina libremente por las calles y aterroriza con sus veladas amenazas a los demás líderes de la alianza. Y yo dí la orden de abrir las puertas.

\- Diana, no, espera, no te fustigues por eso. No cometiste un error al creer a Venger cuando dijo...

\- No le creí a él.- Replicó la acróbata.- No le creí ni confié en él ni por un segundo, ninguno lo haríamos. Te creí a ti.

Eric sintió sudor frío, se sentía acorralado y no le gustaba.

\- No te he mentido. No os he mentido a ninguno.

\- Claro que no.- Sheila parecía contenerse con dificultad.- Eres... en general eres digno de confianza, eres nuestro amigo, confiamos en ti, tú jamás nos traicionarías. Jamás hubiésemos abierto las puertas a Venger, y de hacerlo nunca le abríamos abierto las puertas de palacio, pero entró contigo.

Eric empezó a ver a donde conducía todo y sintió que le temblaban las piernas, porque Presto aún no había hablado, y era el que parecía más preocupado, más culpable, era el que había investigado la espada Bebedora de Vidas y el geas.

\- Y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir todo esto fue fortalecer el geas que os une para convertir vuestros destinos en uno solo.- Musitó Presto finalmente.

Eric notó de forma periférica que todos contenían el aliento. El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, y todo parecía lejano, todos los sentidos. Tenía vértigo. Un caballo de Troya, eso había sido. Había traído a las tropas, a Venger, había colocado a sus agentes en todas partes, tomado el control...

\- El geas...- Susurró, con la garganta constreñida.- No entiendo...

\- El Destino es una fuerza caprichosa.- Presto no levantó la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.- Hay métodos, fórmulas, para fortalecer un geas de alianza, esos son los más poderosos, al destino le gustan. Un geas puede alimentarse con... uh... el amor... la pasión...- Se ruborizó intensamente pues estaba muy claro lo que aquello implicaba.- Los sentimientos primordiales que mueven el mundo... es difícil de explicar... Venger ha fortalecido el geas para complacer al Destino y ponerlo de su parte.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala, ignorando las llamadas de sus compañeros para que regresase.

* * *

Subió las escaleras, los criados se apartaron de su camino, aterrados. Entró al ala de palacio reclamada por Venger y se dirigió al despacho adyacente al dormitorio que ocupaba el archimago. Abrió la puerta, no estaba cerrada, Venger estaba sentado en el balcón, con una silla pareja y una mesa entre ellas, donde descansaba un tablero de ajedrez y dos copas de vino ya servido. Eric permaneció unos instantes contemplando la escena, Venger llevaba su tocado y su túnica de combate, era evidente que le esperaba. Se aproximó y tomó asiento en el lugar reservado para él, miró el tablero y luego al horizonte, al bosque y a las luces del masivo ejército acampado tras las murallas, y al cielo nocturno sobre el que brillaban las lunas.

\- ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? Fortalecer el geas.

Las manos de Venger abandonaron los brazos de la silla y se entrelazaron contra su pecho en pose pensativa.

\- El día después de intentar destruir ese mismo geas. Tras tu desmayo en la Torre, aquella noche que cenaste en compañía y conversamos. Supongo que lo recuerdas.

_Destruir el geas no implicaba en ningún modo tu destrucción._

_Caballero, he necesitado tu ayuda, y me ha sido indispensable, sigo necesitando aliados contra el Devorador, sigues siendo un aliado útil. No tengo por costumbre deshacerme de aquello que me beneficia y me has beneficiado mucho, el escudo mágico está mejor en tus manos, manos cuya asistencia encuentro muy valiosa._

Eric apretó los puños, dolía cuanto le habían afectado aquellos halagos. Y como había mirado a Venger bajo otra luz por primera vez al verle sin su habitual ropaje, su inoportuna erección y como el otro se había percatado de ella.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Dediqué todo el resto de la noche a investigar en la biblioteca todo lo que pude sobre el geas, un poder que claramente había subestimado. La intervención de mi antigua maestra había sido reveladora, y soy de los que aprovecha cualquier situación a su favor.

\- Lo planeaste todo.- La sensación de vacío, de estar hueco, se incrementó.- Y yo ni lo vi venir.

\- Eres joven.- Venger pareció disculparlo.- Eras ingenuo, y estabas perdido tras los traumáticos acontecimientos de tu primer combate a muerte, de tu recién descubierta letalidad, no tenías nada a lo que aferrarte ni en quien confiar.

\- Lo de anoche...

\- Fue solo el culmen de un ritual que comencé la primera vez que te proporcioné placer sexual.- Lo decía con un tono sereno, como si diese una lección de historia.- El placer, el deseo, los rituales mas primitivos del mundo se realizan con sangre y sexo.

El estómago se le contrajo, Venger usaba magia para limpiar los fluidos... pero aquello no había sido solo práctico... había recolectado su simiente. Eric palideció, era repugnante.

\- El Destino.- Musitó.

\- El Destino es una fuerza caprichosa, llegué a la conclusión de que el despertar del Devorador es parte de esa fuerza, de los haces de la oscuridad beneficiando este conflicto para poner a prueba a las piezas del tablero. El amo del calabozo se ha confiado demasiados siglos, se ha vuelto predecible y el Destino ha dejado de favorecerle.

\- Has fortalecido el geas para poner el Destino de tu parte.

\- Así es, y lo he conseguido, ahora mismo tengo poder para poner a mi padre de rodillas, nunca antes había sido tan sencillo recurrir a mis poderes. El ritual ha unido nuestros destinos en uno solo, uniendo los haces de dos figuras prominentes en el tablero que es el Reino, el archimago y el caballero.

**Eres mío.**

**¡Te quiero, maldito seas!**

\- Y obtener otra herramienta que usar a tu conveniencia.

\- Lo ideal hubiese sido que nunca descubrieses esto, la llegada de todos esos magos experimentados era algo con lo que no contaba. El Destino es después de todo amigo del conflicto y la adversidad, incluso, o sobre todo con sus favorecidos.

Eric inspiró profundamente, extendió una mano y tomó la figura del rey negro, la apretó en el puño e hincó el pulgar sobre la cabeza de la figura hasta aplastarla a un lado y finalmente decapitarla.

\- ¿Era necesario que me enamorase de tí?

\- La lujuria fortalecía el geas gradualmente, el ritual de anoche requería de tu amor para hacer de nuestros destinos uno solo.

\- Sepáralos.- Extendió una mano y repitió la operación de decapitar figuras con la reina negra.

\- Es imposible incluso para mí. Aunque el Devorador sea derrotado o destruido, eso solo desvanecerá el geas, nada ni nadie puede separar ahora nuestro destino.

Eric se movió con controlada lentitud, era una cuerda tensada, demasiado tensa, sentía que cualquier cosa podría romperle. Tomó la pieza del caballero negro, esta sería difícil de decapitar, no tenía un cuello fino, lo intentó igualmente, apretó con todas sus fuerzas durante varios minutos. No podía, se puso en pie y golpeó la pieza contra la balaustrada de piedra, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente la cabeza equina se rompió.

Arrojó al suelo el cuerpo decapitado, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Si algo podía agradecer era el buen tino de Venger de no haber pronunciado palabra durante la operación destructiva. No creía que, geas o no, hubiese podido evitar intentar estrangularle allí mismo. Se marchó dando portazos, atravesó pasillos, no quería ver a nadie, no podría soportarlo. Oyó un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, como si alguien arrojase una mesilla. Lo ignoró, le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de allí.

No sabía a donde ir. No sabía donde esconderse. Necesitaba gritar pero no quería que nadie acudiese a preguntar qué ocurría. Iba a estallar de angustia y odio. ¿Cómo era la frase? ¿Quiero gritar pero no tengo boca?

Salió del palacio, a zancadas, y apartó de un brutal empujón a un centinela que se atrevió a pedir explicaciones. Deinos aguardaba, obediente, en las caballerizas que había dispuesto la compañía Aquila, la montó y espoleó, saliendo a la carrera por las calles de la ciudad, hasta las puertas, abandonó la ciudad y siguió cabalgando, al galope, hasta que Deinos cortó el viento, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche le engulló en el bosque más allá de la llanura.

Solo allí se detuvo, dejó a Deinos recuperar el aliento y se dejó caer al suelo. Y gritó. Gritó hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en aullidos, golpeando el suelo, arrancando la hierba, se encogió en el suelo y lloró amargamente, sollozando como un niño, abrazándose y acunándose a sí mismo.

Cuando ya no tuvo energía para seguir sufriendo, notó la lengua áspera de Deimos lamiendo su rostro, la blanca yegua tuvo cuidado con los colmillos, lavando su cara. Eric alzo una mano desde el suelo y le frotó la crin. Le dolía la garganta de gritar y llorar, se quedó tumbado un rato más, embargado de una rara sensación de serenidad que sabía falsa, tan solo fruto del agotamiento.

Quizá podría huir. Montar a Deinos y seguir alejándose para siempre. Que otros se ocuparan de la Plaga, del Devorador, de Venger. Pero claro, estaba el geas, y el Destino... no había forma de saber qué ocurriría si simplemente decidía poner millas entre él y el archimago. Sollozó de nuevo, desbordado. Todo le pedía huir. Su sentido de la supervivencia regresaba con toda su fuerza, estaba herido, mortalmente herido, y todo le pedía buscar la cueva más alejada que pudiese, esconderse en posición fetal y dejar que pasara la tormenta. Pero ese era el privilegio de los débiles, y él no era débil, ya no.

Diana. Diana y los demás corrían peligro. La conspiración, los intentos de asesinato, aquellos que abandonarían la ciudad a su suerte, traicionándoles a todos.

Deinos se tumbó a su lado, brindándole su calor. Eric se envolvió en su capa y se encogió contra la leal montura. Regresaría a Torad, donde estaban sus demonios, pero eso sería otro día.

* * *

Venger se retiró el tocado y se desvistió con parsimonia, doblando adecuadamente cada pieza de su atuendo y guardándola. No quería criados en su dormitorio a menos que así lo pidiera, era celoso de su intimidad.

\- Ha salido de la ciudad.- Sonó a su espalda.

\- Volverá.

No se volvió a mirar a Tenebris. El demonio sombra le ayudó a recoger los enseres de la habitación, incluido el tablero de ajedrez, este estaba tirado en el suelo junto con la mesa astillada, todas las piezas desperdigadas por el suelo, como si alguien hubiese arrojado el mueble en un arranque de ira.

\- Salió con su montura.

\- Volverá.- Repitió.

\- ¿Quién rompió la mesa?

Venger se volvió hecho una furia, desplegando las alas e iluminando sus manos con fuego púrpura.

\- ¡Sabes condenadamente bien quién fue, atrevido!¡Fuera de mi vista!

Su sirviente, parte de su alma, se desvaneció de inmediato, atemorizado. Venger respiró hondo y se volvió a la cama, había sido un largo día. Se puso una túnica ligera y se metió en el amplio lecho.

Al girarse en su lado vió una solitaria pieza de ajedrez, el segundo caballero negro, cuidadosamente colocado sobre la almohada. Rugió enfurecido.

\- ¡TENEBRIS!


	18. La violencia del silencio

**Capítulo** **18\. La violencia del silencio**

_I will fail you, of that i_ _'m sure_

_I will remind you of the pain forevermore._

_And when my sins are just, a memory, faith restored,_

_I will fail you, to the core._

* * *

Hank se cambió de ropa con hastío, su armadura de cuero verde estaba siendo lavada, la última trifulca con un grupo de necrófagos había sido intensa. Las repulsivas criaturas surgían allá donde había cadáveres sin enterramiento y ahora se reproducían por todas partes.

Algunos eran monstruosidades naturales, otros tenían el brillo enloquecido de la Plaga en la mirada. Los de aquella tarde habían sido de la segunda clase. Hank había decidido hacer batidas para mantenerlos alejados, aunque era más por tomar el aire, pues las fuerzas de Venger mantenían una defensa férrea de los alrededores de la ciudad. Además, había esperado encontrarse con Eric.

Se recortó la barba con unas tijeras, había pensado afeitarse pero le daba la impresión de que aparentar más edad mejoraba su relación con los demás, como si inspirase más confianza a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte?.- Diana entró, ya casi no llevaba nunca su ropa de acróbata, si no un elegante vestido de corte real. Era necesario para dar una imagen digna, después de todo estaban intentando coronarla reina de Torad. Un asunto que de hecho iban a votar en dos días en la reunión de la Alianza.

\- No. Y nadie del ejército de Venger suelta prenda de su paradero, es... se ha desvanecido.

\- Sheila dice que ha visto a sus agentes, los que llevan el brazal con águila, por toda la ciudad., la legión Aquila se hacen llamar.

\- Solo desearía poder hablar con él, han pasado cuatro días...- Hank se dejó caer en el sofá.- Podríamos haberlo hecho mejor.

\- ¿Cómo? Todos estábamos conmocionados... Eric y Venger.- Jamás olvidaría la mezcla de asco y desconcierto.- Y no había mejor manera de decirlo, ¿cómo se le dice a alguien el modo en que le han utilizado? Lo que Venger le ha hecho...

\- ¡Ese cerdo!.- Le ardía el pecho de rabia solo de imaginarlo.- ¡Debí matarlo en cuanto le vi en el camino!

\- Hank, deja de culparte...

\- ¡Pero yo lo ví! Lo vi pasar delante de mis narices y no hice nada, porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo egoista, y me marché en lugar de darme cuenta de...

\- ¡Es suficiente!.- Le sujetó por los hombros con la voz cargada de autoridad.- Nada ganas fustigándote, ninguno de nosotros está libre de fallo.

\- Pero yo debí cuidar de Eric.

\- Y Eric cuidar de sí mismo, y los dos fallasteis, porque somos unos muchachos contra un poder del Reino con siglos a sus espaldas y gran magia, ¿qué ibais vosotros a saber? El único culpable es Venger, déjalo correr.

Nunca habían pensado en la posibilidad de que Venger pudiese seducir a nadie. Venger. Encima tenían que tolerar su presencia en la ciudad, en el palacio, ¡en la maldita mesa de la Alianza! Tenían que mirar su sardónica sonrisa y no partírsela en dos trozos por haber seducido y utilizado a su amigo. ¿Cómo podían haberlo imaginado si ni sabían cuales eran los intereses amorosos de su amigo de tantos años?

La verdad era que Hank se daba cuenta de que sus vidas en el Reino, lejos de las barreras y normas sociales de su mundo, expuestos a miles de razas y culturas, les habían hecho inconscientemente abiertos a un montón de circunstancias que, siendo sinceros, les hubieran afectado mucho más en su propio mundo. Sospechaba que sus propios padres hubiesen reaccionado como mínimo con desconfianza hacia Eric de haber sabido de sus inclinaciones.

Bobby lo había oído todo por supuesto, la noche que habían confrontado a Eric con la horrible verdad, el bárbaro se había escondido tras la puerta. El muchacho había alternado exclamaciones y arcadas de asco ante la idea de "Eric besando al vampiro" con amenazas de muerte hacia el archimago, habían tenido que sujetarle para que no saliese corriendo a enfrentarle.

\- Eric volverá a nosotros.

Hank no estaba seguro de cuanto era para tranquilizarle a él, y cuanto para convencerse a sí misma.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría posponer el deber.

Dolía tanto que no podía ser solo mental, no quería salir de la habitación, no tenía hambre. Había usado uno de los portales de suministros para regresar al castillo Perdición y había dejado a Zarak las instrucciones necesarias para continuar con los preparativos referidos a la información obtenida del asesino a sueldo. Había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en aquello. Ahora no quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Había creado un refugio en su dormitorio del castillo y dado órdenes estrictas de no ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No conseguía reunir fuerzas para preocuparse y al mismo tiempo se preocupaba tanto que sentía que vomitaría, aunque no tenía nada en el estómago. Dormía, daba vueltas por la habitación, se lamentaba y repetía el ciclo, incapaz de hacer nada más.

La duda, el miedo, la angustia y la inseguridad le devoraban. ¿Cómo volver? Sabía que tenía que volver. Pero la sola idea de volver a mirar a sus amigos a la cara, ellos que ahora lo sabían todo, que le mirarían con lástima. Presto, que ahora sabía cuan bajo había caído Eric, y de forma tangencial se lo había comunicado a los demás.

Se sentía sucio y asqueado. Le habían utilizado de tantas maneras, había sido tan estúpido mientras se había creído más listo que todos los demás. Solo era capaz de sentir dos cosas, desprecio y vacío.

Furiosos golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio en que llevaba un día y medio. Lo ignoró, quien fuese ya se marcharía. Los golpes se repitieron.

\- ¡Abre o echaré la puerta abajo!

Warduke. Maldito fuera.

\- ¡VETE!

Una poderosa patada abrió la puerta de golpe. El imponente mercenario entró en la habitación y de dos zancadas se plantó junto a la cama, donde Eric estaba tendido, encogido y aferrando su almohada.

\- ¡Vete!.- Ordenó de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro entre las sábanas.

Warduke le ignoró, con su brusquedad habitual le cogió por el hombro y le volvió hacia él. Eric trató de volver el rostro, avergonzado, sabía que el mercenario vería sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que le sacudía a ratos, la mandíbula sin afeitar, debía tener un aspecto lamentable.

\- Te quedas aquí encerrado y estoy harto de aguantar las preguntas de tu muy estúpido y leal lugarteniente, sal ahí fuera y ocúpate de tu legión.

\- Suéltame y vete.- Gruñó, enrabietado.- Tú no me das órdenes.

Warduke le sentó a la fuerza al borde de la cama y luego acercó una silla, sentándose delante de él. Eric se quedó perplejo, sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Escuchar el lloriqueo, llevas días encerrado sin probar bocado, y es evidente que te has dedicado a llorar como un bebé. Así que escúpelo, ¿qué pasa?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.- Bajó la vista, ¿por qué tenía que aguantar aquello?

\- Estoy al cargo de la fortaleza y una habitación está ocupada por un niño mimado, ¡por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia!

Niño mimado. Lo que había sido toda su vida, el niño rico, el mimado. Alzó la vista mirando con odio a Warduke, pero el otro no parecía en absoluto intimidado.

\- ¿He ofendido al señorito? Quizá debería llamar a Venger para que te arrope y...

Un puñetazo le empujó hacia atrás, Warduke cayó de la silla y rodó sobre si mismo a tiempo de reaccionar cuando Eric cayó sobre él con una jarra de bronce en la mano, golpeando. El ataque estaba completamente descoordinado y Eric estaba debilitado por la falta de alimento, de modo que no pasaron mas de tres golpes antes de que el enorme guerrero tomase el control de la situación, golpeando al otro contra el suelo y retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda.

\- ¡Lamentable! ¡¿No has aprendido nada?!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No te importa!.- Forcejeó inútilmente.

\- ¡Tus defectos como guerrero son mi fracaso como maestro! ¡Me insultas!

Eric relajó los músculos, solo conseguiría lesionarse si seguía resistiendo la ferrea presa de Warduke, mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Se sintió terriblemente inútil, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No sé que diablos ha ocurrido en Torad, aparte de los informes militares, claro.- Suavizó el agarre pero no deshizo la llave de presa.- Zarak ha mandado ya tres mensajes preguntando por su comandante.

\- No... no me necesitan...

\- Si crees que ese semiorco puede poner orden en una cohorte entera le sobrestimas, seguramente el mestizo se sienta halagado, pero es un error.

Warduke le soltó y se puso en pie, pero Eric no hizo ni el amago de levantarse, solo quería que le dejaran solo, ¿tan difícil era?.

\- ¿Es por Venger?

Se tensó, no quería contestar, pero evidentemente no lo necesitaba.

\- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

\- Eres un mierdas dando consuelo.- Eric apretó los puños y se volvió, sentándose en el suelo y contra la pared.

\- Porque no doy consuelo, no soy tu amigo.

\- No hace falta que lo digas.

\- Pero Venger no es desde luego mi amigo, y resulta lamentable el modo en que dejas que te lleve de un lado a otro por el pescuezo.

Warduke se sentó el suelo a su lado, entonces se quitó el casco. Eric se sorprendió, ¡nunca le había visto sin el casco! Era un humano de rasgos duros, como cortados con un hacha, surcado de feas cicatrices y ojos hundidos de mirada torva.

\- Cuando el Devorador caiga, Venger usará toda influencia posible para tener el control absoluto, lo que me joderá sobremanera. Así que conviene que tú le jodas.

Quitarse el casco tenía un efecto muy negativo sobre la escasa educación de Warduke y su lenguaje.

\- Venger es ahora demasiado poderoso.- Replicó Eric.- Él y yo...

\- No necesito conocer los detalles.- Warduke escupió al suelo.- Solo sé una cosa, las correas funcionan en ambas direcciones. El perro puede arrastrar al dueño con mucha más fuerza que al contrario.

Eric se frotó las manos, las palabras del otro, aunque brutales, tenían sentido. El geas había sido, en inicio, igualitario, ambos tenían que ayudar al otro, Venger desde luego había estirado a su conveniencia los conceptos de ayudar y no atacarse mutuamente. ¿Acaso no podía él hacer lo mismo? De hecho, él haber hecho de sus destinos uno solo, ¿no les convertía en iguales ante el Destino? Si Venger se había hecho más poderoso por ello, eso también tenía que beneficiarle a él.

\- No seas mocoso, ¿qué tienes, veinte inviernos?

\- Diecinueve...

\- Suficientes. Sea lo que sea, la cagaste, ¿esperabas lo contrario contra Venger? El bastardo lleva muchos años puteando al mundo.

El mercenario decidió que ya había sido suficientemente conmiserativo y se puso en pie, volvió a ponerse su yelmo y le dio un puntapié en el costado, sin fuerza, apenas una llamada de atención.

\- Venger te ha dado una cohorte, te ha dado autoridad, piensa que puede hacerlo sin riesgo. El te ha jodido, que le den, de lo perdido saca lo que puedas.

Eric no dió muestras de haberle escuchado, pero lo había hecho, había prestado mucha atención. Cuando Warduke ya se marchaba mascullando insultos, Eric finalmente se puso en pie.

\- ¿Me sentiré mejor?

El mercenario se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, permaneció en silencio unos segundo y luego se volvió.

\- No cambiará lo que sea que haya pasado. Pero joder, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor. Ahora mueve el culo, no quiero verte aquí esta noche.

Sin duda había una historia detrás de las palabras de Warduke, pero del mismo modo que Eric tenía su derecho a los secretos, el otro también tenía derecho a los suyos. El caballero miró su escudo mágico, descuidadamente arrojado al suelo cuando había llegado.

El tiempo de las lamentaciones había terminado. Tenía herramientas, debía usarlas.

* * *

Eric se frotó las manos sobre el pequeño fuego que había encendido en la puerta de la tienda de campaña, estaba alejado del resto de su compañía, la soledad era una necesidad importante. Su círculo de confianza en la compañía Aquila, la banda de semiorcos de Zarak, una triada de sagas cetrinas y una pandilla de ogros, permanecía a cierta distancia, el jefe estaba de mal humor, y no valía la pena hacerse preguntas al respecto.

Había estado ocupado, eso desde luego. Se había entregado al trabajo en cuerpo y alma, cerrando cualquier introspección. Hoy era la reunión de la Alianza para discutir la coronación de Diana, y en caso de que esta fuese rechazada, expulsarla de la mesa del consejo, y probablemente de la ciudad.

Los enemigos de Diana no habían estado ociosos pero Eric tampoco lo había estado.

Oyó los lagartos, y luego la voz melodiosa de un drow, bastante antes de verles acercarse a su hoguera. Suspiró y se levantó para recibirles, reconoció a los drows como dos de los que había enviado con Diana de escolta, Zhair y Thais, gemelos, había pasado tiempo con ellos en varias ocasiones, eran bastante tolerables. Zarak les acompañaba con aire desconfiado, pero el semiorco desconfiaba de todos los drows.

\- ¿Quién os envía?

\- Tenebris.- Dijo Zhair.

\- Venger.- Dijo Thais, propinando un codazo a su hermano.

Eric puso los ojos en blanco, par de idiotas. Zarak ahogó una risilla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El señor desea saber si regresaréis a palacio para la reunión de la Alianza, y de hacerlo, nosotros le acompañaremos gustosos para ir con el amo Venger...

\- También nos dió esto para usted.- Interrumpió Zhair, entregando una bolsa.

Eric tomó la bolsa de terciopelo, dentro estaba su casco, el que le había entregado Venger en su momento, había abandonado el palacio sin él y no se había molestado en recuperarlo. Arrojó la bolsa dentro de la tienda, ya decidiría si la necesidad práctica le llevaba a usarlo o no.

\- Vale, estáis enfadado.- Musitó Thais retorciendo los dedos.

\- Un placer veros, regresad a la ciudad. Estaré en la reunión.

Se apretó las grebas pero no hizo ademán alguno de acompañarles.

\- Uh... pero señor Eric...

\- El  **comandante**  Eric de la  **cohorte**  Aquila.- He hizo especial hincapié en ambos términos de autoridad y mando.- Irá a la reunión de la Alianza,  **por su cuenta**.

Los drows se miraron el uno al otro, y parecía que iban a insistir, pero Zarak salió al paso.

\- ¿Es que ha tartamudeado? ¡Moved el culo de vuelta a Torad, pardillos!

Los gemelos salieron corriendo, Eric sonrió y procedió a preparar su equipo, todo tenía que ir a sus tiempos y eso incluía regresar a la ciudad a la hora convenida. Se dió cuenta de que Zarak seguía allí y le miró con extrañeza, finalmente el semiorco se decidió.

\- Ejem, comandante. Uh, no sé porqué ha discutido con el amo Venger...

\- Ni te lo pienso decir.- Dijo Eric, pero Zarak no hizo pausa.

\- ... Pero la cohorte seguirá sus órdenes, como la cohorte Aquila.

\- ¿No os preocupa la escisión?

\- ¿Después de lo que vamos a hacer hoy?.- Zarak exhibió una sonrisa tan amplia que casi llegaba de oreja a oreja. - El mundo jamás olvidará nuestra gloria.

Eric cargó el escudo a su espalda, oh, si. ¿Venger quería una marioneta? Ya veríamos quien había salido mas beneficiado de la asociación del geas.

\- Envía un mensajero a la Torre de Hechicería, quiero mi espada de vuelta.

* * *

Diana miró a su alrededor, esperaba aliados y adversarios, amigos y enemigos, pero estaba rodeada de alimañas y falsarios, lisonjeros y mentirosos. Antes de entrar en el gran salón, en la mesa oficial para los asuntos de la Alianza, había hecho un rápido recuento con Sheila de los aliados con los que contaba.

Y de momento solo el hierofante del Templo de la Luz le daba su apoyo abierto, y tan solo porque su presencia como figura mesiánica había afianzado el poder de su iglesia en la ciudad frente a otros cultos.

Sheila había pasado horas visitando a los demás aliados que habían tenido al llegar a Torad, la reina Yasha daba largas continuas, esperando sencillamente aliarse con el bando que saliese más fuerte de la reunión, el archiduque Florin se había negado a pronunciarse, otro arribista que ahora se descolgaba de su brazo.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la sensación de que estaba en la calma antes de la tormenta, la tensión. Todos los líderes y sus respectivos consejeros estaban reunidos, la ciudad entera contenía el aliento.

Y nadie sabía qué haría Venger. ¿Le daría su apoyo si pensaba que podía manipularla por medio de Eric? ¿O querría coronarse él mismo? Su presencia también añadía una enorme peligrosidad al encuentro, le constaba que había tenido reuniones con otros líderes, solo los dioses sabían que podía haberles prometido o con qué les había amenazado.

El Hierofante de Ilmater directamente actuaba en su contra, su odio era evidente y palpable.

Y luego estaban Leggin y Varin, que unidos contaban con la segunda fuerza bélica más poderosa que había en la ciudad. Y la firme intención de hacerse con el control completo de los ejércitos de Torad.

¿Cuál de ellos había intentado matarla para evitar que la coronasen? ¿Y qué estarían dispuestos a hacer ahora que estaba en la reunión aún con vida?

Como señora no oficial del palacio, Diana había conseguido cambiar la mesa redonda por una larga rectangular, situándose ella misma en un extremo como si la presidiera, tratando de dar la sensación de ser ya la reina de Torad.

La reunión comenzaba con una cena para tratar de hacer aquello más distendido, cosa harto difícil cuando Venger se había adueñado del otro extremo de la mesa. Aunque a medida que llegaban los entrantes se notaba que eran más incómodos los exabruptos y carcajadas del bárbaro rey Varin que la educada pero falsa cortesía del archimago.

Eric entró el último, Diana ya había perdido la esperanza de verle, aunque había recibido una nota de su lugarteniente indicando que acudiría y de que le reservase un asiento, cosa que había hecho, guardando una silla vacía a su derecha. La silla había había propiciado no pocas risas burlonas de sus adversarios, creyéndola abandonada por un invitado y supuesto aliado, pero Eric llegaba ahora, por fín, para su alivio.

El caballero lucía lleno de determinación. Se había cortado el pelo y dejado unas recortadas patillas, su armadura estaba limpia y aseada. Llegaba tarde pero al menos se había molestado en estar presentable.

\- Eric...

\- Siento llegar tarde.- En un gesto novedoso, tomó la mano de Diana y la besó respetuosamente.- Tenía asuntos de ultima hora que atender.

Hubo algunas miradas de curiosidad pero pronto quedaron relegadas a medida que la cena y la bebida daban pie a conversaciones que poco a poco irían acalorándose a medida que se despojaban de la diplomacia para pasar al verdadero tema de la reunión. Sonaron las campanas de la catedral marcando la medianoche mientras Diana trataba de explicar al rey Kanto las ventajas de una posición en Torad.

Una persona menos atenta quizá no lo hubiese advertido, pero Diana se percató del gradual cambio de actitud del rey Leggin, era como si, después de las campanadas, estuviese esperando algo, e iba poniéndose cada vez más tenso y nervioso.

Casi al mismo ritmo que Eric parecía ir relajándose y acomodándose en su asiento.

Venger miraba a ambos con un deje de extrañeza, fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría, él sentía tanta curiosidad y desconcierto como Diana.

Súbitamente Leggin golpeó la mesa, rompiendo su vajilla y creando un súbito silencio.

\- ¡Rey Leggin!.- El rey Kanto estaba bastante molesto por la interrupción de su conversación con Diana.- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡Esto es una reunión de la nobleza, comportaos!

\- ¿Nobleza?.- Leggin apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor con desprecio.- ¡Ensuciamos esta mesa con un intolerable insulto!

\- Contenga tu lengua.- Gruñó Varin a su lado, su voz delataba sin embargo algo más, ¿miedo?

Diana golpeó la mesa con el culo de una botella, exigiendo turno. No alzaría la voz ante animales.

\- Rey Leggin, ¿de qué insulto hablas?

\- Soy un rey, hijo de reyes, descendiente de la realeza, mi sangre es noble, como la de muchos aquí presentes. ¡Y ahora tengo que compartir mesa con escoria plebeya!

El hierofante de Ilmater frunció profundamente el ceño, mirando al rey Varin, como si le pidiese que hiciese callar al otro.

\- Estáis siendo un poco...- La reina Yasha trató de sonreír, diplomática.

\- Por favor.- Diana alzó una mano con serenidad, disimulando su nerviosismo.- Dejen que el rey Leggin exprese su punto de vista.

\- Eres una doña nadie, una plebeya, no tienes título, no tienes tierras, ni una gota de sangre real o noble, nadie sabe de donde vienes.- Leggin apretaba los puños.- Tu y tus amigos sois una pandilla de aventureros arribistas y quieres una corona para someternos a todos, y no lo permitiré porque...

Entonces Eric se puso en pie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Lo que el rey Leggin quiere decir, es que a estas horas sus agentes y las fuerzas leales a su persona ya deberían haber efectuado su ataque sobre la ciudad, asesinando a las figuras claves leales al consejo original de Torad.

Ante el silencio conmocionado de los presentes, Eric alzó más la voz, fulminando con la mirada a todos los presentes excepto ella misma. Diana se sintió súbitamente recordada a la llegada del propio Venger al concilio, pero ahora era Eric quien ejercía el poder de intimidación.

\- Lo que quiere decir.- Repitió con gesto hosco el caballero.- Es que con las campanadas sus aliados ya deberían haber tomado el castillo, asesinado en su estancia a mis compañeros, y dejado a Diana despojada de todo apoyo. Pero nada de eso va a ocurrir, porque todos los traidores han muerto a manos de mi legión.

El rey Leggin se puso en pie, con el rostro rojo de ira, tan furioso que escupía al hablar, negando y maldiciendo, su mano salió del cinturón con una varita mágica...

Eric se movió tan rápido que Diana tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos veían correctamente. Oyó el silbido de la espada negra, desenvainada tan rápido que parecía sobrenatural, y la cabeza de Leggin cayó limpiamente cortada sobre la mesa.

Eric no tuvo que limpiar la espada, Bebedora de Vidas no lo precisaba. Envainó con tranquilidad y después miró, uno por uno, lentamente a todos los reyes y clérigos de la mesa, hablando con lentitud, con un gesto sombrío.

\- Voy a ser claro y conciso, y espero que todos entendáis la seriedad de mis palabras.

Cogió la cabeza de Leggin por el pelo y comenzó su regreso a la cabecera de la mesa, hacia Diana, que permaneció sentada, quieta, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Lo intentos de asesinar a la futura reina Diana han sido abortados, y sé perfectamente quien financió dichos sucesos.- Se detuvo tras el rey Varin y le apretó el hombro, clavando los dedos dolorosamente en su clavícula.- Y también quien lo sabía y lo apoyó.

Liberó el brutal agarre y Varin permaneció callado, aterrado, mirando el cuerpo sin cabeza que había sentado a su derecha.

\- Los generales y lugartenientes que representan la autoridad de aquellos que miraron hacia otro lado o simplemente esperaron a ver si podían beneficiarse de ello, han sido eliminados.

El Hierofante de Ilmater se encogió en su asiento mientras el caballero tomaba su copa de vino y daba un sorbo, para después escupir en la copa y devolvérsela.

\- La cohorte Aquila, **mi**  cohorte, ha tomado el control de la ciudad, no tenéis nada que temer. Nuestros aliados son una fuerza valiosa que se beneficiará del apoyo de un ejército profesional que no ha padecido hambruna ni falta de suministros.

Eric se situó al fin a la diestra de Diana, ligeramente atrasado tras su asiento.

\- La cohorte Aquila, y yo, su comandante, formamos ahora parte del ejército de Torad al servicio por supuesto de su legítima reina, Diana, la Contempladora de Estrellas.

Hubo unos instantes de más atónito silencio. El rey Varin se humedeció los labios e hizo ademán de levantarse. Diana se puso en pie al instante, en aquel momento todos los intentos de socavarla, la injusta muerte de Lawrence, su envenenamiento, la flecha que casi había matado a Hank... el hecho de que hubiesen estado a punto de traicionarla de nuevo y acabar con todos sus amigos.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir todo aquello? Y sin embargo no podía permitirse otra cosa que seguir el curso de la corriente o perecer en ella, parecer débil no era una opción, el mundo necesitaba la Alianza para protegerse de la Plaga.

Debía improvisar su papel en el escenario dispuesto ante ella.

\- El consejo de la Alianza es fundamental en el conflicto con nuestro enemigo común, el Devorador. Como reina de Torad necesitaré de toda la ayuda necesaria para poner en marcha una campaña que acabe de una vez por todas con ese terrible mal, para que todos podamos recuperar los hogares que amamos y proteger al pueblo que nos da nuestra legitimidad. Todos debemos colaborar y os considero a todos parte fundamental de tal esfuerzo.

Hizo un gesto a su derecha, desviando la atención a Eric.

\- Mi amigo y compañero Eric, comandante de la cohorte Aquila, asegurará nuestra seguridad y la continuidad de nuestra Alianza entre iguales. Por supuesto cualquier intento de minar esta colaboración y traicionar el espíritu de fraternidad de este pacto...

\- Se pagará con la cabeza.- Gruñó Eric, el caballero alzó la mano con la cabeza cortada de Leggin sujeta por el pelo.- Como este capullo. Ahora, si alguno de vosotros,  **nobles hijos de perra** , ¡tiene algo más que decir,  **este es el jodido momento**!

El silencio fue absoluto, Eric dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y exhibió una forzada sonrisa cargada de desprecio.

\- Ya lo imaginaba.

Diana tomó aire y juntó las manos con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz.

\- Estoy segura de que tendrán muchas cosas en que pensar, la reunión puede terminar aquí. Mañana haremos la ceremonia oficial de coronación.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, Eric salió tras ella, respetuosamente retrasado respecto a ella. El caballero miró por encima del hombro a la única persona a la que había evitado en todo aquel encuentro.

Al final de la mesa, Venger parecía tan completamente estupefacto que una brisa podría habérselo llevado.

Oh, eso si que era una satisfacción.

Diana no sabía si gritar, llorar, enfadarse o estallar de alegría. Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus estancias y entonces vio como unos criados limpiaban sangre fresca frente a las puertas. Dos orcos hacían guardia, las puertas estaban cerradas por fuera.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Los centinelas habían sido sobornados para trancar las puertas después de echar dentro un vial de gas venenoso.- Respondió Eric a sus espaldas.- No te preocupes, ya me ocupé de ellos. Tuve que mantener a los demás encerrados por su propia seguridad.

Diana abrió las puertas, todos los demás estaban allí, mirándoles con sorpresa. Diana no se detuvo a atender sus alarmadas preguntas, salió a la balconada. Había fuegos en la ciudad, llegaban lejanos sonidos de trifulcas, pero estaba claro que el combate estaba siendo ya sofocado. En los muros mas altos podía ver como se retiraban cadáveres, y orcos pertrechados ocupaban su lugar con soldados humanos que parecían aterrorizados. El estandarte con la cabeza de águila ondeaba junto al de Torad.

Había tenido lugar un golpe de estado. Eric había sofocado la revuelta traicionera dando su propio golpe de estado para nombrarla reina.

\- Has matado a Leggin.

\- Así es.

\- Delante de todo el mundo, amenazando de muerte a todo el consejo. Me has nombrado reina por la fuerza de las armas.

Eric no pareció alterado, permaneció de pie, firme como una estatua, hierático.

\- No os dije nada porque no quería arriesgarme a que los traidores sospechasen que habían sido descubiertos y cambiasen de plan. Yo podía moverme libremente porque nadie esperaba que los aliados de Venger fuesen realmente aliados tuyos.

\- Eric...- Diana se apoyó el el marco de la puerta, desfallecida, no sabía que decir, por donde empezar, aquel no era el Eric que conocía.

\- ¿Esto es por Venger?.- Presto se acercó al caballero con los ojos bañados en lágrimas tras sus lentes.- Por favor, quédate con nosotros, nadie te culpa de nada, Venger es un monstruo, no dejes que te aleje de nosotros.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el caballero se dirigió a la salida, Hank se cruzó en su camino, ambas manos alzadas con las palmas hacia él, en gesto de paz, desesperado.

\- Eric, si te pareció que, si pensaste que te rechazábamos...- Buscaba las palabras adecuadas.- No estamos enfadados contigo, no nos importa lo que ocurriera con Venger, no necesito entenderlo ni es asunto mío, ni de nadie, lo único que importa es que ahora estemos unidos. Nada ha sido culpa tuya.

Eric puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hank, su amigo. Lo cierto era que no había esperado tanta comprensión, una parte de él había esperado que le dedicaran el mismo asco y desprecio que había sentido por sí mismo. Pero no importaba, había tomado una decisión, había dedicado horas a meditar sobre lo que podía hacer, lo que debía hacer.

No podía salvarse del camino andado, había puesto en peligro a sus amigos, él había llevado consigo a la víbora traicionera que era Venger hasta allí, y tenía que compensar aquel error. Por el bien de todos. Por el bien de si mismo. Había cosas que no podía deshacer, pasos dados que no podían borrarse. Nunca podría volver a ser el mismo Eric de antaño. Sus amigos querían el regreso de un caballero que ya no existía.

\- Siempre os consideraré mis amigos.- Rodeó a Hank y continuó hasta la puerta, saliendo de la estancia. Dos enormes huargos salieron tras sus pasos, escoltándole.

Solo pudieron mirarle marchar.


	19. Caprichos del destino

**Capítulo** **19\. Caprichos del destino.**

_Hate me, break me_

_Make me feel as hurt as you_

_Push me, crush me_

_But promise me you_ _'ll never let us go_

El caballero había golpeado la pieza con metódica brutalidad, sin perder los estribos pero sin ceder una gota de fuerza a su esfuerzo destructivo, quedando satisfecho únicamente cuando la pieza de ajedrez con la que compartía título había quedado decapitada.

Venger recordaba el suceso con claridad, ahora en el área de descanso de su pabellón, ante la balconada donde había estado dispuesto aquel ajedrez. Tenebris lo había vuelto a disponer en su lugar, con las dos sillas, incluso aunque la mesa tenía una esquina colgando de astillas y se inclinaba ligeramente.

Cuando Eric había salido dando un portazo, él había permanecido unos instantes sentado, mirando el tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas, puestas para empezar una partida con Eric, partida que no tendría lugar. Venger había contemplado el juego, con una rabia fría burbujeando desde su interior, terrible como un lejano trueno. Ni siquiera se percató de lo que había hecho hasta que todo volvió a quedar inerte. La mesa, el tablero y las piezas volaron por los aires, volcadas en un arrebato de rabia.

Eric... Venger tomó asiento, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Desde luego él mismo había visto la evolución del caballero, había sido algo hermoso de contemplar, pero aquella maniobra... aquello jamás, ni en sus mas locos sueños lo habría imaginado.

Había muchas cosas que Venger llevaba a cabo esperando predecir su resultado con bastante acierto, su manipulación y gradual comprensión del caballero había sido una de ellas, pero el muchacho le sorprendía una vez más. No era la primera vez que le sorprendía, pero esta última sorpresa le había desencajado.

En su plan inicial, Eric nunca se habría enterado de lo ocurrido, el muchacho tenía una encantadora tendencia a no hablar de nada que le produjera incomodidad, al menos no directamente. Por supuesto eso era la mejor de las previsiones, otra más probable era que lo hubiese descubierto todo, pero demasiado tarde, Venger no hubiese tenido que enfrentar al caballero hasta el fin del Devorador, cuando ya no importara en absoluto.

Había sido descubierto antes de lo deseado, pero en realidad ya había previsto aquella contingencia al llegar a la ciudad, al descubrir que el mago, Presto, había reunido a su lado a cuantos arcanos había unido con lazos de alianza y amistad. Era evidente que tarde o temprano Eric sería informado de todo, por lo que Venger se había apresurado a terminar el ritual, antes de lo que esperaba, antes de lo que deseaba, pero un éxito al fin y al cabo.

A términos generales todo había salido de acuerdo a sus planes. ¿Por qué entonces no se había sentido satisfecho? Y ahora, Eric acababa de desafiarle abiertamente. Venger chasqueó los dedos con una chispa de magia y Tenebris apareció de inmediato.

\- ¿Si, amo Venger?

\- Tengo una escisión en mi propio ejército, una cohorte entera que obedece órdenes que no son mías y que ha tomado la ciudad bajo su control, en mis narices... ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?

La pregunta por supuesto era porqué su mejor espía no se había enterado de nada, cómo había pasado sin que él se enterase.

\- Mi señor... mucho me temo que toda nuestra atención estaba puesta en el golpe orquestado por el rey Leggin, y vuestro plan de sobornarle... no nos permitió prestar atención a lo que eran nuestras propias tropas.

Venger enlazó sus manos a la espalda, cuadró los hombros e inspiró profundamente.

\- Es una cohorte ENTERA.- Intentó en vano controlar el tono.- ¿Nadie vio nada?

\- Si se me permite la osadía, mi señor, no considerasteis necesario que vigilase en modo alguno al caballero Eric.

Podía leer entrelineas perfectamente la acusación de su sombra, Tenebris, sin que este tuviese que echárselo en cara. Había subestimado al caballero, otra vez, había subestimado su inteligencia, su ambición y su enfado.

El geas y sus destinos, ahora unidos también tenían parte de culpa de su propia ceguera, la confianza que Eric había sentido hacia él no había sido completamente natural, y la que Venger había acabado sintiendo, entregándole el cargo de comandante sin más seguridad que el geas, había sido también un riesgo exagerado por su parte.

Pero solo podía culparse a si mismo de haber cedido tan fácilmente a aquel juicio. No había esperado de Eric nada más que ingenuidad, un peón, una herramienta más. Se había resistido a cambiar de opinión incluso cuando el caballero había demostrado iniciativa, capacidad de liderazgo, determinación y voluntad para enfrentar lo que fuera que se pusiese ante él, demostrando levantarse más fuerte cada vez.

Había unido su destino irrevocablemente al de Eric, engañándose a sí mismo con la creencia de que obtenía una herramienta para siempre, un escudo mágico a sus órdenes. Su Eric...

**Eres mío.**

Pensó en la noche del ritual y sintió una inmediata erección. Pensar que era más que probable que jamás se repitiera el acto de tener a Eric en su cama le molestaba mucho más de lo que debería. Eric había actuado en el lecho como en toda las facetas de su vida, tentativa y dubitativamente al principio, apasionado y desatado al final. Quería volver a yacer con Eric... sin la magia del ritual, cuyos efectos habían sobrepasado con creces el placer carnal, cubriéndolo, quería que fueran solo ellos dos, que fuese realmente suyo...

\- Amo Venger...

Tenebris, siempre atento, deslizó sus sombrías manos por su cintura, solicitando permiso para atender sus deseos y calmar su lujuria. Era parte de sí mismo, invocado de su propia sombra, y Venger podía admitir que su relación tenía más de narcisismo que cualquier tipo de servidumbre. Lo que hacían era en realidad onanismo.

Venger se desnudó y se tendió cuan largo era, desnudo sobre el sofá, no realizó más esfuerzo que estirarse y cerrar los ojos mientras Tenebris le atendía, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, sabía exactamente qué hacer para complacerle, arañando sus pezones, presionando, envolviendo el escroto, casi jugando con él y evitando el falo hinchado contra el bajo vientre, tomándose su tiempo antes de felarle.

Venger se arqueó, mordiéndose el labio con placer, en su mente visualizaba a Eric. Eric gritando su nombre con una deliciosa mezcla de alarma y deseo la primera vez que le había masturbado en el carruaje, frotándose contra él con la torpeza de la primera vez. Tratando de devolverle el favor con manos temblorosas tras una felación. Su cuerpo finalmente desnudo para él, los músculos marcados, claramente visibles en cada movimiento sobre las sábanas, el vello áspero desde el pecho al bosque de adán, su pasión desatada buscando sus labios con los suyos, los intensos ojos negros...

Eric paseándose tras los aterrorizados nobles, insultándoles y amenazándoles, escupiendo en sus copas. Cercenando de un mandoble la cabeza de Leggin.

Clavó los dedos en el sofá y eyaculó con un gruñido ahogado. Sobre él, Tenebris acarició su sensible miembro con cuidado mientras recuperaba la flacidez.

Venger se reclinó y se apartó los cabellos de la cara sudorosa. Aquello iba a ser un problema.

\- Ve a hacer tu trabajo.- Ordenó a Tenebris en tanto este le llevaba su túnica de dormir.- Comprueba quien es leal a quien, cuan firme es el dominio sobre la ciudad y cuales son las lealtades del ejército humano, quiero un informe en mi mesa mañana por la mañana.

\- Si, amo Venger. ¿Desea también establecer vigilancia sobre Eric?

Tenebris cada día era más osado... pero no menos confiable.

\- Especialmente sobre Eric.

* * *

Comandante Aquila. Así se dirigían a él ahora.

Lo difícil no era obtener el poder, si no consolidar ese poder. Eric no descansó aquella noche, primero recorrió el palacio, dio un breve discurso a la guardia real dejando claro que no estaban sirviendo a un invasor si no que seguían al servicio de Torad y su legítima reina. Las tropas nativas de la ciudad serían las más fáciles de complacer a ese respecto, Eric encargó a Zarak que les proveyera de provisiones de su propio ejército para ganarse su apoyo y luego les devolvió los puestos de importancia táctica que los mercenarios y soldados no foráneos les habían arrebatado, en unas horas el miedo se convirtió en alabanza al ver recuperados su honor y puestos habituales además de la importancia de su heroína local, la Contempladora de Estrellas. El caballero formaba parte de la historia de como la Contempladora había salvado la ciudad, de modo que Eric había recuperado rápidamente su confianza pese a su monstruosa cohorte.

Unos sobornos allí y unas amenazas allá hicieron que las fuerzas al servicio de poderes más neutrales a la presencia de Diana se hiciesen a un lado sin molestar, eventualmente muchos recibieron órdenes de sus líderes, como la reina Yasha, y se dirigieron a él por su propio pie a recibir "sugerencias" sobre el nuevo orden.

El verdadero problema, las fuerzas del rey Varin, se resolvería de forma muy diferente. La visión de muchos de sus colegas, los agentes de Leggin, exterminados, era un mensaje claro, los supervivientes leales de Leggin habían sido hechos prisioneros y Eric los había entregado a las cohortes en el exterior de la ciudad para servir como esclavos, alguien tenía que cavar letrinas y limpiar el campamento.

El ejército del rey Varin era muy numeroso, y aunque el rey estaba recién amedrentado, Eric no confiaba en que aquello durase, tenía que actuar ahora y aprovechar el elemento sorpresa. Ejecutaron a los oficiales de mayor rango y felicitaron a sus lugartenientes por el ascenso. Eric no se retiró a descansar hasta que Zarak y los demás oficiales de su guardia juraron y perjuraron que podían ocuparse del resto.

Pensó que sería incapaz de dormir, pero había subestimado su agotamiento, cayó rendido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Cuando Presto llegó al comedor para desayunar no le extrañó oír desde lejos los alegres balidos de Uni y la voz de Bobby; el bárbaro solía ser el primero en despertarse, y casi siempre de un envidiable buen humor, rebosante de energía.

Abrió las puertas y entonces sí que se sorprendió. El Amo del Calabozo estaba allí.

El pequeño hombrecillo nunca le había parecido más pequeño, aparentaba casi cada uno de los años que tenía, con manchas de vejez en la piel, arrugas en las arrugas, los ojos cansados y una postura encorvada. Se movía con lentitud y parecía dolerse cada vez que hacía un gesto. Ver a alguien casi omnipotente en ese estado le causó una gran desazón.

Bobby ayudaba al anciano a acomodarse en el sofá y Uni recostaba la cabeza en su regazo como un gato en busca de caricias.

\- Ah, nuestro bueno mago ha llegado.- El amo del calabozo le dedico una agotada sonrisa.

\- ¿Estáis...? Perdón, es evidente que no estáis bien.- Musitó Presto, y tomó una taza de té que llevó hasta el anciano.

\- Gracias, Presto.- Probó el té, y lo sostuvo en sus manos.- No sabéis cuanto me alegra estar aquí.

Los demás fueron llegando uno a uno, todos reaccionando con la misma mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y preocupación, hasta reunirse todos, sentados a los pies del sofá, como niños en torno al patriarca de la familia contando un cuento.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes.- El amo del Calabozo les sonrió beatíficamente.- Han enfrentado peligros, dificultades, y siguen aquí. Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí, no haberles podido advertir de ninguna manera.

Diana abrazó impulsivamente al mentor de todos ellos, y sintió en sus brazos la terrible fragilidad del hombrecillo.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado, Amo del Calabozo?

\- El Devorador.- Solo mencionarlo pareció succionar la luz del alba en la sala.- Todo lo que habéis visto, las fuerzas a las que os habéis enfrentado, no son más que sus tanteos.

\- Usted le estaba ralentizando.- Presto sabía del enfrentamiento psíquico.

\- Si, pero... ya no puedo hacer más. Los haces de la Oscuridad son mas fuertes que los de la Luz ahora, el Destino no me acompaña en la batalla. Pero aún siento su favor sobre vosotros.

Inmediatamente hubo un silencio espeso, el Amo del Calabozo no lo sabía. Hank recordó la palabras de su último encuentro.

_La Vara y la Capa cubren a los necesitados sin importar alianzas, el Mazo y el Sombrero no pasarán por el ojo de la aguja pero alzarán su propia torre... No puedo ver el Escudo, se que él vive pero no puedo verlo._

Todo se había cumplido, pero Eric había permanecido oculto a sus ojos.

\- No veo al caballero entre vosotros.- Como si hubiese leído sus mentes.

\- Eric...- Presto se quitó el sombrero y lo retorció en sus manos.- Todo ha sido cosa de Venger, lo del Destino... tenemos mucho que contaros.

A medida que le hablaron de lo que Venger había hecho, y le explicaron cuanto había acontecido con Eric, la expresión del Amo del Calabozo fue reflejando su amargura. Cuando Diana narró lo ocurrido en la reunión, el anciano estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Oh, mis niños, lo siento tanto, todos mis niños... Os he fallado a todos.

\- No diga eso.- Murmuró Bobby apenado.

\- Ahora... ahora debemos prepararnos para la acometida de la Plaga, hoy Diana será coronada reina de Torad.- Hank se puso en pie.- No se preocupe, tenemos nuestras armas, nuestro valor, acabaremos con el Devorador.

Le hubiera gustado añadir que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero era una mentira flagrante, de modo que no continuó. Ese era un dolor que enfrentarían cuando debieran, no todo a la vez. Todos asintieron a la declaración del arquero.

El Amo del Calabozo se levantó del sofá, les prometió que a partir de ahora estaría en la ciudad, pero ahora debía ir a la Torre de Hechicería a saludar a muchos viejos amigos que podrían ayudarle. Se desvaneció ante ellos, tele-portándose.

* * *

Venger terminó de leer los informes, nada de lo que leía en ellos le sorprendía, ya no. Había cometido un gran insulto contra Eric con su menosprecio, había pagado por ello, no debía repetir el error. Mucho menos cuando realmente debía admitir lo... orgulloso que se sentía, estaba casi tan indignado por la treta como atraído por esta.

De todas formas, a efectos prácticos, la escisión del ejército era poco menos que estética. Distintos estandartes y un origen diferente de las órdenes, pero a todos los demás efectos funcionaban como un único ejército. El geas que les ataba seguía exigiendo que se ayudasen mutuamente, de modo que las fuerzas de Eric seguían colaborando a todos los efectos con las de Venger, y viceversa. El desafío era personal.

Entonces lo sintió, la magia primigenia que solo usaban aquellos unidos al Destino.

El Amo del Calabozo se materializó frente a él, burlando todas sus protecciones mágicas, como siempre. Pero esta vez era diferente, Venger sonrió inmensamente complacido al ver al maltrecho anciano, evidentemente debilitado.

\- Eres un estúpido viniendo aquí en tu estado, ¿qué ocurre, amo del calabozo, te fallan las fuerzas?

\- Has invocado al Destino, has atraído su favor sobre tu haz.

\- Y ahora me beneficia por encima de tí.- Venger extendió las alas, dejando que su aura de poder se sintiera en toda la sala.- Soy más poderoso que nunca, más poderoso que tú.

El anciano no parecía asustado, solo cansado. Venger sintió una rabia inmensa, ¿cómo se atrevía a no tener miedo de él? ¿Cómo osaba no temblar y suplicar por su vida?

\- La Plaga se acerca, la verdadera Plaga, el Devorador avanza hacia nosotros.

\- No me dices nada que no sepa ya.

\- Haré cuanto pueda desde la Torre de Arcanos, con los demás, para proteger a tu ejército y el de Torad, del poder de dominio del Devorador. No podrá usar su domino mental sobre vosotros.

Venger soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Esperas que me sienta agradecido por ello? Actúas en tu propio beneficio, como siempre.

La acusación, más amplia de lo que aparentaba, no pasó desapercibida.

\- Yo...

\- No te destruyo aquí mismo porque aún eres útil.- Le dió la espalda y volvió a los papeles sobre la mesa.- Ahora vete, esta vez soy yo quien tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Con un eco de magia, el Amo del Calabozo se desvaneció. Venger sonrió, aquel encuentro había sido solo el preludio del encuentro final con su despreciado padre, cuando le devolvería todas y cada una de las afrentas, tal y como llevaba planeando tantos siglos. La venganza le llegaría al fin.

De momento solo tenía que atender los tambores de la guerra.

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación fue rápida y eficaz, no había tiempo ni recursos para algarabías y fanfarrias. El Hierofante de la Luz coronó a Diana y todos los presentes, reyes, reinas, bárbaros y nobles, clérigos y magos, hincaron una rodilla en tierra para honrar la soberanía y autoridad e Diana, Contempladora de Estrellas, Aliento de la Vida, Reina de Torad y Lider de la Alianza.

La sala del Trono tendría que esperar a tiempos mejores. Ahora les esperaba la sala de Guerra.

Uno de los exploradores de Sheila, acompañado de un globlin del mismo rango, explicaba a los líderes reunidos la información reunida frene a un mapa gigantesco grabado en la pared de la sala de Guerra.

\- Como pueden deducir por las huellas del progreso de la Plaga, mis señorías, las legiones que hemos despachado eran simplemente la punta de un dedo de su avariciosa y conquistadora mano... una mano que ahora mismo roza las fronteras del reino de Torad.

El goblin marcó una tiza roja el imparable avance y terminó la aseveración de su colega humano.

\- Y pronto se convertirá en un puño decidido a machacarnos la cabeza. Hemos recibido de fuentes fidedignas noticias de sus atrocidades, pronto, cuando el viento sople del sur podremos escuchar los alaridos de sus tropas.

\- Es un reinado de terror.- Confirmó otro.- Las tropas de la plaga se componen de criaturas cuyas mentes han sido retorcidas hasta el punto de que solo sienten dolor y atacan enloquecidamente cuanto se les pone por delante.

\- Podemos aprovechar eso.- Eric se dirigió a todos los presentes.- Las tropas de base no son conscientes de su propia mortalidad, caerán en trampas y no tendrán en cuenta tácticas bélicas.

\- El problema real vendrá de los "oficiales".- Informó la Saga Nocturna.- Las brujas, las sierpes, y los demonios. Esos aún podrán pensar, aun siendo esclavos, y podrán dirigir a los demás.

Pasaron horas haciendo planes, discutiendo estrategias, pronto los nobles se marcharon dejando las cosas en manos de sus generales y todo se volvió mas fluido. Se reunieron también al día siguiente, con más mapas sacados de la caja fuerte de palacio, con información sobre viejas defensas.

Hank colaboró en lo que pudo, pero gran parte del tiempo miraba a Eric. No habían querido ver los cambios. Se habían cegado. Ahora, en aquella sala, veía la persona en la que Eric se había convertido, o estaba en proceso de convertirse por completo. Un comandante. No había titubeos. No había rastro del muchacho que se parapetaba detrás de su escudo al menos indicio de estar en inferioridad de condiciones. Manifestaba la confianza en sí mismo que Diana les había descrito sobre la reunión del día anterior. Era una dureza nueva, un nuevo escudo, aun así no se le escapaba que Eric evitaba cruzar miradas con Venger. Aún no era tan duro, no podía culparle.

\- Mi ejército de la entrada no ejercerá de cabeza de turco.- Gruñó el archimago.

Sonaron los cuernos de los vigías en el exterior.

\- No hay tiempo para más preguntas, solo obediencia inmediata.- Diana se incorporó.- Que todas las tropas entren tras la protección de las murallas. Bajad el rastrillo tras ellas, trasladad a los niños y a los indefensos a la torre interior... e informad a cada hombre, mujer, persona capaz de levantar un arma de que la Plaga está cerca y que nuestros enemigos deben ser erradicados.

Tomó aire y señaló todas las antiguas defensas de Torad, rebeladas a ella por el difunto rey cuando este ya la había designado como sucesora.

\- Nuestros enemigos caerán, preparad los fosos.

* * *

Contemplaban el horizonte desde lo alto de la muralla. En silencio, mientras el cielo se tornaba púrpura y violeta al caer el sol.

Los soldados hablan en susurro. La tensión ante el inminente ataque ha eliminado las rencillas raciales, el entusiasmo por la guerra de las tropas de Eric y Venger alivian algunos de los temores de las tropas humanas, contagiando la emoción. Pero hay miedo en el aire. Miedo espeso y frío filtrándose por los poros.

El miedo puede ser útil, Eric lo sabe. El miedo es capaz de hacer que te centres, cuando tienes en la cabeza algo tan verdaderamente enorme que lo consideras aterrador como el infierno, pero cuando llega el momento de actuar y sales al escenario para enfrentarte a tus miedos te descubres a tí mismo sin comprender porqué estabas tan asustado, y a partir de ahí todo era mucho más fácil.

Salvo que en ocasiones las cosas no son tan malas como temías, son peores. Mucho peores. La pesadilla definitiva. El asalto de la Plaga del Devorador a la ciudad de Torad es una de esas ocasiones. El ejército es inmenso, levanta una gran polvareda mucho antes de llegar a ser visible, y realmente es cierto que el viento lleva hasta ellos los aullidos estremecedores de las bestias que lo conforman. Grandes figuras, más grandes que ogros, con grandes alas correosas, descargan latigazos ígneos sobre rebaños de orcos enloquecidos. Demonios, balrogs.

Eric siente temblar su resolución. Esta es la realidad, no un golpe de estado contra unos charlatanes ambiciosos, este el es mal que se liberó en la ciudad élfica. El recuerdo de esa ciudad, esas ruinas llenas de cadáveres, le hace temblar. ¿Es ese su destino? ¿Ser un esqueleto blanquecino y poroso, deshaciéndose entre las ruinas de Torad?

Una mano se cerró sobre la suya y apretó, en una transmisión de valor y confianza. Eric miró la mano blanca y tras unos segundos de duda apartó su mano con brusquedad, apartando la de Venger.

\- No quiero nada de tí.- Masculló entredientes.

\- Es demasiado tarde para eso.- Replicó el archimago.

Eric se puso el casco y rotó los hombros para destensarse. Ahora solo quedaba esperar las órdenes de Diana y los centinelas. Esto era la gran guerra.

* * *

Los tambores cambian su ritmo. Los goblinoides enloquecidos de la vanguardia han alcanzado la primera marca de la explanada frente a la ciudad. Los soldados accionan las antiguas palancas de la ciudad. Y como las abismales puertas del infierno que pretendían emular, los fosos se abren de par en par, y así cientos y cientos de goblins, orcos y necrófagos se desploman y son empalados en estacas que han estado esperando su oportunidad durante siglos.

La primera línea de la vanguardia desaparece por completo.

\- ¡La trampa ha sido un éxito!.- Exclamó Hank con entusiasmo.

\- Gracias, arquero, de haberme fallado los ojos, esa observación habría sido de alguna utilidad.- Gruñó Venger.- Son un puñado de malditos de cerebro quemado, al Devorador no le importa si caen en fosos o son abatidos, son carne de cañón, su cometido es precisamente caer en las trampas para abrir paso a los individuos realmente valiosos.

No tuvo que defender sus palabras, pues todos pudieron contemplar como el resto del enorme ejército continuaba su avance, usando las pilas de sus camaradas muertos como puente para que la siguiente oleada lo cruzase.

El tiempo y el número de bajas estaban del lado de la Plaga. Pronto la muralla se vio asaltada por mires de ganchos atados a cuerdas y por bestias infames, retorcidas más allá de todo reconocimiento de lo que una vez fueron, que trepaban por los muros. La magia incineró, derritió y electrocutó a miles de enemigos, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida, el enemigo trepaba sobre los cadáveres. Las torres de asedio se acercaban más y más, y por cada una que caía, dos conseguían alcanzar el muro.

Eric no deja descansar a Bebedora de Vidas ni a su fiel escudo.

Una batalla real y verdadera no es una gran lucha, es un montón de pequeños enfrentamientos, cada uno de los cuales puede inclinar la balanza a un lado u otro. La maza golpea el puente de madera y el terremoto mágico derriba una torre de asedio entera, el arco abate con rapidez letal a los enemigos aéreos, la capa invisible suelta ganchos sin ser detenida, el sombrero suelta de su interior nubes de avispas gigantes y cohetes incendiarios. La vara brilla y su dueña salta de un lado a otro, gritando las órdenes que movilizan a todo un ejército.

Mientras cada uno libra su batalla, la propia ciudad opone resistencia a sus invasores. Con los muros exteriores sobrepasados, los supervivientes corren hacia la segunda muralla, y el rastrillo de la ciudad desciende entre el enemigo y ellos. Miles de cadáveres de los defensores de la ciudad son pisoteados por el enemigo. Queda solo la segunda muralla, tras él, solo la fortaleza del castillo real. La fe mueve montañas, pero no detiene las olas, y la ciudad de Torad se enfrenta a una maldita ola imparable.

Eric monta su fiel yegua y se pone al frente de su cohorte, cuando la segunda muralla caiga, y mucho se teme que caerá, tendrán que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo al enemigo, ellos eran ahora la línea de defensa del castillo. Si se veían obligados a retirarse a palacio sería como si ya hubiesen perdido. Un asedio les mataría sin duda alguna.

Espolea a Deinos y alza espada y escudo, rodeado por su leal cohorte. Y carga contra la ola de oscuridad, rabia y odio que avanza hacia ellos. Y todo se vuelve caos, todo intento de mantener una línea de defensa ordenada es inútil, están desbordados. Eric grita con rabia, no, no tenía que ser así, mientras mata a cuantos enemigos puede, viendo que por cada enemigo caído otro ocupa su lugar demasiado rápido.

Los tambores de la guerra son ensordecedores.

* * *

Venger desencadenó otro conjuro de maldición, haciendo que miles de enemigos se desangraran por todos los poros de su cuerpos y a otros les hirviera la sangre en las venas. Y aún así no era suficiente.

Sintió un tirón en su interior, una sensación opresiva en el pecho, Eric corre peligro. El geas le interpelaba, le oprimía. El destino le llamaba. Desvió la mirada al campo de batalla, no, la carnicería que dominaba el patio interior. Las fuerzas habían perdido la ventaja de la superioridad táctica. Un balrog gigantesco estaba haciendo estragos entre las filas, rompiendo el frente, exterminando a los defensores de la ciudad. Eric estaba en su línea de ataque, tratando de mantener unida la vanguardia.

Venger trató de concentrarse, pese al pico de pánico que le atenazó en cuanto vió como el demonio se encaminaba en línea recta hacia el caballero. Necesitaba más poder. No. Ambos necesitaban más poder. El Destino. El poder del destino era aquello que necesitaban ahora. Buscó en su interior el vínculo tejido con el caballero, era difícil acceder a causa del resentimiento que Eric sentía hacia él, pero estaba allí.

Envió su poder a través del vínculo, haciendo una cinta de Möbius, debería funcionar. La oleada de poder que sintió consumiéndole respondió a todas sus dudas.

* * *

Eric soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando cayó a plomo de la yegua, su pierna quedó atrapada bajo su montura. La feroz equina profería horrorosos relinchos agonizantes. Eric notó un líquido calido sobre su cuerpo, la sangre de su amiga. Consiguió arrastrarse de debajo de Deinos, el escudo, en su brazo, había protegido su cuerpo en la caída, no tenía nada roto. Se puso en pié a tiempo de esquivar el giro de una maza que destrozó el suelo donde hacía unos segundos había estado su cráneo.

Su leal montura estaba herida de muerte, y había quedado aislado de sus aliados. Eric gritó... o mas bien rugió, un poder como nunca había sentido desde su día como Amo del Calabozo se adueñó de él. Alzó el escudo, invocó su poder, pero no de manera defensiva, si no ofensiva. Barrió ante él.

Y una fila entera de enemigos fue barrida por el trueno de su escudo, lanzándolos por los aires, destrozando tendones y huesos con la onda expansiva. No pudo detenerse a maravillarse de aquel poder, plantó los pies en el suelo.

\- ¡Cirngite Frontem!

Su voz atronó, la legión entera, no solo su cohorte, respondió a la voz de mando. Eric descargó de nuevo su escudo, devastando una segunda línea de ataque, dando tiempo a la legión de obedecer su orden y recuperar la formación.

\- ¡Contendite vestra sponte!

La legión arremetió como un solo hombre hacia delante. Eric miró al frente, al balrog que avanzaba, clavando sus ojos llameantes en los suyos, golpeó su espada contra el escudo y se lanzó contra él. Bebedora de Vidas se sació de sangre demoníaca, hendiendo el duro pellejo como si rasgara papel. Segó vidas a su alrededor, alimentando las fuerzas de su portador a medida que mataba y saciaba su sed.

Y aún así no era suficiente. El balrog cayó. Otro avanzaba por el flanco y la horda no se detenía. Eric usó todas sus fuerzas, cada onza de energía, otro balrog se alzó ante él, descargando su látigo, la llameante arma le alcanzó, Eric gritó.

* * *

Venger sintió de nuevo aquel dolor, aquella presión. Apretó los dientes, sintió sangre inundar su boca y supo que se había mordido por dentro. Había usado su poder para conjurar múltiples maldiciones, Eric había recuperado el control de la legión, y seguía sin ser suficiente, había sido herido. Intentó volver a sentir el destino. Lo había puesto de su parte, tenía que servir de algo... ¡había arriesgado demasiado para que ahora le fallara!

Eric estaba en apuros. El caballero se enfrentaba a dos demonios más, la Plaga, el Devorador, le había identificado como el comandante principal, y dirigía hacia él a sus mejores soldados. Le habían cercado.

El Destino le favorecía. El Destino tenía que actuar a su favor. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Venger se arrancó las mangas y se clavó las uñas en la piel, arándose símbolos arcanos, derramando su sangre para trazar conjuros, ofreciendo su esencia vital al poder del destino.

\- Actúa, maldito seas, actúa, va a morir.

Extendió sus alas y planeó hasta el campo de batalla, descendiendo para proteger justo a tiempo el flanco de Eric.

\- ¿¡Venger!?.- El caballero alzó el escudo y la enorme garra del balrog hizo temblar el campo de fuerza. El archimago conjuró un cono de caos que hizo sufrir horribles alucinaciones al otro demonio, haciéndole atacar a sus camaradas.

\- ¡No te detengas, ataca! ¡Yo te cubriré!

El caballero no cuestionó, no había tiempo, atacó, rajó y cercenó, hasta saltar sobre el tambaleante monstruo y, antes de que sus garras se cerrasen sobre él, empaló sus fauces abiertas contra el suelo.

Venger desencadenó más conjuros a su alrededor, dando espacio a los defensores, y sobre todo cubriendo la espalda del caballero. El enemigo continuó su acoso, Venger pronto se encontró espalda contra espalda con Eric. Rodeados.

¿Era ese el fin? El caballero clavó el escudo en el suelo y activó su aura protectora, no podrían avanzar más allá de ese punto, defenderían allí, o morirían. Venger sintió la desesperación devorarle desde dentro, miró el horrible corte que recorría el torso del caballero del hombro a la ingle, destrozando su antes prístina armadura dorada, dejando un olor a carne quemada, sus ojos tenían un brillo febril, los demonios solían envenenar sus armas con su propia saliva. Solo la adrenalina y el poder que fluía del propio Venger le mantenían en pie y luchando. Eric moriría en minutos.

No lo permitiría. Venger agarró a Eric por los hombros, el sorprendido caballero solo pudo mirarle sin comprender. Al infierno con Torad, se llevaría al caballero con él, lejos de aquel infierno, lejos de la Plaga y el Devorador. Aún tenía poder para teleportarles lejos a ambos, a salvo.

Si era el geas u otra cosa lo que le hacía actuar con aquella irracionalidad, no lo sabía.

* * *

Una enorme sombra cubrió el cielo. Descendía sobre la ciudad. Los gritos se elevaron, el pánico se extendió.

Fuego, relámpagos, ácido, veneno, hielo... enormes conos de poder mágico barrieron sin piedad a la Plaga. La criatura descendió de los cielos y sus múltiples cabezas descargaron todo su poder arrasando con el enemigo.

Poco dispuestos a cuestionar su fortuna, la legión de Torad se apresuró a contraatacar y terminar el trabajo, arrasando con los supervivientes. La bestia recién llegada alzó sus cinco cabezas.

\- YO SOY TIAMAT

Venger sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, resistió por el caballero, que vencidas sus fuerzas, se desplomó. Sobre sus cabezas, la terrible Tiamat rugía, el Destino era caprichoso.


	20. Cicatrices eternas

**Capítulo** **20\. Cicatrices eternas**

_Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._

_Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._

_Let it Rain until it Floods_

_Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._

_Reborn._

* * *

Eric sintió mareos, tenía que matarlos rápido. El pecho le ardía, el látigo de otro demonio le había alcanzado de lleno, el olor de su propia carne quemada y sangre cauterizada le revolvía las tripas.

\- ¡No te detengas, ataca! ¡Yo te cubriré!

Eran demasiados. Eric apenas podía prestar atención a Venger en su retaguardia, descargando su magia sobre el otro balrog y la horda de goblinoides y hombres lagarto. El balrog que tenía enfrente no cesaba en su ataque, y varios humanoides escamosos le apoyaban como un muro de espadas. Acabó con ellos y atacó al demonio como un torbellino, cercenando y hendiendo sin descanso, hasta que tumbó a la bestia y se abalanzó sobre su torso, y más rápido de lo que esta podía reaccionar, clavó a Bebedora de Vidas en su boca abierta, atravesando la cabeza contra el adoquinado suelo cubierto de sangre. La espada compartió con él la fuerza vital, permitiéndole continuar la acometida.

Más conjuros se desencadenaron, pero tan rápido como Venger conjuraba, así se abalanzaban sobre ellos más miembros de la Plaga. Les habían rodeado, Eric miró las alas negras de Venger a su espalda, eran la última defensa. Activó el aura de su escudo y lo clavó con fuerza en el suelo, les protegería de conjuros y armas a distancia, no podía permitirse estar a la defensiva, y ahora necesitaba ambas manos para empuñar su espada, le fallaban las fuerzas.

El enemigo era mejor de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Aquella Plaga era diferente, una maligna inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos. Los guerreros enemigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos en un ciclón de espadas. Uno de ellos hendió su antebrazo antes de que le bifurcara la cabeza, varias flechas se rompieron contra el aura del escudo mágico. A su espalda, Venger hizo que el suelo apresara a los enemigos hasta la cintura y los aplastara. Con el flanco protegido, Eric pudo matar a tres enemigos más, pero pronto se vio obligado a retroceder hasta tocar la espalda alada de Venger.

El pecho le ardía, sentía una migraña espantosa palpitando en sus sienes, estaba mareado y nauseado. La vista se le nublaba, la herida del látigo llameante dolía como el infierno y extendía un calor febril por todo su cuerpo.

De pronto Venger se volvió y Eric no pudo reaccionar cuando le aferró los hombros, el archimago le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, como si viese dentro de él, o lo intentara. Se preguntó si ese era el fin y era la ultima vez que miraba aquellos ojos carmesí.

El resto fue un torbellino, Eric sintió que el mareo le devoraba, un enorme estruendo y temblor del suelo le conmocionó, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo se movía demasiado rápido. Perdió la orientación y el equilibrio. El ruido era ensordecedor, eso eran... ¿rugidos? Una voz atronadora decía algo que reverberaba demasiado en sus oídos como para entenderlo. Las rodillas le fallaron, dejó caer la espada al suelo, hubiera dado con sus huesos en el suelo, pero unos brazos le sostuvieron y le tendieron en el regazo.

Una mano maravillosamente fría recogió su rostro y le sostuvo hacia arriba la barbilla con firmeza, obligándole a mirar a Venger, un rostro borroso.

\- No te duermas... mírame, háblame, no te duermas.- Sonaba asustado.

Pero estaba tan cansado, quería cerrar los ojos, las nauseas eran tan horribles, si se dormía dejaría de sentirlas. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Venger le aferró las sienes y empezó a murmurar de forma ininteligible, palabras arcanas... algo húmedo cayó sobre el rostro de Eric... lágrimas.

* * *

Sheila corría entre el gentío, el demonio sombra ante ella, guiándola entre los soldados que corrían enloquecidos de un lado a otro. No era para menos cuando la colosal Tiamat en persona estaba en medio de la ciudad, las cinco cabezas bramando y discutiendo con Hank, que había conseguido llamar su atención desde un torreón.

Finalmente, sin aliento, llegó hasta Venger, el archimago estaba de rodillas, y sobre estas descansaba la cabeza de Eric. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, Sheila podía ver sus rostros surcados de marcas, varicosidades, venas azuladas y ennegrecidas de aspecto horrible, Eric estaba casi tan pálido como Venger, que tosía y escupía a un lado saliva sanguinolenta. Tenebris ya se había materializado a su lado con pociones, pero Venger negó con la cabeza y le murmuró algo.

Entonces se desplomó hacia delante, cayendo sobre Eric de forma protectora. Sheila gritó y cayó de rodillas junto a ambos, Tenebris la ayudó a moverlos. Tenían el pulso muy débil y estaban febriles, pero Eric era quien estaba visiblemente peor.

Venger musitaba y movía las manos con torpeza tratando de alcanzar a Eric pese a los esfuerzos de Tenebris para que no se moviera.

Eric no respondía. Inerte.

Sheila gritó, pidiendo ayuda mientras trataba de verter una poción de sanación sobre la horrenda herida que supuraba. No podía perderle así. No podían perderle.

\- ¡No te mueras, Eric! ¡NO TE MUERAS!

* * *

El Amo del Calabozo entró por la puerta, no tenía energías para sus apariciones, solo por testarudez había renunciado a los intentos de Zandora de usar un bastón mágico para ayudarse a caminar y no usar sus propias reservas mágicas. El dolor de su cuerpo era ahora constante, pero no importaba, el dolor más intenso estaba en su interior y ese jamás sanaría.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, miles habían muerto, miles estaban malheridos, las improvisadas enfermerías no daban a basto, las piras funerarias seguían ardiendo con los cadáveres que iban recogiendo. Seguían registrando bajas a medida que levantaban los escombros. Bajas de amigos, bajas de familiares.

En las afueras, la terrible Tiamat era una silueta inmensa que aguardaba. Hank, valiente como pocos héroes lo habían sido a lo largo de la historia del Reino, había conseguido parlamentar con ella su retirada de la ciudad, donde había arrasado barrios enteros solo andando sobre ellos.

Diana se reunía con los líderes supervivientes de la batalla, Torad había librado su batalla en los anales de la historia, ya no podía hacer más. Los refugiados, los supervivientes, lo que quedaba de los ejércitos, tenían que emprender un nuevo camino a los lugares a los que la Plaga no había llegado, refugiarse hasta poder reclamar de nuevo sus hogares arrasados. Reconstruir, renacer.

La Plaga había sido destruida, pero el poder tras ella aún existía, el Devorador estaba libre para hacer su voluntad. El peligro aún estaba activo, y era muy real.

El Amo del Calabozo se sentó sobre un taburete del dormitorio de Venger. En el lecho reposaba el caballero. Eric dormía, había recuperado algo de color, su torso estaba cubierto de gasas con cataplasmas curativas y le habían administrado antídotos, el sombrero de Presto había proveído de un extraño artefacto que los muchachos habían denominado "catéter" y otros extraños elementos para algo llamado "terapia intravenosa". No sabía que era todo aquello, pero sin duda estaba haciendo mucho bien a Eric, le habían puesto aquel instrumental y el muchacho se había ido recuperando a ojos vista.

Presto era ya un mago magnífico, era muy posible que el título de archimago que ahora ostentaba Venger tuviese ya un digno rival. Junto a la cama, sobre una butaca levemente reclinada, reposaba Venger. El aspecto del archimago había sido casi tan espantoso como el del caballero, pero una vez este se había ido recuperando, él había experimentado una mejoría paralela, hasta quedar recuperado e insistir en atender personalmente al caballero en sus aposentos.

\- Sé que estas ahí, viejo.

\- Siempre tuviste sueño ligero.

Venger abrió los ojos carmesí, pero no se movió de su posición. Seguramente aún estaba demasiado débil, no había tenido ni una sola herida, apenas unas magulladuras que su magia no había podido absorber, pero sus síntomas habían sido idénticos a los de Eric.

\- Un gran riesgo, compartir sus heridas usando el geas.

\- Gané tiempo.- Gruñó Venger, cerró los ojos de nuevo, se había recuperado mucho más rápido que Eric, pero aún no estaba en plena forma.- ¿Por qué vino Tiamat?

\- El Devorador trató de dominarla, envenenando su sueño y el de los dragones, pero solo consiguió ofenderla y convertirla en su enemiga.

\- Eso no explica que viniese, podría haber convocado un vuelo de dragones por su cuenta.

\- Al parecer, y con sus propias palabras "sintió el deseo de humillar al Devorador haciéndole fracasar en su empeño de destruir a unos insignificantes gusanos".

El Destino. Un deseo, un antojo, una leve insinuación. El Destino que tan sutilmente trabajaba en el azar. Venger había complacido a los poderes del destino, y este le devolvía el favor enviando, mediante azar y las posibilidades, una realidad en que la mismísima Tiamat aparecía en su momento de necesidad.

\- ¿Ha dicho que hará ahora?.- Venger tamborileó los dedos en la butaca, Tiamat le odiaba y debía sospechar de su presencia en el castillo, dado que su estandarte lucía en ella junto a los de la Alianza. La reina ya había tenido antaño una alianza con los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo con intención de ayudar a destruirle en el cementerio de dragones.

\- Solo Tiamat sabé lo que hará Tiamat, pero es veleidosa y no creo que permanezca aquí mucho más tiempo. Ayudarnos ha sido un medio de vengarse de la afronta del Devorador, pero ahora la ciudad de Torad apenas es más que el propio palacio, no le ofrece nada.

Era un pobre consuelo. Pero ciertamente la reina de los dragones nunca había sido alguien que pudiese ser predecible, era una pieza importante de los haces de la oscuridad, algunos mortales la veneraban no solo como reina de dragones si no como diosa del caos. Si Tiamat no sentía deseos de librar su trifulca particular con Venger en esos momentos, él no la daría motivos.

Eric se removió en sueños, moviendo las gasas de su torso. Venger se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a situar en su sitio las cataplasmas con cuidado de no despertarle. Después regresó a su posición en la butaca y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, Tenebris le había ayudado a bañarse hacía un rato y aún tenía húmeda la media melena. El Amo del Calabozo hizo un leve gesto y súbitamente notó que el pelo se secaba y peinaba. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y luego dirigió al anciano una mueca de odio.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí.

\- Estaba preocupado por mis niños.

\- Eric está bajo mi protección, eres irrelevante aquí.

\- Esa preocupación te incluye a tí.

Venger hundió los dedos en el asiento y bajó la vista, temblaba de rabia.

\- No soy tu niño. Vete o no responderé de mis actos.

El anciano no se movió del sitio, pero guardó silencio hasta que Venger recuperó la compostura y se relajó de nuevo, recostándose, hasta enojarse le hacía sentir el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Toda magia ligada al geas exigía muchísimo de su usuario, aunque los resultados eran espectaculares.

\- Eric no es tu niño.- Venger no le miró.- Ni él ni yo te necesitamos, ya no.

\- Se que el perdón no puede exigirse, ni siquiera pedirse, solo suplicarse.- El amo del calabozo miró a su hijo, no importaba cuantos años pasasen, cuantas vueltas diera el Reino alrededor de sus dos soles, siempre podría recordar el aspecto humano de Venger, incluso ahora podía visualizarle pese al aspecto corrompido por la magia maligna.

\- Imploro tu perdón, y no espero que me lo des, no ahora quizá nunca, pero lo imploro igualmente.

Venger no le miró. El Amo del Calabozo bajó de su asiento y se acercó a él, hasta poner su mano en el el brazo de su butaca, sin tocarle, lo más cerca que osó.

\- El perdón es un regalo, pero hay que pedirlo.

Dicho esto el anciano se marchó, y Venger no pudo sino pensar, que como siempre ocurría con el irritante arcano, las palabras tenían más de un sentido, y estaban tan orientadas hacia el Amo del Calabozo como al propio Venger.

* * *

Eric entreabrió los ojos, los soles caían y la habitación estaba bañada en los tonos cálidos del atardecer. Sentía la boca seca, horriblemente seca, primero movió un poco los dedos de las manos y los pies, todo parecía estar en su sitio, giró el cuello, esperaba poder encontrar un vaso o una jarra de agua cerca. Venger estaba al lado de la cama, doblado en una butaca, dormido, respiraba lenta y compasadamente. Se arrastró sobre la cama y notó un pinchazo de dolor. Le habían puesto una vía... el sombrero de Presto cada día era más maravilloso, se quitó la aguja con cuidado y se pegó de nuevo el vendaje por encima. Notaba el torso horriblemente tirante, mucho se temía que debajo de las gasas lucía una herida realmente horrible, también tenía un par de tiritas en la cara, una sobre la ceja y otra en la barbilla, y más vendajes por el cuerpo.

Ya al borde de la cama, cerca del otro, miró al dormido archimago, alargó la mano para tocarle, tenía la sensación de que el otro no era real. Se detuvo justo antes de tocar su rodilla y finalmente la posó, esperaba que Venger se despertase antes, con aquella habilidad que le permitía saber exactamente cuando alguien le estaba mirando, pero no, seguía dormido y recostado. Realmente le daba pena despertarlo cuando se le veía tan extrañamente desprotegido.

Pero Eric tenía sed.

\- Venger...- Le sacudió la rodilla y finalmente el archimago se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor con alarma hasta dar con la causa de su despertar. Eric se sonrió.

\- Estas consciente.- Venger le examinó, mirando sus ojos para comprobar si había conmoción, y luego los vendajes, ajustando los que se habían movido.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si frotase una lija por las palabras.

\- Hemos ganado.- Venger le sostuvo la cabeza y puso una copa de agua contra sus labios, Eric bebió a grandes tragos, agradecido.- A un gran coste, pero el palacio permanece en pie. Tus amigos están vivos y relativamente indemnes.

Eric asintió y terminó el agua. Venger le bajó de nuevo suavemente sobre las almohadas, que ajustó para permitirle estar semirrecostado.

\- Íbamos perdiendo.

\- Si.- Venger estiró las sabanas.- Tiamat apareció.

Eric se quedó paralizado, Tiamat, ni siquiera se había preguntado que había sido la terrible reina durante todo aquel tiempo, ¿y había acudido ayudar?

\- El Devorador la convirtió en su enemiga.- Aclaró Venger.- Tu amigo el arquero parece haber tenido éxito en convencerla de que terminar con un festín de los restos de la ciudad no sería algo divertido.

Eric cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con calma, pese a la desagradable tirantez de su pecho. Todo parecía ligeramente irreal, un final tan Deux Ex Machina. Claro que el Deux Ex Machina debía ser algo como el Destino... y todo se reducía a eso al fin y al cabo, confía en el Reino y la magia para convertir el azar en un jugador más de la partida.

\- El Devorador...

\- Aun existe, libre solo los dioses saben donde.

Y por tanto el geas también. Eric recordó como una bofetada la realidad. Puede que sus destinos estuviesen ahora unidos en uno solo, pero maldito fuera si además tenía que soportar el geas, obligándoles a colaborar. Se incorporó no sin una mueca de dolor, pero no pensaba soportar las atenciones de aquella serpiente. No podía creer lo cómodo que había estado hacía unos segundos, ¿tan fácil era bajar la guardia? ¿tan débil iba a seguir siendo en su presencia?

\- No deberías moverte. Ahora que estas despierto podrás beber pociones de sanación pero...

\- ¡Tenebris!.- Eric le ignoró.

El demonio sombra apareció presto a la llamada de Eric, con la misma premura con la que habría respondido a su verdadero amo.

\- Necesito mi equipo, y algo para esta herida.

\- Si, Eric, de inmediato.

Venger apretó los labios y cerró los puños, airado, se diría que su autoridad había sufrido bastante aquellos días, era insoportable.

\- No estas en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

\- Yo juzgaré eso.

\- Estas siendo...

\- Si la siguiente palabra es "infantil" te comerás mi escudo.

\- ... Iba a decir temperamental.

Tenebris reapareció y Eric aceptó una poción de sanación, no podía dejar de agradecer el poder contar con un suministro de aquellas maravillas, cuando no habían sido más que un grupo de nómadas casi nunca se habían podido permitir adquirirlas por sus desorbitados precios. Incluso ahora eran raras, pero era la ventaja de ser el comandante y no un soldado raso. Se sintió mejor de inmediato, la tirantez seguía ahí, pero el dolor sordo había remitido considerablemente, así como la jaqueca. Tenebris dejó sobre la cama ropa y una muda limpia, así como su espada y escudo.

\- ¿Y mi armadura?

\- Destrozada.- Venger echó a Tenebris con gesto seco.- Tu coraza quedó completamente reventada, así como los guanteletes. Las grebas tienen arreglo.

No tenía su armadura, resultaba triste perder algo que se había conservado tanto tiempo y aguantado tanto castigo. No tenía remedio, de todas formas, dadas las enormes bajas que habían sufrido, si algo sobraba en aquellos momentos debía ser equipamiento, no le costaría reemplazarla, el valor sentimental era algo que no tenía más remedio que abandonar. Se vistió y tomó espada al cinto y escudo a la espalda, también le habían dejado sus alforjas con equipo de viaje, Tenebris siempre previsor. Las tomó en sus manos y pensó en la pobre Deimos, sus heridas habían sido terribles y sin duda yacía muerta en el campo de batalla, la terrible yegua sería llorada por sus hermanas, si es que quedaba alguna viva.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando el otro le detuvo, apenas un roce de su mano en el hombro, Eric se volvió, y veloz como una cobra, Venger se inclinó hacia el y le robó un beso. Fue breve, suave, nada que ver con otros besos que habían compartido, apenas un roce de labios.

Cuando Venger se apartó, era difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Eric se mordió el labio, Venger dió un paso atrás bajando la mirada, el caballero dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación y las estancias del archimago, hacia la armería, donde estaban llevando los equipos.

Por el camino los guardias, soldados y transeúntes le saludaban al paso. Algunos refugiados famélicos se deshacían en agradecimientos por protegerles. Zarak vivía, el semiorco se lanzó sobre él nada más pasar frente a las enfermerías con un torrente de preguntas al tiempo que informaba que cuanto había ocurrido en su ausencia, y por supuesto se desvivió en ayudarle a buscar una armadura nueva, además de una montura.

El líder ogro mago había muerto, al igual que la Saga Nocturna. Habían perdido casi todas sus fuerzas, la cohorte Aquila había sido diezmada y los supervivientes se habían integrado en las demás fuerzas hasta formar una única legión. Warduke había acudido a recoger los efectivos supervivientes y la mayoría regresaba ya al fuerte Perdición.

Eric montó el caballo, no era Deinos, pero serviría, era una bestia recia.

\- Eh, ¿qué debo decir a los demás? Esperan a su comandante.

Echaría de menos al semiorco.

\- Seguid a Venger, o mejor a Warduke. Yo ya no soy comandante de nadie. Adiós.

Emprendió un trote ligero entre las ruinas de la ciudad, hacia los caminos. No habría más despedidas.

* * *

En las dependencias de Venger, una escena se repitió, casi gemela de una anterior.

\- Ha salido de la ciudad.- Informó la sombra alada.

Venger deseo poder contestar lo mismo que la última vez.  _Volverá._ Pero esta vez no estaba seguro de nada. De nada en absoluto.

El Destino compartido le aseguraba que tarde o temprano volverían a reunirse. Pero no cuando, ni como.

* * *

Sheila no descubrió que Eric se había marchado hasta casi cuatro días después. No había tenido tiempo de nada, las repercusiones del combate habían sido de enorme envergadura, atender a cientos de heridos, cremar cuerpos para evitar la propagación de enfermedades, abrir paso entre los escombros y salvar cuanto se podía de las ruinas. Los delegados de la Alianza ya habían emprendido su marcha, y por fin Sheila podía respirar más tranquila, el rey Varin sería para siempre su enemigo, y tarde o temprano querría la revancha, cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor.

Diana estaba plenamente instaurada como reina, y aunque su reino estuviese practicamente en ruinas, seguía siendo su responsabilidad. Ella y sus asesores evaluaban los daños y organizaban la recuperación. Junto a ella estaba Presto y sus aliados mágicos, con su ayuda podrían acelerar en gran medida los trabajos.

Bobby había puesto su maza en buen uso, abriendo camino y apartando los escombros, además de poniendo en su sitio a los merodeadores que pretendían aprovechar para saquear los edificios. El bárbaro iba siempre acompañado de Uni y se había ganado una legión de jóvenes admiradoras.

Hank se había ocupado diligentemente de la distribución de alimentos y de repartir a los supervivientes, además de organizar las nuevas patrullar para limpiar los alrededores. Aunque su mejor contribución seguía siendo ser el hombre que había parlamentado con Tiamat, la reina dragón había partido ya de la ciudad, no sin antes recordarles que el peligro del Devorador no había pasado y volverían a encontrarse.

Entonces Sheila se había fijado en los supervivientes de la legión Aquila, reconocibles por su brazalete del águila, pero no había visto a Eric por ninguna parte. Podría haber preguntado a cualquiera de ellos, pero Sheila prefería ir a la fuente principal.

Fue hasta el estudio, la puerta estaba abierta y su invisibilidad le había permitido evitar a todos los guardias. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, Venger estaba allí, sentado en la mesa del despacho, más que pálido estaba ceniciento, con un gesto de abatimiento en los hombros caídos. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que aquel aíre depresivo estaba directamente relacionado con la ausencia del caballero.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Venger dejó de escribir, y miró en la dirección de la voz incorpórea, ni siquiera parecía indignado por la intromisión, sus ojos parecían apagados.

\- La amenaza inmediata ha terminado, pero el Devorador aún está libre.

Siguió escribiendo, como si la presencia de Sheila fuese irrelevante. No necesitaba añadir nada más, la mención del Devorador era suficiente, el compromiso del Geas se mantendría intacto mientras durase esa situación, aunque no era lo único que les unía, y Sheila lo sabía bien. Podía imaginar como debía sentirse Eric, y porque desearía al menos alejarse. Sheila se retiró la capucha, aquello estaba alargándose demasiado, por desgracia el destino de Eric estaba unido a aquel hombre triste que tenía ante ella, y ya no pensaba permanecer al margen, aquello era desesperante.

\- No se te ha ocurrido pedirle perdón, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Debería? Le estaría mintiendo de nuevo, volvería a hacerlo, no me arrepiento del geas ni del ritual que nos une.

Sheila sintió una súbita revelación, probablemente era por el modo en que Venger había formulado la frase, o todas cosas que habían pasado, o el gesto desolado que seguía exhibiendo Venger.

\- Le amas.

Venger alzó la vista como si le hubiese abofeteado, reaccionando al fin con algo diferente a la tristeza, la miró con una mezcla de consternación y desprecio.

\- Contén tu lengua o piérdela, pícara, la Alianza ha terminado y poco me impide volverme contra tí y tus patéticos amigos.

\- Eric jamás te lo perdonaría.

\- Eric no va a perdonarme nunca, poco pierdo si aumento la ofensa.- Replicó el otro.

\- Prejuzgas a mi buen amigo si piensas que su rencor es tan grande, nunca lo sabrás si ni siquiera le hacer saber que deseas su perdón.

\- Eso ahora no importa.- Venger se encogió de hombros, recuperada su compostura, y volvió a sus papeles.- No puedo ni quiero cambiar lo hecho, ahora vete, abandonaré este lamentable lugar en breve.

\- ¿Qué hay de la amenaza del Devorador?.- Sheila cambió de tema, no era necesario seguir tentando a la bestia.

\- Enviaré fuerzas en busca de su guarida, poco podremos hacer hasta dar con él. Ahora, vete.

Sheila asintió y se puso la capucha, abandonando las estancias. A medio camino, en las escaleras, fue interceptada sin embargo por Tenebris, el demonio sombra llevaba una pequeña bolsa en su mano, y se la tendió. Sheila se descubrió, sorprendida de haber sido descubierta, aunque sospechaba que la criatura había estado esperando tras saber que había hablado con Venger y por fuerza tendría que pasar por allí.

\- Sería para mi un gran favor que le entregarais esto al caballero si os volvéis a reunir.

Sheila tomó la bolsa y miró el interior, dentro había dos piezas de ajedrez, un rey negro decapitado y un caballo entero. Sin duda una metáfora que Eric podría entender.

\- Está bien.- El sirviente y el amo parecían discurrir sendas paralelas.

\- Encontradle por favor.- El demonio hizo una leve reverencia.- El caballero Eric es muy apreciado.

\- Alguien debería habérselo dicho claramente.- Sheila dejó muy claro quien era ese alguien con un gesto hacia arriba.- No temas, saldremos en su busca, aunque no somos solo nosotros quienes deberían hacerlo.

Tenebris se limitó a disolverse en las sombras y Sheila continuó su camino para reunirse con los demás. Tenían mucho que hacer, un amigo que encontrar y un mal primigenio que enterrar de una vez por todas. El Amo del Calabozo les daría respuestas. Era una misión por completar.

* * *

El caballero viaja solo.

Es la primera vez que lo hace. Nunca ha viajado en soledad. Lo cierto es que ahora no le importa demasiado. Nadie puede reprocharle nada, o hacerle preguntas incómodas o exigir respuestas que no merecen o son innecesarias. El caballo es una buena bestia, no llega a los cascos de Deinos, pero es fuerte, resistente, y acepta de buen grado los cuidados. No le ha puesto nombre todavía.

No parece un caballero. Lleva una armadura de recia manufactura orca, alta calidad, perteneció a un capitán alto orco, la vanguardia del propio Venger, es de aspecto brutal, pero muy práctica, forjada para ser cómoda en las largas marchas de los orcos. El escudo está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero las consideraciones estéticas están muy lejos de su mente desde hace bastante tiempo.

Había encontrado enemigos por el camino, bestias aisladas o en pequeños grupos, y muchos necrófagos, ninguno había sido rival y habían pagado el mal humor de Eric con sus vidas. Acabar con ellas le había ayudado a lidiar con su rabia. Había llegado a pequeñas aldeas aisladas, cuyos habitantes habían evitado el paso de la Plaga gracias a su aislamiento, pero ahora sufrían la llegada de ghouls y otros necrófagos que se habían multiplicado por la multitud de cadáveres sin enterramiento digno. Se había ofrecido a ocuparse del problema a cambio de alojamiento y comida y los aterrorizados aldeanos habían aceptado encantados pese al miedo que su propia presencia les inspiraba.

Cuando le habían preguntado su nombre había contestado Aquila, deseaba que le dejasen solo, si alguien le buscaba, sus amigos, esperaba que el hecho de no usar su verdadero nombre les hiciera saber que no deseaba ser encontrado.

En unas semanas había matado zombies, ghouls, necrófagos varios y el ocasional troll desorientado. No había rastro de la Plaga, parecía que su búsqueda de un rastro de la guarida del Devorador no iba a ninguna parte, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar su humor. Finalmente cambió el rumbo a territorios que habían sido protegidos del avance de la Plaga gracias a la guerra de Torad, y por fin pudo acceder a alojamientos mejores que una manta en una cuadra, y a cerveza en lugar de aguamiel. Además prefería acabar con bandidos y enemigos menos repulsivos que los no-muertos y los devoradores de cadáveres. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había convertido en un mercenario cazarrecompensas errante.

No encontró pistas del Devorador, pese a que seguía poniendo atención a todos los rumores, esperando oír algo que indicara que se estaba formando otra Plaga. Pero nada, cuanto oía eran otros rumores. La ciudad de Torad estaba siendo reconstruida, más grande y gloriosa que antes, bendecida por la magia del Amo del Calabozo y un Círculo de Magia local, su reina Diana la Contempladora de Estrellas, había abandonado el trono, renunciando a la corona y declarando la República de Torad, para después marchar con sus valientes compañeros hacia el amanecer, sin duda para realizar más gloriosas hazañas.

La Fortaleza Perdición era el nuevo lugar maldito del folklore, hordas de monstruos habían conquistado extensos territorios aprovechando la debilidad causada por el paso de la Plaga y Venger había clavado su estandarte en ellos, ya no le llamaban el archimago, si no el tirano, decían que su crueldad y poder eran mas grandes que nunca antes.

El nuevo título le pegaba. Eric rechinó los dientes y apretó la jarra de cerveza antes de vaciar lo que quedaba de un solo trago. No podía pretender que Venger, el tirano, no estaba en su mente de forma casi constante, tanto cuando rajaba en canal a un bandido como cuando se acostaba solo en una posada y solo tenía sus manos como compañía.

No importaba cuanto se alejaba, y últimamente se descubría alargando su estancia en algunos lugares, teniendo que convencerse a sí mismo cada mañana de que no debía volver. Y lo realmente horrible era no estar seguro de cuanto eran sus propios pensamientos y cuanto el geas, dirigiéndole a volver con su compañero de juramento, o quizá el Destino mismo, la falta de confianza en su propia libertad le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se preguntaba si Venger también sentía lo mismo. Si le estaba buscando, si pensaba en él para algo que no fuera alguna maldita manipulación. El último beso, la despedida de Venger, le perseguía.

El Destino no le dejaría huir para siempre, de eso estaba seguro. Como si este le hubiera escuchado, y probablemente así era, alguien le empujó otra jarra llena y se sentó a su mesa sin pedir permiso alguno. Alzó la vista y vio a un hombrecillo que hacía mucho, mucho que no veía.

\- Amo del Calabozo...- Susurró asombrado.


	21. La guardia alta

**Capítulo** **21\. La guardia alta.**

_I am a stone, unaffected_

_Rain hell down onto me_

_Flesh and bone, unaffected_

_Your fool I will not be_

Eric aceptó la jarra con un breve titubeo, el Amo del Calabozo tenía un aspecto más terrenal de lo habitual, su aura de poder era menor, disminuida. Nadie en la posada parecía alarmado por la presencia del hombrecillo, pese a que el poder que ostentaba era conocido por doquier, y sus ropas rojas y amuleto, el Manto de Poder, eran fácilmente reconocibles.

\- Un embuste.- Explicó el anciano con un guiño.- Apenas un truco de ilusionista de salón, a sus ojos parezco un simple viajero sin interés.

\- Yo le veo igual.

\- Ah, pero tu llevaste una vez estos ropajes, ¿recuerdas?

Y que días habían sido aquellos, usando los poderes del Amo del Calabozo, ejerciendo de mago, con fallos al principio pero finalmente con maestría instintiva. Casi había llevado a sus amigos de vuelta a casa, había combatido contra Venger, magia contra magia, una aventura que no olvidaría. El poder había sido embriagador, pero también agotador, un peso notable.

Una vez has sido tocado por el poder, no vuelves a ser el mismo; le había advertido el Amo del Calabozo después de devolverle, por petición propia, el manto del caballero.

\- Sospecho que el Destino desvió su mirada hacia tí en ese momento.- El Amo tenía su propia jarra.- Supuse que era algo que te haría mucho bien.

\- El Destino no es mi tema de conversación favorito últimamente.

\- No, supongo que no.

Bebieron en silencio aquellas jarras y les rellenaron diligentemente la cerveza tras un gesto. Eric pidió algo para picar, unos torreznos, si bebía con el estómago vacío no acabaría bien, ya lo había comprobado en una taberna anterior, un día que se había sentido bastante miserable.

\- Ha pasado un buen rato sin adivinanzas, Amo del Calabozo, ¿es una ocasión especial?

\- Es vuestro cumpleaños, caballero.

Eric tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir la cerveza ni se le saliera por la nariz. Su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera sabía en que día vivía, no había podido saberlo. Entonces ahora tenía... era su vigésimo cumpleaños. Veinte años.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a tí.

Brindaron chocando las jarras.

\- ¿Y mi regalo?

\- Por ahí viene.

Se giró justo a tiempo de ver la puerta de la taberna abrirse, dejando entrar el nocturno viento helado del exterior, y por ella entraron cinco figuras seguidas de una especie de cabrito. Eric no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¡ERIC! ¡Al fin!.- Bobby salió corriendo hacia él tan pronto le vio.

El Amo del Calabozo había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí una silla vacia.

Era un pueblo grande, y la taberna estaba lo suficientemente bien provista como para que pudiesen pedir una opípara cena. Eric insistió en que invitaba él, juntaron dos mesas y se acomodaron todos juntos, apretados hombro con hombro. Podía haberlo esquivado, pero permitió que Diana le diera un doloroso capón en la coronilla.

\- ¡Eso es por marcharte sin decir nada! Sin despedirte siquiera después de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar.

\- Lo siento, mi reina.

Solo por el título, Diana le dio además un puntapié, que ciertamente se merecía. Rió de buena gana, aceptando el golpe. Comieron y bebieron entre risas, dejando a un lado cualquier tema que pudiera agriar el feliz reencuentro. Contando chistes y anécdotas, en alegre cháchara. Con el paso de las horas ya solo quedaban ellos despiertos en la taberna, Uni dormía como un gato frente a una chimenea que solo tenía ascuas, el silencio era cómodo, familiar, eran los amigos de siempre. Realmente siempre serían amigos, y había sido un idiota al pensar que ellos pensarían lo contrario de él. Aquel era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

\- El Amo del Calabozo nos ha dado una misión.

Eric miró a Hank, el explorador lucía esperanzado, sonriente bajo la ahora bien recortada barba rubia.

\- Ilumina mis días, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Vamos a por el Devorador.- Presto se ajustó las gafas.- El Amo del Calabozo nos ha brindado la oportunidad, es ahora o nunca.

\- "Buscad donde todo cambió, allí aguarda quien todo desea y nada conserva, el mal se destruye a sí mismo cuando su deseo supera su prudencia"

\- Buena imitación.- Aplaudió Eric a Bobby, quien hizo una burlona reverencia.

Fueron retirándose a los dormitorios hasta que solo Sheila y Eric quedaron, recogiendo las jarras y dejándolas sobre la barra. Eric iba a retirarse también pero Sheila volvía a sentarse y le hacía gestos para que la imitara.

\- Hank no se ha atrevido a preguntarlo directamente, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Eric tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, se sentía pletórico después del feliz reencuentro, pero no estaba realmente seguro de poder volver. Si, quería, pero no sería para siempre y lo sabía. Era demasiado diferente, mejor separarse como amigos que reunirse por largo tiempo y separarse en malas circunstancias.

\- El Devorador debe ser destruido.- Se limitó a contestar, esperando que ella entendiera lo que él tampoco se atrevía a decir.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Has tenido noticias de Venger?

\- No, aparte de las noticias de los pregoneros, ¿debería?.- La amargura subió por su garganta como un mal sabor que se repetía.

\- Él me entregó esto, para ti.

Sheila se guardó la media-mentira sin arrepentimiento, si Venger era demasiado orgulloso, otros a su alrededor deberían tirar de los hilos.

Eric tomó la bolsa y la vació sobre la mesa. Tres trozos de piedra negra y pulida, el cuerpo del rey de negras y su cabeza separada, y el intacto caballo negro. Se quedó mirándolos largamente, después los arrojó al suelo con un violento barrido del brazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué significaba? Había guardado las piezas en lugar de tirar el set incompleto y arruinado. ¿Quería echárselo en cara? ¿Hacerle sentir culpable de algo? Porque no tenía ningún motivo, allí había un único culpable y era el tirano pálido.

\- Ese cerdo inmundo... intentaría manipular a las piedras por deporte.

\- El Devorador es un enemigo terrible, y Venger juró ayudarte en tu empresa.

Sheila podía decir las cosas más ridículas y que sonaran sensatas. Eric la miró con las cejas tan alzadas que podían haberse unido con el nacimiento del pelo.

\- Dime que bromeas.

\- Técnicamente discutimos el pedirte que intercedieras ante Venger para que nos ayudase a derrotar al Devorador, y la votación salió en contra.- Sonrió Sheila con aire malicioso.

\- Sheilaaaa... actuando a espaldas de una votación.- Eric chasqueó la lengua.- Has tenido malas influencias en Torad.

La pícara rió, pero luego se puso seria, al igual que Eric, era perfectamente consciente de la severidad de su petición, de lo que le pedía hacer al caballero.

\- No tienes que decidirlo ahora, aún nos queda camino y sabes a donde vamos.

Eric asintió, Sheila se levantó y marchó escaleras arriba, a los dormitorios de la posada superior. El caballero se quedó mirando un rato la nada, cuando finalmente el sueño pudo con su necesidad de introspección se levantó, y se encontró recogiendo del suelo las piezas de ajedrez, guardándolas en la bolsa y colgándoselas del cinturón. Era un estúpido. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

Se había marchado de la posada antes del amanecer, dejando solo un recado al tabernero para que informara a los aventureros de que no temieran por él, que se reuniría con ellos para enfrentar al Devorador. El tabernero había palidecido notablemente al oír semejante recado, y después se había negado a aceptar su dinero por la habitación, deseándole toda la suerte y que el Destino le sonriera.

Eric cabalgó al galope, no se molestó en aclarar al hombre que el Destino no sonreía con amabilidad, si no con malicia.

* * *

La fortaleza Perdición lucía ominosa, más poderoso que nunca, Venger había extendido su magia por roca, tierra y cielo, el terreno se había retorcido y quebrado, casi irreconocible desde el día que había cruzado aquellas mismas montañas para tomar el baluarte. El castillo tenía nuevos torreones, más altos y picudos, y una perpetua nube negra y rojiza cubría su cielo. Patrullas de orcos recorrían las montañas y siluetas de dracos se recortaban contra el cubierto cielo. El siniestro estandarte se alzaba en cada atalaya.

Apenas había divisado el primer puesto fronterizo cuando Tenebris surgió de las sombras de las rocas y voló hacia él como una exhalación.

\- ¡Eric! Cuan grata visión, habéis vuelto.

\- Tenebris.- Le saludó, aquello facilitaría las cosas para entrar en el corazón del territorio del tirano. Eric recibió su buena remesa de miradas de sorpresa, algunas de admiración y otras de suspicacia según se cruzaban con centinelas y patrullas, no importaba, lo único importante era que nadie osó detenerle en su camino, acompañado del demonio sombra, y entró en el bastión.

Al otro lado de las puertas, Warduke se volvió con evidente sorpresa.

\- ¡Por los nueve infiernos! ¡Ya era hora, maldito seas!

\- No tenía pensado volver.- Gruñó Eric, desmontando y entregando las riendas del caballo.

\- Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte yo mismo al agujero en que estuvieses.- Replicó Warduke.- Estoy harto de todo esto, y de Venger, el tirano es aun más insoportable que el archimago, he tratado con sagas menopausicas menos irritantes y emocionales.

El caballero no pudo por menos que mirar a su alrededor con cierto temor, no creía que el tirano fuese a permitir que el mercenario hablara de ese modo de él. Tenebris por su parte ya se había desvanecido.

\- No creo que sea para tanto.- Desde luego no encajaba con el calculador bastardo que recordaba.

\- Es peor.- Replicó Warduke, y le acompañó por el patio de armas.- No creo que sea mucho pedir que Venger se centre en la dominación de su reino y menos en vuestra ridícula riña.

\- No es una ridícula ri...

\- Es lamentable, no me importa cual es vuestro rollo, arregladlo.

Eric puso una mano en el hombro del mercenario, y le detuvo con firmeza.

\- Gracias por todo, Warduke.- Y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, doblando al hombretón por la mitad.- Y ahora cállate de una vez.

\- Ngggh... buen... chico... por fin... te bajaron las pelotas...- Gimoteó desde el suelo, tratando de calmar el dolor en las suyas.

Cerró el portón a sus espaldas y atravesó los pasillos y espacios, los guardias de las puertas le reconocieron y se hicieron a un lado prestamente, su gesto de enojo debía ser bastante impresionante puesto que ni siquiera abrieron la boca para cuestionarle. Abrió las puertas del despacho y dejó que se cerraran a su espalda por el impulso.

\- Especifiqué que no quería ser molestado... oh...

El nuevo despacho era inmenso, con un enorme ventanal, mesas, sillones y butacas, una gran mesa de estudio y mapas decorando las paredes. Delante de uno de ellos estaba Venger, mirándole con absoluta sorpresa, paralizado. Eric dejó el escudo a un lado y también la espada, aún estaba muy enfadado y si llegaban a las manos no quería tener cerca nada peligroso, el geas le castigaría severamente si intentaba decapitar al tirano.

Tirano que aun estaba comicamente paralizado, mirándole como si tratara de descreer una ilusión.

Habían pasado meses, semanas enteras desde que Eric había marchado al galope. Abandonar la ciudad de Torad había sido necesario, y sin embargo se había resistido ilogicamente a a ello, pensando que Eric volvería al palacio, donde estaban sus amigos. Había estado tan furioso. Eric no había vuelto, y por si fuera poco no habían recibido noticia alguna de su paradero. El caballero se había desvanecido, marchando para no volver. Solo la persistente presencia mágica del geas le mantenía convencido de que Eric aún vivía, pero no era suficiente, podía estar en peligro, podía haber sido capturado, podía haber pasado cualquier cosa.

Venger había tratado de distraer sus preocupaciones con una nueva ocupación, nunca más sería solo un archimago en su torre, sería un rey, el tirano oscuro, tendría tierras, súbditos y un ejército permanente. Las semanas habían seguido pasando mientras su poder crecía y su estandarte ondeaba en todos los alrededores. Trataba a sus legiones con mano de hierro, e imponía su ley allá donde reclamaba dominio. Cada vez que veía a un soldado con la banda de Aquila le hervía la sangre. Pero no había hecho nada por prohibir el símbolo. Y había ascendido a Zarak sin motivo alguno, entregándole a él y sus semiorcos su propia atalaya en las fronteras.

No había noticias de Eric. Tenebris perjuraba haber buscado por todas partes. Y hubiese jurado que Warduke se reía de él a sus espaldas cuando preguntaba a las patrullas por noticias del caballero. Estaba rodeado de imbéciles.

Y ahora Eric estaba allí. Entrando en su despacho sin llamar ni anunciarse, como si fuera suyo. Venger se quedó mirando hasta asumir que era real, Eric estaba allí, frente a él, estaba entero, estaba bien. El caballero dejó su equipo y tomó aire.

\- Sé donde está el Devorador. He estado...

Venger se acercó a Eric con largas zancadas y le tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, apretándole contra su pecho, aferrando el pelo negro en su mano y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Aspiró fuerte el característico olor de su caballero y un gran peso se levantó de su pecho, estaba a salvo, en el lugar donde debía estar.

\- ¡Venger!.- Eric le puso las manos en el pecho y trató de separarse, Venger le aferró la cintura con fuerza, no permitiendo que se alejara.

\- ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡No sabía nada de tí! ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de... de... ?!

Le soltó, avergonzado de sí mismo, sintió que le ardían las mejillas, ¡se estaba ruborizando! Iba a retroceder pero Eric le sujetó y le atrajo de vuelta, uniéndoles en un agresivo beso, mordiéndole los labios con ferocidad, invadiendo con la lengua. Venger volvió a enredar una mano en el corto pelo negro del caballero y uso la otra mano para desatar los pantalones y calzones, tomando el pene en su mano y acariciándolo con rudeza hasta que Eric estuvo completamente erecto.

\- Estoy...- Eric gruñó y trajó saliva, tratando de hablar.- Aún estoy muy enfadado contigo.

\- Lo sé.- Venger continuó masturbándole, pasando el pulgar con la punta y volviendo a la base, era rudo, sin lubricación, apretó, soltó y volvió a apretar, haciendo jadear a Eric, que no protestó el maltrato.

El caballero movía las caderas contra la mano que le apretaba y acariciaba cada vez más rápido, Venger empezó a retroceder, llevando a Eric con él, hasta que cayó sobre una suntuosa butaca, giró a Eric y tiró de él, de espaldas sobre su regazo, deliciosamente ofrecido, la cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello, las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de los poderosos muslos del tirano. El caballero notó la hombría de Venger, liberada entre la túnica negra.

\- Dioses...- Eric abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso cuando las dos manos de Venger volvieron a su verga, ahora con más comodidad, y haciendo uso de una crema que había sacado del escritorio, explorando, soltando más lazadas, bajando más los pantalones y sacando fuera de los calzones sus testículos, recogiéndolos en su mano.- ¡Venger!

Eric ya jadeaba y sacudía la cintura al ritmo de las implacables manos, Venger hizo un bucle con ambas manos, levantando la hombría del caballero de abajo a arriba sin respiro, alternando con cada mano. Su propio falo se frotaba entre las nalgas del otro.

\- Un mes y medio.- Le gruñó al oído.- Mes y medio sin noticias, me moría de preocupación.

Eric empujaba sobre su regazo, frotando su trasero contra el enhiesto y caliente pene de Venger, el tirano aceleró el ritmo, emitiendo algunos gruñidos de placer propios.

Eric gimió descontroladamente y se sacudió en tanto se derramaba, eyaculando sobre las blancas manos que le envolvían. El caballero se quedó tendido sobre Venger, el tirano se frotó con entusiasmo contra él hasta encontrar su propio placer, vertiéndose entre las nalgas y contra su escroto. Después le acarició y les limpió a ambos con un paño que tenía sobre la mesa, le recogió en los pantalones y le acarició los muslos como si mimara a un gato, se quedaron así, en cómodo silencio.

\- Me has echado de menos.- Murmuró Eric somnoliento, acomodándose, sin moverse de su regazo.

\- Si.- Venger le besó la sien.- Diablos, si.

No tenia intención de quedarse dormido sobre Venger como si todo estuviese arreglado únicamente por la lujuria satisfecha, de modo que se obligó a levantarse.

\- "Buscad donde todo cambió, allí aguarda quien todo desea y nada conserva, el mal se destruye a sí mismo cuando su deseo supera su prudencia"

\- Debí matar al anciano cuando tuve la oportunidad.- Gruñó Venger.

\- Si lo hubieses hecho no tendríamos el acertijo.

\- Para lo que sirve, es una estupidez.

Eric ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que el tirano elaborara la crítica. Venger se encaminó al gran mapa que decoraba la pared y se ayudó de él para explicarse.

\- Las ruinas de Tel Abresia, la ciudad élfica en ruinas, el lugar en que el Devorador se liberó de su prisión. Fue el primer lugar al que envié a mis espías cuando regresé aquí y comprobé que la Plaga ya no existía.

\- ¿Y no hay nada?

\- Nada en absoluto.- Hizo un gesto de desesperación.- He barrido la zona, no queda nada, el Devorador no está allí.

Sus compañeros iban hacia allí, y no iban a encontrar al enemigo. Pero no tenía sentido, parecía la respuesta adecuada, allí había empezado todo.

\- ¿Y no hay más pistas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?.- Gruñó Eric contrariado. Venger se volvió hecho una furia.

-  **Alguien**  desapareció de la faz de la tierra, tenía ciertas distracciones.

-  **Alguien**  perdió cualquier derecho a saber de mis idas y venidas al traicionarme.

\- No seas absurdo, el geas me impide traicionarte.

\- ¡Traicionaste mi confianza, imbécil!

\- ¡¿Crees que consentiré que me insultes?!

\- ¡¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?!

\- ¿Cenará el caballero Eric con nosotros?.- Interrumpió Tenebris desde la puerta.

Eric y Venger inspiraron y exhalaron profundamente, calmando los ánimos, aunque fuera en el exterior. El ambiente se había llenado de magia, una tensión arcana preparándose para actuar si los ánimos hubiesen llegado a enfrentarles físicamente.

\- Cenaré.- Eric se frotó el puente de la nariz.- Tengo que averiguar dónde está el Devorador, mis amigos están yendo a Tel Abresia en vano.

Venger bufó y se marchó con un vuelo de túnica, la viva imagen de la indignación. Todo maravilloso.

Eric siguió a Tenebris a una habitación de invitados. Una invitación de invitados que sospechosamente estaba preparada, tenía todo lo necesario para un invitado humano varón y tenia un par de maniquíes con armaduras que parecían hechas a medida, una de ellas con evidentes motivos aguileños y el símbolo de su escudo grabado en el peto. Eric enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y Tenebris se encogió de hombros.

\- El amo Venger manifestó su preocupación por la... ejem... desastrosa armadura.

El escudo mágico suplía cualquier problema con la armadura, pero Eric no protestó. Venger daba un enfoque muy práctico a sus preocupaciones... era muy halagador.

* * *

Cenaron a ambos extremos de una larguísima mesa de comedor. Comprobó que la cocina seguía siendo excelente, la mesa se llenó de manjares, y Tenebris se ocupaba de que las copas no se quedasen vacías. Eric no hizo ascos a los lujos, por mucho que pasara el tiempo siempre agradecía disfrutar de los placeres de la clase alta. Pues mucho se temía que la fortuna familiar no pasaría a sus manos, al menos de momento, era algo que le podría atormentar en otra ocasión.

\- Cazarrecompensas.- Murmuró Venger.

\- Es un buen trabajo.

\- Buena idea, mantenerse en movimiento.

Siempre conseguía descolocarle, allí donde la fuerza de la costumbre le hacía esperar una crítica, un inciso de menosprecio a sus elecciones, por parte de sus padres o por parte de sus amigos. Se comió otra codorniz y trató de centrarse en lo importante.

\- ¿Qué puede significar la pista? El lugar "donde todo cambió".

\- La pista es bastante general, todo cambió, ¿qué cambio? ? ¿Y para quién?.- Venger abandonó la comida, dejando un postre a medias, y se paró de forma dramática frente a la gran chimenea del comedor.

\- Eso no reduce mucho el margen.

\- Tiene que haber algo más, dónde os lo dijo, cuando... todo influye, dame detalles.

\- No me lo dijo a mi directamente, se reunió conmigo en la taberna, tomamos unas cervezas. No tenía ni idea pero era mi cumpleaños y...

\- No lo sabía.- Venger le miró de soslayo, su figura un contraste de luces y sombras.- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Oh... gracias.- Eric agradeció otra copa de manos de Tenebris.- Mis compañeros llegaron después y me dijeron cual era el enigma.

\- Mmmh...

\- Fue un buen cumpleaños.

Venger se tensó, cuadrando los hombros, Eric frunció el ceño, algo iba mal, dejó la mesa y se acercó al tirano, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Los laberintos de la Perdición, la región volcánica en que mataste por primera vez.- Susurró el otro.- Allí cambió todo, Eric.

El caballero se quedó blanco, hacía tanto tiempo de aquello.

\- No puede ser que se refiera a eso, no es...

\- Fue allí, dudo mucho que me equivoque, ese fue... tiene que ser allí.

Había algo que el otro no le decía, Eric aguardó, Venger le miró y pareció que iba a decir qué era lo que realmente le hacía pensar aquello, pero después reculó.

\- Partiremos mañana, al alba, prepárate. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y se marchó. Eric entrecerró los ojos, sospechando, pero no salió tras él. No saldría detrás de nadie, ya no. El día de mañana vería qué le ocultaba el tirano, ¿qué podía Venger temer decirle?

* * *

El tirano en cuestión se dedicaba a redecorar su dormitorio arrojando vasos, sillas y percheros contra las paredes y el suelo. Bramando en varias lenguas muertas y lanzando maldiciones al aire, arrancó las cortinas y arrojó uno de sus muchos tocados al fuego.

\- Amo Venger...- Tenebris rescató del fuego la prenda y aguardó pacientemente a que su señor se calmase.

\- ¡Viejo y miserable malnacido! ¡Anciano con demencia senil! ¡No estoy aquí para arreglar tus lamentables errores!

\- Amo...- Tenebris observó como Venger arremetía con los puños contra la cama, al menos no se lesionaría.

\- ¡Me la ha jugado! Él provoca el desastre y yo tengo que... que... decírselo. Pues no lo haré, no se percató de ello y no tiene porqué saberlo.

\- Pero debe decírselo, puede ser mucho peor mantenerlo en la ignorancia.

\- ¡Me odiará!.- Venger hundió el rostro en las mantas.- Me odiará por decírselo, jamás volverá a dejar que le toque... no quiero tener que decírselo, no cuando ha regresado.

\- Y sin embargo ha consentido después de la rabia que sentía contra usted por el ritual, ¿quién dice que esto le hará odiarle tanto?

\- No quiero decírselo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Venger miró su mesilla, allí, junto a una jarra de agua y unos libros antiguos, estaba la pieza negra del caballo, la que había sido decapitada por Eric, arreglada por él mismo. Tragó saliva y finalmente confesó, a sí mismo.

\- No quiero hacerle más daño.


	22. La rueda del destino

**Capítulo** **22\. La rueda del Destino.**

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must've been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away, I should have walked away_

La pesadilla les llevó a lomos surcando el cielo, Eric se aferraba a la cintura de Venger recordando con perfecta claridad la ocasión en que habían viajado de la misma forma, cuando el entonces archimago les había rescatado de la batalla perdida a Bobby, Presto y él mismo. Ahora viajaban hacia la región volcánica en que Eric había matado por primera vez, hendiendo carne orca. Venger no había soltado prenda sobre los motivos que le habían convencido de que el Devorador se ocultaba allí, contestando evasivas.

Volaron durante horas antes de descender en un lugar que resultaba familiar. Y sin embargo había cambiado.

Eric ya no tenía ninguna duda de que el Devorador había hecho allí su morada. El laberinto había sufrido el efecto de erupciones de lagos de lava, toda piedra y roca había sido horadada y moldeada por el efecto de las erupciones y todo tenía un aspecto perturbador, casi orgánico. Ante ellos se elevaba ominoso un gran cañón, la brisa fue amainando a medida que avanzaban, ahora a pie, y la hendidura entre las rocas violetas y púrpuras se iba estrechando sobre ellos poco a poco.

El silencio era absoluto, nada vivo poblaba aquel lugar, y los pozos de lava se habían petrificado por completo. Pero en su cabeza Eric podía sentir un sonido que sabía no estaba en sus oídos, era algo extraño, le raspaba en el cerebro, en los dientes, corroyéndole los ojos.

\- ¿Tu también lo notas?

\- Si, la naturaleza de este lugar ha sido corrompida, el Devorador mora aquí.

\- No entiendo porque querías que viniésemos solos.

Las sombras eran largas y la visión engañosa, Eric y Venger caminaban mano a mano.

\- Cualquier aliado puede convertirse en un enemigo si el Devorador toma control de su mente aquí, tan cerca de él. Prefiero tener un solo enemigo.

Como si se sintiese llamado, un susurro llegó desde el fondo de la hendidura, más allá de la niebla que ocultaba el final del cañón.

**Pasad a mi casa, entrad y dejad que cesen todas vuestras inquietudes.**

Eric empuñó espada y preparó escudo, el enemigo que les había acechado, la mente detrás de la Plaga y su maldad, estaba allí, esperándoles. Sintió un escalofrío, la voz le había resultado conocida, como si la hubiese oído antes. A su lado Venger extendió su aura mágica y extendió sus alas como una capa de poder.

\- No nos amedrentas, Devorador.

**Saludos, Venger, percibí que venías, incluso desde la lejanía. Abre la mente a la gloria de la oscuridad más oscura, siéntate y acomódate. Encuentra el descanso. Encuentra la paz. Sé uno.**

Venger sintió el poder del Devorador y comprendió por primera vez el poder que había gobernado a tantas de sus legiones, que había llamado a tribus y dominado demonios, incluso balrogs. La voz entraba en la cabeza, se instalaba como una canción, como una melodía pegadiza que no podías dejar de repetir. La tentación de bajar la guardia, apartar los escudos mágicos, e internarse de forma indefensa, era grande, muy grande.

Un tirón de devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Venger!

El tirano miró al caballero, alarmado, no se había limitado a pensarlo, realmente había bajado los escudos y empezado a caminar sin sus protecciones. Los ojos negros de Eric centelleaban bajo el casco con aire de rapaz, centrando su atención y devolviéndole a la realidad. La claridad regresó y volvió a erigir los escudos mágicos en torno a ambos.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Eric le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, un gesto de camaradería.

\- Te tengo, no dejaré que esa cosa se te lleve.

Venger sintió una calidez en el pecho a oír aquellas palabras, inspiró profundo y continuó avanzando.

Eric notaba el peso de la armadura, cosa que no había ocurrido al comenzar el viaje, solo ahora, internándose en el cañón junto a Venger, notaba como el metal pesaba cada vez más, la espada, el escudo, y reconocía el efecto que habían notado en el templo de la ciudad élfica, la reducción del poder de la magia que había dominado el lugar. Al parecer no había sido un efecto del templo, si no del propio Devorador atrapado en el espejo de aquel lugar.

El Espejo. "Sepultar la oscuridad sin mirar su reflejo", aquel había sido el enigma que en su momento les había llevado al templo élfico donde había estado prisionero el Devorador. Sacudió la cabeza, no sabía porqué pensaba aquello, pero debía concentrarse, Venger se había quedado con la mirada perdida hacía solo unos segundos, no podían bajar la guardia un segundo.

Mantuvo el paso firme, y si sentía que su voluntad flaqueaba miraba a Venger, nada podía temer con el tirano a su lado. Avanzaron, el irregular suelo pareció simular unas escaleras que nadie había esculpido y que descendían, lejos del sol, profundamente, hundiéndose en la tierra entre los acantilados, como una raedura.

_La tela cayó, el monolito era un prisma rectangular negro... negro como un cielo sin luna, negro como la noche que no conoce el alba... reflejando en su pulida superficie como un espejo._

\- ¡Eric!

Venger le aferró contra él y Eric salió se su ensimismamiento, había quedado atrapado en un recuerdo, tenía que controlarse, se cuadró e indicó al otro que estaba bien. Debían continuar, o el Devorador triunfaría antes siquiera de que le enfrentaran cara a cara. Continuaron avanzando en aquella opresiva niebla, rodeados de las paredes del cañón que ahora parecían no tener fin. El tiempo parece haberse detenido. Casi podía saborearse en el aire todos los sueños despedazados, como si en el aire flotasen los restos de alguna esperanza rota, flotando a merced del viento como un copo de nieve a la deriva.

Venger desliza una mano en torno a la cintura de Eric, el caballero se detiene e inclina la cabeza de forma inquisitiva, casi como el águila que lleva en su escudo.

\- Eric... pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga el Devorador... quiero que sepas que...

**Es la hora de la audiencia.**

La voz no retumba, no atruena, es un murmullo, un susurro, y aún así acalla todo pensamiento o palabra. Todo se desdibuja.

**Saludos, mortales, bienvenidos. Soy el devorador de mundos.**

* * *

Venger está sentado junto al lecho de muerte de su madre. A su lado llora su hermana mayor, Karena, la muchacha trata de sollozar en silencio para no atormentar los momentos finales de su madre, y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas sin más que un ocasional suspiro. Venger no llora, sus ojos están secos mientras mira a su madre, su hermosa madre, consumida por el desamor. No es la tos del invierno, ni un catarro mal curado lo que la ha llevado a la muerte, tienen pociones curativas y nunca les ha faltado buen alimento ni madera para el invierno. Es un corazón roto lo que le arrebata a su madre.

Su madre susurra entre accesos de tos, llamando a su amado. Venger ya no espera que nadie llame a la puerta, ni aparezca de la nada con juguetes y chucherías, el Amo del Calabozo no ha aparecido en años, sus visitas cada vez más espaciadas. Siempre ha esperado las visitas de su padre como el agua de mayo, como una rayo de luz en invierno, pero cada vez siente mas desesperanza cuando piensa en su progenitor.

Cuando su padre regresa, su madre ya está bajo tierra, y su hermanastra ha marchado a vivir con su tía, que no ha querido hacerse cargo de Venger. Todos en el pueblo conocen de su herencia, le admiran y le temen en la misma medida, saben que es diferente, especial, y eso no siempre es bueno.

El Amo del Calabozo toma en brazos a su hijo, que por fín se permite llorar, rodeado del amor de su progenitor, esperando que este le lleve con él, y llora de amargura pero también de felicidad al saber que no está solo, que aún tiene a su padre. Entonces llegan a las puertas de una enorme torre, la aguja de Hechicería, y su padre le deja en el suelo y habla con una mujer, Illira, maestra de magia.

Y su padre le abandona. De nuevo. Y las lágrimas se secan. Venger entra en la torre de la mano de la maga, y no mira atrás para despedirse de su padre. Y jura venganza.

* * *

Venger gritó y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. El Devorador le había sumergido en recuerdos, había intentado devorar su voluntad, el tirano se dio cuenta de lo inútil que resultaba buscar al Devorador como un ser al que se pudiera clavar una espada. No era un ser físico, era una voluntad, un vacío. No habían caminado a su encuentro, se habían internado en su interior, estaban dentro de él.

Ni la magia ni la espada servirían. Habían caído en una trampa. El Devorador les había dejado llegar hasta él, porque deseaba sin cesar. Les deseaba. Eric estaba de rodillas, mirando hacía delante con gesto de consternación. Venger se percató de su terrible error, se había confiado, no debía haber permitido que Eric fuese con él.

\- ¡Eric!

_El silencio era sobrecogedor. Eric abrió los ojos tentativamente. Los orcos miraban sorprendidos como el orco al que había atacado se sujetaba el vientre herido, retrocedía, balbuceaba mirando la sangre roja que manaba entre sus dedos, y caía al suelo. Quieto._

Era un recuerdo. Solo un recuerdo. No era real. Había matado cientos de veces desde entonces, no significaba nada. Debía resistir, salir de la ilusión.

_Tu primera sangre, caballero, ha sido un placer estar presente. Mis felicitaciones._

Eran las palabras de Venger . Pero ya no importaban mucho había pasado desde entonces. El tirano estaba de su parte. Con él. Ahora lo único que importaba era destruir al Devorador y eliminar para siempre a aquella amenaza.

_Sepultar la oscuridad sin mirar su reflejo_

Pero habían mirado el reflejo. Eric sintió el tirón, no podía soltarse de su agarre, le agarraba desde su centro, tiraba sin piedad de su misma alma, quería mostrarle algo.

_La tela cayó, el monolito era un prisma rectangular negro... negro como un cielo sin luna, negro como la noche que no conoce el alba... reflejando en su pulida superficie com un espejo. Se reflejaba la estancia... pero Presto no se veía en su reflejo... tampoco reflejaba a los demás, Sheila, Diana, Bobby, Uni, Hank... pero si que reflejaba a una persona._

_Eric podía verse en la oscura superficie._

Dioses. Dioses inmisericordes. Eric deseó que le tragase la tierra, cayó de rodillas, el dolor a plomo en las piernas le sacó del recuerdo, porque aquel recuerdo lo había reprimido, había quedado sellado en su mente, y ahora recordaba. Recordaba como Presto había revelado el monolito donde había estado preso el Devorador.

_\- Poco le faltaba para liberarse, muy poco, y muchos años permaneció así, al borde de la liberación pero sin alcanzarla.- Dijo apesadumbrado el Amo del Calabozo._

_\- ¡Los saqueadores!.- Diana golpeó el suelo con su puño.- ¡Esos... esos despreciables... han provocado esto!_

Eric sintió un dolor indescriptible devorándole, haciendo que le temblaran las manos que golpeaban inútilmente la coraza.

\- Fui yo.- Se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer al suelo sin el menor cuidado.- No fueron los saqueadores.

Venger se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó por los hombros y trató de obligarlo a alzar la vista.

\- Eric, escucha, el Devorador está jugando con nosotros.

\- ¡ **¡Fui yo!.-** Eric aulló.- ¡Yo me reflejé en el espejo pero no los demás! ¡Yo liberé al Devorador al reflejarme en su prisión!

El caballero gritó su horror, Venger le sujetó, luchando contra su forcejeo, tratando de contener el retorcimiento de Eric, sobrecargado de dolor por la revelación.

\- ¡Me corrompí al matar! ¡Yo soy culpable de todo lo ocurrido!

\- ¡No, para!

Se lo quitó de encima de un empellón, Eric se incorporó trastabillando y cogió la espada, Bebedora de Vidas, mirándola a ella y a Venger.

\- Tu... tu me diste esta espada... tu te burlaste de mi... de reíste de mi corrupción...- Su voz sonaba extraña, como si hablaran dos personas a la vez.

\- Eric...- Venger no se incorporó, sobrecogido, ¿cómo negar algo que ya había ocurrido?.

Los ojos del caballero brillaban, iluminados por un resplandor amarillento de locura a medida que el Devorador le infectaba, como un virus que invadía el riego sanguíneo e iba infectando cada célula, derribando todas las defensas por sus venas.

\- El Amo del Calabozo nos llevó hasta el templo, tú me diste la espada... todos... todos me utilizasteis... todos me habéis traicionado...

**Bienvenido, Eric, bienvenido vos, Aquila, vos el elegido del Destino. Libérate del Amo, libérate de los perniciosos haces que te tratan como a una marioneta, ven a mis brazos. Oh, mi primero, oh, mi príncipe libertador.**

* * *

Venger evitó la espada, no era un guerrero, pero no estaba indefenso en el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tenía que admitir que la debilidad de la magia en aquel lugar le dejaba en uns peligrosa situación contra un espadachín de la talla de Eric. El Devorador había catado a Eric al liberarse, sin poder llegar a devorar al caballero, pero marcándolo, y era evidente que le recordaba, y solo los dioses sabían que debía estar susurrándole, devorando su voluntad.

\- ¡Despierta!.- Gritó, evitando otro veloz giro del filo negro.

El geas estaba debilitado, o incluso ensordecido por el poder del Devorador, mucho se temía que no podría evitar que Eric le produjese una herida mortal. Invocó su magia, por debilitada que estuviera y fortaleció su barrera al tiempo que preparaba conjuros que le permitieran detener a Eric sin herirle. Zarcillos surgieron el suelo para sujetar sus piernas, solo para ser cercenados en segundos. El caballero volvió a lanzarse contra él, golpeando la barrera con su espada, debilitándola golpe a golpe.

\- ¡Está en tu cabeza!.- Volvió a conjurar, ralentizando el tiempo. Los ojos de Eric eran faros amarillos, brillantes, enfermizos como los de las víctimas de la Plaga, las pupilas un pequeño punto negro fijo en su enemigo. Venger era ahora su enemigo.

Infatigable, Eric continuó su feroz acometida, su mente envenenada por un poder antiguo que había abierto paso a través del remordimiento y la rabia. Venger gritó de dolor cuando el filo negro de Bebedora de Vidas hendió su ropa y cortó en su antebrazo. No se le escapaba el hecho de que él mismo le había entregado aquella espada. Un nuevo mandoble cortó su túnica y rozó su cintura. Estaba totalmente acorralado.

¿Ese era acaso su destino? ¿Morir a manos del caballero? ¿Era ese el verdadero destino de Eric, convertirse en el segundo renacer de la Plaga? Había unido sus destinos en aquel ritual... ¿y si había provocado esto? ¿unir sus destinos para hacer que uno matase al otro?. Perdió pie y cayó al suelo, retrocedió hacia atrás con desesperación, alejándose del ataque sin cuartel de un caballero enloquecido. Su mano tocó algo metálico en el suelo, tiró, arrancándolo de la roca y logró detener un golpe mortal con un brillante filo.

La espada del Destino. La misma espada que los elegidos del amo del calabozo habían ido a buscar aquel lejano día en ese mismo lugar, la espada con que Eric había hecho su primera sangre y que luego había arrojado a un lago de lava allí mismo. Debía haber quedado atrapada al modelarse todo aquel paraje. No era un espadachín, pero si su magia le fallaba recurriría a lo que tuviese a mano. Los filos chocaron ensordecedores, Venger defendiéndose como bien podía.

Eric se estaba cansando... Venger frunció el ceño, se movían en círculos, en un rápido juego de pies que casi era un baile, pero Eric empezaba a perder el ritmo. Donde antes le impulsaba una rabia insana ahora se le veía enfermo, como si se demacrase por segundos, los ojos hundidos, varicosidades azules surcando su rostro, la piel cenicienta... El Devorador le estaba devorando de forma literal, succionando su fuerza vital en tanto habitaba su cerebro. Venger comprendió que pronto el Devorador tendría un cuerpo, pues estaba vaciando a Eric como una cáscara, a fin de vestir su osamenta como un traje nuevo.

\- Eric...- Venger contempló la espada del Destino en sus manos, si el Devorador consumía por completo al otro, sería imparable.

La lógica, la sensatez, la prudencia, exigían que matase a Eric ahora que podía, antes de que la entidad ocupase su cuerpo. Tenía que matarlo.

\- ¡No!.- Golpeó la espada del otro con tanta fuerza que la arrancó de sus manos, dejando a Eric desarmado. El caballero no pareció reaccionar más que para gruñir, le salía espuma sanguinolienta por la boca, era más una bestia que otra cosa. Todo lo ocurrido había llevado hasta ese momento, eran peones en el tablero del Destino, que para destruir al Devorador les destruía a ellos mismos. ¿Le había enviado su padre aquel enigma para destruirle?

No. Por grande que fuese su odio hacia su padre, el amo del calabozo no haría aquello, podía culparle de muchas cosas, o si que podía, pero no... no les había enviado allí para morir. Su padre le había implorado perdón.

"... quien todo desea y nada conserva, el mal se destruye a sí mismo cuando su deseo supera su prudencia."

El enigma, el pasado, el Destino, todo era parte del mismo tapiz, el Devorador deseaba a Eric con voracidad, le invadía, le consumiría por completo sin pensarlo dos veces. En principio el Amo del Calabozo había querido contar con ese principio de gula imparable para envenenar al Devorador, enviando a los inocentes, a sus elegidos, a reflejarse en el espejo, a fin de envenenar al mal primigenio.

Era una apuesta, algo que su padre hacía todos los días. El Amo del Calabozo había apostado y perdido, porque había puesto su confianza en sus muchachos. Esta era otra apuesta. Venger comprendió que se le exigía apostar, y debía elegir.

Bajó la espada, bajó los brazos, quedando expuesto. Debía apostar, y si era necesario, perder. La pregunta era por quién iba a apostar, por si mismo, o por Eric.

\- Lo siento, siento mucho todo el daño que te he hecho.

Eric avanzó, había recuperado la espada del suelo, y caminaba hacia él alzando a Bebedora de Vidas con ambas manos. Venger no se movió, no importaba si toda lógica le exigía matarle, no lo haría, apostaría con su vida si era necesario. No sería el peón del Destino, no cumpliría con aquella macabra maniobra. El filo negro se hundió en su torso, Venger logró inclinarse a tiempo de evitar que la herida fuese mortal pero Bebedora de Vidas se hundió debajo de sus costillas, clavada en su lado izquierdo. Eric retiró el filo y volvió a alzar la espada.

\- No soy un buen hombre, nunca lo seré. No lamento lo que soy.- Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal y apretando con las manos la herida sangrante de su costado.- Pero lamento lo que te hice, lamento haberte manipulado, te mentí, no importa cuales fueran mis intenciones. Imploro tu perdón.

El golpe no llegó... Venger apretó los puños, la espera era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Abrió los ojos, Eric temblaba, parpadeaba con rapidez, como si tratase de aclarar la vista.

\- No... mi... no...- Balbuceaba, apretando el pomo de la espada.

\- Imploro tu perdón.- Repitió Venger, conteniendo sus instintos, los que le decían que debía atacar y matar a su adversario.- El geas, la unión de nuestros destinos, todo fue... todo era porque tenía miedo.

Nunca había pensado en ello, no podía confesárselo a nadie, ni a sí mismo. Apretó la herida.

\- Tenía miedo de que me abandonaras, como mi padre, a quien amaba y se marchó.- La verdad dolía al salir.- Uní nuestros destinos, realicé el ritual porque no confío en nadie, pensaba que me abandonarías, quería... quería obligarte a que jamás pudieses dejarme atrás.

El caballero emitió un gañido y atacó el aire, Venger ni siquiera sabía si le oía, pero ya no importaba, si iba a morir al menos lo sacaría todo de dentro, la sangre manaba entre sus manos sobre la herida.

\- Estuvo mal, no confié en ti y traicioné tu confianza al hacerlo, y lo siento. Y nuevamente imploro tu perdón. Tenía miedo, porque te amo, y todo lo que amo me deja atrás.

El caballero cayó de rodillas, doblado, y empezó a vomitar. Venger gritó su nombre horrorizado y corrió a su lado, Eric seguía vomitando y el tirano temió que fuera sangre, escapando de un cascarón vacío. Pero el líquido era negro, negro y apestado a químico, como si fuese brea, o veneno, y era demasiado.

\- ¡Si! ¡Sigue!.- Le sujetó por la cintura y sostuvo su cabeza para ayudarle a expulsar.

Parecía una eternidad y no quería ni imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo Eric, cuyas arcadas sonaban agónicas. El cañón temblaba, un terremoto que hacía que las rocas se resquebrajaran y apareciesen enormes grietas, la niebla se disipó, el aura de malignidad se deshacía, en su cabeza Venger notaba como el zumbido de la presencia del Devorador se debilitaba.

Eric terminó de vomitar aquel horror negro y empezó a toser y jadear, el charco de oscuridad bajo ellos humeaba y burbujeaba, como un ser vivo que se retorciera al morir. Tenían que salir de allí o el terremoto les sepultaría bajo la roca volcánica.

El caballero logró ponerse de rodillas, aterido y febril y miró a Venger con los ojos recobrados, libres del fulgor de la posesión, lucía terrible.

\- Te... te perdono...

Venger intentó responder, pero la visión se le nubló y notó una terrible debilidad en todo el cuero, se mareaba... la pérdida de sangre...

El cañón se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Venger abrió los ojos y despertó con la visión de una horrenda bruja de pantano acercándole un apestoso cuenco. Apartó a la curandera con un gruñido y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su castillo, en sus dependencias privadas. Vivo. Apartó las sábanas, la herida de su costado había sido cosida de mala manera, dejaría una horrible cicatriz, había sido una herida terrible, y al ritmo que se había desangrado debería estar muerto, no había forma de que hubiese sobrevivido al viaje de regreso.

\- Amo Venger...- El fiel Tenebris apareció de inmediato a su lado, la saga se marchó y el demonio sombra se apresuró a ayudar a Venger a reclinarse sobre los almohadones del lecho.- Temíamos por vuestra salud.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?.- Le dolía la cabeza, aún estaba mareado por el desangramiento.- ¿Dónde está Eric? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con...?

\- Los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo llegaron en el último momento, mi señor. Al parecer se percataron de su error a mitad de camino y llegaron a los laberintos de la Perdición justo a tiempo de verlos empezar a caer y ver a su pesadilla encabritada en la entrada del cañón.

¿Debía su vida a aquellos necios? Venger se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación, podía imaginar la cara de prepotencia en sus caras. Eso explicaba lo torpe de la atención de su herida, ni coser sabían.

\- ¿Y Eric?

\- Se encuentra bien, cuando estuvisteis estable os trajo él mismo a lomos de la pesadilla. Le informaré de que habéis despertado.

Antes de poder detenerle, Tenebris se había desvanecido. Venger maldijo entre dientes y se recostó, solo deseaba que el mareo pasase, cerró los ojos, relajándose, todos estaban a salvo... Se había quedado dormido. Notaba un peso en la cama a su lado, unos dedos le peinaban, pasando por su sien y coronilla, relajantes. La mano se deslizó tras sus orejas y le acariciaron la mandíbula. Los dedos eran largos, callosos por el uso de guanteletes.

\- Eric...

\- Acertaste.

Abrió los ojos, Eric estaba allí, lucía una muy atractiva sombra de barba, ya cerrada, pero parecía más delgado de lo habitual, con ojeras, pero estaba bien, ni rastro de las marcas de posesión y la horrible atención del Devorador. Estaba bien, a salvo, y con él, a su lado. Venger suspiró con enorme alivio.

\- Te golpearía si no estuvieses convaleciente.- Eric le mesó de nuevo los cabellos.- Casi te mato, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

\- El Devorador te consumía a gran velocidad, tenía que arriesgar.

\- Le sentí envenenarse, no podía parar de consumirme... cuando te perdoné, chilló en mi cabeza.

\- No pudo detenerse a tiempo, bocado a bocado.- Venger recostó su mejilla contra la mano de Eric.- Envenenado, todo de acuerdo al plan.

\- No tenías ningún plan.- Replicó Eric, apartando la manta, mirando la fea herida.- No finjas que no estabas improvisando, pudiste morir.

Venger gruñó contrariado, pero no replicó, le irritaba profundamente su propia estupidez, cargar contra el enemigo con Eric sin haber pensado en todas las posibilidades, había confiado en que el vínculo creado entre ellos les protegería del dominio de la bestia, arrogante como era. Ambos hubiesen muerto allí, incluso tras el éxito de su apuesta, debilitados como estaban, el derrumbe del cañón les habría aplastado.

\- ¿Y tus amigos?

\- Presto se percató del error a tiempo de llegar con nosotros, cada vez que hacía magia su sombrero de hacía sacar águilas, daba igual lo que intentara. Hank ató cabos y cambiaron su meta, nos sacaron de allí mientras todo se derrumbaba gracias a Uni. Luego hicieron un campamento y nos recuperamos allí.

Sin duda el efecto del ritual, la magia del Destino favoreciéndoles contra todo pronóstico. Un rescate in extremis, una casualidad que te otro modo parecería un plan prefijado. El deux ex machina de la magia. Debía agradecer que el rescate no hubiese sido otra súbita aparición de Tiamat arrasando con todo.

\- Han regresado a Torad, ahora que el Devorador no existe, Diana quiere asegurarse de que sus deseos de convertir la ciudad en una república se respetan, y Presto tiene allí a su amor, Varla. Se quedarán allí un tiempo, antes de usar la espada del Destino.

\- La espada...- Se había olvidado de ella, pero aquella espada tenía el poder de señalar el destino de una persona.- ¿Usarán su magia?

\- Quizá les lleve a casa, o a una manera de llegar a casa. Estaremos en contacto, ayer mismo me cartee con ellos. Has estado inconsciente casi tres días.

Venger se mordió el labio, y puso una mano sobre la de Eric en su pecho, donde su corazón se había acelerado, como un pájaro salvaje súbitamente enjaulado. ¿Por qué no te has ido con ellos? ¿Y si encuentran la manera de volver a su hogar? ¿Te irás con ellos si eso sucede? ¿Por qué te has quedado? Las preguntas se atropellaban en su garganta porque temía las respuestas.

\- El geas ya no existe.- Se limitó a decir.

\- Lo sé.

Podía sentirlo, el geas había sido una presencia entre ellos, casi tangible, no importaba la distancia, y ahora no existía. Ciertamente su destino seguía siendo solo uno, pero era imposible saber en que sentido les afectaría, ni siquiera Venger comprendía del todo las consecuencias y solo podía comprenderlo cuando ya había actuado. Nada obligaba a Eric a permanecer allí, podía volver a marcharse, incluso si permanecía el el Reino, podía volver a desvanecerse en el anonimato, o simplemente negarse a estar a su lado mientras el Destino no actuara para juntarles de nuevo. Y no podía obligarle a lo contrario, y sin embargo allí estaba, con él.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro del tirano, Eric enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, Venger empezó a desatar con presteza la camisa del caballero, toda incertidumbre, temor o plan desplazado por el deseo.

\- Estas herido.- Susurró Eric, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerle.

\- Nunca me he sentido mejor.- Replicó el tirano.- Ven.

Debería negarse, replicar que era muy pronto, que el otro debía descansar, pero Eric no pudo, se terminó de desvestir apresuradamente, retirando pantalones y botas. En cuestión de segundos estaba completamente desnudo entre los brazos de Venger, besándose con intensidad.

Piel contra el, los músculos moviéndose cuerpo con cuerpo, las manos estaban en todas partes, recorriendo cada recoveco. Eric se arqueó, sus pezones enrojecidos bajo las insistentes atenciones, implacables en su misión de arrancar gemidos y suspiros. Un muslo se deslizó entre sus piernas y se frotó contra su miembro y escroto, las manos abandonaron su pectoral para recorrer su espalda hasta la hendidura entre sus nalgas, separándolas, deslizando los pulgares sobre la abertura una y otra vez hasta que Eric apretó la hombría de Venger con exigencia. Eric era extremadamente cuidadoso con la herida de Venger, le besó todo el cuerpo, besó los bordes de la costura con veneración, el tirano ahogó un gimoteo cuando el caballero trazó una línea de besos hasta las ingles.

\- Basta.- Murmuró, Venger le urgió a ponerse sobre él y le posicionó con las piernas abiertas sobre su cintura, a horcajadas.

\- ¿Venger?.- Eric jadeaba, ardiente de lujuria, mirando como Venger se aceitaba su falo erecto.

\- Los caballeros cabalgan.- Respondió ladinamente el tirano, con su malicia habitual.

Eric se mordió los labios, Venger no podía parar de seducirle. Se situó y se deslizó tortuosamente sobre él, sudando y aferrándose a los hombros del otro, que gruñía y mantenía sus caderas quietas, tensas, mientras Eric se penetraba con él, descendiendo hasta montarle entero. El resto de la noche transcurrió en un lento pero realmente satisfactorio vaivén de caderas, Eric disfrutando de su posición de poder sobre el tirano, que permaneció tumbado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Eric marcara el ritmo a su placer. Se permite experimentar, más profundo, más despacio o más rápido, hasta que ambos se deshacen en gemidos y establecen una cópula errática e instintiva, bañados en sudor, hasta que la cama tiembla con ellos.

Cuando ambos encontraron su clímax, Eric se recostó junto a Venger, abrazándose, oyendo la respiración el otro, el corazón latiendo firme.

\- No me marcharé, Venger. No tengas miedo.

\- No tengo miedo de nada.- Gruñó el otro. No importaba lo que hubiese dicho en su momento de debilidad, no pensaba volver a admitirlo. Eric rió levemente, dejándolo pasar.


	23. Epílogo

**Capítulo** **23\. Epílogo**

Hank saltó entre los arbustos arco en mano y derribó en una rápida sucesión de disparos a los centinelas gnolls. Con las bestias cánidas bien atadas, el arquero emitió un gorgoreo imitando a un pájaro y a su lado unas ramas se sacudieron al paso de una figura invisible. En cuestión de segundos, y gracias a la información y las trampas dispuestas por Sheila, el resto del equipo cargó contra los demás gnolls, con Bobby al frente, Diana protegiendo los flancos y Presto proveyendo de distracciones y ataques a distancia.

Dejaron a los muy aturdidos gnolls en el fondo de un foso natural, tardarían lo suficiente en salir como para no resultar una amenaza para ellos.

Al anochecer hicieron campamento a los pies de una bucólica colina. La vida en Reino seguía estando llena de aventuras, con sus mas y sus menos, pero las cosas habían mejorado. Para empezar tenían un lugar al que llamar hogar, entre enigma y enigma regresaban a Torad, ayudando con el día a día de la ciudad y teniendo algo parecido a una vida estable.

La espada del Destino les había llevado a emprender una misión a largo plazo, recobrando los pedazos dispersos de un antiguo artefacto mágico. Estaban llenos de esperanza por el camino señalado, la puerta de regreso a casa parecía cada vez más cercana.

Hank abrazó a Sheila, que se recostó contra él con una sonrisa complacida, la suya era una historia sin palabras ni grandes declamaciones de amor, pero la pícara había acabado decidiendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y se había declarado, de no ser por su valentía todavía estarían dando vueltas en círculo.

Diana y Bobby estaban charlando o mas bien compitiendo quién había derribado más lagartos, si la vara o la maza. Después de las enormes responsabilidades de ser reina, Diana había suspirado aliviada cuando Torad había conseguido un gobierno estable con un consejo elegido por votos y su presencia había dejado de ser necesaria, aún era reina como figura de respeto y su presencia era requerida en celebraciones oficiales, pero era meramente ornamental. Había tenido suficiente del peso de la corona y prefería viajar.

FIN

Varla no estaba con ellos ahora, pero les acompañaba en algunas ocasiones, ahora era aprendiz de los otros magos más experimentados, y tanto ella como Presto estaban ocupados, aunque verles juntos en Torad era enternecedor. La hechicera había declarado su firme intención de acompañar a Presto a su mundo, pues su familia y su pueblo habían caído ante la Plaga, nada la retenía de acompañar a su amado allá donde fuese.

Bobby estaba cada vez más ansioso de regresar a casa, Hank no le podía culpar, el muchacho ya no era ningún niño, y se había percatado de lo que los demás no se atrevían a discutir, qué habían cambiado y crecido, y el regreso iba a estar lleno de preguntas que no podrían contestar. Pero mantenía su entusiasmo.

Mucho se temía que Uni no podría acompañarles en el regreso a casa, pero el potrillo había crecido a ojos vista, ya tenía el tamaño de un poni, pronto no necesitaría a nadie que le protegiera.

Y pensó también en otro que mucho se temía no volvería con ellos.

* * *

Viajaron por las llanuras a buen ritmo, disfrutando del viento que surcaba el mar de hierba. Entonces los vieron.

Altos estandartes del Tirano. Elevados sobre las colinas como una barrera, destacados en el horizonte, ondeando amenazadoramente, declarando que más allá el territorio había sido reclamado por Venger y se le debía respeto y tributo.

Habían tenido escaramuzas con las fuerzas de Venger, algo habitual según la zona en que viajaran, pero casi siempre grupos aislados. Seguían siendo enemigos, aunque el tirano parecía haber perdido algo de interés en atacarles directamente o arrebatarles las armas mágicas. Eran una espina en su costado, pero el tirano parecía contentarse con ignorarles y ofrecer una resistencia casi testimonial a su existencia.

No tenían mas remedio que entrar en tierras del tirano. Se prepararon para lo peor y llegaron a lo alto de la colina, donde estaban los estandartes. A los pies, junto a un río que serpenteaba, había unas minas, desde allí podían ver como unos duergar, enanos grises, extraían mineral, sacando carretas enteras de mithril, el raro metal. La idea de Venger con acceso a tan valioso material no era nada agradable, sus orcos ya eran peligrosos con armaduras normales, equipados con armaduras completas de un metal que protegía contra la magia serían enemigos formidables.

Lo más inteligente sería atacar ahora, privar al tirano de tan valioso recurso. Pero una mano en el hombro detuvo a Hank de dar indicaciones al respecto, Shelia señaló sobre las minas, un jinete sobre un caballo blanco, portando una armadura completa exquisitamente labrada para asemejar un ave rapaz. Y en su brazo un escudo con el emblema del águila.

Eric. Hacía casi un año que no veían al caballero. Recibían cartas y las enviaban, pero no se veían, el caballero era ahora Aquila, el Escudo del Tirano.

* * *

La última vez que se habían visto, Eric había estado sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de Venger, estando el mismo en un estado bastante lamentable, mientras toneladas de rocas caían a su alrededor, y sin molestarse siquiera en protegerse con el escudo mágico. Bobby había tenido el buen tino de reaccionar rápido, coger el escudo y cubrir de inmediato a todos de las rocas que empezaban a caer.

Hank había tenido una terrible tentación en ese momento, coger a Eric, cargárselo a hombros y salir corriendo, dejar allí a Venger y terminar con todo. Era lo más lógico, lo adecuado, librar a Eric de la perniciosa influencia de aquel tirano, que el caballero volviera con ellos, donde pertenecía, una vez el enemigo hubiese muerto. Pero Eric se aferraba al cuerpo de Venger con manos temblorosas, ensangrentadas por intentar restañar la herida, apenas consciente de su llegada. Hank de arrodilló a su lado e intentó soltarle, hubiese sido fácil, porque Eric se veía débil y demacrado. Hubiese sido tan fácil, llevarle quisiera o no, alejarle de allí.

Pero entonces los ojos del caballero, profundos y oscuros, cargados de sufrimiento, se encontraron con los suyos, y Hank supo que si dejaba morir allí a Venger, su amigo Eric jamás se recuperaría. Y realmente le perdería para siempre.

Y les habían sacado de aquella ratonera, y habían cuidado no solo de su amigo, si no de su enemigo.

* * *

Un grupo de orcos les divisó y se pertrechó para salir a su encuentro con armas, odio en la mirada y muerte en sus corazones. Pero entonces el caballero alzó la testa, mirando en la dirección que indicaban los centinelas, donde estaban ellos, y bramó una orden. Los orcos se detuvieron de inmediato y retornaron a sus posiciones sin discusión alguna.

El caballero se quitó el casco, y los elegidos del Amo del Calabozo pudieron ver el rostro de su amigo, más maduro, con rasgos más duros. Eric alzó una mano, un saludo, y ellos le respondieron a su vez.

Atravesaron el territorio sin que nadie osara cortarles el paso. Mientras cruzaban, sus miradas seguían prendidas de la figura del jinete armado, podían distinguir que Eric les sonreía.

Siempre serían amigos.

* * *

Venger dio vueltas a la figura blanca, haciendo bailar sobre si misma la torre de su nuevo juego de ajedrez. Tenía muchos planes en marcha, quizá demasiados, diversificar su influencia tenía aquel precio. A veces tenía ganas de mandarlo todo al infierno y volver a centrar sus esfuerzos en conseguir suficiente poder personal para destruir o doblegar a Tiamat, todo había sido más sencillo, aunque menos glorioso.

Dos manos se asentaron sobre sus hombros y empezaron a masajear la tensa musculatura.

\- Trabajas demasiado.- Le susurró Eric al oído.

\- Creía que no volverías hasta mañana.

\- Las minas han sido arrebatas a los duergar, la mitad del clan trabaja ahora para nosotros. Les hice una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.

Venger asintió y se relajó en el masaje, alzó las manos y atrajo el rostro de Eric hacia el suyo, besándolo.

\- Dejamos la partida a medias.- Murmuró Eric contra sus labios.

\- Habría que terminarla.

No obstante Eric no se sentó en el asiento dispuesto al otro lado de la mesa, si no que se acomodó en el regazo del tirano, pasando las piernas sobre el apoya brazos indolentemente.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje.

\- Mmmh, ya veo...- Venger acaricio el muslo y fue subiendo la mano hasta pasar los dedos en lento vaivén sobre la tensa entrepierna, oculta bajo la larga camisa.

La partida quedó olvidada por supuesto. En cuestión de minutos de besos y caricias cada vez más intensas, se trasladaron al dormitorio.

Eric se arqueó debajo de su amante, lleno, pletórico. Colgando del cuello de Venger, que jadeaba y empujaba sobre él con ritmo lento y constante, en su cuello una sencilla cadena con la figura de un caballo negro a modo de colgante, Eric lo tomó en la mano y le obligó a descender, uniendo sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Venger respondió con intensidad y le mordió el cuello, acelerando el ritmo, se incorporó sobre un brazo y tomó apoyo para impulsarse. Su mirada se detuvo en el pecho del caballero, donde colgaba un adorno gemelo al suyo, el rey de negras.

Era mejor que cualquier anillo.


End file.
